Business & Co
by shinobu24
Summary: Dean est enfermé dans sa routine sans surprise, entre un travail prenant et un frère amoureux, une rencontre va lui apporter ce qui lui manquait. UA Destiel / Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**Business & Co.**

 **Résumé :** Dean est enfermé dans sa routine sans surprise, entre un travail prenant et un frère amoureux, une rencontre va lui apporter ce qui lui manquait. UA Destiel / Sabriel.

 **Disclaim :** les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Bonjour à toutes. Voici une nouvelle histoire (je me dis toujours de ne pas poster tant que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire mais je n'y arrive pas). Cette fois-ci, je ne m'imposerais pas de publier une fois par semaine, ça sera fait de façon aléatoire et quand les chapitres me satisferont (il y en a déjà quelques-uns d'écrit). Petite nouveauté pour moi, un Sabriel qui accompagnera le Destiel (je me lance!). Je vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Les élèves de la section économique suivaient leur professeur dans le grand hall. Des centaines de personnes en costume et tailleur allaient et venaient à cette heure matinale. Le soleil encore doux entrait par les grandes baies vitrées surplombant l'entrée pour baigner le hall de ses rayons et de sa chaleur. Un brouhaha ininterrompu berçait l'ambiance. Le professeur, accompagné d'un professeur suppléant, se retourna vers ses élèves pour leur faire quelques recommandations de dernières minutes puis il se dirigea vers la jeune femme à l'accueil qui le reçu avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ?

\- Castiel Novak, j'accompagne un groupe d'étudiant, nous sommes attendus par Madame Mills.

La standardiste lui sourit et consulta son registre informatisé de la journée pour les personnes attendues.

\- Je vais la contacter. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro direct de la responsable communication. Madame Mills, Monsieur Novak et ses élèves sont arrivés.

Elle ne lâchait pas le professeur des yeux durant sa conversation, son sourire était devenu plus charmeur qu'à son accueil.

\- Madame Mills vient vous retrouver. En attendant je vais vous créer des passes visiteurs, lui expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle pianotait sur son clavier.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-moi signe. Je m'appelle Sarah.

\- Merci, lui répondit-il avec un sourire poli, gêné de l'intérêt qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

Le professeur garda un sourire poli en attendant les cartes visiteur et en surveillant ses élèves d'un œil. Elle lui tendit une série de cartes après lui avoir demandé le nombre d'élèves et le nom de leur école. Il les rejoint au centre du hall pour leur distribuer les cartes blanches ornées d'un V rouge en attendant Madame Mills. Il avait eu de la chance, il avait fait des demandes à plusieurs sociétés cotées à Wall Street pour qu'elles accueillent ses étudiants sur une journée et leur faire découvrir l'ambiance d'une grande entreprise. Une seule avait répondu, Winchester Corporation. La responsable communication avait pris contact avec lui après en avoir parlé avec le président qui avait accepté d'ouvrir les portes de l'entreprise familiale. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approchait d'eux au moment où il finissait la distribution.

\- Professeur Novak. Bonjour, Madame Mills. Ravie de vous recevoir.

\- Bonjour, heureux de vous rencontrer. Je vous remercie encore pour votre réponse positive, en lui donnant une poignée de main sincère. Je vous présente le professeur Anna Roy. Elles se saluèrent avant que malade Mills reprenne.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu répondre favorablement mais c'est notre directeur Monsieur Winchester que vous devez remercier.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir si je le croise.

\- Il était intéressait par l'idée d'accueillir des étudiants. Je pense que s'il le peut, il vous rencontrera. Puis-je m'adresser à vos élèves ?

\- Bien entendu. S'il vous plait, un peu de silence, en se retournant vers le groupe, Voici Madame Mills, responsable de la communication de la société Winchester Corporation.

\- Bonjour à tous. Jeunes gens, au nom de notre directeur, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir pour une journée de découverte. Pour que tout se passe bien, je vous demanderai de garder vos badges visiteur bien en vue et de ne pas vous disperser. Je vous accompagnerai toute la journée pour vous présenter les différents services et intervenants que vous pourrez rencontrer et répondre à vos questions. Maintenant suivez-moi.

Madame Mills leur fit signe de la suivre, ils passèrent par les portiques de sécurité sous l'œil des vigils. Elle appela deux ascenseurs avec son badge prioritaire, les professeurs se partageant entre les deux groupes et ils s'élevèrent dans les étages. Ils s'arrêtèrent au dixième et se regroupèrent dans un silence relatif. Leurs professeurs leur faisant signe de se taire. La responsable communication se plaça devant deux portes qui faisaient face aux ascenseurs, pour leur donner quelques explications.

\- Notre société a pour but en partie de racheter les entreprises en faillite pour y réinjecter des capitaux, les revendre ou les démanteler. A cet étage, les employés sont chargés de contacter l'administration judiciaire pour avoir des détails sur leur passif financier.

Une main se leva. Madame Mills fit signe à l'étudiante de prendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que les entreprises peuvent être contactées directement par vos employés ?

\- Non. Une fois que ces entreprises sont déclarées en faillite, elles passent en justice. Et c'est seulement l'administration judiciaire avec qui nous avons contact. Nous allons maintenant traverser cette salle d'acquisition. Je vous demande de garder le silence quand nous entrerons.

Elle se retourna et poussa la double porte qui s'ouvrit sur une quarantaine de personnes à des bureaux et affairées au téléphone. Ils passèrent d'un couloir aseptisé à une salle en pleine effervescence, ouverte sur l'extérieur et les buildings du centre-ville grâce à un mur de vitres. Les bureaux étaient alignés les uns à la suite des autres en une double ligne, des open-space tous identiques, où seuls quelques éléments personnels pouvaient les différencier, et qui donnaient une impression de vrombissement constant quand on travaillait la journée dans cette ambiance. Les élèves et leurs professeurs observaient tous autour d'eux, on avait l'impression de pénétrer dans une ruche en pleine activité. Ils traversèrent une partie de la salle jusqu'à ce que Madame Mills s'arrête auprès d'un employé.

\- Voici monsieur Tran. Un de nos meilleurs employés. Kevin, voici les professeurs Novak et Roy, et leurs élèves. Ils passent la journée ici pour découvrir le monde de l'entreprise.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit-il en serrant la main des professeurs et en faisant un signe de tête aux élèves.

\- Pouvons-nous vous voir effectuer une recherche pour une entreprise ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, se rassit à son bureau, afficha sur son écran la liste des sociétés disponibles. Il en choisi une et effectua une recherche sur ses activités et sa situation financière, tout en expliquant sa démarche aux élèves qui l'entouraient. Puis il téléphona à l'administration judiciaire pour mettre une option sur la vente. Tandis qu'il parlait au téléphone madame Mills leur expliqua le déroulement de ces différentes étapes.

Une fois la démonstration terminée, madame Mills remercia l'employé et les entraina à sa suite pour sortir.

\- Nous allons prendre la direction du treizième étage, consacré à la mise en contact des entreprises en difficultés et de potentiels repreneurs. Une main se leva à nouveau.

Les professeurs se regardèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leurs élèves soient aussi intéressés par cette sortie.

\- En quoi est-ce intéressant pour vous ?, demanda un nouvel élève.

\- Nous sommes commandités par ces possibles acquéreurs pour trouver des entreprises qui peuvent les intéresser, correspondant à un cahier des charges et pour cela ils nous versent une commission.

Sur ces explications, elle appela à nouveau deux ascenseurs pour rejoindre le treizième étage. Ils arrivèrent dans un espace comparable à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter, une zone neutre, d'attente avant d'entrer dans un service. Deux portes leur faisaient face, Madame Mills les poussa et ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir longé de plusieurs bureaux spacieux de chaque côté. Ils avancèrent dans un silence religieux, l'ambiance poussait au respect, on sentait que derrière ces portes fermées se jouait le futur de plusieurs entreprises, de leur directeur et de leurs employés. Ils étaient parvenus au milieu du couloir quand une porte dans leur dos s'ouvrit et des voix s'élevèrent. Six hommes en costume cravate sortaient, deux d'entre eux se serraient la main avec un air soulagé et un autre congratulait l'homme qui se tenait dos au groupe d'élèves. Ceux-ci se retournèrent pour observer les hommes d'affaires.

\- Ah ! On a peut-être une chance, chuchota madame Mills pour elle et le professeur.

Elle avança vers le groupe d'homme en se tenant en retrait, attendant la fin de leur conversation puis se racla la gorge.

\- Monsieur Winchester ? L'homme qui se tenait toujours de dos, pivota légèrement la tête pour confirmer l'identité de la personne qui s'adressait à lui. Auriez-vous une minute à me consacrer ? Il s'excusa auprès des autres et se tourna vers la responsable communication.

\- Toujours pour vous, Jodie, en lui souriant.

Il avait une voix grave, un comportement qui imposait le respect et un sourire charmeur. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, ses yeux rivés sur elle, il n'avait pas encore regardé dans la direction du groupe d'étudiants. Madame Mills se tourna vers leur groupe et l'homme en fit de même, en la suivant. Le professeur qui observait la scène entendit des murmures derrière lui, ses étudiantes avaient l'air de trouver l'homme d'affaire tout à fait à leur gout. Une démarche assurée, un regard franc et direct, un corps de sportif et un visage de top model, le tout agrémenté d'un costume qui devait valoir sa paye mensuel, au moins. Voilà comment il fit la connaissance de Dean Winchester. Cet homme était né avec une chance insolente et une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Les professeurs firent signe à leurs élèves de se taire.

\- Monsieur Winchester, voici le professeur Novak, Roy et leurs élèves.

Le professeur tendit la main pour le saluer et le président en fit de même, il adressa un signe de tête à l'autre professeur qui se tenait plus loin.

\- Professeur Novak, bienvenu dans notre société. Il fit signe aux élèves qui le saluèrent d'un signe de tête et reposa son regard sur lui. Le professeur agrippa le sien.

\- Ils sont ici pour la journée et découvrir les différents services, expliqua Madame Mills.

\- Oui, je me souviens Jodie. Il se retourna vers elle pour lui répondre, heureux d'avoir une excuse pour briser leur contact visuel. En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait l'impression d'avoir été analysé. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous faire profiter d'une porte ouverte, dit-il au professeur en se retournant vers lui. Il est important que les étudiants se confrontent au monde du travail. Son sourire moins franc qu'au début restait courtois.

\- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord et je vous remercie de leur donner cette chance.

\- C'est un plaisir, il se surprit d'avoir plongé de nouveau dans ces yeux. Je m'excuse mais on m'attend. Je vous confie à Madame Mills, j'ai toute confiance en elle, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la responsable communication.

\- Merci, encore.

Monsieur Winchester les salua rapidement et rattrapa le groupe d'hommes d'affaire qui s'éloignait. Il se retourna et fit signe à Madame Mills qu'il voulait lui parler, il lui donna quelques instructions en aparté et repris sa direction initiale. Elle les rejoignit et ils reprirent leur découverte de la société. A midi, elle les conduisit à la cafétéria en leur donnant rendez-vous à quatorze heures là où elle les laissait. Leurs professeurs reprirent les commandes, leur donnant quelques instructions, ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas manquer de respect et être prêt à l'heure dite, puis ils les laissèrent partir déjeuner. Le professeur Roy suivi un petit groupe d'élèves pour les garder à l'œil et laissa son collègue.

Le professeur Novak entra à la suite et jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. Une salle de réfectoire comme au lycée, un peu plus stylisé tout de même, des hommes et des femmes en costume et tailleur, plus ou moins cher selon le poste qu'ils devaient occuper. Il se mit dans la file pour se servir, en réprimandant au passage quelques élèves qui riaient un peu trop fort. Il continuait d'observait la salle pendant qu'il faisait la queue, un homme de dos était baissé pour parler à un homme attablé, il se redressa et continua son chemin. Il découvrit à ce moment le président de la société, Monsieur Winchester, prenant son repas à la cafétéria. Son regard resta fixé sur lui, étonné de leur voir assis au milieu de ses employés, il pensait qu'il serait plutôt pris par des déjeuners d'affaire dans des restaurants luxueux. Quand le directeur lâcha des yeux son interlocuteur qui était en train de s'éloigner, celui-ci tourna la tête et il rencontra son regard. Le professeur se trouva gêné de se faire prendre sur le fait, lui fit un sourire crispé et le président lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il tourna rapidement la tête et se focalisa sur les plats proposés.

Une fois servi, il entreprit de se trouver une place à table, sa collègue était installée avec un petit groupe d'élèves et les autres étaient disséminés dans la salle. Il aperçut une table inoccupée et le chemin le plus court passait à côté de la table du président. Il hésita un instant, il devrait le remercier encore une fois. Avant qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, sa politesse et sa curiosité de le voir attablé ici, le poussèrent dans sa direction. Il s'avança avec son plateau en main, doucement. Il avait l'air sympathique mais son attitude imposait le respect ainsi que sa réputation dans les affaires qui le faisait passer pour quelqu'un sans pitié. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et se racla la gorge.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger pendant votre repas, Monsieur Winchester, mais je voulais vous remercier encore une fois de nous avoir accueillis dans votre société.

Il pouvait apparaître comme un homme rigide et sérieux dans son attitude mais très attentif à ses élèves. Sa voix grave, son regard scrutateur et le fait qu'il soit peu enclin à parler confirmer cette impression.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier encore. Madame Mills a bien défendu votre projet et j'étais intéressé par cet échange. Vous avez réussi à perdre votre troupe ?

Depuis leur rencontre il avait repris son aplomb, il s'était laissé déstabiliser par son regard inquisiteur, mais maintenant la surprise passée, il avait repris le contrôle.

\- Je les laisse un peu respirer, nous devons retrouver Madame Mills à quatorze heures.

\- Ah très bien, vous pouvez peut être vous joindre à moi dans ce cas.

\- Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger…, lui dit-il en se retournant vers la table inoccupée, je peux...

\- Si je vous le propose c'est que vous ne me dérangez pas. Asseyez-vous, lui dit-il en lui faisant signe de prendre place.

\- Merci. Je dois vous dire que je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir déjeuner ici.

\- Un repas d'affaire qui s'est annulé à la dernière minute et j'essaye le plus souvent possible de partager un moment avec les employés même si je ne les connais pas tous, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un fossé entre eux et la direction.

Ils passèrent le repas à discuter de l'éducation, de la société, des adolescents et de l'intérêt de ce genre de rencontre. Le président vérifia l'heure à sa montre. Le repas avait été agréable, des sourires échangés, un intérêt partagé. Le professeur avait eu l'occasion de l'observer alors qu'il parlait avec les personnes qui venaient le saluer. Il prenait le temps de leur adresser quelques mots sans jamais laisser paraitre un quelconque ennui.

\- J'ai demandé à Madame Mills de réorganiser mon emploi du temps pour pouvoir recevoir vos élèves, leur faire une courte conférence et répondre à leurs questions.

\- Oh je ne savais pas…, s'exclama le professeur.

Le président sourit devant son air surpris.

\- Je vous laisse les retrouver et voir avec Madame Mills pour trouver la bonne salle. Je dois passer un coup de fil avant ça.

Il se leva rapidement et le professeur resta à l'observer. L'image qu'il avait de lui avait évolué avec ce repas, il se montrait sympathique et accessible. Il avait bousculé son planning pour pouvoir prendre le temps de les recevoir, il était loin de l'image qu'on donnait de lui dans la presse. Quand il vérifia la salle pour chercher ses élèves, il s'aperçu qu'elle était presque vide. Ils avaient passé plus d'une heure à discuter sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Il se leva à son tour et retrouva ses élèves, sa collègue et Madame Mills devant la cafétéria, certains étudiants lui lançant des regards pleins de sous-entendus et quelques sourires qu'il ne voulut pas comprendre.

Jodie Mills les conduisit ensuite à une salle de réunion et leur expliqua que le président allait leur faire une présentation et qu'ils pourraient ensuite échanger. Celui-ci arriva à la fin des explications, entra plein de confiance et prit place en bout de table et fit face à son auditoire. Il resta debout et leur expliqua les différents rôles de la société, comment elle s'était développée et son futur. Son charisme naturel imposait le silence aux étudiants et pendant trois quarts d'heure il mit en avant les employés de la société et l'importance du rôle de chacun. Il observait les étudiants les uns après les autres, en lançant de fréquents coups d'œil à leurs professeurs. Ceux-ci semblaient aussi attentifs que leurs étudiants. A la fin de son exposé, il les encouragea à poser des questions et quelques mains timides se levèrent, il leur répondit en lançant quelques plaisanteries au passage. Il savait comment parler en public et se mettre le dit public dans la poche. Ce naturel encouragea d'autres élèves à poser eux aussi des questions. Le professeur buvait les paroles de ce professionnel, il n'avait pas réussi à quitter des yeux l'homme d'affaire, il était charismatique, intéressant et totalement compétent dans son domaine. Madame Mills les interrompit au bout d'une demi-heure en rappelant au président son prochain rendez-vous. Celui-ci les remercia pour leurs questions et prenant la direction de la sortie, il s'arrêta à la hauteur du professeur.

\- Professeur…Novak ? Il sentit son pouls légèrement augmenter.

\- Oui, il se leva, attentif à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

\- J'aimerai vous entretenir d'une idée avant que vous ne partiez. Vous demanderez à Madame Mills de vous conduire à mon bureau quand votre journée découverte sera terminée. Il regarda celle-ci pour vérifier qu'elle avait noté sa demande et elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, très bien. Il lui sourit encore une fois pour le remercier.

\- A tout à l'heure alors, répondit-il en regardant de côté et il sortit.

A la fin de la journée, le professeur Novak laissa ses élèves rejoindre le hall d'accueil avec sa collègue et Madame Mills le conduisit au vingtième étage, ils remontèrent un couloir et elle s'arrêta devant un bureau pour signifier à la secrétaire que le président attendait cette visite. La jeune femme blonde, passa un coup de fil et leur fit signe d'avancer. Elle frappa à la porte de Dean Winchester, co-président de Winchester Corporation comme indiqué sur la plaque dorée, et ouvrit la lourde porte en bois.

\- Monsieur Winchester, nous avons terminé la visite.

\- Je vous remercie Jodie, vous pouvez nous laisser. Ils se saluèrent et elle les laissa seul.

Le professeur n'osait pas bouger, le bureau simple d'apparence était très bien organisé et luxueux dans les matériaux utilisés. En entrant dans la pièce, on se retrouvait face à une baie vitrée, en avançant sur la droite et au fond, le bureau du président, lui permettait de profiter de la vue et d'être face à la porte. Plus à droite, dans un recoin, il y avait un petit salon en retrait qu'on ne remarquait pas immédiatement. La décoration dans les tons marron rappelait la nature, ce qui donnait une impression de calme et de respect. Il observa le bureau avant de plonger son regard sur la baie vitrée qui occupait un pan de mur complet et laissait apercevoir la ville en dessous gagnée par les ombres du soir et le fleuve au fond du paysage.

\- Cette vue m'impressionne toujours. Le président s'était avancé et se tenait non loin de lui en admirant la vue.

\- C'est vraiment époustouflant !, s'exclama-t-il en reposant son regard sur lui. Cette vue…

Il lui sourit et repris sa place dans le fauteuil derrière le grand bureau en s'appuyant contre le dossier.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Le professeur s'assit et attendit qu'il aborde le sujet de leur rendez-vous. Comment s'est passée votre journée ?

\- Je ne pouvais espérer mieux. Mes élèves ont tous été très intéressés.

\- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone, le président se redressa et décrocha. Oui ? … Merci, vous pouvez partir Gloria, à demain. Désolé !, en raccrochant. Je vous ai parlé de mon intérêt à faire découvrir le monde du travail aux étudiants. Le professeur hocha la tête. J'aimerai aller plus loin et leur donner l'opportunité de faire un stage d'un mois ou deux. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est quelque chose de faisable ?

Le professeur resta muet sous l'effet de la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à tant de cette journée.

\- Ça serait vraiment incroyable pour eux… mais il faudrait que je me renseigne pour l'organisation. Son visage qui s'était éclairé en entendant cette nouvelle, se rembruni aussitôt en pensant aux problèmes d'organisation. Il allait devoir bien calculer pour pouvoir proposer ce projet au directeur de l'établissement.

\- Ça je vous laisse voir, vous n'aurez qu'à me tenir au courant.

\- Mais ça ne risque pas de vous gêner dans votre travail ?

\- Je ne propose ça qu'à cinq étudiants. Je ne peux pas faire mieux, pour qu'ils soient bien encadrés et que ça ne perturbe pas trop les équipes.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Vous pourriez me proposer une liste de dix noms par exemple et on ferait passer des entretiens pour en retenir cinq.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée, ils seraient vraiment immergés dans le monde du travail. Il observait le professeur le regard perdu encore en train de réfléchir sur l'organisation.

\- Très bien alors, conclu-t-il la conversation, en se levant et le professeur en fit de même. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, posa la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir et se retourna pour le saluer.

Il se retrouva bien plus près de lui que ce à quoi il s'attendait et il fut pris une nouvelle fois dans son regard. Cet homme l'impressionnait par ce qu'il dégageait. Il était calme, sérieux et professionnel et quand son regard se posait sur lui, il ressentait un léger malaise. Malaise accentué par le fait que ça lui arrivait tellement rarement qu'il avait presque oublié cette sensation bizarre d'un regard qui vous gratte et dont vous avez l'impression qu'il fore un trou dans votre boite crânienne pour mettre à jour tout ce que vous pouvez cacher. Sensation fortement désagréable de sentir quelqu'un lire en vous.

Il se rendit compte que son attitude devait paraître bizarre car le professeur le regardait étrangement maintenant, attendant qu'il le salue et se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il reprit contenance rapidement, se racla la gorge et lui tendit la main avec un sourire qu'il tenta de faire paraître naturel.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite. Bises**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Castiel Novak, professeur d'économie depuis trois ans au lycée de Harrington, s'installait pour prendre son déjeuner dans la cafétéria. Il avait demandé un rendez-vous formel dès le lendemain de la visite de l'entreprise, au directeur du lycée, pour pouvoir lui parler de l'offre de stage qu'on avait proposé à une poignée d'élèves. Le dit directeur, Balthazar Langlais, avait été surpris de cette demande étant donné qu'ils étaient devenus amis depuis l'arrivée du professeur et qu'ils parlaient de tout sans problème de hiérarchie. Castiel lui avait expliqué que c'était une offre vraiment incroyable et qu'il voulait tout faire dans les règles pour donner cette chance à ses élèves. Ils avaient donc passé un long moment à parler organisation et planning et le directeur avait donné son accord pour que le stage se déroule dès la fin des examens jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet.

Assis à une table, seul et près des fenêtres donnant sur le parc, Castiel faisait le point sur les documents qui seraient utiles aux élèves pour constituer leur dossier de candidature. Pour cela il avait fait appel à madame Mills qui avait été heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle quand le président l'avait prévenue et elle lui donna toutes les informations dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

Anna était venue le rejoindre à table avant la reprise des cours, et ils avaient été retrouvés par le directeur une fois que la sonnerie avait retentie et que les derniers élèves avaient pris la direction des salles de classe. Celui-ci s'assit à côté d'Anna, face à Castiel, piocha une frite froide dans son assiette qu'il avait repoussé, fit la grimace en la goutant avant de l'avaler tout de même et de lui demander où il en était. En une matinée, ils avaient prévus les dates qui devraient être confirmées par l'entreprise, Castiel avait dressé la liste des pièces à fournir et il devait maintenant en parler à ses élèves.

\- S'il faut un encadrant, je veux bien me dévouer, proposa Anna avec un grand sourire.

Balthazar sourit face à son enthousiasme et Castiel répondit sérieusement en la regardant.

\- Non, ça ne devrait pas être utile. Il n'y aura que cinq étudiants que je prendrais en charge car ils sont dans ma classe.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas prêteur !

\- Prêteur ?, lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils comme n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- C'est bon tu as passé une heure à discuter en tête à tête avec le directeur beau gosse et tu veux le garder pour toi.

Castiel soupira de consternation et baissa le regard sur les documents posés devant lui.

\- Il a discuté pendant une heure ?, s'étonna Balthazar en sur-jouant la surprise en se tournant vers Anna.

\- Oui, répondit Anna en hochant la tête exagérément et en écarquillant les yeux.

\- C'est quoi cette idée ? Vous voyez bien que je parle, là.

\- Oui parce que tu es avec nous. Arrête, tu parles même moins que Raphael. La seule chose c'est que toi tu ne fais pas flipper les élèves, ajoute-elle en riant. Admet que tu as un caractère plutôt taiseux, depuis un an que je suis là, je ne connais pratiquement rien de ta vie.

Castiel gardait la tête baissée, il n'était pas de nature à se confier et si c'était pour remuer le passé, il ne préférait pas. Il parlait de son travail, juste ce qu'il fallait, ni trop, ni trop peu. Il n'allait pas dire aux gens que ce qu'ils racontaient ne l'intéressait pas, entre les ragots et les potins de stars, qu'il ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs. Très peu pour lui.

Il avait Balthazar ça lui suffisait, il avait su le mettre en confiance pour qu'il lui parle à un moment où il en avait eu besoin, et il y avait Anna. Elle était plutôt vive et intelligente pas focalisée sur sa petite personne, mais il n'était pas du genre à étaler sa vie. Il savait que la plupart des gens ne l'approchait pas car il leur paraissait un peu trop bizarre dixit Balthazar qui savait toujours dire les choses avec tact. Ça lui allait, ça lui permettait d'éviter de les entendre parler pour ne rien dire.

Cette impression d'étrangeté était aussi accentuée par le fait que le lycée Harrington était un des mieux côté de la ville, que la plupart des élèves venaient de familles aisées et que les professeurs revêtaient tous des vêtements d'une certaine qualité. Balthazar portait ses costumes plutôt comme un déguisement qui devait coller au poste qu'il occupait mais son esprit était beaucoup moins borné que celui de la plupart des professeurs et des parents d'élèves.

Lui, avec son costume stricte, sa cravate nouée à la va-vite et son pardessus, paraissait négligé à côté d'eux. Mais il n'allait pas changer pour se faire accepter. Il avait été embauché pour ses capacités professorales et son niveau de compétence, c'est tout ce qui importait après tout. Anna non plus ne correspondait pas à ce cadre avec sa nature plutôt bohème, ce qui les avait surement rapprochés. Il avait été surpris au début quand elle était venue d'elle-même discuter avec lui, elle lui avait parlé de sa vie, de ses élèves, son parcours et il s'était fait à sa présence petit à petit. Elle avait bien essayé d'en apprendre plus sur lui et il lui avait parlé, un peu.

\- Donc, reprit Balthazar pour changer de sujet de conversation, quand est-ce que tu sauras pour les dates ?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous prévu la semaine prochaine avec le directeur.

\- C'est le directeur qui s'occupe de ça ?, s'étonna son ami.

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il voulait suivre le dossier car c'est lui qui a accordé la journée porte ouverte et qui a proposé l'idée du stage.

Balthazar souleva les sourcils, regarda en coin Anna et celle-ci hocha la tête.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle, il est vraiment beau gosse.

* * *

Dean Winchester assis à son bureau repassait le fil des événements de ces derniers jours. La société fonctionnait bien, son frère et lui se partageaient le travail ce qui leur permettait de souffler quand ils en avaient vraiment besoin. Il avait rencontré une avocate à un repas d'affaire, il y a quelques jours, qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire de l'œil et ils avaient passaient un bon moment. Mais tout ceci n'était que le remake d'un jour sans fin, travail, bon temps (qui se résumait à une partie de jambes en l'air avec une semi-inconnue) et retour au travail.

Jodie lui avait parlé, il y a quelques semaines de ça, d'une demande pour accueillir des élèves et cette note imprévue lui avait fait espérer un peu de nouveauté. Il avait accepté avec entrain surprenant Jodie qui allait argumenter pour lui faire accepter cette idée. Il avait besoin de nouveauté, d'avoir l'impression de changer d'air même s'il ne bougeait pas. Et il n'avait pas été déçu d'avoir accepté.

Cette journée avait été comme une parenthèse hors de son travail et de sa vie routinière. Il avait parlé de ce qu'il faisait et même si ça ne le passionnait pas, il savait qu'il était doué. Ça n'avait pas été comme son frère qui avait suivi naturellement les traces de son père mais il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé pour s'adapter et apprendre sur le tas. De plus avec sa facilité pour parler et charmer son auditoire, il pouvait faire passer sa lassitude pour une fatigue due à une motivation de tous les instants.

Cette journée avait aussi apporté son lot de nouvelles têtes, ce qui était plutôt plaisant vu qu'il passait son temps au travail avec toujours les mêmes personnes. Il aurait pu sortir pour draguer, faire le tour des bars mais il avait perdu cette habitude avec l'âge et il ressentait plutôt un ennui de se retrouver seul dans cette situation. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, son petit frère passait tout son temps libre avec son petit-ami qu'il ne pouvait que modérément supporter. Heureusement qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils pouvaient se voir au bureau. Et il y avait Bobby qu'il pouvait passer voir quand il voulait, toujours présent depuis qu'il était gamin.

Il avait espéré que ces stagiaires le feraient sortir de sa routine, ce qui avait été une réussite et en prime il avait fait une rencontre intéressante qui était ce professeur. Ils avaient passé un moment ensemble et sa conversation était intéressante, maîtrisant son domaine d'enseignement et le monde de l'entreprise, ce qui était plutôt inattendu pour des professeurs plutôt habitués aux modèles économiques théoriques. Il était passionné par son travail et très impliqué auprès de ses élèves qui semblaient très attachés à lui. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi plaisant pour passer un moment et qui lui permettait de s'évader un peu de son quotidien. Il avait été heureux de lui avoir parlé d'une possibilité de stage, il aurait ainsi l'occasion de le revoir et passer du temps avec lui et discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été formaté pour faire du fric ou qui cherchait à gravir les échelons pour atteindre le pouvoir. Dernier point qui le freinait pour avoir des relations amicales dans le cadre du travail. Il ne pouvait pas être lui-même avec les employés, il y avait toujours une petite voix dans sa tête qui le mettait en garde sur ce qu'on pourrait tirer de lui, son père avait sût bien le préparer à avoir confiance en l'espèce humaine.

Dean à son bureau repensait à leur première rencontre, il avait ressenti un étrange sentiment. Il avait réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise, chose quasiment impossible. Il avait ressenti ce malaise deux fois dans la même journée, pourtant quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à manger ensemble, le contact avait été plus neutre. Il avait été intrigué, c'est le mot, par cet homme, qui avait un regard ... dérangeant, et il s'était surpris à attendre leur prochaine entrevue avec impatience.

Il avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans une possible relation amicale et il faisait reposait sur ses épaules une attente dont le professeur n'était pas conscient. Il voulait s'en faire un ami et autant les premiers jours il avait été de bonne humeur à cette idée, autant maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il devenait irritable à attendre de ses nouvelles. C'était nouveau ça, il devenait impatient et pour quelque chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas de prise. Il pestait mais ça n'arrangeait rien. Il organisa plusieurs réunions, il avait du travail et devait s'occuper l'esprit. Ce n'était tout de même pas à lui de relancer ce prof et même s'il invoquait une raison en lien avec le stage ça restait bancal, un directeur d'entreprise ne pouvait pas se sentir autant concerné par l'organisation d'un stage, ça aurait paru bizarre. Il fallut qu'il attende encore deux jours avant que sa secrétaire n'aborde le sujet un matin.

\- Bonjour monsieur Winchester.

\- Bonjour Gloria, des nouvelles ?, lui demanda-t-il en attrapant la liasse de courrier qui attendait sur le bureau et en passant en revue les expéditeurs.

\- Oui, j'ai noté dans votre agenda le rendez-vous avec le professeur Novak.

Il marqua un arrêt. Enfin !, pensa-t-il. Ne voyant pas de réaction, elle précisa.

\- Vous savez le professeur qui accompagnait les élèves en économie. Il devait vous recontacter pour des stages.

\- Oui, oui, je me souviens. Quand lui avez-vous fixé un rendez-vous ? Dean tentait de garder un ton détaché.

\- Vendredi, en début d'après-midi, en vérifiant sur l'agenda.

\- Mon emploi du temps est si vide pour que vous ayez pu fixer le rendez-vous aussi vite ?

\- Vous m'avez demandé de le fixer le plus tôt possible quand il appellerait, j'ai déplacé un autre de vos rendez-vous !, lui répondit-elle étonnée.

\- Ah oui, oui, exact. Je vous remercie, que ferais-je sans vous ?

Il prit la direction de son bureau en accélérant le pas, un sourire satisfait commençait à poindre sur son visage. Il referma la porte de son bureau, jeta sa serviette en cuir sur son fauteuil, il allait pouvoir prendre un nouveau bol d'oxygène.

Le vendredi après-midi arriva. Les vice-présidents de Winchester Corporation avaient passé la matinée en réunion et l'état de Dean trahissait une impatience. Son frère cadet, Sam, dirigeait la réunion qui avait été organisée pour quelques actionnaires. Incapable de rester concentré sur la réunion, il s'était fait reprendre plusieurs fois par son frère, de façon plus ou moins discrète, preuve qu'il était totalement déconnecté de ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il savait, comme tout le monde, que ses capacités relationnelles était moindre que celles de son frère mais en contre partie, il savait diriger d'une main de maître. Ils étaient complémentaires. Ce n'était donc pas inhabituel que Dean ne soit pas concentré durant une réunion de travail mais à ce point-là, ça en devenait risible si son comportement ne retentissait pas sur le sérieux et la compétence de son frère.

A treize heures trente, assis dans son fauteuil moelleux et imposant, que tout président de société se devait d'avoir, il était au téléphone avec le directeur des ressources humaines, un œil sur la pendule. Treize heures quarante-cinq, il raccrochait, il rangea quelques documents, signa un parapheur déposé par sa secrétaire, en surveillant toujours l'aiguille qui ne semblait pas vouloir avancer.

Il se donnait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et de vouloir se faire un nouvel ami. C'était pathétique franchement. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit avant de prendre conscience de tout ce que ça impliquait. Il faisait ça car c'était quelque chose d'important pour de futurs jeunes cadres qui entreraient dans le monde du travail. La sonnerie de son téléphone retenti.

\- Monsieur Winchester, votre rendez-vous de quatorze heures est arrivé. La secrétaire l'entendit se racler la gorge.

\- Je vous remercie Gloria, faites-le entrer.

\- Entrez, lança-t-il d'une voix forte, quand on frappa à la porte.

Dean s'était rapproché de lui pour le saluer, en tentant d'analyser son regard. Est-ce qu'il allait lui faire le même effet que la dernière fois? Il ne se senti pas mal à l'aise, ni scruté, il en fut rassuré et déçu à la fois. Est-ce que ce petit quelque chose qui l'avait intrigué avait disparu?

Le professeur portait le même genre de costume qu'il avait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était sa cravate à moitié dénouée qui pendait négligemment comme la première fois. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

\- Professeur Novak.

\- Merci de me recevoir monsieur Winchester, aussi rapidement !, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Je vous avais promis un stage pour vos élèves, je pense que pour leur organisation nous ne devons pas perdre de temps.

Il lui fit signe de s'assoir et il en fit de même. Dean déboutonna sa veste de costume et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil en détaillant le professeur. Il prit le temps de l'observer un moment, ses gestes tranquilles, son sourire discret et son regard qui devint plus intrusif. C'était peut-être une déformation professionnelle d'observer les gens comme ça, pensa-t-il. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il essayait de lire dans son âme et fut inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait percevoir. Ça devait être quelque chose de très pratique pour savoir les mauvais coups que ses élèves préparaient. Dean se redressa et s'accouda sur son bureau. Est-ce qu'il se doutait de ses pensées et de ses intentions?

\- Je ne voudrai pas vous faire perdre le vôtre, je pourrai par exemple m'organiser avec madame Mills.

\- Non, … je… c'est mon idée, je préfère la mener à bien. Et il n'allait pas manquer son occasion de bol d'air et de passer du temps avec lui. Vous avez pu trouver une dizaine d'élèves intéressées par le stage ?

\- Oui, j'ai informé la classe de votre proposition et une quinzaine d'élèves trouvaient ça intéressant. Pour les autres, ils ne se destinent pas au travail en entreprise. Je vous ai apporté ces quinze dossiers pour que nous puissions en parler et choisir les dix qui passeront l'entretien.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à bloquer les dates de stage puis à comparer les dossiers des élèves, en examinant leur niveau scolaire et les études auxquelles ils se destinaient. Il fallait choisir des élèves qui auraient un avantage à faire ce stage pour leur future formation. Ils se mirent d'accord sur les dix qui allaient passer l'entretien et le professeur mis les dossiers de côté et retinrent une date pour la semaine suivante.

Comme promis, les élèves furent contactés pour passer leur entretien. Les rendez-vous se suivaient, de treize heures à dix-sept heures. Gloria avait contacté le professeur pour lui donner le planning des rendez-vous et les informations pour trouver la salle de réunion.

Le jour dit, Castiel arriva un quart d'heure en avance. Il se présenta à l'accueil, on lui remit un badge visiteur et il monta au douzième étage. Son esprit était focalisé sur ses élèves. Après cinq minutes de recherche, il trouva la salle de réunion, elle était petite, une table ronde pour une dizaine de personnes, quelques cadres décoratifs, avec pour thème la nature, suspendus et des murs crème. Il entra et déposa son sac sur une chaise quand on toqua à la porte, il se retourna pour voir madame Mills qui lui souriait.

\- Professeur, je suis ravie de vous revoir.

\- Moi aussi madame Mills. Castiel s'approcha pour lui serrer la main, il était heureux de la revoir, elle avait était tellement accueillante lors de la visite.

\- Je suis heureuse de cette belle opportunité qui est donné à vos élèves. Et aujourd'hui vous faites passer les entretiens ?

\- Oui, monsieur Winchester m'a demandé de les faire passer avec lui pour que les élèves soient moins impressionnés.

\- Oui, bien sûr, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Dean Winchester arriva d'un pas rapide, accompagné d'une jeune femme brune.

\- Jodie, comment allez-vous, en déposant une bise sur sa joue.

\- Bien, merci et vous monsieur ?

\- Un après-midi qui change de l'ordinaire, que demander de plus. Il se rapprocha du professeur pour lui serrer la main.

\- Professeur voici Jane, c'est une des assistantes de madame Mills, elle introduira les étudiants cet après-midi. Il la salua d'un signe de tête. Je pense qu'on pourrait les laisser se présenter, qu'ils nous expliquent leur motivation et on leur posera des questions pour compléter l'entretien.

\- Oui, très bien.

La responsable communication les laissa travailler et ils prirent place en bout de table face à la porte d'entrée, côte à côte. Et le président demanda à Jane de faire entrer le premier rendez-vous. La première étudiante à entrer dans le bureau était terrifiée, on aurait presque pu entendre ses genoux s'entrechoquer. Ils la saluèrent et Dean l'invita à s'assoir.

\- Mademoiselle Harvelle, en lisant le nom de l'étudiantes dans le dossier ouvert devant lui, pour cet entretien dans le but de réaliser un stage dans notre société, j'aimerai que vous vous présentiez dans un premier temps et que vous nous expliquiez votre motivation à passer deux mois en notre compagnie.

La jeune fille se présenta, détailla son cursus et les études qu'elle voulait entreprendre. Puis elle expliqua que ce stage était une opportunité rare. Elle avait déjà fait des stages en entreprise mais pas dans une aussi bien cotée. Ça servirait son dossier pour son cursus universitaire, elle serait aussi dévouée durant son stage et ils ne pourraient qu'être satisfaits de sa capacité de travail. Sa voix tremblante et son discours hésitant au début, s'était raffermi pour terminer sur une note énergique. A la fin de son discours, le président repris la parole pour lui poser quelques questions, puis la libéra.

Les entretiens s'enchainèrent, le troisième à passer fut un étudiant du nom de Garth Fitzgerald. Son physique incongru, chétif et une gentillesse débordante. Dernier point qui, pour Dean Winchester, était un défaut dans le monde de l'entreprise. Le jeune homme se présenta et expliqua sa motivation, il n'avait pas pu faire de stage et il voulait en apprendre le plus possible si on lui donnait la chance de passer deux mois dans cette société. Le président rebondi sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait de stage et l'étudiant lui expliqua que les stages qu'il avait pu trouver, il avait laissé sa place à d'autres élèves qui en avait besoin plus que lui. Il en resta bouche bée et lui expliqua que s'il voulait travailler, il devait se montrer plus offensif et se servir en premier. L'étudiant acquiesça avec un sourire doux, Dean décida sur l'instant qu'il devait le prendre en stage, il devait découvrir le monde impitoyable du travail avant de se lancer dans ses études universitaires.

Ils arrivèrent au dernier rendez-vous de la journée, Gordon Walker se présenta comme les autres élèves, s'en suivi des questions et une discussion sur le sujet d'un travail qu'il avait réalisé. Le président et son professeur le raccompagnèrent à la porte une fois l'entretien terminé. Castiel reçu un coup de fil, s'excusa, il devait répondre et les laissa seuls sur le seuil de la porte. L'étudiant insista de nouveau sur le fait qu'ils devaient absolument le prendre en stage et qu'ils pourraient leur apporter beaucoup de choses.

Le président hocha la tête lui fit un sourire courtois et le libéra, il ne le sentait pas, une mauvaise première impression qui persistait. Il s'installa à la table de réunion, ses notes sous les yeux et commença à dresser une liste de cinq noms en attendant le professeur. Celui-ci le rejoignit et ils confrontèrent leur liste, ils étaient d'accord sur la plupart des étudiants. Dean insista pour que Garth Fitzgerald soit absolument choisi, il devait faire ce stage, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Le professeur le regarda avec un air interrogateur, Dean lui expliqua qu'il paraissait beaucoup trop gentil et qu'il devrait connaitre le monde du travail et ce qui l'attendait pour la suite. De son côté, Castiel pensait que Gordon Walker, fils à papa qui pensait que tout lui était acquis, avait besoin de faire ce stage et que ça pourrait lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses capacités et peut être, limiter ses ardeurs démesurées. Ils tombèrent finalement d'accord après une longue discussion et les cinq étudiants furent choisis: Johanna Harvelle, Garth Fitzgerald, Gordon Walker, Harry Spangler et Ed Zeddmore. Quand ce fut fait, Dean s'étira sur sa chaise en allongeant les jambes et Castiel se leva. Celui-ci rangea ses affaires et ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier et pour partir quand Dean l'interrompit.

\- On pourrait prendre un verre, peut-être, lança le président. Pour fêter ça, ajouta-t-il. Il grimaça intérieurement, c'était vraiment navrant comme raison mais il avait envie de prolonger cet après-midi.

Dean resta à le regarder, c'était une activité tout à fait anodine pour se faire des amis mais il lui semblait qu'il avait perdu cette facilité. Il le vit réfléchir un instant.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça sera avec plaisir, en hochant la tête.

Dean sentit son humeur s'alléger, il allait pouvoir discuter encore un moment, il l'invita à l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau pour passer récupérer ses affaires.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre. Je vous embrasse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Castiel qui attendait que le président revienne de son bureau se demandait bien ce qui avait pu lui prendre. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, le choix des élèves avait été relativement simple et ils avaient dus discuter sur certains points. Il avait été agréablement surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu son intérêt et il avait même noté que le président s'était réellement impliqué car il avait en quelque sorte prit à cœur d'apprendre à Garth les rouages du monde du travail. Encore quelque chose qu'il découvrait à son sujet et qui contredisait sa réputation.

Et maintenant il allait sortir avec lui pour boire un verre et passer un moment à discuter. Sa conversation avec ses collègues lui revint en tête, il savait qu'il n'était pas très sociable, certaines expériences l'ayant refroidit, et là pourtant il avait accepté sans se poser de questions. Ça avait été presque naturel, il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et se rendit compte de ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter. Il se sentait à l'aise avec lui, ne se sentait pas jugé ou traité d'un air supérieur.

Il s'inquiéta tout à coup de sa capacité à passer une soirée avec quelqu'un et à faire la conversation. Il déglutit sentant l'anxiété le gagner, comment il allait faire. Il resserra ses mains sur l'anse de sa sacoche en cuir. Il devait se raisonner, ils avaient discuté ensemble sans difficultés le jour des portes ouvertes, ça ne devrait pas être plus difficile maintenant. Sauf qu'ils commençaient un peu à se connaître, les questions classiques avaient été toutes abordées et il restait celles un peu plus privées. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées qui augmentaient son état d'anxiété par le pas du directeur qui le rejoignait. Il lui sourit faiblement et le suivi dans l'ascenseur.

Dean et Castiel sortirent ensemble de l'immeuble de bureau pour prendre la direction du coin de la rue. Le bar qui s'y trouvait, peu fréquenté à cette heure-là, était simple. Une douce odeur de cuir et de bois les accueilli. Dean salua le barman d'un signe de tête en passant devant le bar et commanda deux bières et lui fit signe qu'ils s'installaient à une table au fond de la salle.

Dean avait été content que le professeur accepte son invitation, c'était l'occasion pour pouvoir mieux le connaitre. Ils avaient passés les dernières heures à travailler et il avait eu la confirmation qu'il prenait l'intérêt de ses élèves très au sérieux. Il avait toujours des questions très pointues pour connaître leur motivation pour ce stage et les écoutait sérieusement. De l'autre côté il avait vu ses étudiants qui avaient toute confiance en lui et qui attendaient son aval sur leur présentation.

Il observait autour de lui l'ambiance en attendant les verres. Il y avait peu de monde, un léger brouhaha en fond sonore et le bruit des commentaires sportifs du match de football retransmis par l'écran situé au-dessus du comptoir. Il se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué de sortir. Changer de lieu, d'ambiance, de rythme, et d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager un moment. Il posa son regard sur le professeur qui était installé face à lui. Il semblait un peu tendu, regardait autour de lui comme pour inspecter les environs. Il n'avait pas quitté son pardessus et ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Castiel s'attendait à un bar cosy et guindé pour les cadres du centre-ville et il fut rassuré de voir que l'ambiance y était décontractée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir dans ce genre de bar et fréquentait plutôt les cafés occupés par une clientèle moins guindée. Quand il eut fini d'observer le cadre, il reporta son attention sur le président quand la serveuse leur apporta leur verre. Celui-ci l'observait, il était détendu et souriait.

Il lui expliqua qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de sortir boire un verre. Castiel ne s'étonna pas compte tenu du travail qu'il avait. Il s'aperçu à ce moment que le président avait retiré sa cravate, ça lui donnait un air plus jeune, et son comportement était moins contraint que dans le rôle qu'il jouait dans l'entreprise. Dean l'invita à le tutoyer car ils allaient travailler ensemble pendant deux mois et incitant, par la même occasion, leurs rapports à changer. Il leva sa bière pour boire mais interrompit son geste et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolé, je crois que je ne connais pas ton prénom.

Castiel avait appris à redouter ce moment où les gens qu'il rencontrait apprenaient son prénom car il avait toujours droit à un commentaire de leur part, allant de la référence religieuse à la moquerie voilée.

\- Castiel, prononça-t-il en craignant sa réaction.

\- Castiel, cool. Et il but sa gorgée de bière.

Celui-ci le regarda un moment, ne sachant pas s'il appréciait la pauvreté de sa réaction ou s'il était déçu qu'il ne commente pas plus. Il finit par lever son verre observant toujours Dean et s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il pensait réellement de son prénom.

Dean lui parla de son travail qu'il avait appris sur le tas, de son frère qu'il avait rejoint depuis cinq ans et de sa passion pour les vieilles voitures, sujet qui n'évoqua rien à Castiel. Il l'interrogea sur son travail et Castiel lui parla de l'école dans laquelle il était depuis trois ans maintenant. Il avait des liens d'amitié avec le directeur et il aimait beaucoup enseigner. Quand Dean lui avait demandé pourquoi l'économie, Castiel lui avait expliqué que c'était une matière fondamentale qui permettait de comprendre la construction et l'évolution d'une société. Les investissements, le chômage, l'inflation et tous les autres indicateurs rendant compte de la santé d'un pays. On pouvait étudier aussi les choix des gouvernements sur l'économie à travers par exemple les enjeux écologiques et l'activité qui était générée par le recyclage. Et cette analyse était faisable dans le présent, pour se projeter dans l'avenir mais aussi dans le passé pour expliquer la situation présente.

Dean l'écoutait avec intérêt, il avait une vue beaucoup plus globale que lui, enfermé dans sa société qui avait pour but de faire de l'argent. Il savait qu'il était un peu injuste en caricaturant leur activité. Avec Sam, ils avaient fait évoluer la société en accordant plus d'importance au bienêtre de leurs employés et en participant au financement d'associations. De plus, dans leur travail, ils gardaient une éthique irréprochable, il en avait discuté longuement avec Sam quand il était venu le seconder. Il voulait bien venir l'aider mais il ne voulait pas avoir mauvaise conscience pour faire plus de fric.

Dean demanda enfin à Castiel si son salaire parvenait à le faire vivre convenablement, il savait que l'éducation était un secteur compliqué. Et ça le renseignerait forcément sur le fait qu'il partage sa vie ou non avec quelqu'un. Information qui n'avait comme seul but que de savoir s'ils pourraient sortir facilement boire un verre ensemble. Castiel ne lui parla de personne et Dean nota cette information. De son côté, il lui expliqua qu'il passait beaucoup de temps au travail et qu'il était compliqué de rencontrer du monde et sans qu'il s'en rende compte sa bouche avait ajouté qu'il était décidé à accorder le temps qu'il fallait à une relation. Dean bu une nouvelle gorgée de bière en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit et pour éviter de parler et de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler de chose aussi personnelles ? Soit il était réellement en manque de contacts sociaux et à la moindre occasion de conversation il ne savait plus se retenir, ou alors il se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec Castiel et se sentait d'aborder tous les sujets. Il ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question, Castiel ne relevant pas le sujet en changeant de conversation.

Ils se quittèrent tard dans la soirée après avoir décidé de manger ensemble dans le bar. Dean avait été heureux de voir que Castiel ne paraissait pas pressé de partir et qu'il passait un bon moment. Quand ils sortirent dans la rue en prenant la direction de l'entreprise, il était déjà tard. Dean avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée, s'amusant de la méconnaissance de la culture populaire du professeur. Il avait commencé à lui raconter les intrigues des films cultes et ses questions si naturelles l'avait réjoui toute la soirée. Et selon Castiel, il était tout aussi novice en sport et musique.

\- La prochaine fois, je te formerai en sport, Cas. Il te faut un minimum de connaissance dans ce domaine pour faire la conversation.

\- Je n'aime pas parler, répondit Castiel naturellement.

\- On a parlé ce soir, lui répondit-il d'un air surpris.

\- Non, je t'ai écouté me parler de films.

\- C'est pas tout à fait vrai, tu m'as posé beaucoup de questions.

\- Oui, j'étais perdu, tu racontes très mal les histoires, lui répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

Dean resta sans voix un moment, c'était rafraichissant de se faire remettre en place par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de sa famille. Il se mit à rire une fois la surprise passée. Castiel le regarda rire surpris lui-même, il avait fait rire Dean Winchester. Un petit sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. Dean fini par se calmer et par reprendre sa respiration.

\- Bien sûr, je te ferais une interrogation sur ce que je t'ai appris concernant les films cultes. J'espère que tu es un élève sérieux Cas, lui dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Castiel acquiesça avec inquiétude et Dean ne put pas réprimer un nouveau rire.

\- Je t'adore Cas, j'ai jamais autant rit avec une personne que je connaissais si peu. Et depuis si longtemps pensa-t-il amèrement sentant la soirée toucher à sa fin.

Dean avait voulu sortir avec lui pour apprendre à mieux le connaître et s'en faire un ami. Castiel avait réussi à le faire rire sans le vouloir et à chaque fois il sentait qu'il s'attachait un peu plus à lui. Il savait maintenant qu'ils allaient pouvoir être amis et qu'il aurait toujours plaisir à partager un moment avec lui.

* * *

Le stage commençait dans une semaine, les papiers administratifs avaient été remplis et Castiel devait les déposer en fin d'après-midi. Ça allait faire quinze jours que Dean ne l'avait pas vu, il n'avait plus eu de raison de venir dans la société et Castiel lui avait expliqué qu'il prendrait contact avec lui pour les documents administratifs. Dean lui avait demandé de passer par son bureau et avait donné pour consigne à sa secrétaire de le prévenir quand le professeur tenterait de le contacter. Il se sentait impliqué et il avait envie de mener ce projet à bien. En plus de ça, il avait toujours le projet de s'en faire un ami et il était impatient d'avoir l'occasion de sortir de nouveau avec lui.

Sa secrétaire le prévint de son arrivée et quelques secondes après il entrait dans son bureau après avoir toqué deux coups brefs. Il se leva de son fauteuil quand il entra. Castiel pris le temps d'avancer dans la pièce, toujours un peu impressionné de pénétrer dans le bureau du vice-président. Il s'arrêta derrière les fauteuils, face au bureau. Ils se saluèrent et prirent place face à face. Le professeur sorti les conventions de stage et les attestations d'assurance couvrant la période de stage des étudiants.

\- Je devrais transmettre ceci aux ressources humaines surement.

\- Je dois les signer et je leur transmettrais. Dean récupéra les documents et les mis de côté.

\- Comment seront organisés les stages ?

\- J'ai choisi cinq directeurs, dans cinq secteurs différents. Chacun sera responsable d'un étudiant mais ils passeront d'un service à l'autre pour découvrir les différents aspects du travail. J'ai prévu de faire le point avec ces directeurs, ou les employés qui auront pris en charge les élèves, au bout d'une semaine pour être sûr que tout se passe bien.

\- C'est parfait, j'en ferais de même avec mes élèves alors.

Leur conversation fut interrompue subitement par des coups frappés à la porte. Il reconnaissait cette façon de frapper et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Castiel se retourna pour observer la personne en voyant le visage de Dean changer d'expression, il était passé de la concentration à l'agacement en quelques secondes. La porte avait été ouverte sans attendre de réponse, et un homme blond avec les cheveux mi-longs était entré. Ses vêtements détonnaient avec le style des employés, il portait un polo blanc, un pantalon en toile beige et des baskets. Il fit à Dean un sourire malicieux, tout en ignorant royalement Castiel.

\- Je suis en rendez-vous, lança Dean avant que l'homme ait parlé.

\- Ce n'est pas un vrai rendez-vous. Désolé, dit-il en se tournant à peine et en s'adressant à Castiel. C'est juste pour les étudiants qui viennent en stage, ta secrétaire pourrait très bien s'en occuper, en faisant un geste évasif de la main. Tu t'es juste trouvé une excuse pour ne pas me voir.

Castiel à ces mots se détourna de l'homme et posa son regard sur Dean. Il ne lui posa aucune question mais Dean sentit une interrogation se peindre sur son visage et son regard retrouva son côté pénétrant. Il devait essayer de deviner quel type de relation ils avaient et croire il ne savait quoi à son sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse…, tenta d'expliquer le directeur en regardant de nouveau l'intrus avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Castiel pour vérifier ses réactions, il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

\- Dean, j'ai allégé mon programme mais tu dois faire un entrainement par semaine au moins. L'homme suivi le regard du président et fit réellement attention à Castiel pour la première fois. Oh désolé, c'est vrai qu'on ne se connait pas. Gabriel, je suis son coach sportif et surtout son beau-frère.

Pendant que Gabriel se présentait, Dean avait attrapé son téléphone.

\- Sam, rapplique immédiatement dans mon bureau et viens récupérer ton nabot. En entendant ça, Gabriel se retourna vers lui. Tu sais que tu vas le payer ça, au prochain entrainement, sa menace à peine voilée soulignée par un sourire plein de promesses. Il s'était approché et se penchait au-dessus du bureau en s'appuyant dessus. Ma parole tu dois être masochiste !

\- Gabriel dégage de mon bureau, en contenant sa colère. Il n'osa pas regarder Castiel bien qu'il sentait son regard toujours sur lui. Gabriel lui sourit et lança un coup d'œil au professeur.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?, demanda Gabriel en changeant brutalement de sujet.

\- Un peu plus d'un mois, indiqua Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et le dénommé Sam entra et se dirigea droit sur Gabriel. Celui-ci reposa son regard sur Dean avec un sourire qui ne lui plut pas.

\- Gabriel, laisse les tranquilles ! Il l'attrapa par le col de son polo et le tira en arrière. Gabriel fut redressé en un geste et recula d'un pas sous la force du geste.

Sam faisait une tête de plus que lui, portait un costume aussi bien coupé que son frère. Castiel avait fait quelques recherches sur la société et il savait qu'elle était codirigée par les deux frères, depuis que leur père s'était retiré des affaires.

\- Hé Sammy ! Je rendais visite à ton frère pour lui rappeler son entrainement, expliqua Gabriel.

\- Dis-lui de ne plus remettre les pieds dans mon bureau s'il n'est pas invité, ordonna Dean en regardant son frère et en ignorant Gabriel.

\- Désolé, je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas te déranger, n'est-ce pas Gabriel ?

\- Ça serait mal me connaître que de croire ça !, en lançant un clin d'œil à Castiel. Sam suivi son regard et prêta attention au professeur pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

\- Je te présente le professeur Novak, repris son frère, en ignorant le plus possible Gabriel. Il accompagne les élèves qui vont venir en stage à partir de la semaine prochaine, précisa Dean. Sam lui tendit la main pour le saluer, Castiel se leva pour la lui serrer.

\- Enchanté. Je trouve que vous avez eu une bonne idée avec Dean. Je suis impatient de voir vos étudiants évoluer parmi nous.

\- Je vous remercie de votre accueil et de votre confiance pour les recevoir dans votre société. Sam Winchester paraissait tout aussi sympathique que son frère mais la situation paraissait bizarre alors qu'il tenait un homme par le col de son polo et que celui-ci gesticulait gentiment pour se défaire de la prise.

\- Bien, on va vous laisser travailler…, en attrapant Gabriel par l'épaule pour le faire se retourner vers la porte.

\- Oui, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à faire !, lança Gabriel en soulevant les sourcils et en prenant un air entendu. Gabriel avait noté que Dean avait immédiatement vérifié la réaction du professeur à leur échange, il allait surement pouvoir s'amuser de ce fait.

Dean se raidi, se méfiant toujours de ce que sous-entendait ou préparait Gabriel, Castiel de son côté le regarda sans comprendre et les sourcils toujours froncés. Ils partirent presque aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, Castiel finit par reposer son regard sur Dean sans rien dire et celui-ci se senti obligé de s'expliquer. Gabriel était son beau-frère (il n'arrivait pas encore à l'admettre complètement car il lui sortait par les yeux), il était avec Sam depuis trois ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une salle de sport, Gabriel était prof et Sam l'avait engagé comme coach privé, puis l'avait employé dans l'entreprise, et depuis ils ne se quittaient plus. Lui, il avait un peu plus de mal à le supporter, Gabriel semblait toujours savoir exactement quoi dire et quoi faire pour l'exaspérer. Après ces explications, Dean se replongea dans le sujet de leur rendez-vous et ils continuèrent à travailler pendant une heure pour préparer le planning des étudiants et leur rotation entre les différents services. Travail, comme l'avait si bien dit Gabriel, qui aurait pu être géré par sa secrétaire. Quand ils eurent fini, Castiel se leva, ramassa ses affaires pour partir, Dean le regardait faire en essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait et le cours de ses pensée fut balayé par le son de la voix de Castiel qui le saluait.

\- Quand est ce qu'on se revoit pour boire un verre ? Il se maudit d'avoir lancé cette phrase de façon aussi désespérée.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps avec la fin de l'année scolaire et les examens à corriger. On se voit lundi pour le début du stage.

Ils se séparèrent et Dean eu du mal à finir son après-midi, il devait toujours se forcer à se concentrer sur son dossier après avoir pris conscience que son esprit se focalisait sur le professeur et le stage. Il souffla, ferma les yeux et pensa à Gabriel. En pensant à lui, il pourrait rattraper son entrainement de l'après-midi, il devait surement être encore là avec son frère. Il se leva et pris la direction du bureau de l'autre côté de l'étage. Il frappa et Sam lui répondit aussitôt. Comme attendu, Gabriel était allongé sur le canapé dans le coin et lisait un magasine en attendant que Sam ait fini son travail pour rentrer chez eux.

\- Gabriel, j'ai une furieuse envie de te taper dessus, un entrainement de boxe te tente ?, lui demanda Dean d'un air de défi.

\- Je n'attendais que ça !

Il sauta du canapé, embrassa Sam et suivi Dean. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au cinquième étage, là était à disposition, une salle de sport équipée de nombreux matériels. Ils prirent la direction du vestiaire pour se changer et se retrouvèrent dix minutes après au centre de la salle vide, en débardeurs et survêtements. Gabriel portait un pantalon orange qui fit grimacer Dean, c'était plus fort que lui, il devait se faire remarquer. Dean comptait prendre plaisir à se défouler sur Gabriel mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange Deano ?, après lui avoir donné une droite dans les côtes, à peine protégées de son bras en défense.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !, en lui envoyant une droite que Gabriel esquiva de justesse. Il sourit sentant qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas eu ce que tu espérais de cette journée ?

\- Ta gueule et frappe Gabriel ! Il ne cherchait pas à savoir de quoi Gabriel faisait référence, la plupart du temps quand ils s'adressaient la parole, c'était pour se dire des vacheries.

\- Tu es définitivement frustré, et je me demande bien par quoi ?

\- Mais tu la boucles jamais ? Je suis sûr qu'au pieu Sam est obligé de te bâillonner.

\- Il n'a pas besoin vu que ma bouche est prise. Il lui avait offert cette répartie sur un plateau et il le vit grimacer. Il en profita pour lui donner un coup dans l'estomac.

\- Putain !, Dean expira bruyamment après le coup et se plia en deux.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques gentillesses et les coups de poings qui allaient avec. Ils arrêtèrent d'un commun accord, essoufflés et fatigués. Dean se sentait mieux, il avait l'impression d'avoir repris le contrôle de ses pensées pour l'instant. Ils prirent une douche et s'habillèrent en silence, Gabriel avait abandonné l'idée de le faire enrager, ils remontèrent au bureau et se séparèrent quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- A demain Dean, pour la revanche.

\- Oui, on verra, grommela celui-ci.

Gabriel était un prodige dans la planification de mauvais coups et savait agir en stratège. Il laissait Dean en paix aujourd'hui pour mieux l'attaquer la prochaine fois et il avait aussi besoin de plus d'informations. Il rejoint Sam, un sourire machiavélique, se dessinant sur les lèvres, qu'il dissimula dans un sourire épanoui quand il entra dans le bureau.

Dean retrouva son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'affala sur son le canapé dans le coin, il allait avoir des courbatures demain. Il ferma les yeux, son esprit et son corps étaient fatigués, il aurait pu s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et une petite sonnerie résonna. Il l'extirpa de sa poche avec difficulté et regarda l'écran, un message d'un numéro inconnu.

 _« J'aimerai te rendre l'invitation, est-ce que ça te dit d'aller prendre un verre lundi soir ? Castiel_ »

Il senti son cœur s'accélérer à ce message. C'était nouveau ça, il se sentait déjà impatient d'être à cette soirée. Il se redressa brutalement, son corps exténué s'était remplie d'une nouvelle tension. Il relut le message plusieurs fois, son cœur continuait toujours à cogner un peu trop fort. Son rythme cardiaque, qui était dû au début à l'excitation, semblait être plutôt dû maintenant à l'angoisse, quand son esprit commença à faire le lien entre les réflexions de Gabriel et ses réactions.

Castiel l'invitait à boire un verre, en tant qu'ami lui souffla sa raison, et automatiquement il se fit la réflexion que ça voulait dire qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui. En tant qu'ami, résonna dans son esprit. Pourquoi sa tête insistait autant sur le fait qu'ils soient amis, bien sûr qu'il voulait qu'ils soient amis. Il repoussa férocement les sous-entendus de Gabriel qui auraient pu prendre tout leur sens maintenant.

Il commença à pianoter sur l'écran de son smartphone, ses pouces enchainant les lettres quand ils se suspendirent un instant. Puis il effaça son message, il leva les yeux au ciel, plus simple pensa-t-il. Il baissa la tête et se remit à pianoter.

« _Avec plaisir. J'espère qu'on rira autant que la première fois. Dean_ »

Castiel relisait le message qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était toujours délicat d'interpréter les intonations et les intentions des messages écrits. Il savait que Dean avait passé une bonne soirée, il le lui avait dit et le début de son message le confirmait. Mais pour la suite il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils, est-ce qu'il l'avait fait rire à ses dépens ? Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue dubitative et ressenti un petit pincement au creux du ventre. Il avait pensé qu'il le traitait en égale, s'était-il trompé ?

Dean, encore son portable à la main, pensait au message qu'il venait d'envoyer. On frappa à la porte et Sam entra sans attendre. Il avait enlevé sa veste de costume et dénoué sa cravate. Dean le regarda se diriger vers le petit bar dans le coin au fond du bureau, servir deux whiskies et s'installer sur le canapé à côté de lui en lui tendant un verre.

\- Alors ?, demanda son frère en s'adossant confortablement dans le canapé.

\- Alors ?, demanda Dean. La conversation démarrait fort.

\- Ça a l'air de te plaire de t'occuper de ce stage. Il but une gorgée. Il avait besoin de se détendre, et le mieux c'était de boire un verre et parler à Dean.

\- Ça fait partie du travail…avant de boire une gorgée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à son frère ses intentions, il aurait vraiment paru puéril et il préférait garder, le plus intact possible, l'image d'homme sûr de lui qu'il renvoyait.

Sam tourna la tête pour l'observer avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi ?, lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

\- C'est une des rares fois où tu prends une initiative et que tu sembles… réellement intéressé.

Dean baissa la tête en soufflant. Il gratta le verre de son pouce.

\- Tu sais… c'est pas trop mon truc l'entreprise.

Sam baisse la tête et s'avança pour s'accouder sur ses genoux. Il savait que Dean n'était pas dans son élément et il savait qu'il était revenu simplement pour l'aider, en le faisant passer avant ses propres choix. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était pour une petite période, pour l'aider à reprendre les rênes mais ça faisait maintenant cinq ans et Dean était toujours là. Sam lui en était grandement reconnaissant d'être revenu et resté pour lui, il ne voulait certainement pas lui demander de partir et il redoutait le moment où son frère lui dirait qu'il voudrait arrêter de travailler avec lui.

\- J'ai choisi d'être là, je ne dis rien d'autre. Mais j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond la plupart du temps, et là c'est l'occasion de voir de nouvelles têtes ... et de faire un peu autre chose, expliqua Dean.

\- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir demandé de revenir ?, lui demanda Sam d'une voix petite voix.

\- Non Sam, j'ai pris la décision, lui répondit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

\- Peut-être pas librement…

\- Non, arrête j'ai choisi de revenir. C'est juste que j'aie trouvé un nouvel intérêt avec ce stage et que ça me motive un peu plus.

\- Ok, lui dit-il en lui souriant tristement. Tu sais, reprit-il après une pause, je comprendrais si tu voulais partir et reprendre ta vie.

Dean savait qu'il ne l'avait pas complètement convaincu, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était revenu pour lui parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute façon, son petit frère avait besoin de lui. Lui, de son côté, il avait besoin d'une fenêtre de liberté et il était sûr que c'est ce que Castiel pouvait lui apporter.

\- Je resterais tant que tu auras besoin de moi Sammy. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose à discuter.

* * *

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, je vous embrasse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Après sa soirée passée avec Castiel, le lundi n'arriva pas assez vite au goût de Dean. La semaine il avait encore pu trouver des occupations et surcharger son emploi du temps pour éviter de s'ennuyer et de se languir de le revoir, mais le week-end avait été terrible. Sa réaction au message de Castiel et les sous-entendus de Gabriel ne quittaient pas son esprit. Il fallait qu'il se pose la question qu'il redoutait.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment attiré par Castiel ? Dans l'absolu ça ne le gênait pas, il avait déjà eu des expériences il y a quelques années. Est-ce que ça pouvait gêner son travail ? Il ne le pensait pas, son frère vivait Gabriel et il gérait la société d'une main de maître sans que personne n'ai remis en question ou critiqué sa façon de vivre. Et si ça avait été le cas, il leur aurait fait avaler leurs dents et leur cravate. Non ce qui le gênait c'était plutôt qu'il avait été heureux de pouvoir trouver une personne qui pouvait devenir son ami et que s'il essayait d'aller plus loin, il y avait un risque qu'il perde l'amitié qu'il essayait de construire. Il s'était finalement décidé à partir courir, pour garder bonne conscience, et ça lui éclairerait peut être l'esprit.

Au bout d'une heure, il rentra exténué, il devrait se maintenir en meilleur forme et il passa le reste de son dimanche à trainer au bord de la piscine à végéter et à cogiter sur un transat. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'avant de s'inquiéter pour rien, il devrait plutôt avoir une confirmation de ce qu'il ressentait. Il était peut-être tout simplement heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un avec qui il s'entendait bien. C'était Gabriel qui avait implanté insidieusement cette idée dans sa tête.

Il y avait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Castiel. Leur dernier message échangé l'avait rendu anxieux et excité et Gabriel avait sous-entendu que le professeur l'intéressait. Même si au début il n'avait pas voulu comprendre les insinuations de Gabriel, il était bien obligé de constater que Castiel occupait son esprit la majorité du temps, qu'il espérait le revoir rapidement et qu'une petite appréhension s'était installé au creux de son ventre. Signe qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'envie de se faire simplement un ami.

Il ferma les yeux en posant sa tête sur le dossier et jura intérieurement, il avait espéré que ce soit plus simple de vouloir rencontrer quelqu'un et se faire un ami mais des sentiments, qu'il n'avait pas voulu au début et l'incertitude de ce qu'il ressentait réellement, compliquaient tout ça. Il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête pour l'instant, il verrait Castiel demain et agirait à ce moment.

En ce lundi matin, Dean arriva au bureau plein d'énergie et de questions, l'accueil des stagiaires devait se faire dans un quart d'heure, en salle de réunion. Il prit son dossier, concernant leurs affectations, sur son bureau et Jodie arriva à ce moment. Il fut rassurer de la voir arriver et qu'elle l'accompagne, il était tout autant impatient que nerveux de revoir Castiel, espérant avoir sa réponse à la question qui le perturbait depuis une semaine.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de réunion, la porte était ouverte et le murmure des conversations raisonnait dans le couloir. Deux de ses collaborateurs entrèrent quand ils le virent arriver. Dean reconnu la voix, sérieuse et posée, de Castiel en train de parler à ses élèves, leur faisant ses dernières recommandations. Il laissa entrer Jodie, prit une inspiration profonde et entra à son tour. Il inspecta du regard les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ses collaborateurs étaient là, les stagiaires et Castiel qui se tenait en retrait dans un coin. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais il n'eut pas le temps de le saluer, se faisant interpeller par un de ses collaborateurs.

\- Monsieur Winchester. L'homme s'avança et lui tendit la main.

\- Zacharie, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, merci monsieur. Et vous ?

\- Bien, répondit-il lapidairement avec l'intention de mettre fin à la conversation en commençant à se détourner de lui.

\- Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois pour avoir pensé à moi comme tuteur de stage. Je trouve qu'il est important de pouvoir donner aux jeunes le goût du travail.

\- Oui, je vous remercie, lui dit-il pour enfin lui tourner le dos. Il salua les autres collaborateurs et enfin Castiel formellement.

Le contact de sa main, le son de sa voix, il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il attendait ce contact avec impatience et que se limiter à ça ne lui suffirait pas bien longtemps. Il avait sa confirmation, Gabriel n'avait finalement pas totalement tort. Il nota toutefois que Castiel semblait différent, plus en retrait peut-être, le contexte de l'entreprise sans doute. Il se racla la gorge et salua les étudiants, puis invita tous les participants à s'installer autour de la table. Il prit place au bout pour présider la réunion, madame Mills à sa droite, les élèves d'un côté de la table et les tuteurs de l'autre.

\- Bien, je voulais vous dire que je suis heureux, que nous sommes heureux, en posant son regard sur son équipe, de vous accueillir dans notre société. Nous avons organisé votre stage de deux mois en périodes sur différents services. Chacun de vous aura un tuteur de stage qui sera votre référent si vous avez un problème. Je compte sur vous bien sûr pour profiter de ce stage pour en apprendre le plus possible. J'aimerai qu'il vous apporte assez de connaissances pour vous faire une idée sur le fonctionnement de notre société, le rôle de chaque employé et pour savoir si c'est un environnement qui vous intéresse assez pour y passer votre vie professionnelle en donnant le maximum.

Il regardait les étudiants les uns après les autres, ils semblaient confiant, intéressés par ce qui les attendait. Dean travaillait, il s'impliquait sérieusement, et à ce moment, il ne pensait plus à leur professeur, engagé dans ce qu'il faisait.

\- On va vous distribuer vos dossiers. Jane, l'assistante de madame Mills, se leva et les fit passer aux étudiants. Dans chacun se trouve votre planning pour les deux mois à venir, le plan de l'immeuble avec les services et les endroits utiles qui sont indiqués et les coordonnées de votre référent. Certains élèves ouvrirent le dossier pour voir ce qu'il contenait, Garth regardait Dean sérieusement et buvait toutes ses paroles, tout comme Johanna. Ce matin on vous a remis des cartes magnétiques, ne les perdait pas. Elles vous serviront à passer les tourniquets à l'entrée après être passé par la sécurité et serviront aussi au self. Je ne vous présente pas Madame Mills, vous la connaissez déjà. Elle sera responsable de mademoiselle Harvelle. Monsieur Miller, travaillant dans le service des ressources humaines sera le référent de Monsieur Fitzgerald. Zacharie lui fit un signe de tête. Puis le président continua les présentations entre chaque étudiant et référent.

Michael Coleman, directeur des finances et de l'administration, était responsable de Gordon Walker. D'après ce que lui avait dit Castiel, il fallait le tenir à l'œil et Michael serait très bien pour ça, il savait se montrer intransigeant sur les règles. Bartholomé Taylor, le nouveau directeur du secteur recherche et développement, s'occuperait d'Harry Spangler et enfin Naomi Cooper, directrice juridique, aurait sous sa responsabilité Ed Zeddmore.

\- Nous avons prévu pour commencer de faire une réunion une fois par semaine, votre professeur avec vous et moi-même avec mes collaborateurs. Si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons espacer ces réunions. Il sourit. Bien je vais vous laisser rejoindre vos services, en ouvrant les mains pour donner l'impulsion au début de leur stage.

Il se leva et tout le monde en fit de même. Chaque étudiant parti avec son référent. Il les observa s'éloigner puis se retourna, Castiel attendait en l'observant. Son visage restait fermé bien qu'ils ne soient maintenant plus que tous les deux.

\- J'aimerai faire le tour des services pour voir le contexte de leur travail si c'est possible, demanda Castiel toujours sur ses gardes. Son visage peu expressif mais ses yeux transperçant Dean.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Le mieux c'est que je t'accompagne, en lui souriant. Maintenant qu'il était là, il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas de choses urgentes à régler ou dont tu dois t'occuper ?

Dean senti Castiel sur la défensive et il oublia volontairement le dossier sur lequel il devait faire le point pour le lendemain et secoua la tête négativement. Il préférait passer du temps avec Castiel et lui faire découvrir les services avec lui pour le mettre à l'aise.

\- Je peux me rendre libre sans problème et ça me permettra de rendre visite à tous les services. Je te présenterais à tout le monde et si tu veux par la suite passer dans les services pour voir tes élèves, on ne t'accueillera plus facilement.

Castiel hocha la tête et suivi Dean docilement. Ils commencèrent par le service de Jodie. Dean lui portait une grande estime et sur le chemin pour arriver devant le service, il ne fit que des éloges. Il la connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant et elle était une amie de la famille. Quand Dean poussa la double porte, ils atterrirent dans une grande salle occupée d'open space, comme il avait déjà vu. Au fond de cette salle une série de bureaux fermés et une salle de réunion.

Castiel aperçu de loin Johanna debout aux côté de la directrice, elle la présentait à l'équipe avant de commencer la réunion du matin. Dean lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'avancèrent, entrèrent en essayant de se faire le moins remarquer possible. Quelques employés leurs jetèrent des regards étonnés, Johanna regarda son professeur. Elle semblait tendue et excitée à la fois de se retrouver face à cette équipe et de pouvoir en faire partie pendant un moment.

Le service de communication gérait la communication intérieure et extérieure de l'entreprise. Jodie avait toujours travaillé dans ce secteur, gravissant les échelons au fil des années, grâce à ses atouts. Un contact facile, une autonomie, une organisation et une disponibilité de tous les instants. Elle s'était construite une équipe énergique et dévouée à l'entreprise et les personnes sous sa direction était toutes heureuses de travailler avec elle. En ce qui concernait la communication externe le maître mot était discrétion, les entreprises n'étaient pas forcément ravies de se faire racheter ou démanteler. Il fallait donc savoir faire parler de Winchester Corporation sans être trop en vue. Une politique et une stratégie très bien appliquée. Du côté interne, il fallait faire passer les informations et pour cela élaborer des supports de communication adaptée aux services. Elle s'occupait aussi de tout ce qui concernait la relation aux médias, le dernier travail important de ce côté, ça avait été quand les fils Winchester avaient repris le flambeau leur père, John s'étant retiré pour profiter de sa retraite, version donné aux médias et qui avait satisfait tout le monde.

A la fin de la réunion, Jodie résuma les priorités pour la semaine, élaborer une nouvelle communication sur le rôle de la société en faisant apparaitre leur intention de s'impliquer dans la formation de futurs travailleurs, préparer la lettre mensuelle et innover sur la relation aux clients. Dean et Castiel sortirent de la salle de réunion avant les employés, les laissant discuter du rôle de chacun. Castiel était rassuré, c'est un domaine qui allait parfaitement à Johanna et la directrice semblait très impliquée dans sa formation.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre dans le prochain service qui était celui de la recherche et de développement, Dean expliqua qu'il avait choisi ce service pour Johanna car elle semblait avoir besoin de prendre ses marques avant de tester des services où on lui demanderait plus d'autonomie et il nota que Castiel semblait un peu se détendre. Peut-être qu'il était autant anxieux que ses élèves, de les voir se jeter dans des services de direction. L'ascenseur les conduisit au seizième étage, au-dessus de celui de la communication. Ils arrivèrent comme à tous les étages dans un espace neutre, une double porte menant au service proprement dit. Quand il passa la porte, Castiel ne fut pas surpris de voir encore ces open space occuper l'étage, le maître mot dans les équipes étant communication.

L'ambiance ici semblait tout aussi effervescente qu'à l'étage du dessous. Tandis qu'ils traversaient la salle, Dean expliquait au professeur le rôle de ce service. De façon classique, le service de recherche et de développement avait pour but de concevoir de nouveaux produits pour la vente. Dans leur secteur c'était un peu particulier, les produits étaient créés par eux et pour eux. Ils avaient toujours besoin de nouveaux logiciels informatiques pour gérer leur travail et les données. Pour adapter au mieux leur produit, le service devait planifier des phases de réalisation, de test et enfin collecter les résultats d'avancement. Bartholomé avait plutôt un rôle d'animateur qui donnait l'impulsion aux équipes. Il fallait aussi avoir un esprit de leader, une capacité à motiver, une créativité et savoir se remettre en cause pour accueillir les bonnes idées. Ce point était plus difficile pour Bartholomé mais il avait toujours sût reconnaitre les idées des autres même si parfois ça lui demandait du temps.

Castiel remarqua que son élève Harry avait déjà été confié à un employé. Dean s'approcha de Gadreel, le bras droit du directeur, qui avait hérité du stagiaire, et lui présenta Castiel. Ce cadre permettrait à Harry de prendre confiance en lui, en le séparant un peu de son acolyte Ed, qu'il ne le laissait jamais respirer et qui avait tendance à prendre toutes les décisions. Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Dean se retourna et surpris le regard du directeur qui resta un peu trop longtemps focalisé sur Castiel à son gout. Bartholomé se rendit compte du regard insistant de son directeur sur lui, ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Castiel avant de baisser le regard sur son écran d'ordinateur et de se replonger dans le travail. Quand Dean et Castiel quittèrent le service, Bartholomé les suivit du regard et fixa la porte qui se refermait sur eux pendant un moment.

Sur le trajet pour se rendre dans le prochain service, Dean expliqua que Bartholomé semblait distant et prenait un air supérieur quand il s'adressait aux autres employés ce qui lui valait le surnom d'homme de glace. Il n'avait peut-être pas un caractère facile mais il avait toutes les qualités pour occuper son poste et il faisait très bien son travail.

La prochaine destination était le service de la direction financière et administrative gérée d'une main de maître par Michael. En résumé ce service gérait tous les autres services, il assurait l'administration de l'entreprise en réglant l'organisation, l'intendance, la logistique, l'entretien, la sécurité, l'amélioration des conditions de travail et tout ça en respectant la ligne financière. Il prenait en charge les secrétariats de direction et manageait l'entreprise dans son ensemble, des ressources humaines au département juridique. Après Dean et Sam, Michael était celui qui avait le plus de responsabilité et de pouvoir. Et bien sûr pour gérer ce poste, il devait se montrer indépendant en respectant les directives imposées par les présidents, avoir un esprit de manager affirmé, être organisé et avoir un esprit d'initiative. Et ce rôle lui allait parfaitement, il savait se montrer intransigeant pour mener à bien l'organisation, faisant preuve d'une rigueur à la limite de la pathologie. Il était le premier pivot entre les directeurs et les services, et prenait ce rôle très au sérieux, comme tout ce qu'il faisait.

D'ailleurs à cet étage Castiel se rendit compte que l'ambiance était beaucoup plus studieuse. On sentait le poids de la responsabilité se concentrer ici. Dean avait choisi de placer Gordon dans les mains de Michael, il lui avait expliqué ce choix après que lui-même lui ait expliqué que Gordon avait besoin d'être dirigé d'une main de fer et Michael était le mieux placé pour le cadrer. Son élève semblait déjà recevoir un cours sur l'organisation des entreprises quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage, Michael s'arrêta quand il les aperçu mais Dean lui fit signe de continuer, ils ne faisaient que passer pour présenter les lieux à Castiel. Celui-ci observa Gordon un moment, il était attentif à ce qu'on lui expliquait, il avait appris à se méfier de cet élève qui se savait protégé par son père richissime et qui pensait qu'il pouvait tout faire et tout avoir. Il espérait que ce stage lui apprendrait que l'argent ne pouvait pas tout acheter et que le travail était important.

L'étage du dessus accueillait le service des ressources humaines, ou RH pour les initiés, avec à sa tête Zacharie Miller. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'évoluer dans le lieu depuis longtemps pour se rendre compte que Zacharie était l'archétype du cireur de chaussure prêt à dire et faire ce qu'il faut pour se faire bien voir. Il avait été le premier à sauter sur Dean lors de la réunion, à la limite de lui faire des courbettes, il savait qui détenait le pouvoir et en restait proche. Dean se pencha vers Castiel pour lui préciser qu'il était proche de Michael et ceci conforta son idée.

Le but de ce service était de facilité l'arrivée de nouveaux salariés et les faire évoluer dans leur carrière. Ils géraient donc les contrats, les paies, développait les compétences du personnel et désamorçait les conflits qui pouvaient exister entre les employés et la direction. Dean mit un point d'honneur à préciser que ceci arrivait très rarement car leurs employés étaient bien traités et qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'avantages. Il avait associé Garth, qu'il avait pratiquement pris sous son aile, à Zacharie car il le savait possiblement dur mais toujours acquis à sa cause et les ressources humaines permettraient à Garth de voir le rôle important des employés et la compétition rude qui pouvait exister.

Enfin le dernier service, mais pas le moindre, était celui qui gérait la rédaction de tous les contrats des employés mais aussi ceux passés avec les clients et les partenaires. En raison de l'évolution des statuts, des règles intérieures ou des normes dues à des chartes de qualité, le service juridique avait pour obligation de suivre l'évolution et de les appliquer. Naomi Cooper occupait la place de directrice depuis deux ans, c'était une des plus récentes recrues de l'entreprise et elle savait rédiger un contrat pour parer à toutes les éventualités. Ed allait apprendre la rigueur pensa Castiel, chose qui lui manquait cruellement alors qu'il était inventif et volontaire, ça ne pourrait que lui apporter un avantage d'apprendre les règles.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé le tour des directions où étaient accueillis les élèves, Castiel était soulagé. Tout avait été très bien organisé et pensé pour chacun. Ils prirent la direction du bureau de Dean, celui-ci avait noté que le professeur s'était détendu depuis son arrivée et ça le rassura. Il l'avait observé tout au long de leur visite, Castiel examinait tout, notait les réactions de ses élèves et la façon dont ils étaient accueillis. Il lui avait expliqué le rôle de chaque service et tentait de donner une image positive de son frère et lui à travers leur activité. Il voulait lui montrer que tout était fait pour leur donner une expérience complète qui les satisferait ainsi que leur professeur.

Ils croisèrent Gabriel à l'étage des bureaux des frères Winchester. Castiel marchait à côté de Dean, en penchant la tête vers lui pour tendre l'oreille à toutes ses explications et Dean ne cessait de parler en lui jetant fréquemment des regards pour juger de ses réactions. Gabriel les salua en passant et observa Castiel avec un petit sourire tandis que Dean se redressait et lui jetait un regard noir. Alors que pour l'instant il n'avait rien fait, il était vraiment injuste avec lui.

A peine installé dans son bureau, Sam arriva, curieux de savoir comment l'immersion s'était passée. Dean s'amusa à lui dépeindre la réaction de chaque directeur face aux élèves, allant de la froideur de Michael et Bartholomé, aux bons soins de Jodie. Castiel les écoutait parler quand Sam se retourna vers lui pour lui demander ce que lui en pensait. Dean sourit et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour les écouter parler et observer les réactions de Castiel face à son frère. Il avait bien analysé chacun des directeurs même s'il ne leur avait pas parlé directement et il trouvait que le choix de chacun pour ses élèves avait été judicieux. Sam en fut heureux.

Quand Sam se leva pour les quitter, Dean fut tiré de sa contemplation et lui demanda des nouvelles de son gnome. Sam grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit sourire Dean et parti.

\- C'est parce qu'il sort avec ton frère que tu ne t'entends pas avec Gabriel ? demanda Castiel en lui lançant un de ces regards dont il avait la spécialité.

Dean se fit la remarque que ce regard lui faisait toujours autant d'effet que la première fois. Il fouillait en lui, voulait le connaitre, cherchait ce qu'il ne disait pas ou ne montrait pas aux autres. Il eut peur tout à coup que Castiel voit quelque chose en lui qui ne lui plut pas. Il voulait se rapprocher de lui, il n'avait plus de doute mais il redoutait également ce rapprochement.

\- Non, Sam peut bien sortir avec qui il veut. Je ne suis pas étroit d'esprit, c'est juste parce que c'est Gabriel. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'il sorte avec un homme si c'est que tu insinues, précisa-t-il pour être sûr qu'il n'y est pas d'ambiguïté.

Pourquoi il avait pensé ça de lui, il avait dit quelque chose qui lui aurait fait penser le contraire. Castiel se leva et Dean en fit de même, il devait se rendre au lycée pour finir les corrections des examens de fin d'année.

\- C'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?, demanda Dean soucieux.

Castiel se retourna vers lui et acquiesça. Ils se saluèrent et se quittèrent sur une impression de non-dit ou de sujet à peine abordé.

Dean se rassit dans son fauteuil, il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à se sentir en confiance avec lui et ceci l'inquiétait car une autre part de son esprit le mettait toujours en garde sur ce qui pourrait être utilisé contre lui dans le cadre de son travail. Il voulait lui faire confiance mais il avait aussi peur de trop se livrer à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulait être sincère, il souhaitait devenir son ami, ce qui impliquait de lui parler, mais il redoutait de se retrouver à être incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Sam arriva dans son bureau vide, posa sa veste de costume sur le dossier d'une chaise et se mit au travail. Il aurait bien voulu une journée un peu plus calme. Il en avait besoin, il s'était juste octroyé un quart d'heure de discussion avec Dean et Castiel. Il ne vit pas passer la fin d'après-midi et quand il leva les yeux de ses dossiers, le ciel s'était rempli de nuages noirs qui menaçaient la ville d'un gros orage. Il voyait déjà la pluie tomber comme un rideau et qui avançait implacablement. Il se leva et se plaça face à la baie vitrée, les mains dans les poches, il avait presque l'impression que l'orage allait l'avaler. Les nuages laissaient gronder le tonnerre et les éclaires illuminaient le ciel noir. En quelques minutes, l'orage était sur lui, les grondements se faisaient plus fort, la pluie martelait la vitre et rendait l'ambiance vibrante.

Sam senti deux mains se poser sur ses flancs et un corps se coller au sien. Il reconnut Gabriel, son parfum, ses gestes, sa taille pensa-t-il et il sourit, il n'aurait pas aimé entendre ça.

\- Je t'ai cherché tout à l'heure, murmura Gabriel en embrassant le dos de son amant.

\- J'étais avec Dean et Castiel.

\- Ils ne se quittent plus ces deux-là, répondit Gabriel en riant doucement.

Sam sentait les mains de Gabriel caresser son dos.

\- Je crois qu'il était un peu inquiet pour ses élèves. Dean lui a fait faire le tour des services.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda Sam en fermant les yeux pour profiter de ses caresses.

Gabriel souffla en posant son front contre le dos de Sam et en glissant ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Je veux dire que je ne pense pas que Dean se soit tout à coup découvert un intérêt démesuré pour venir en aide aux étudiants s'il n'avait pas une petite motivation à côté.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu crois vraiment,…lui et Castiel ?, en ouvrant les yeux, étonné de cette idée.

\- Tu n'as pas vu comment il est tout ravi quand il passe un moment dans l'entreprise.

\- Je pensais qu'il était de bonne humeur en ce moment car il avait eu une nouvelle conquête.

\- Oui, et je suis sûr de savoir qui c'est.

Gabriel était passé devant Sam et s'appliquait à couvrir son torse de caresses et de baisers.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont …?

\- Ton frère ne fait pas dans la dentelle d'habitude, … mais d'un autre côté, il a une réputation à conserver.

Sam avait déposé ses mains sur les épaules de Gabriel avant d'en faire glisser une dans son cou. Gabriel dénoua légèrement le nœud de cravate de Sam.

\- Tu veux dire que sortir avec toi a porté tort à ma réputation ?, lui demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

\- Non, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Qui pourrait me résister ?, s'amusa Gabriel. Lui, a la réputation de sauter sur tout ce qui porte une jupe. Il ne veut peut-être pas que ça change.

Sam réfléchit un instant. Dean avait une réputation de tombeur mais que les autres lui faisait, il ne cherchait pas à l'entretenir, d'après ce qu'il savait il faisait ça pour s'occuper et cette pensée lui tordit le cœur. Et il savait que Dean avait déjà couché avec des hommes dans le passé, même si c'était dans une autre vie.

\- Il se fiche de sa réputation, affirma Sam.

\- En ce qui concerne Castiel, reprit Gabriel, il a l'air plutôt innocent et discret mais on ne sait jamais ce qui se cache sous l'eau qui dort.

Sam restait pensif, son frère sortait ou pensait sortir avec ce professeur.

\- Et je sais qu'ils sont sortis boire un verre, ajouta Gabriel.

\- Juste un verre ?

\- J'en sais rien, je ne les ai pas suivis. J'aime bien ton frère mais je préfèrerais qu'on arrête de parler de lui, en déboutonnant le col de sa chemise dans le but d'embrasser la base de son cou.

Sam pouffa en entendant Gabriel. Celui-ci se recula et regarda Sam d'un air sérieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu aimes bien mon frère ? C'est nouveau ça ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non je l'aime bien, c'est lui qui ne m'aime pas. Il est beaucoup trop rigide et ne comprend pas mon humour.

Il investit la bouche de Sam pour clore la conversation et Sam se laissa convaincre sans difficultés.

* * *

 **Ca avance doucement mais je prends le temps d'installer le décor. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews. Je vous embrasse.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Dean avait passé la matinée avec Castiel et il en avait été heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle de Gabriel et qu'il lui lance un de ses regards. Il s'était senti à nouveau déstabilisé et mal à l'aise. Et quand Castiel l'avait quitté, il avait ressenti en prime une impression bizarre, un léger changement dans son comportement et une modification dans leur relation.

Il avait pris conscience d'un certain intérêt envers cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine et ceci lui faisait peur. Il avait passé les dernières années à avoir des sentiments superficiels aidé par le fait qu'il n'avait rencontré personne qui lui avait donné envie de s'engager et de s'impliquer dans une relation. Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait face à quelqu'un qui éveillait enfin une attirance, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait partager une amitié et même plus.

Leur relation s'était établie facilement et d'un coup sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il avait l'impression que Castiel changeait. Il avait décidé de laisse faire les choses, profiter des moments partagés avec lui, apprendre à le connaître et voir où tout ça les emmènerait mais un caillou venait de glisser dans les rouages parfaitement huilés et menaçait de faire ripper le mécanisme qui les rapprocher doucement mais surement.

Castiel dans la salle des professeurs désertée finissait de corriger le dernier tas de copies qu'il avait. Balthazar entra et s'assit face à lui en déposant à côté de sa main une tasse de café. Il s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les jambes en les posant sur le bord de la table. Castiel se redressa, huma l'odeur du café et allongea les jambes en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Il attrapa la tasse et bu une première gorgée. Noir, sans sucre, il sentait la caféine enivrer ses papilles et le gout amer couvrir sa bouche entièrement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour savourer le gout en espérant que ce café lui permettrait de finir rapidement les corrections qui lui restaient.

\- Alors cette première incursion dans le monde du travail ?, demanda Balthazar.

\- J'ai pu faire le tour des services et rencontrer les différentes personnes qui sont responsables des élèves. Tout est bien organisé. Balthazar sembla en être ravi mais pas surpris, une aussi grande entreprise devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

\- On va boire un verre ce soir ? en jetant à Castiel un regard implorant. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée devant la télé et tu me raconteras tout en détails.

\- Je ne peux pas, désolé, répondit Castiel en se baissant de nouveau sur ses copies.

\- Allez, me laisse pas tomber. Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à faire ?

Castiel crayonnais le coin d'une feuille. Il savait qu'il pouvait parler à Balthazar et peut être qu'il y verrait plus clair. Il s'était senti à l'aise avec Dean dès le début mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature, et définitivement plus dans ses habitudes, de se lancer tête la première dans une relation. Mais cette fois c'était différent, il l'avait senti dès leur première rencontre une sorte de connexion qui s'était faite facilement.

\- J'ai déjà un rendez-vous.

Balthazar ne répondit pas mais reposa ses pieds sur le sol, se redressa sur sa chaise et s'approcha de la table en se penchant en avant, le tout avec le regard focalisé sur son ami.

\- Avec Dean, compléta Castiel sans lever les yeux de sa feuille et des traits de stylo qui noircissaient le coin de la page.

\- Dean ?

\- Le président, Dean Winchester, précisa Castiel sans se douter que son ami avait répété le prénom du président pour insister sur le fait qu'ils semblaient déjà proches.

Balthazar hocha la tête avec un sourire tendre et n'insista pas. Castiel fini par lever la tête pour vérifier la réaction de Balthazar.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit-il.

\- Ok.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

\- Comme tu veux.

Castiel resta surpris de sa réaction, il était toujours le premier à le pousser à faire de nouvelles rencontres et à l'encourager à sortir avec quelqu'un.

\- Je ne le connais pas. Ils ne s'étaient vus que quelques fois, ils s'étaient vite bien entendu mais des réactions que Dean avaient eu, et qu'il ne comprenait pas, trainaient toujours dans sa tête et le perturbait.

\- Non, mais ce soir ça sera l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Balthazar se leva et ramassa sa tasse. Bon ben moi, comme je n'ai pas rencontré de beau gosse, comme le qualifie Anna, riche et président de société, je vais rentrer. Castiel leva la tête et lui sourit. Et je tiens à avoir un compte rendu détaillé de la soirée.

Castiel le regarda partir, quand la porte se referma sur lui et qu'il se retrouva seul, il senti l'inquiétude s'installer. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu une relation sérieuse, il pensait avoir trouvé quelqu'un de bien qui s'était intéressé à lui, s'était mis à son niveau, tenait compte de ses avis. Mais cet homme avait changé, son comportement s'était modifié imperceptiblement et il en était venu à avoir peur de lui et ne plus pouvoir vivre librement. Il savait que les gens se montraient toujours sous leur meilleur jour à la première rencontre et ils pouvaient changer et révéler leur vraie nature. Il se méfiait depuis de se faire séduire et de découvrir que tout ce qu'il avait cru avait été dit pour le manipuler.

* * *

Comme convenue, Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent, le soir même, dans le bar du coin de la rue. Dean toujours impatient de passer du temps avec Castiel et préoccupé par ce qu'il commençait à ressentir. En entrant, il vit Castiel déjà installé à leur table. Ils avaient une table, pensa Dean. Il s'installa face à lui et s'excusa pour son retard. Il fit signe à une serveuse pour passer commande. Il observa Castiel un moment, il ne le regardait pas vraiment, comme si quelque chose était venu insidieusement se placer entre eux pour les éloigner. Il refoula ses pensées et se focalisa sur son nouvel ami. Dean bu une première gorgée avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Tu as eu le temps de finir tes corrections ?

\- Oui, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Très bien donc il allait ramer pour faire la conversation, il savait maintenant que Castiel n'était pas très bavard mais à ce point. Il n'y tenait plus, il s'était forcément passé quelque chose autant crever l'abcès.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cas ?

Il le vit hésiter un moment, il remua son verre, le reposa sur la table et le regarda enfin.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Son regard n'avait rien de dur, il semblait plutôt peiné.

\- Oui, ok. Et ?...

\- Ton message…, tu étais impatient de rire. Je sais que je ne suis pas comme la plupart des gens mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te moquer de moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, en se reculant et en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Donc tu ne voulais pas rire ?

\- Si mais je ne me moque pas de toi. J'aime beaucoup ton côté décalé. Ça me plait de te raconter des choses que presque tout le monde connait et voir tes réactions de surprise. C'est rafraichissant.

Castiel réfléchit un instant. Il savait que son manque de culture populaire le faisait souvent passer pour un extra-terrestre, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'apprendre certaines chose. Et il comprenait ce que Dean lui disait.

\- Tant qu'on est à mettre les choses au clair, concernant Gabriel, c'est plutôt un jeu entre nous, expliqua Dean. Même s'il me tape réellement sur les nerfs. Ça me permet de me défouler et lui aussi je crois.

\- Vous avez des rapports étranges, commenta Castiel et Dean en convint avec une petite grimace.

\- Tout va bien entre nous ?, lui demanda-t-il inquiet. Castiel acquiesça et prit une gorgée de bière. Ça tombe bien parce que je t'ai préparé des questions pour savoir si tu as tout retenu.

\- J'ai une très bonne mémoire, tint à préciser Castiel avec sérieux.

Dean se redressa sur son tabouret et fit semblant de tenir un tas de cartes entre ses mains comme les présentateurs de jeu télévisé.

\- Nous accueillons ce soir Castiel dont c'est la première participation à notre quizz. Nous jouons pour un verre gratuit. Etes-vous prêt ? Castiel sourit et hocha la tête.

Dean enchaina les questions et Castiel se débrouilla plutôt bien même s'il fit quelques mélanges de références qui firent rire Dean. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, une belle femme blonde vint leur parler, en s'intéressant particulièrement au président. Elle s'accouda à leur table en lançant un regard à Dean qui n'avait rien d'équivoque. Celui-ci aperçu du coin de l'œil Castiel se reculer sur son tabouret et s'éloigner de la table en baissant la tête pour noyer son regard dans son verre à peine entamé. Il la reconduit gentiment et elle disparut dans un autre coin du bar. Castiel le regarda surprit, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, si tu veux… en faisant un signe de la main vers la femme.

Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant Castiel sérieusement puis sourit.

\- Non, Cas. Je passe la soirée avec toi, et je préfère ta compagnie. Je suis sûr que je passerais un meilleur moment avec toi.

Dean bu une gorgée de bière pour se forcer à arrêter de parler. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Il préféra s'expliquer.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais j'ai une réputation de coureur. Et elle n'est pas tout à fait fausse.

\- Ni tout à fait vraie d'après ce que je vois.

\- Non et je suis content que tu puisses en juger par toi-même. Je préfère passer la soirée avec un ami.

Castiel resta silencieux un moment, il regarda Dean et lui sourit avec gêne. Il avait eu peur qu'il le traite de façon supérieure et cette simple phrase le rassura. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, son avis sur lui avait beaucoup évolué. Il avait découvert un chef d'entreprise beaucoup moins hautain que disait sa réputation, intéressé par les autres et prêt à prendre du temps pour eux.

Et il commençait aussi à apprendre à connaître l'homme derrière ce rôle, les relations avec les personnes qui l'entouraient et avec lui. Il l'avait mis à l'aise dès leur première rencontre, Castiel ne s'était pas reconnu, il avait été lui parler, il avait accepté son invitation et il était toujours content de passer du temps avec lui. Il était encore surpris de s'être rapproché de quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir un ami.

Et il s'en voulait un peu maintenant d'avoir mal réagit à son message, il avait mal interprété ses paroles en pensant qu'il se moquait de lui. Il ne voulait pas se faire gruger comme dans le passé et il avait abordé la question franchement ce qui leur avait permis de s'expliquer. Une bonne chose pensa Castiel, ça leur avait permis de se comprendre et d'en apprendre à mieux connaitre Dean. Il pensa à Balthazar à ce moment.

\- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir passer un peu de temps hors du travail…avec un ami.

Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à parler de Gabriel et de son caractère, de Sam et de l'arrivée de Dean dans l'entreprise et quand Castiel aborda le sujet de leur père, Dean récita le communiqué de presse expliquant que John profitait maintenant d'une retraite bien méritée.

Quand ils sortirent du bar, l'orage planait de nouveau sur la ville. La pluie tombait dru et le tonnerre grondait. Castiel sorti sans attendre un parapluie de sa sacoche qu'il déplia et invita Dean dessous pour le raccompagner jusqu'au building. Dean accepta et ils se dirigèrent côte à côte, leurs coudes se touchant et leurs bras se heurtant doucement dans les moments d'hésitation de direction.

Dean se sentait troublé et regardait face à lui sans broncher. Il avait pris une décision et il n'était pas du genre à en changer toutes les cinq minutes. Il devait attendre le bon moment, sentir la situation et parler à Castiel.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, les bas de pantalons détrempés et quelques gouttes perdues dans les cheveux. Dean proposa à Castiel de le raccompagner et demanda sans attendre au vigile d'appeler le garage pour qu'on leur prépare une voiture. Castiel déclina l'offre, il allait prendre un taxi, il ne voulait pas profiter des moyens mis à disposition par l'entreprise. Dean essaya bien de le convaincre mais il ne changea pas d'avis.

Ils se retrouvèrent à se regarder face à face, chacun cherchant à comprendre la motivation de l'autre. Et sans qu'il s'en rendre compte Dean était encore une fois hypnotisé par ses yeux profonds. Il ne reprit conscience de ce qui les entourait seulement au moment où Castiel fit un pas en arrière et il se rendit compte à ce moment de leur proximité.

Castiel resta à le regarder sans bouger, une légère variation dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il finit par rompre leur contact visuel et regarda le vigile derrière eux qui arrivait pour informer le président que la voiture était prête dans cinq minutes. Dean reprit le cours de ses pensées et remercia l'homme tout en essayant de ne pas paraître touché par la distance froide qui avait été créée par Castiel.

Castiel le remercia pour la proposition et lui souhaita une bonne soirée en partant. Dean resta immobile à le regarder s'éloigner et ça lui sauta à la figure. Il avait envie de lui courir après, de lui proposer de boire un dernier verre chez lui, de passer encore un peu de temps près de lui. Mais il se retint. Le moment était passé et le charme rompu. Il se sentait attiré comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps par un homme au sujet duquel il ne savait presque rien. Il devait bien s'avouer que son envie d'amitié s'était muée en envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Et cette attirance était tout aussi intellectuelle que physique. Il lui fallait maintenant le courage de faire un pas de plus.

Durant cette première semaine, ils ne se virent pas, Castiel occupé au lycée et Dean trop pris par le retard qu'il avait accumulé. La première réunion avec l'équipe se tiendrait vendredi, Dean espérait pouvoir déjeuner avec Castiel à cette occasion. Il avait maintenant l'objectif de partager un moment avec lui sans être interrompu.

Quand il vit Castiel arriver, ce vendredi matin, il était à son étage en train de discuter dans le couloir avec Bartholomé. Celui-ci avait son regard focalisé sur Castiel et ne le remarqua pas. Dean resta en retrait un moment pour pouvoir les observer. Bartholomé était penché en avant, semblait boire les paroles de Castiel, il ponctuait ses phrases de sourires et Dean se fit la remarque que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire pour séduire. Il remarqua également qu'il se tenait beaucoup trop proche de lui à son goût et que ça ne semblait pas gêner Castiel alors qu'il s'était reculé la dernière fois qu'ils se tenait aussi proches tous les deux.

Dean décida finalement de les interrompre, il vit Bartholomé reprendre son visage sérieux et Castiel se tourna vers lui. Il signifia à son employé que leur réunion allait commencer et il invita Castiel à passer le voir dans son bureau après sa réunion avec ses étudiants.

Dean fut le dernier à entrer dans la salle de réunion. Les directeurs étaient installés certains accompagnés de collaborateurs, Bartholomé secondé par Gadreel et Jodie par Jane. Quand il s'installa enfin à sa place pour présider, il surprit le regard hautain de Bartholomé et lui fit un sourire ironique pour lui rappeler qu'ici, il était le chef. Il se sentait même capable de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas trop s'approcher de Castiel. Jute une mesure de sécurité.

Le but de la réunion était simplement de voir si l'organisation des services n'avait pas été perturbée par l'arrivée des élèves et si tout pouvait continuer dans le même sens. Chacun expliqua ce qui avait été mis en place mais aucun problème ne fut soulevé. Dean garda à l'œil Bartholomé tout le long de la réunion.

Il retrouva ensuite Castiel devant son bureau, il l'attendait, le nez plongé dans un livre épais et se leva quand il s'approcha de lui. Dean l'invita à le suivre et lui demanda comment ses élèves avaient vécus leur première semaine. Garth avait pratiquement monopolisé la parole pour raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu, Johanna était ravie de ce qu'elle avait découvert, Ed semblait un peu bougon, Harry un peu perdu et Gordon toujours sûr de lui.

Castiel lui expliqua ensuite qu'il avait fini son travail au lycée et Dean sauta sur l'occasion pour lui proposer un petit bureau à l'étage inférieur. Il aurait un coin pour pouvoir passer quand il le souhaitait, recevoir ses élèves, travailler. Castiel fut surpris de cette proposition mais accepta rapidement.

* * *

Cette réunion n'en finissait plus. Dean avait lâché le fil du sujet depuis au moins un quart d'heure, son frère était là, il pouvait gérer tout seul, comme la plupart du temps. Il regardait le calepin posé devant lui, il n'avait pris aucune note et s'amusait avec son stylo. Il repensait à Castiel, il pensait toujours à Castiel. Ça le foutait en rogne de se comporter comme ça. Il savait maintenant qu'il en voulait plus et ça le bouffait. Il se sentait perdu, il ne savait pas comment faire évoluer les choses. Ils étaient devenus amis, se voyaient régulièrement dans le cadre du travail et en dehors.

Ça faisait maintenant quinze jours que les élèves avaient commencés leur stage. Ils s'étaient forcément vus plus régulièrement et étaient devenus amis au plus grand plaisir de Dean. Il avait eu quelqu'un avec qui sortir le soir ou pour discuter de n'importe quoi, sans avoir à revêtir son costume de directeur. Castiel s'était détendu à force de le côtoyer et il passait maintenant régulièrement par son bureau pour prendre de ses nouvelles et discuter cinq minutes dans la journée et travaillait régulièrement dans la pièce qu'on lui avait mise à disposition.

Dean fut attiré tout à coup dans le présent par un coup de pied peu discret de son frère qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Le client assis face à eux le regarda puis reporta son attention sur Sam. Bon il devait arrêter de penser, il devait agir. Il allait finir d'écouter le monologue de cet homme et il lui enverra un message. Un message simple, direct pour qu'ils se voient et qu'il puisse lui parler, se montrant enthousiaste mais pas trop, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. En fait si, il devait éveiller les soupçons de Castiel et lui faire comprendre qu'il aimerait qu'il y ait plus entre eux.

Maintenant il trépignait sur place, sa jambe droite tressautant et son stylo marquant le rythme sur son bloc. Sam se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui le fit cesser immédiatement. Il se força à se calmer. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois pour lui mais se révéler était toujours difficile. D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas s'il intéressait Castiel. Son orgueil se réveilla, bien sûr qu'il l'intéressait. Il avait voulu lui parler plusieurs fois mais ce n'était pas le bon moment ou il s'était dégonflé à chaque fois.

Le client avait fini sa présentation, Sam l'avait remercié et il attendait de saluer Dean pour partir. Dean se leva le voyant attendre et lui serra la main. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls, Sam l'observait sans rien dire, et Dean sentait son regard dans son dos. Toujours fébrile, il ramassa son calepin vierge et passa devant son frère sans lui prêter attention, Sam le suivi. Il leva les yeux au ciel en le sentant le suivre, il allait avoir droit à une séance de thérapie « made in Sam ».

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Dean ? Il jeta un regard à son frère qui l'ignorait toujours.

\- …, il fit une grimace en serrant les dents. Ils passèrent devant des employés et ils firent un signe de tête pour les saluer.

\- Parle-moi.

\- Non j'en ai pas envie, trancha-t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

\- C'est quoi le problème, c'est une femme ?, demanda Sam innocemment.

Dean souffla, il senti son rythme cardiaque légèrement augmenter en pensant parler de Castiel à Sam. Ça serait peut-être plus simple d'en parler à quelqu'un.

\- C'est..., en baissant la tête. C'est un mec.

\- …, Sam marque une petite pause. Il ne pensait pas que ça allait être aussi facile. Et c'est qui ?, demanda-t-il.

Il vit Dean réfléchir un moment, les portes s'ouvrirent, ils sortirent et Dean jeta des coups d'œil autour d'eux.

\- Le prof, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Sam resta un instant silencieux face à l'énervement contenu de son frère.

\- Castiel, s'exclama Sam faussement surpris en suivant son frère dans son bureau. Gabriel en était convaincu, ajouta-t-il.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le nom de Gabriel, tout en continuant d'avancer.

\- Je suis heureux de constater que vous parlez de ma vie privée et ne t'avise pas de lui dire que je t'en ai parlé, s'énerva-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers son frère. Et je commence à en avoir marre, en baissant la tête et en reprenant la direction de son bureau.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Dean évita de regarder son frère. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier à part pour partager ses exploits sexuels mais là il avait besoin d'un conseil.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Dean s'installa dans son fauteuil, Sam face à lui.

\- J'arrive pas à lui parler, avoua-t-il en murmurant, baissant la tête, accoudé et se frottant le crâne de ses ongles pour chasser son inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi ?, lui demanda-t-il surpris. Dean n'était pas du genre timide et il savait quoi faire pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il l'intéressait. Dean, devant l'air complètement abruti de son frère, précisa :

\- Parce que je perds le fil de mes idées dès qu'il me regarde et que je suis déjà en train de fantasmer. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains en soufflant.

\- Ah oui t'en es déjà là. Sam s'adossa dans son fauteuil et réfléchit un instant. Tu dois l'amener à se rendre compte de ton intérêt. Te retrouver avec lui dans un endroit plus … personnel. Ça sera peut-être plus facile, ne pas être interrompu par le travail et n'importe qui.

\- Je dois créer la situation adaptée ?, demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

\- Oui. Laisse-moi réfléchir, le plus simple c'est qu'il se retrouve chez toi. Dean hocha la tête. Tu pourrais avoir malencontreusement oublié de lui donner quelque chose d'important pour ses élèves, et tu ne pourrais pas te déplacer. Le connaissant d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il serait alors obligé de venir te voir.

\- Oui ça pourrait être pas mal. Peut-être qu'un lieu plus personnel me permettrait de lui parler plus facilement.

\- Après tu lui parles, en t'arrangeant qu'il ne puisse pas fuir.

\- Oui. Il était déjà perdu dans ses plans, c'était une très bonne idée vraiment. Il reprit tout à coup confiance. Tu n'en parles pas à Gabriel !, ordonna-t-il à Sam en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Promis, ne t'inquiète pas. S'il sait quelque chose ça ne viendra pas de moi mais n'oublie pas qu'il te suspecte de coucher avec lui. Sam se leva et prit la direction de la porte. Tu me diras si ça a marché.

Dean attendit le lendemain pour mettre en place son plan. Il partit du bureau à dix-sept heures, en emportant soigneusement la fiche de relevé des élèves qui devait être remis à la direction de l'école le lendemain à la première heure. Quel idiot franchement ! Il appela le garage, son chauffeur était prévenu, il l'attendrait devant le building. Il plia ses affaires et se dirigea d'un air heureux vers l'ascenseur. Il croisa Gabriel, ce qui lui fit perdre instantanément son sourire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêchait d'imaginer que le petit-ami de son frère préparait toujours un mauvais coup.

\- Salut Dean.

\- Gabriel, d'une voix sèche en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

\- Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu caches quelque chose, en lui lançant un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de Sammy. J'ai vu le nouveau cadre lui tourner autour ce matin. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, il devait se débarrasser de Gabriel.

Gabriel fut piqué au vif. Un mec tournait autour de Sam, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire. Il laissa Dean en plan et prit la direction du bureau de Sam. Dean entra dans l'ascenseur, sorti son portable et envoya un texto à son frère.

« _Désolé je devais me débarrasser de Gabriel pour mon plan !_ ».

Sam assit à son bureau finissait de lire un dossier en prenant des notes quand il entendit la sonnerie signifiant l'arrivée d'un texto. Il attrapa le portable posé sur le coin du bureau et vit apparaitre le nom de son frère, lut le message et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il était sur le point de lui répondre quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup pour laisser passer un Gabriel en colère. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, s'avança d'un pas décidé et posa ses mains sur le bureau face à Sam en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait exactement le nouveau cadre ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne mens pas. Dean l'a vu tourner autour de toi. Il a essayé d'aller plus loin ? La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Sam et il l'insulta mentalement, il n'avait pas d'autres idées pour éloigner Gabriel plutôt que de le rendre jaloux.

\- Ne t'emballe pas, il a été correcte. Je l'ai remis en place et il s'est excusé, il ne savait pas qui j'étais et que j'étais avec quelqu'un.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Gabe. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi. Il s'était levé et penché au-dessus du bureau pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Sam allait se reculer quand Gabriel l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour le maintenir et prolonger le baiser. Puis il le relâcha et le laissa s'assoir. Je dois finir ce dossier mais après, promis, je te montrerai qu'il n'y a que toi.

Gabriel lui sourit et se détendit, il alla s'allonger sur le divan le temps que Sam finisse son travail.

Dean sorti de l'immeuble et s'engouffra dans la voiture qui l'attendait, en saluant Benny, son chauffeur depuis deux ans maintenant. Celui-ci referma la porte une fois le président installé à l'arrière de la berline noire et prit le volant. Il déposa sa casquette et défit sa veste avant de boucler sa ceinture.

Une fois parti, Dean prit de ses nouvelles, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Il l'avait sorti d'affaires plusieurs fois en repoussant des femmes un peu trop collantes au gout de Dean. Il lui demanda de le ramener chez lui et Benny s'étonna de l'heure à laquelle il rentrait, questionnement auquel Dean donna comme excuse un changement de planning de dernière minute. Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez lui, Dean le remercia et entra dans l'immeuble, prit l'ascenseur et arriva à son appartement penthouse. Il jeta sa mallette sur le canapé, défi sa cravate et prit une bière dans le frigo. Il glissa la bouteille fraiche dans son cou en soupirant et augmenta légèrement la climatisation. Il essayait de se raisonner mais il angoissait, il tentait de penser aux différentes réactions de Castiel pour savoir quoi lui répondre. Il était perdu dans ses plans quand son téléphone sonna. Le nom de Gloria s'afficha sur l'écran et il décrocha.

\- Gloria ?

\- Désolée de vous déranger monsieur Winchester mais le professeur Novak a besoin d'un document qui devait être dans votre bureau et dont il a besoin impérativement ce soir, mais je ne le trouve pas.

\- Ça va être un peu plus compliqué, je l'ai malencontreusement emporté. Pouvez-vous lui donner mon adresse et lui demander de passer le récupérer.

\- Bien sûr. Il entendit Gloria parler à Castiel et il ne comprit pas la réponse qu'il lui donnait mais il avait l'air nerveux.

\- Il peut passer quand il veut. Je vous remercie Gloria, bonne soirée. Il raccrocha, Castiel était maintenant forcé de venir chez lui et il ne lui avait pas donné l'occasion de refuser.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une heure après, le portier lui téléphonait lui annonçant qu'une personne voulait le voir. Dean lui demanda de le laisser monter et prépara le document dont Castiel avait besoin sur la table basse du salon. Il avait retiré sa veste de costume qu'il avait posée sur le dossier et prit un air concentré sur son travail en s'installant à la table. Il entendit l'ascenseur arriver et s'ouvrir, il leva la tête, Castiel ne bougeait pas, il se tenait devant la porte de l'ascenseur et observait l'appartement.

Castiel n'aimait pas trop se retrouver dans des endroits inconnus et seul. Il observait l'appartement, il avait été soufflé par la vue de son bureau présidentiel mais celle de son appartement n'avait rien à lui envier. On entrait dans un salon cosy et bien équipé attenant à une cuisine semi-ouverte. Face au salon une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un jardin, un jardin sur le toit d'un building, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il tourna la tête et sur sa gauche, un escalier montait à l'étage où devait se trouver la chambre, la salle de bain et il ne savait quoi, il pourrait très bien avoir une salle de cinéma personnelle. Il vit du coin de l'œil Dean bouger et le regarda en évitant de paraitre trop impressionné.

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais été obligé de venir jusqu'ici.

Réellement il en crevait d'envie, il allait se justifier mais se retint. Il s'était levé et se rapprochait de Castiel.

\- Entre, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Tu peux poser tes affaires sur le canapé.

Castiel s'avança, déposa sa sacoche et sa veste.

\- J'ai été surpris que tu sois déjà parti quand je suis passé à ton bureau.

\- Oui, j'avais oublié un document important chez moi pour ma réunion téléphonique. J'ai alors pris le dossier et décidé de faire la réunion d'ici. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci. Je voudrais juste le document et je repars.

\- Tu n'as pas un peu de temps ? On pourrait passer un moment ensemble après mon rendez-vous. Castiel ne lui semblait pas vraiment détendu. A ce moment le téléphone de Dean sonna, il décrocha en s'excusant et demanda à son interlocuteur d'attendre. Je suis désolé je ne peux pas les faire attendre, je te donne ce dont tu as besoin de suite après. En attendant tu peux profiter de l'extérieur si tu veux, en lui souriant. Il fit glisser la baie vitrée et Castiel découvrit une piscine en s'approchant.

Pour l'instant Dean trouvait que son plan fonctionnait plutôt bien. Castiel n'avait pas l'air encore à l'aise mais il était maintenant obligé de l'attendre. Il l'encouragea d'un signe de la main à sortir pour profiter de la vue et du jardin et il reprit son correspondant qui attendait en ligne.

Castiel observa Dean du coin de l'œil, il était reparti s'installer à la table pour sa réunion et parlait d'un ton professionnel. Il se détendit légèrement, il pouvait profitait de ce qui lui était offert pour une fois. Les buildings voisins n'étaient pas trop proches et ne gâchaient pas la vue. Il fit le tour du jardin et se retrouva au bord de la piscine, l'eau calme le tentait avec cette chaleur étouffante. Il enleva une chaussure pour plonger son pied et tester la température, elle était fraiche et un frisson le parcouru, il en avait tellement envie. Il jeta un regard derrière lui pour surveiller Dean, il ne voyait pas très bien à travers la baie vitrée avec les reflets du soleil. Il regarda de nouveau l'eau qui n'attendait que lui, il sourit.

Il enleva ses chaussures, retroussa son pantalon et plongea ses jambes dans l'eau fraiche. Dean s'était retourné pour le regarder faire, toujours le téléphone vissé à l'oreille et sourit en le voyant faire. Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et son visage affichait un sourire souverain. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi libre et heureux. Il revint à sa conversation pour la conclure, raccrocha et observa Castiel encore un moment depuis l'intérieur, il commençait à se sentir mal de lui avoir menti pour l'amener ici. Il se déchaussa, attrapa sa bière qu'il n'avait pas terminée, en prit une pour Castiel et sorti le rejoindre.

Dean s'approcha, lui tendit une bouteille de bière et s'assit sur le rebord de la piscine à quelques centimètres de Castiel en retroussant son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux. Il plongea ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche et soupira d'aise en sentant la fraicheur gagner sa peau. Il but une gorgée, reposa sa bouteille sur le rebord et mis à plat ses deux mains sur le rebord chaud. Sa main droite à quelques centimètres de celle de Castiel. Il baissa la tête pour observer l'eau claire ridée par quelques vaguelettes créées par leurs jambes. Il tentait de paraître calme mais dans son esprit une guerre sans merci se menait entre son envie de sauter sur l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui et sa peur qu'il le repousse.

Il avait réussi à l'amener jusque-là, il devait lui faire comprendre doucement son intérêt. Il finit par tourner la tête vers lui et le regarder par en-dessous. Il bougea sa main comme s'il reprenait appuie et la posa sur le rebord en pierre, tout contre la main fraîche de Castiel. Il senti son cœur se serrer, sa respiration marquer une pause. Un sourire commença à s'esquisser sur ses lèvres quand Castiel éloigna sa main de la sienne et ce simple petit geste lui transperça le cœur qui avait commencé à grossir.

Castiel se leva, déroula son pantalon et attrapa ses chaussures avant que Dean ait eu le temps de réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demande Dean en se levant alors que Castiel finissait de se rhabiller.

\- Je récupère le document que je suis venu chercher et je pars. Où est-il ?

\- Sur la table, lui répondit Dean sans chercher à le retenir. Il avait l'air tellement décidé. Il s'en voulait, il avait voulu se rapprocher de lui, oublier leur amitié et Castiel s'enfuyait.

Castiel prit la direction du salon, Dean sur les talons. Il récupéra la feuille qui l'attendait sur la table et la rangea dans son sac. Il devait faire quelque chose.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, tu pourrais rester, tenta de parlementer Dean. On peut manger ensemble prendre le temps de discuter. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Castiel resta muet, debout sa sacoche à la main. Dean s'approcha de lui doucement.

\- Ecoute je suis désolé… il baissa les yeux, cherchant son courage. Je croyais… il déglutit. Je pensais… j'espérais que tu en avais envie aussi.

Castiel restait silencieux sans bouger. Dean pensait qu'il avait gagné, il ne le repoussait pas et ne niait pas. Il attrapa sa main qui pendait mollement et la serra dans la sienne. Il avait beau l'observer, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Dean avança encore d'un pas et glissa sa main gauche sur sa joue. Il le vit déglutir et Castiel tenta de faire un pas en arrière et se retrouva adossé au mur.

Castiel pensait qu'il allait faire un black-out, son esprit tournait à plein régime. Son corps était prêt à se défendre mais son esprit ne donnait aucun ordre dans ce sens. Il semblait endormi, cotonneux, immobilisé par sa réflexion et sans réponse quand il senti la main de Dean prendre la sienne. C'était un geste intime, ce n'était plus de l'amitié. Il sentait Dean s'approcher encore de lui et il déposa sa main sur sa joue. Cette fois son cœur fit une embardée qui le réveilla. Il finit par fait un pas en arrière et se retrouva bloqué par le mur, la tension monta d'un cran, se sentant piégé. Il devait faire quelque chose, simplement le repousser. Il amorça un geste quand il senti les lèvres de Dean se poser sur les siennes. Douces, chaudes, tendres. Il n'y avait aucune fièvre, aucune exigence. Il lui montrait juste son attachement. A cette pensée, son cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Il l'avait fait venir ici pour ça, il avait tout calculé.

Castiel posa sa main sur le torse de Dean et le repoussa doucement mais fermement. Dean vit son regard se lever vers lui et une colère sourde grondait dans ses yeux. Il se retourna vers l'ascenseur, se dégageant des mains de Dean, appuya sur le bouton d'appel et celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un bruit de souffle. Dean l'attrapa de nouveau par la main pour le faire se retourner, le faire rester avec lui, lui expliquer et lui faire comprendre. Castiel se retourna à peine, ne le regarda pas et arracha sa main à la sienne.

\- Attends…, tenta Dean.

Castiel monta dans l'ascenseur qui se referma sur Dean, il se retourna enfin quand il se senti en sécurité. Il s'adossa au mur du fond, il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne bougea pas durant toute la descente. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée, il sorti dans la rue, mal à l'aise, l'esprit encore dans cet appartement de grand standing où cet homme puissant l'avait manipulé pour l'attirer chez lui.

* * *

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires et d'être toujours là à lire. Je vous embrasse.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Maintenant que Dean était parti plein d'espoir et d'inquiétude pour mettre à exécution son plan, Gabriel attendait patiemment sur le canapé sans faire de bruit. Sam souriait en l'observant, il pouvait être autant adorable qu'horripilant et il comprenait parfaitement son frère quand il rageait contre lui. Lui, il voyait ses bons côtés, son énergie, son implication dans ce qu'il faisait et la tendresse qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'ils étaient deux. Il attrapa son téléphone pour appeler le garage et qu'on leur prépare une voiture.

Gabriel avait attendu courageusement que Sam ait fini son dossier. Il lui avait promis de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait et il attendait sa démonstration avec impatience. Habituellement, il n'était pas de nature jaloux mais il ne préférait pas savoir qu'un homme tournait autour de Sam et mettait un terme rapidement au problème qui pouvait apparaître. Il ne doutait pas de Sam, jamais, il doutait des autres, toujours. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il l'entendit commander la voiture, le vit se lever, ramasser ses affaires et lui dire qu'ils partaient. Gabriel lui sourit en lui lançant un regard joueur, Sam prenait les commandes et il le laissait faire. Il se leva à son tour, le suivi quand il sorti du bureau et ils prirent l'ascenseur. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et le trajet se fit dans un silence relatif, Gabriel essayant d'avoir des informations sur la relation de Dean qu'il suspectait et Sam lui répondant en monosyllabes.

Quand le chauffeur les déposa devant l'immeuble où ils habitaient, Gabriel bondit de la voiture et précéda Sam pour appeler l'ascenseur. Ils traversèrent le hall immense et frais en saluant le concierge. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, Sam le suivant d'un pas lent. Il lui avait promis de s'occuper de lui, Gabriel en avait envie mais c'était à Sam de faire le premier pas et pour l'instant il jouait avec lui en le laissant patienter. Gabriel s'adossa sur le côté de l'ascenseur une fois celui-ci refermé et se mit à observer son amant. Sam lui jeta un regard avec un sourire en coin et vit l'envie dans le regard de Gabriel. Il aimait le voir dans cet état, attendant d'être dans les conditions qu'il avait choisi pour qu'ils puissent se rapprocher.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans leur appartement, Sam sortit en premier, il déposa sa mallette sur une chaise et pianota sur le cadran proche de la porte, régla la lumière et la température et mit un fond de musique. Sam s'était découvert une passion pour l'informatique et par extension à la domotique. Il avait installé un système performant dans leur appartement. Les volets, les lumières, la climatisation et le matériel informatique et hi-fi étaient gérés par un centre de commande. Pour Gabriel, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à tout ça et laissait Sam jouer avec. Leur appartement penthouse, aussi luxueux que celui de Dean, n'avait pas de jardin mais une salle de sport personnelle pour Gabriel. Les couleurs étaient claires, l'appartement accueillant et était le reflet de leur vie ensemble, calme et organisée avec une pointe bordélique grâce à Gabriel. Pendant que Sam levait sa veste de costume, Gabriel s'était servi un verre d'eau et l'observait. Ils vivaient avec lui depuis trois ans et il avait aménagé ici un mois après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Il se souvenait encore de leur rencontre dans la salle de sport où il travaillait. Ça avait été un peu chaotique. Sam était venu au hasard dans cette salle, ayant un travail très prenant, il cherchait à se défouler. Gabriel lui avait présenté la salle et proposé de lui préparer un parcours d'entrainement. Sam était venu avec plaisir, ils s'étaient rapidement bien entendus. Un soir, il était arrivé à la salle très énervé, au bord de la rupture après une journée compliquée. Gabriel s'était alors proposé de lui faire faire un parcours d'exercices pour se défouler.

Après une demi-heure d'exercice, il lui avait imposé une dernière série d'abdominaux. Il se tenait face à Sam allongé, lui bloquant les pieds au sol. Il l'observait souffrir, sans se démotiver et sans abandonner. Gabriel agenouillé sur ses pieds, ses mains maintenant ses genoux, le dévisageait. Ses traits tendus, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer, la mâchoire crispée, ses dents venant mordre sa lèvre. Il soufflait et gémissait, en essayant de ne pas perdre le rythme.

A trente mouvements, Gabriel lui demanda d'arrêter, Sam se stoppa avec soulagement, cala ses mains au sol pour se maintenir relevé et ouvrit les yeux. Gabriel le regardait toujours, il était fasciné par ses yeux et son sourire épanoui, il avait oublié tous ses problèmes. Gabriel s'était alors penché en avant et avait fait disparaître la distance qui les séparait en joignant leurs lèvres. Sam était resté sans réaction avant de se lever rapidement, faisant tomber Gabriel en arrière. Après ça, il ne l'avait pas revu pendant deux jours et Sam était revenu un soir. Il avait fait un entrainement seul, Gabriel n'osant plus l'approcher et Sam évitant son regard. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru car Sam était venu se planter devant lui au bout d'un moment. Il était resté droit comme un i, tentant de lui dire quelque chose avant de lui demander l'heure. Gabriel lui avait répondu et Sam était reparti sans rien dire de plus. A la fermeture, il n'était plus en vue.

Le soir même, il était sur le point de fermer quand un abonné lui avait demandé conseil pour des exercices. Il le renseigna tout en éteignant le matériel informatique à l'accueil puis quand il se retrouva seul, il alla chercher ses affaires dans le vestiaire privé. Il en ressorti la tête perdu dans ses pensées, revoyant Sam s'enfuir pour revenir aujourd'hui et se comporter étrangement. Il aurait dû s'excuser pour son geste mais il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de lui parler. Quand il releva la tête pour éteindre les spots de lumière, il fut surpris de le voir à la porte. Il portait son costume cravate et détonnait dans ce lieu dans cet accoutrement. Il semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise et quand Gabriel s'approcha de lui avec l'intention de s'excuser, Sam lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied en l'invitant à boire un verre. Il était resté muet quelques secondes avait qu'un sourire s'épanouisse sur ses lèvres. Pas un sourire victorieux mais tendre de voir cet homme, grand et adorable, touchant par son comportement maladroit.

Il avait fait le premier pas, peut-être un peu trop brutalement, Sam avait fui puis été revenu. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre à leur rythme, beaucoup trop doucement au gout de Gabriel mais c'était une première pour Sam alors il avait été patient. Il ne s'en plaignait pas car depuis il vivait une relation épanouie et heureuse.

Dean avait été sur la défensive en le voyant s'immiscer dans la vie de son frère aussi vite, il savait aussi qu'il détonnait dans leur univers et que c'était à cause de ça aussi que Dean l'avait suspecté d'utiliser son frère pour ses moyens et non pas parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais depuis les choses avaient changées, Dean, même s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, s'était rendu compte que Gabriel rendait Sam heureux et ça lui suffisait. De son côté Gabriel ne lui facilitait pas la vie, il aimait le contrarier et le faire entrer dans des rages folles.

Son esprit se focalisa de nouveau sur son amant quand il le vit s'approcher de lui. Sam savait l'allumer quand il le voulait, il était plus calme et moins extravagant que Gabriel mais il savait changer parfois pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Ça y est ? Je vais avoir la preuve que tu tiens à moi Sammy ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Il restait appuyé contre la table et l'observait tranquillement. Il ne voulait pas bouger, c'était à Sam de lui prouver son envie.

\- Chose promise, choses due. Sam posa ses lèvres sur celles de Gabriel et les caressa doucement, en glissant ses mains sur ses flancs.

\- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Gabriel releva la tête et la pencha sur la droite pour inviter Sam à se glisser dans son cou.

\- Je ne dévoile pas mes secrets… Sam se resserra contre son corps et Gabriel attrapa ses épaules.

Sam fit glisser ses mains de ses flancs jusqu'à ses fesses pour le sentir tout contre lui. Gabriel laissa échapper un soupir, il aimait sentir leur désir augmenter lentement mais surement entre eux. Il avait envie de plus et immédiatement mais il laissait Sam le mettre en condition. Il sentait ses mains remonter sous son t-shirt pour lui enlever. Une fois débarrassé du tissu, les lèvres de Sam retrouvèrent les siennes et sa langue ne tarda pas à les franchir. Il la caressa doucement puis investit plus durement sa bouche pour le posséder. Gabriel laissa échapper un gémissement et se resserra contre Sam, avant que celui-ci ne se recule légèrement.

\- Doucement, on a le temps, en plongeant de nouveau dans son cou.

\- Sam, j'en veux plus,…maintenant. Sam sourit contre sa peau, humant son odeur.

\- Non, tu vas attendre. Je veux te montrer qu'il n'y a que toi et je vais prendre mon temps.

Sam caressait son torse. Il sentait le souffle de Gabriel s'accélérer, sa peau se couvrait se chair de poule, réagissant aux caresses de Sam. Gabriel attrapa le col de sa chemise et le tira à lui pour retrouver sa bouche et le déshabiller. Il lui retira sa cravate, défit sa chemise avec empressement et glissa ses mains contre sa peau. Il avait l'impression de mieux respirer, d'être plus vivant quand il était tout contre lui et qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Sam sourit quand il l'entendit soupirer dans son cou.

\- Sam j'ai envie de toi.

Sam le déshabilla en prenant son temps, son prénom devenant une litanie.

Ils étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre au sol. Gabriel redressa sa tête pour le voir, les yeux remplis de désir. Il sentait ses ongles se planter dans son dos et son corps se contracter. Sam sentit les mains de Gabriel encadrer son visage pour le redresser et qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils furent hypnotisés par ce qu'ils voyaient, le plaisir à l'état pur qui les gagnait.

\- Samuel…

Sam perdait la tête quand Gabriel l'appelait ainsi. Il avait l'impression qui le comprenait entièrement. Quand il l'appelait ainsi, il s'adressait à Sam, l'ancien étudiant, le chef d'entreprise mais aussi à celui qu'il était plus secrètement et que lui seul connaissait, celui qui était amoureux fou.

\- Gabriel…

\- Je t'aime, Samuel.

A ces mots, leur désir s'embrasa et Sam recouvrit le corps de Gabriel du sien.

\- Je t'aime Gabriel. Tu es le seul homme que j'aime et que j'aimerai jamais.

Gabriel qui tenait encore la tête de son amant contre lui la releva pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un baiser paresseux, plein de contentement et restèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le sol.

* * *

Castiel était de retour au lycée maintenant quasi déserté. Il avait remonté les couloirs silencieux, seul le bruit de ses pas se répercutaient sur les casiers et résonnaient. Il venait vider son casier dans la salle des professeurs, Anna était passée le voir pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances en lui donnant rendez-vous à la rentrée. Elle prit de ses nouvelles, le voyant fatigué et les traits tirés mais il s'en défendit, tout allait bien.

Il empoigna un tas de livres qu'il déposa sur la table proche de lui tout en pensant à la veille. Il avait passé la soirée à se morfondre et à s'en vouloir. Il ne croyait pas être aussi idiot mais il s'était fait, encore une fois, avoir. Au moins cette fois-ci, il avait vu le vrai visage de cet homme avant de s'attacher complètement à lui. Il ressentait un vide au fond de l'estomac d'avoir perdu un ami, quelqu'un avec qui il s'entendait bien ou croyait bien s'entendre se corrigea-t-il.

Il passa un moment à insulter sa chance de tomber toujours sur des hommes qui l'utilisaient avant de s'en prendre à lui-même en se traitant de stupide de ne pas avoir vu le jeu auquel il jouait. Ça aurait dû lui servir de leçon, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser avoir de nouveau et pourtant, il aurait presque pût se retrouver au même point qu'il y a trois ans.

Il finissait de trier les feuilles volantes perdues dans son casier en remplissant la poubelle au fur et à mesure quand Balthazar arriva. Castiel lui jeta un regard rapide avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il faisait. Anna avait surement dû lui parler, et un agacement remplaça son énervement contre lui.

\- Ça y est tu quittes le cocon pour te lancer dans le monde mon enfant, lança Balthazar pour plaisanter.

Castiel ne répondit pas et n'esquissa aucun sourire, continuant le nettoyage de son casier.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour les étudiants ?, reprit-il sérieusement.

Castiel marqua un arrêt, il n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Il allait être obligé de retourner dans l'entreprise pour ses étudiants, il se surprenait de jour en jour d'être aussi idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il allait forcément revoir Dean même s'il ne le voulait pas. Et d'un coup il s'inquiéta pour ses élèves, est-ce qu'ils allaient payer ce qui s'étaient passé entre eux. Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus les accueillir en stage? Balthazar senti son inquiétude.

\- Castiel tu vas bien ?

Celui-ci le regarda, Balthazar nota son regard perdu et inquiet. Il s'était passé quelque chose et il ne chercha pas longtemps pour savoir ce qui pouvait le perturber autant. Castiel était quelqu'un d'organiser, qui savait toujours ce qu'il voulait et devait faire. Une seul chose le perturbait, s'attacher aux gens et le risque qu'ils le blessent.

\- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton rendez-vous avec Dean, tenta Balthazar.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Sa voix paraissait fragile tout comme le masque qu'il portait en ce moment pour donner le change et faire croire qu'il allait bien.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort…

\- Tu veux que je te raconte quoi ? Qu'il est comme les autres, manipulateur.

Balthazar resta silencieux un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il posa la question avec crainte, il connaissait l'histoire de Castiel, ce qu'il avait enduré et ce qu'il avait dû faire.

Castiel baissa la tête, se retenant à son casier. Il se dégoutait, il avait envie d'enterrer cette histoire et de l'oublier mais il devait expliquer à Balthazar pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter. Et ça lui fera aussi passer son envie de vouloir absolument lui faire rencontrer des hommes.

\- On a passé une bonne soirée au bar il y a une semaine et on s'est expliqué sur certains points. Il releva la tête pour regarder son ami. Et à ce moment j'ai cru que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un de bien… j'ai senti que je pourrais peut-être…être proche de quelqu'un.

Castiel baissa de nouveau la tête et Balthazar vit apparaitre un sourire triste sur son visage.

\- Et hier j'ai vu l'autre personne qu'il cachait, celui qui ment et manipule pour arriver à ses fins.

Balthazar fronça les sourcils. Vu ce qu'il lui avait dit, il était surpris de ce changement de comportement de Dean. Castiel ne pouvait tout de même pas tomber deux fois sur un pervers sans scrupules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- J'ai dû aller chez lui chercher un document et il m'a fait des avances, il a eu des gestes…

Balthazar se tendit et eu peur tout à coup de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il avait encouragé son ami à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ? Balthazar le regardait toujours en ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Il m'a embrassé. Castiel releva la tête avec un sourire ironique. Il m'a contraint à venir chez lui pour me sauter dessus.

\- Il t'a contraint à venir chez lui ? Balthazar le regardait, perdu.

\- Il a emporté la liste de présence des élèves, un simple stratagème mis en place, et j'ai été contraint d'aller la chercher chez lui.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas fait exprès…

Castiel le regarda avec consternation.

\- Admettons que ce n'était pas calculé, reprit Balthazar, il t'a seulement embrassé ?

Castiel se mit dans une colère irraisonnée, en faisant face à son ami.

\- Seulement tu dis ? Il m'a menti, m'a manipulé pour me faire venir chez lui et m'a sauté dessus. Ce n'est pas assez pour toi ?

\- Tu l'as repoussé et il t'a laissé partir ?

\- Oui.

\- Il voulait peut être que vous vous retrouviez ensemble et pouvoir te parler pour te faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu es du côté de qui Balthazar ?, lui demanda Castiel avec hargne.

\- De ton côté. Je comprends ce que tu viens de me raconter mais je peux aussi me mettre à sa place.

Castiel continuait de le regarder avec colère et incompréhension.

\- Tu m'as raconté qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec toi, il t'a proposé le stage. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui, tu es allé lui parler et tu as accepté ses invitations.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute?, lui cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

\- Non, je dis qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose entre vous, reprit Balthazar d'une voix douce, et forcément quelque chose d'important car sinon tu n'aurais jamais eu ce comportement. Mais je sais aussi, que tu restes en retrait, je sais qu'il y a dû avoir des moments où tu as eu peur de... trop t'attacher.

Castiel pensa à ce moment le soir de l'orage, où il avait senti surement plus qu'une amitié. Ils se trouvaient proches l'un de l'autre, extérieurs à ce qui se passait autour d'eux quand il avait fait un pas en arrière pour éviter de se sentir piégé. Il avait dû faire appel à toute sa force pour s'arracher à la chaleur de sa proximité et il s'était senti triste tout en se maudissant.

\- Il a dû le ressentir lui aussi et peut être qu'il n'a trouvé que ce stratagème pour t'amener dans un endroit plus neutre et pouvoir te faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre…

\- Tu ne sais pas, tu ne connaissais que ce qu'on disait de lui dans la presse et tu m'as dit qu'il était bien différent.

Castiel resta silencieux. Il doutait fortement de l'idée que Dean ne soit pas sûr de lui en ce qui concernait ce genre de chose.

* * *

Le lendemain Dean fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son frère passa dans la matinée pour prendre de ses nouvelles et savoir si son plan avait fonctionné. Il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Dean à son bureau leva la tête pour vérifier qui était là et la baissa en reconnaissant son frère.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé hier ?, lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, un grand sourire plein de connivence sur ses traits.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps je travaille. Il continuait de signer une série sans fin de courrier.

\- Allez dis-moi si tu as eu ce que tu voulais et je te laisse tranquille, en se penchant en avant pour recueillir la confession de son frère.

Dean releva la tête et lança un regard glacial à Sam.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'occuper de Gabriel.

\- Ah, si mal que ça ! grimaça son frère.

\- Sam, je veux pas en parler.

\- Tu pourrais essayer autre chose…

\- Dégage Sam, je te le redirai pas. Son regard maintenant était rempli de colère. Ta première idée était déjà assez merdique, j'en n'ai pas besoin d'une autre, lui cracha-t-il.

Sam resta silencieux, surpris de la raison.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Laisse tomber, je voulais pas dire ça. Il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à son frère, c'était à cause de lui que tout s'était compliqué.

\- Plus simple, tu pourrais aller lui parler directement.

Dean se mit à grogner et souffla pour se calmer.

\- Ok je te laisse. Sam se leva, prit la direction de la porte, se stoppa, lui jeta un dernier regard avant de faire demi-tour. Il voulait lui parler mais changea d'avis, ce n'était pas le bon moment, il ne l'écouterait surement pas.

Dean ne travaillait pas, il était énervé contre son frère pour lui avoir soufflé une idée aussi stupide. Il pensait à Castiel, à ce qui s'était passé et il en était malade. Il était angoissé depuis la veille. Il posa sa tête sur le bureau en fermant les yeux puis se redressa, il devait reprendre le contrôle, il avait des rendez-vous et un travail à faire. Ses rendez-vous de la matinée s'enchainèrent et l'empêchèrent de penser à Castiel et à leur soirée catastrophique. Il était penché sur un dossier quand Gloria l'appela, il décrocha. Son prochain rendez-vous était arrivé et il lui demanda de le faire entrer. Un homme élégant entra dans le bureau, il l'accueilli et l'invita à s'assoir. Il avait contacté leur entreprise car il avait l'intention de développer son activité, ce premier rendez-vous avait pour but de préciser justement le type d'entreprise qui l'intéresserait et les démarches à faire. Amaël Smith, directeur de Books & Co., était venu en personne car il était impliqué personnellement et il voulait assurer au mieux l'évolution de son entreprise. Dean se montra professionnel, il lui soumit plusieurs idées pour compléter le panel de vente que gérait déjà son entreprise. Son client en fut ravi et Dean se détendit en voyant qu'il avait conquis un nouveau client. Leur conversation dériva sur leurs centres d'intérêt et ils se trouvèrent un point commun dans l'amour de vieilles voitures.

Ils discutèrent ainsi une heure, puis Dean le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Il entrouvrit la porte, son regard toujours posé sur son rendez-vous, il lui souriait une attitude professionnelle formée par l'observation des techniques de son père. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, pour affermir leur contact et le sentiment chaleureux et sympathique, en lui serrant la main. Puis il détourna son regard sentant une brûlure dans son dos et il tomba dans les yeux de Castiel. Le fil de ses pensées se perdit un moment, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, il déglutit et repris contenance en sentant le flottement et un malaise s'installer. Il se força à détacher son regard de Castiel au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent s'étirer dans le temps et se reconcentra sur son client, son sourire revint et il finit de le saluer.

Dean se tourna vers Gloria et lui demanda de fixer un nouveau rendez-vous avec Monsieur Smith dans quinze jours. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et appela le professeur à le suivre. Il le laissa entrer en premier et ferma derrière lui. Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire, il resta debout au milieu du bureau, Dean l'imita et s'approcha de la baie vitrée sans oser le regarder.

Ils étaient aussi tendu l'un que l'autre, le silence se prolongeait, chacun espérant que l'autre aller prendre la parole. C'était plus facile une fois qu'on savait ce que la personne en face avait en tête.

\- Je croyais qu'on était amis, commença Castiel.

\- Je…, tenta de s'expliquer Dean.

\- Et tu m'as menti, fini Castiel en l'interrompant.

Dean le regarda, il se sentait blessé et Castiel avait l'air toujours autant en colère.

\- Je ne savais pas comment faire. Il réfléchit un instant, tout était fichu, il pouvait parler sans crainte de rendre la situation encore plus compliquée. On est amis mais ça ne me suffit plus.

\- Alors tu m'as manipulé. Ça t'as semblé la meilleur solution ? en se retournant vers lui en ricanant.

Dean baissa la tête, honteux.

\- J'avais envie de plus mais je n'arrivais pas à te parler. Tu semblais intéressé toi aussi mais toujours en retrait. Je me suis dit que peut être dans un endroit différent ça serait plus simple. Il s'expliquait sans oser le regarder directement, il ne voyait que ses mains qui semblaient trembler, de colère, d'inquiétude?

Castiel resta silencieux, Dean ne changeait pas de discours. Celui-ci releva la tête pour vérifier la réaction de Castiel et le vit secouer la tête avec un air désabusé.

\- Et tu n'avais pas à réagir comme ça, reprit Dean avec énervement, se sentant attaqué sans raison. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai peut-être été maladroit…

\- Tu ne comprends pas que je me suis senti manipulé alors que tu m'as fait venir chez toi pour me sauter dessus.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus, je voulais te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Tu voulais partir sans que je comprenne pourquoi et je devais faire quelque chose pour te retenir.

Dean maintenant tourné complètement vers lui essayait de plaider du mieux qu'il pouvait sa cause. Castiel toujours face à la vue surplombant la ville, lui lança un coup d'œil rapide. Dean semblait vraiment touché mais ça pouvait aussi être de la comédie.

\- Ecoute Castiel, je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça. Je tiens à toi…

\- On ne se connait pas, trancha Castiel.

\- On ne se connait peut-être pas très bien mais je sais qu'on pourrait vivre quelque chose de fort ensemble, je sais qu'on pourrait être bien ensemble. Il s'avança en faisant un geste vers lui mais Castiel se recula en le regardant toujours sous le coup de la trahison qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, ce que j'ai pu ressentir en comprenant ta manipulation.

\- Je ne m'excuse pas de ce que j'ai fait même si je regrette le moyen. Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens.

Castiel fit un nouveau pas en arrière sans quitter Dean des yeux et celui-ci continua sur sa lancée. Il avait son attention et l'occasion de se faire comprendre.

\- Tu peux me dire que tu n'as pas ressenti ça non plus ? Cette sorte de connexion, de compréhension, d'entente entre nous ? Tu veux que je te dise la vérité Castiel ? Alors j'attends la même chose de toi, asséna-t-il avec force.

Castiel ne parlait toujours pas. Il reprit plus calmement.

\- Je suis prêt à t'écouter pour te comprendre et prendre le temps qu'il faut pour que tu m'acceptes.

Il fit une pause pour laisser le temps à Castiel de s'expliquer puis reprit quand il comprit qu'il resterait silencieux.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on continue de se voir le soir pour boire un verre, qu'on continue d'apprendre à se connaitre ? Dean marqua une pause pour voir si Castiel acceptait cette idée. Il ne répondait pas. Et quand tu te sentiras d'aller plus loin, si tu en as envie, leurs regards se croisèrent fugitivement avant que ces yeux bleus ne le fuient, tu pourrais me parler, alors je serais heureux de t'écouter.

\- Sache que je n'accepte pas de me faire manipuler…, et je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'enfuir comme ça, ajouta Castiel. Mais je ne te connais pas encore assez et je ne te fais pas encore suffisamment confiance pour te parler.

Dean hocha la tête, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer. Castiel ne refusait pas de le voir même si leur relation avait perdu son aisance du début. Il avait l'impression maintenant de marcher sur des œufs et de devoir faire attention à tout ce qu'il disait et faisait.

\- Tu accepterais de déjeuner avec moi au self. Castiel releva rapidement la tête. On ne sera pas seul, tu pourras partir quand tu veux et on aura un peu de temps pour parler de ce que tu veux.

Il attendait avec crainte sa réponse, un oui signifiait qu'il était prêt à lui pardonner son comportement et que leur relation reviendrait rapidement où elle s'était arrêtée, même s'il espérait plus mais il ne devait pas rêver pour le moment. S'il lui répondait non, ça serait beaucoup plus difficile et peut être qu'il n'accepterait plus qu'ils soient amis et qu'ils devraient reprendre son rôle de président sans pouvoir espérer plus.

Castiel face à Dean se sentait déchiré. Il avait l'impression que ce moment précis était déterminant. S'il acceptait de déjeuner avec Dean, il allait continuer de le voir, de sortir avec lui, de se rapprocher et forcément de s'y attacher encore plus. Et quand il pensait encore plus, il se rendait bien compte qu'il s'y était déjà beaucoup attaché. S'il refusait, il allait continuer de se méfier de lui, des gens, et qu'il finirait probablement sa vie seule. Même s'il se battait contre Balthazar en lui disant qu'il se fichait bien de rester seul, par moment il ne croyait plus en ses paroles. Il savait que cette solitude lui pèserait et à ce moment l'occasion lui était offerte de faire confiance à quelqu'un, de prendre un risque pour pouvoir peut-être être heureux.

\- Tu veux qu'on se retrouve à quelle heure ?, lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Balthazar avait défendu Dean pour essayer de lui faire comprendre son comportement. Il devrait lui laisser une chance.

Dean resta interdit quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire immense ne vienne envahir son visage.

\- Midi et demi, ça te va ?, en contenant sa joie et en laissant libre court à son soulagement.

Castiel hocha la tête et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je te laisse travailler.

Il prit la direction de la porte sans laisser à Dean le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et aussi pour éviter de changer d'avis.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'heure dite et entrèrent dans le self pour se mélanger aux autres employés, Dean toujours sollicité ou salué au passage. Une fois installés, ils ne furent plus dérangés mais ils sentaient tous les deux un nuage de gêne flotter au-dessus d'eux. Sam arriva dans la salle et fit un signe de loin à son frère qui lui rendit, il vit le professeur se retourner pour observer à qui il s'adressait, et ils se sourirent. Sam se servi à déjeuner, se chercha une place et il vit Dean lui faire signe de les rejoindre, Castiel serait peut-être plus détendu s'il n'était pas tous les deux seuls à table. Il s'approcha, il ne voulait pas les déranger mais Dean insista et il s'installa à côté de Castiel. Dean lui expliqua sa réunion du matin et Sam demanda des nouvelles des étudiants. Dean lui expliqua que tout se passait bien et Castiel confirma. Sam en profita pour l'interroger sur son poste et son enseignement et il répondit à toutes ses questions. Il devait en apprendre le plus possible, il devait essayer de mieux le connaitre, s'il attendait un repas avec son frère et qu'il lui présente officiellement ça pouvait prendre des années.

A la fin du repas Castiel s'excusa pour rejoindre ses élèves et laissa les frères entre eux. Dean vit Sam sourire et relever les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?, lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Ça à l'aire de s'être arrangé…, avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Oui, ça va. On s'est expliqué.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que ce matin, tu n'étais pas beau à voir. Dean inspira avant de l'interroger.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?, demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Dean baissa les yeux, honteux de poser cette question et avide de connaître l'avis de son frère.

\- J'en pense qu'il a l'air de t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. Dean sourit doucement et acquiesça, tout son corps de détendit et son visage rayonna.

Ils se levèrent pour sortir du self tout en continuant de discuter.

\- Je pourrais dire que c'est grâce à moi et tu m'en seras éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Il m'apporte un sentiment de possibilité, et surement plus, ajouta Dean en regardant son frère avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et je ne veux pas savoir quoi, s'empressa d'ajouter celui-ci en riant.

* * *

 **Retour à la normal pour Dean et Castiel même s'ils doivent apprendre maintenant à se connaître et à se comprendre.**

 **Je vous remercie d'être toujours là, à lire et à commenter. Je vous embrasse.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Une nouvelle semaine de stage venait de s'écouler. Comme il n'y avait pas de problèmes rapportés par les employés et les étudiants, Dean avait décidé d'annuler la réunion. Si les étudiants avaient un problème, ils allaient voir leur professeur directement. Il ne voulait pas faire perdre plus de temps à ses collaborateurs qui avaient acceptés d'être encadrants.

Johanna était passée dans le service des ressources humaines, elle était beaucoup moins intéressée par l'encadrement des employés que par la communication avec eux. Elle avait pu participer à la préparation de la lettre hebdomadaire de communication au sein de la société, alors se retrouver à gérer les plannings avec son nouvel encadrant, était beaucoup moins passionnant. Garth passait maintenant son temps avec Gadreel et il était encore plus enthousiaste que lors du début du stage. Il passait ses journées sur les écrans et apprenait à faire un programme, avec ses connaissances, répondant à des exigences précises de travail. Il en était de même pour Ed et Harry, respectivement dans les services communication et financier. Seul Gordon semblait s'envelopper dans une lassitude qui n'était pas mise à mal par ce qu'il apprenait dans le service juridique.

En restant dans l'entreprise plus souvent, Castiel côtoyait maintenant certains directeurs et en particulier Bartholomé. Celui-ci lui rendait visite presque aussi souvent que Dean dans le bureau qu'on lui avait mis à disposition. Lui, de son côté, n'osait pas se présenter dans les services sans y avoir été invité et il prévenait toujours quand il passait voir un de ses élèves.

Quand Dean les avait surpris une fois dans un couloir, il était resté étonné de voir Castiel si à l'aise avec Bartholomé. C'était finalement normal, lui il ne l'avait pas piégé, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il était resté en retrait, à les observer un instant sans parvenir à détacher ses yeux du visage détendu de Castiel. Celui-ci s'était retourné sentant un regard posé sur lui, il allait faire signe à Dean mais il avait déjà baissé la tête et avait repris son chemin.

Il n'avait rien dit, fait aucune remarque. Il n'était pas en droit d'empêcher Castiel de voir qui il voulait et ne pouvait pas interdire à Bartholomé de lui rendre visite. Mais il les avait surveillés de loin, Gabriel s'était même rendu compte de leur manège et avait questionné Dean sur les intentions de Bartholomé, en insistant pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Celui-ci avait expliqué qu'ils devaient bien s'entendre et que Castiel avait le droit de voir qui il voulait. Il n'évoqua pas son irritation à les voir discuter si facilement et si régulièrement ensemble. Si Gabriel s'en mêlait, tout risquait de voler en éclats.

Dean et Castiel avaient continués de se croiser dans les couloirs de l'entreprise. Dean trouvait toujours une excuse pour aller frapper à sa porte. Ils déjeunaient régulièrement ensemble maintenant que Castiel s'était installé dans les lieux et leur relation avait évolué, passant de la suspicion à des rapports plus sereins. Dean n'avait pas interrogé Castiel sur ses rapports avec Bartholomé et quand il voulait lui en parler, Dean changeait de sujet sans attendre. Il ne préférait pas entendre parler de leur amitié.

De son côté, Gabriel continuait de leur tourner autour, Dean ayant découvert qu'il avait essayé d'avoir des informations sur leur relation en questionnant Castiel, il s'était empressé d'aller le voir pour lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Gabriel mais que celui-ci passait son temps à chercher de nouvelles façons de l'ennuyer. Il ne l'avait pas envoyé en éclaireur et ne lui avait rien demandé.

Castiel l'avait regardé au début comme s'il cherchait encore un moyen d'expliquer une erreur mais il se rappelait le comportement de Gabriel envers Dean la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il avait sût quoi dire exactement pour faire monter la pression et il avait senti son regard devenir rapidement inquisiteur quand il s'était posé sur lui. Quand ils s'étaient revu par la suite, Gabriel s'était montré moins curieux, même charmant, et lui avait même proposé de l'entrainer pour prendre soin de lui.

Il avait compris qu'il devait se méfier de Gabriel. Il n'était pas méchant mais son occupation principale, qui était de faire enrager Dean, allait surement lui tomber aussi dessus, vu qu'ils passaient maintenant plus de temps ensemble.

Castiel avait appris aussi à connaître Sam qui était toujours agréable et lui parlait des aspects de son travail qui étaient moins connus et lui l'avait intéressé avec ses connaissances. Sam ne s'était pas permis de lui poser de questions personnelles, ayant bien compris que la seule tentative qu'il avait faite pour aider son frère s'était soldée par une catastrophe. Il hésitait à s'en excuser car Castiel ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre que Dean lui en avait parlé. Il avait finalement préféré ne rien dire.

Il se sentait rassuré par la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Dean pour mettre un terme à leur mésentente. Il avait cru à une manipulation qui n'avait pas été totalement fausse. Mais il comprenait bien, en apprenant à connaitre Dean, que ça avait plus été une maladresse qu'une malhonnêteté. Et il voulait croire en cette rencontre même si l'angoisse d'être trahi ne le quittait pas.

Ce qui le rassurait aussi, c'était que Dean lui avait parlé de cette sympathie qu'il avait ressenti immédiatement avec lui et s'il voulait vraiment être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait ressenti la même chose dès leur rencontre. Balthazar lui avait énuméré tous ses comportements loin de ses habitudes. Il avait été lui parler, avait accepté son invitation et était devenu son ami. A ce moment, il n'était encore pour lui, que l'homme d'affaire puissant mais pourtant ce rôle qu'il avait le l'avait pas inquiété alors qu'il aurait dû en être autrement.

Il avait pensé avoir rencontré quelqu'un de bien avec qui il aurait pu être proche. S'il avait ressenti ça, il devait se laisser une chance. Il revoyait encore par moment, cet homme qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un congrès. Il était venu se présenter à lui après sa communication, portant sur les risques des anciens modèles économiques encore utilisés, et l'avait félicité chaleureusement avant de l'inviter à boire un verre pour le questionner sur ses recherches. Richard Roman, PDG d'une société d'import-export, sillonnait le pays à la recherche de nouveaux contrats. Durant toute leur conversation cet homme s'était intéressé à lui, à son travail, ses avis. Il l'avait complimenté pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et à ce moment Castiel était bien aveugle de la toile qui commençait à se tisser autour de lui.

* * *

Au fil des jours, Castiel avait fini par se détendre et à se fondre dans la masse des employés de l'entreprise. Il apprenait à connaître Dean et il devait maintenant se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Il apprenait à le connaître tout en restant encore sur ses gardes. Il avait tellement eu de mal à se rendre compte qu'il avait été manipulé que maintenant ça lui prenait plus de temps pour être sûr de pouvoir faire confiance.

Dean avait osé un jour l'inviter à boire un verre au bar. Ils étaient au self, Sam venait de partir rejoindre Gabriel et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à parler librement. Son invitation lui avait échappé, il y pensait depuis un petit moment. Il avait compris que l'inviter chez lui était hors de question mais au bar, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Castiel était resté un moment silencieux sans le regarder et quand Dean lui avait dit que c'était une idée en l'air et qu'il n'était pas obligé d'accepter. Il avait accepté en se rendant compte qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui faire accepter à tous prix cette idée en le menaçant indirectement ou en lui faisant porter la faute de leur problème relationnel.

Castiel connaissait maintenant la famille de Dean, à part son père, mais qui ne paraissait pas être si proche de ses enfants. Il commençait à lui faire confiance après avoir appris à le connaître. Tout ce qu'il entendait de lui corroborait l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Il paraissait froid et distant mais en réalité, il se mettait à l'abri de ses collaborateurs. Il avait entendu des bruits de couloirs concernant des femmes qui l'avaient séduit pour obtenir un poste ou un meilleur salaire et toutes les conclusions étaient qu'elles avaient été licencié et que le président s'était retranché de plus en plus. Les conquêtes qu'on lui connaissait étaient extérieures et ne pouvaient rien attendre de lui, peut-être à part de l'argent et le prestige d'avoir mis le grappin sur Dean Winchester.

* * *

Bartholomé comme souvent passait par le bureau de Castiel. Il s'installa face à lui sans attendre à être invité à s'assoir. Il lui lança un sourire de cinéma avant de l'inviter au restaurant. Castiel resta interdit, il sentait que son invitation n'avait rien d'anodine et cela fut confirmé quand Bartholomé se pencha vers lui.

\- Je ne vais pas te cacher mes intentions. Je me suis aperçu que tu t'entendais bien avec Dean mais moi je pourrais t'offrir plus de choses.

Castiel gardait le silence. Il était surpris par son discours et cette surprise augmenta en entendant la suite.

\- Je ne suis plus disponible que lui. Je pourrais t'offrir ce que tu veux, j'ai les moyens de subvenir à tes envies. Quel qu'elles soient, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin plein de sous-entendus.

Castiel recula dans son fauteuil, il se senti sali par ses paroles et ce regard qu'il posait maintenant sur lui, ses intentions ne pouvaient pas être plus claires.

\- Je…je ne crois pas…, mais Bartholomé ne le laissa pas finir.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de ce que j'ai pu faire.

\- Laisse-moi parler. Castiel avait appris à ne plus se laisser marcher dessus par ces hommes qui pensaient pouvoir tout avoir. Tu crois que tu peux m'acheter en me faisant miroiter ton argent mais tu n'as pas pris le temps de me connaitre et tu me traites comme un morceau de viande.

Sa voix était devenu sèche et son regard dur avait faire perdre son sourire à Bartholomé. Celui-ci se recula dans son fauteuil en ricanant et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu crois que Dean s'intéresse à toi de cette façon. Il passera peut-être une nuit avec toi, à la limite, mais il ne s'engagera pas. Tu devrais faire le bon choix Castiel, en dardant son regard dans le sien.

\- Mon choix est déjà fait. Je ne te retiens pas.

Bartholomé se leva, vexé de s'être fait remettre en place et de ne pas avoir été le choix de l'homme qu'il voulait.

Quand Bartholomé fut parti, Castiel se permis de respirer. Le comportement de cet homme l'avait révulsé, il se comportait comme s'il lui appartenait déjà et qu'il devrait se montrer presque reconnaissant qu'il s'intéresse à lui. Il pensa immédiatement à Dean, à la douceur dont il avait fait preuve, la retenu qu'il avait après sa remarque. Castiel se leva sans attendre et prit la direction de son bureau. Il entra après y avoir été invité, il resta debout face au bureau, Dean releva la tête et Castiel pu lire la surprise dans son regard.

\- On pourrait se retrouver pour boire un verre ce soir, commença Castiel sans préambule.

\- Oui, avec plaisir. Dean garda le silence un instant devant la mine contrariée de Castiel et quand il fit un geste pour partir il reprit. Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air tendu.

\- Non tout va bien. J'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, avoua-t-il en le regardant mal à l'aise.

Dean resta muet en entendant sa raison. Il ne réussit pas à empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur son visage. Castiel lui rendit un sourire timide et s'éclipsa sans attendre.

Ils se retrouvèrent au bar, lieu neutre qui leur permettait de passer du temps ensemble sans que Castiel se sente en danger, sans être interrompu par le travail et sans possibilité de trop se rapprocher. Ils étaient en train de parler quand Castiel se laissa distraire par les mains de Dean. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les égratignures qui avaient laissées leur trace sur ses doigts. Dean suivi son regard et expliqua qu'il avait travaillé pendant quelques temps dans les champs ou dans des garages et que ses mains portaient encore la trace de ces travaux.

Sans rien planifier, Castiel avait tendu sa main pour prendre la main de Dean dans la sienne et l'observer. Dean avait écarquillé les yeux et regardait Castiel, son regard plongé sur sa main, sourd à la réaction qu'il déclenchait chez lui. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour que Castiel agisse de la sorte. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça exprès, il lui avait assez dit qu'il n'aimait pas la manipulation pour se comportait ainsi. Ce qui rassura Dean c'est que Castiel agissait maintenant sans craindre ses réactions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme travail ?

Dean dû déglutir pour pouvoir répondre correctement à Castiel. Il devait se détacher de toutes ces sensations qui s'éveillaient beaucoup plus fortement en lui.

\- Bobby, grâce à ses contacts, m'a recommandé à beaucoup de ses connaissances. J'ai fait de petits boulots avant de travailler pendant quelques temps dans un garage grâce à Rufus.

Il sentait l'index de Castiel glisser sur la peau de sa paume pour s'aventurer ensuite sur chacun de ses doigts. Il sentait sa caresse s'amenuiser quand il trouvait une cale ou une zone moins sensible. Castiel passait alors plusieurs fois son doigt sur cet endroit avant d'en chercher un autre. Le regard de Dean passait de sa main au visage de Castiel, concentré sur sa découverte.

\- C'est comme un père pour toi ?, lui demanda-t-il inconscient toujours de l'effet qu'il créait et du sujet sensible qu'il évoquait.

\- Il m'a donné l'attention que mon père me refusait à ce moment.

Dean resta le regard fixé sur sa main, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Refusé ?, demanda Castiel en relevant la tête.

Dean répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, le regard peiné à ses souvenirs. Durant leur adolescence, John avait porté toute son attention sur Sam. Il était plus doué dans les études et avait déjà plus de capacités que lui pour reprendre la suite de l'entreprise familiale. Il était fier de son frère, il l'avait toujours était, mais il ne ressentait que cette indifférence de la part de son père, mis de côté, incapable de le rendre fier de lui. Il était alors parti de chez lui pour montrer à son père qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son argent et de son influence pour faire sa place.

Quand Castiel avait relevé la tête innocemment, il aperçut dans le regard de Dean, un trouble inexplicable. Il fronça les sourcils avant de prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main toujours en contact avec celle de Dean. Dean la retira précipitamment et ferma le poing, cet échange n'était plus anodin. Il sentait encore les traces du contact des doigts de Castiel sur sa main, sentant sa peau le chatouiller.

Dean était totalement déstabilisé par ce contact physique et par la facilité avec laquelle il lui avait parlé. Il lui avait confié une des plus grandes blessures simplement parce qu'il lui avait posé la question. Il évitait le regard de Castiel, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire avant de s'excuser. Castiel fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté en l'entendant.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait. Pour s'être trop confié ? Pour avoir paru faible ? Pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il se leva, lui dit au revoir et sorti sans attendre du bar. Il plongea son poing dans sa poche. Sa peau gardait toujours la sensation des caresses de Castiel. Il se réfugia dans son bureau et sans attendre se servi un verre. Son passé occupait maintenant son esprit, sa tentative de vivre loin de sa famille lui avait permis de faire des rencontres, il avait vécu des aventures, il s'était découvert et avait assumé son homosexualité. Cette nouvelle vie lui avait fait du bien. Il avait muri et n'attendait plus l'acceptation de son père, tant voulu dans le passé. Même s'il espérait qu'un jour il se rende compte du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne l'avait jamais clairement exprimé mais il savait que Bobby en avait été conscient et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait toujours été là pour lui. Il était finalement revenu pour Sammy mais cette situation n'arrangeait pas son estime de soi. Il occupait, grâce à son petit frère, un poste qu'il ne méritait pas, offert sur un plateau.

Il tournait en rond dans son bureau, son verre à la main. Il ne se rendit pas compte de Castiel devant la porte de son bureau entrebâillée. Celui-ci restait droit, le regard dirigé sur lui. Maintenant qu'il le côtoyait plus régulièrement, il se rendait compte des limites qu'il s'imposait et du self contrôle dont il faisait preuve. Il n'avait pas voulu le mettre mal à l'aise ou le tester, il s'était laissé aller et avait dépassé les limites qu'il avait imposées. Il finit par pousser la porte, Dean se retourna vers lui et se stoppa net.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que Castiel faisait, il l'avait repoussé, puis acceptait qu'ils se côtoient, ce soir il avait eu des gestes plus intimes et il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Est-ce que vraiment ça voulait dire ce qu'il croyait ? Il n'osait l'espérer.

Quand Castiel entra, Dean resta immobile, en attente d'un geste.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

Dean secoua la tête et grimaça pour cacher ses émotions. Castiel avait continué d'avancer et se retrouvait maintenant face à lui. Quand Dean releva la tête il se retrouva piégé dans son regard et retint son souffle. Il déglutit quand Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent.

Un effleurement comme la première fois, une douceur dans leurs gestes et leurs sentiments. Castiel se recula, retira sa main.

\- A demain.

Dean acquiesça encore troublé du baiser et le regarda partir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Castiel était passé au bureau de Dean pour le voir mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Il attendait devant l'ascenseur pour repartir quand Gabriel se posta à ses côtés et ils se saluèrent. Il n'attendit pas pour lui soutirer les informations qui l'intéressaient.

\- Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Bartholomé ?

\- Oui, il s'intéresse beaucoup aux modèles économiques.

Tu m'en diras tant pensa Gabriel tellement fort que si Sam avait été à côté de lui, il aurait pu entendre ses pensées.

\- Ça m'étonne !, s'exclama-t-il en sur-jouant légèrement la surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pensais que tu t'entendrais mieux avec Dean. Il semble toujours très heureux quand tu es dans les parages, ajouta Gabriel sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Castiel le regarda sans rien dire et se contenta de baisser la tête. Il essayait de les mettre ensemble ?

\- En parlant de lui, tu venais surement le voir ?

\- Oui … mais il n'est pas là.

\- Oui, il doit être avec Bobby. Ils sont tellement proches ces deux-là. Il faut dire qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Et ils s'entendent très bien, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil quand Castiel releva la tête

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Gabriel monta à l'intérieur. Il observait Castiel qui restait sans bouger à le dévisager, la porte de l'ascenseur se ferma et Gabriel sourit.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait pour projet d'énerver Dean mais quand il s'était rendu compte du rapprochement de Bartholomé et Castiel, il n'avait pas vu ça d'un bon œil. Premièrement, il n'aimait pas Bartholomé, peut être son côté trop supérieurement je vous écrase, son regard condescendant quand il le croisait dans les couloirs. Et deuxièmement, ça serait beaucoup plus intéressant que Dean sorte avec Castiel. Il ne le connaissait pas bien mais à voir Dean et à ce que disait Sam, il en était déjà dingue. Et connaissant Dean, ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Savoir en plus que Dean serait avec quelqu'un lui permettrait d'avoir un nouveau point d'appui, ça lui permettrait d'ennuyer un peu plus son beau-frère comme il aimait le faire.

Donc dans la logique de Gabriel, faire croire à Castiel que Dean était avec quelqu'un d'autre pouvait permettre, petit a : faire prendre conscience à Castiel de ses sentiments, s'il n'en était pas encore conscient. Et petit b : de rendre jaloux Castiel s'il était intéressé par lui et par ce fait de le faire bouger avec un peu de chance. C'était tout gagnant et il faisait ça pour le bien-être et le bonheur de Dean. Après ça, il dira qu'il ne lui faisait que des misères.

Gabriel sorti de l'ascenseur fier de lui et optimiste dans le devenir de la relation qu'il aidait à faire évoluer.

Dean était maintenant dans son bureau, Gabriel était venu le chercher pour son entrainement et il était en train de chercher à le motiver en lui parlant de maintenir son endurance physique qui serait utile pour son plaisir personnel. Castiel entra d'un pas vif dans le bureau, il claqua la porte derrière lui, s'approcha de Dean avec un regard noir, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua au mur derrière son bureau, sous le regard de Gabriel étonné.

\- Où est ce que tu étais ?

\- Ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dean, adossé au mur, n'osait pas bouger.

\- Qui est Bobby ? Et ne me mens pas. Dean fronça les sourcils. Il sentait la colère de Castiel déborder de son corps. Sa main tremblait, son regard le pénétrait sans lui laissait la chance de s'y soustraire.

Gabriel observait la scène et se frottait mentalement les mains. Sa petite phrase anodine sur une possible relation de Dean avait eu des effets.

\- Bobby ? C'est un ami. Comment tu le connais ?, demanda Dean inquiet.

\- Un ami ?

Castiel avait serré le poing droit, il le monta à hauteur de sa poitrine et il était prêt à l'abattre. Dean le regardait sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui se passait. Gabriel qui les regardait au début en pensant qu'il allait bien rire, avait perdu son sourire et il se faisait maintenant du souci pour Dean. Il se plaça devant Dean en repoussant Castiel.

\- Castiel arrête. Calme-toi. C'était une plaisanterie. Bobby est l'ami de leur père. Le regard de Castiel se posa sur Gabriel. Celui-ci était paniqué face à la réaction inattendue.

\- Ne mens pas pour le protéger, ordonna-t-il avec un regard assassin.

\- Je ne mens pas. Je voulais juste l'ennuyer et te faire réagir. Gabriel, qui tenait toujours Castiel par les épaules pour l'éloigner de Dean, entendit un bruit derrière lui, il n'y prêta pas attention, focalisé sur Castiel pour le surveiller et éviter qu'il s'en prenne à lui. Puis il vit Castiel se détendre et sourire en coin. Gabriel fronça les sourcils, il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça et il avait du mal à décoder ses intentions. Son sourire ne le rassura pas, puis il entendit Dean pouffer dans son dos.

Gabriel se retourna lentement, tout en surveillant Castiel, et regarda Dean. Celui-ci avait du mal à se retenir de rire aux éclats. Puis il regarda de nouveau Castiel, qui tenait toujours Dean par le col, et cette fois-ci il souriait plus largement avec un regard noir.

\- Vous êtes que des cons. Il commença à partir fou de rage de s'être fait avoir. Vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux.

\- Gabriel ! Celui-ci à l'intonation de la voix de Castiel s'arrêta. Ne t'avise plus jamais de te moquer de moi ou tu le regretteras.

Gabriel fut glacé par le ton et l'ordre de Castiel. Il savait qu'il fallait se méfier des gens trop calme, ils n'étaient pas normaux. Il franchi la porte en jurant. Dean quant à lui, regardait Castiel avec envie. Il s'était affirmé face à Gabriel et il avait bien noté que Gabriel avait eu l'air inquiet de sa menace. Il se mit à rire nerveusement à cause de situation qui avait eu le mérite de les rapprocher. Castiel focalisa son regard sur lui à nouveau, ce qui le fit arrêter presque nette de rire.

\- C'est sûr qu'après ça, il ne viendra plus te chercher, s'exclama Dean heureux de voir la colère de Castiel dirigée vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Castiel fini par se détendre, il avait lâché Dean mais restait proche de lui. Dean sentait encore la tension qui émanait du corps de Castiel et déglutit en chassant ses envies de son esprit.

Quand il lui avait raconté la veille les sous-entendus de Gabriel, ils s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau de Dean et il l'avait invité à tout lui raconter. Castiel lui expliqua qu'il préférait parler ouvertement de ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il percevait pour ne pas avoir de fausses idées. Il lui parla du manège de Gabriel et de sa réflexion insinuant que Dean sortait avec Bobby. Celui-ci était resté bouche-bée pendant un long moment puis s'était mis à grimacer. Comment Gabriel pouvait avoir des idées aussi tordues ? Castiel s'était assuré aussi que ce n'était pas Dean qui avait demandé à Gabriel de monter ce stratagème. Dean, sous son regard sans pitié, s'en était défendu vigoureusement.

Quand Gabriel arriva dans le bureau de Sam, il était encore en train de les insulter mentalement. Sam le regarda entrer, c'était rare que Gabriel soit dans des colères noires mais celle-ci semblait très importante. Sam se leva de son fauteuil, il voulut l'approcher mais Gabriel faisait les cent pas en marmonnant. Il préférait attendre qu'il se calme pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Au bout d'un moment Sam tendit le bras et attrapa la main de Gabriel, il continuait d'avancer mais la main de Sam le retint et il se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda doucement Sam. Gabriel hésita un moment, il était toujours remonté.

\- Ton frère est un con et son mec aussi par la même occasion, lâcha-t-il avec colère.

\- Ce n'est pas son mec, corrigea Sam.

\- Pas encore… mais c'est tout comme.

Son piège avait très bien fonctionné et Castiel et Dean s'étaient rapprochés. Castiel avait dû lui parler de ses sous-entends pour se liguer contre lui, conséquence plutôt négative, mais au moins ils avaient partagés une connivence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, bouda Gabriel.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose ?

\- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui aurais fait quelque chose ?, lui demanda-t-il exaspéré.

\- Parce que je sais que tu adores contrarier Dean. C'est ton passe-temps favori. Gabriel soupira.

\- J'ai peut-être soufflé l'idée à Castiel que Dean sortait avec quelqu'un...

\- Quoi ? Gabriel c'est pas vrai. Pourquoi tu te mêles de ça?

\- …avec Bobby, Sam leva les sourcils d'un air étonné. Gabriel avait avoué ce dernier détail avec honte, il avait un peu abusé sur ce point. C'était une idée vraiment bizarre même pour lui.

\- Avec Bobby ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Non mais t'es pas croyable. Et tu t'étonnes après que les gens t'en veuillent.

\- C'était juste pour m'amuser, se défendit-il. Dean ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était attiré par Castiel, en plus ils ont l'air d'avoir un problème de communication, alors j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être un moyen de les faire se rapprocher. Si Castiel avait réagi normalement et qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour Dean, il lui aurait fait une crise de jalousie, il m'en aurait voulu et ça se serait arrêté là.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé finalement ?, demanda Sam en craignant sa réponse. Il lui tenait toujours la main et s'était rapproché de lui.

\- J'étais avec Dean dans son bureau, Castiel est arrivé comme une furie, il a attrapé Dean par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur et il s'est mis à l'interroger sur Bobby. Quand j'ai vu qu'il allait le frapper, je me suis interposé pour raisonner Castiel et ils se sont mis à rire.

\- Ils se sont simplement vengés. Tu l'as cherché quand même, tu as menti et ils t'ont piégé.

\- C'est bon j'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, grogna-t-il en se glissant dans les bras de Sam.

On frappa à la porte les interrompant. Sam invita la personne, Gabriel se détacha de lui et Dean entra suivi de Castiel.

\- On ne veut pas vous déranger. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu avais la bonne version de l'incident, expliqua Dean en s'adressant à Sam.

\- Il a fait croire à Castiel que tu avais une aventure…avec Bobby, Sam regarda Gabriel en secouant la tête, et vous vous êtes vengés en lui faisant croire que Castiel allait te frapper.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je vois qu'il ne te ment pas. Ca fait déjà une personne à qui il dit la vérité !

\- Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas Gabriel ?

\- Mmmh, grommela celui-ci en regardant partout sauf les personnes présentes.

\- Je pense que pour se faire pardonner, et par la même occasion mieux connaitre Castiel, vous pourriez venir manger à la maison un soir. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel et à Gabriel qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en souriant à son frère.

Quand ils sortirent du bureau de Sam, Dean et Castiel reprirent la direction du bureau de Dean. Bobby était son deuxième pilier après Sam, il devait lui présenter Castiel depuis le temps qu'il lui en parlait.

\- Je veux te présenter quelqu'un. Dean appela l'ascenseur et ils descendirent jusqu'au sous-sol.

Ils entrèrent dans le garage, il y avait peu d'hommes présents car à cette heure la plupart conduisait les employés de l'entreprise. Dean fut salué par les rares chauffeurs et mécaniciens qu'ils croisèrent, en avançant vers le fond. Castiel n'était pas à son aise, c'était un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et Dean n'avait rien voulu lui expliquer. Il se tenait derrière lui quand ils entrèrent dans un petit bureau.

\- Hé Bobby.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, fiston ? lui demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Dean lui donna une accolade et se recula.

\- Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un. Bobby voici Castiel. Bobby fut surpris et se pencha sur le côté pour voir Castiel qui se faisait petit derrière Dean.

Bobby savait qui était Castiel, Dean lui en avait déjà parlé et il espérait le rencontrer pour juger lui-même de ses intentions. Il n'oubliait pas que Dean était un beau partie et il voulait être sûr que la personne qui lui mettrait le grappin dessus ce serait par amour et pas par profit.

\- Castiel ?, en lui tendant la main. Dean se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Castiel voici Bobby. Il lui tendit la main et le salua. Il soutint le regard du mécanicien même s'il n'était pas à l'aise, il voulait faire bonne impression. Je voulais que vous vous rencontriez, précisa-t-il tout en regardant Bobby scanner Castiel.

Bobby les invita à s'assoir et leur servi un verre de whisky. Il leur tendit leur verre, Dean attrapa le sien et en but une gorgée et Castiel hésita quelques secondes, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bobby. Il finit par attraper son verre et tremper les lèvres dedans, en réprimant une grimace. Bobby s'installa dans son fauteuil, l'interrogatoire pouvait commencer.

\- Alors Castiel, comme ça vous êtes professeur ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Au lycée et quelques élèves font un stage ici.

\- C'est pour ça que vous passez la plupart de vos journées ici.

\- Oui, … en partie.

\- En partie ?

\- Arrête de le torturer Bobby, plaisanta Dean.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour être sûr qu'il est bon pour toi, en regardant Dean, et que ce n'est pas qu'un petit con qui veut t'utiliser, en regardant Castiel sérieusement.

Dean resta pétrifié aux mots de Bobby, Castiel allait déduire qu'il avait parlé de lui, et qu'il avait parlé de lui comme beaucoup plus qu'un ami. Il n'était pas sûr que ça allait lui plaire et Castiel pouvait encore se faire des idées comme penser qu'il lui avait présenté Bobby pour qu'il vante ses mérites alors qu'il voulait juste lui présenter quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Castiel ne sembla pas surpris par la première partie de la phrase de Bobby mais plutôt par la suite. Jusqu'à maintenant, il observait Dean et il voyait qu'il était de plus en plus gêné par les propos de son ami. En entendant la fin de la phrase, il avait réagi.

\- Je ne suis pas un petit con qui veut l'utiliser si ça peut vous rassurer, insista Castiel en reposant son regard sur Bobby. Il n'aimait pas faire état de ses sentiments à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il aimait encore moins qu'on remette en doute ses intentions. Je suis heureux de voir que Dean a quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour lui comme un père et qui a ses intérêts à cœur. Vous pouvez vous méfier de moi, c'est normal et je le comprends, mais je ne le lui ferai pas de mal.

Bobby sourit à l'irritation dont fit preuve Castiel pour se défendre et défendre sa relation avec Dean. Castiel s'était trompé sur les intentions de personnes dans le passé et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive le concernant. Il préférait expliquer clairement ses actes même s'il n'était pas à l'aise, au moins, on ne pouvait pas se faire de fausses idées le concernant. Bobby pouvait se méfier de lui mais s'il avait décidé d'accorder maintenant sa confiance à Dean, il ne ferait rien pour perdre celle qu'il lui témoignait.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et de continuer à lire cette fic. Je vous embrasse.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Dean n'en revenait pas encore que sa relation avec Castiel avait évolué. Il était venu le voir pour l'inviter un jour en lui avouant qu'il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui. Puis il avait eu ce contact, sans anticipation, sans arrière-pensée. Il avait fui sentant qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas retenir encore ses gestes s'il restait face à lui. Un goût d'inachevé et de manque dans son corps et son esprit, Castiel avait fini par le retrouver et lui avait donné un baiser.

Et depuis il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit ce moment où il s'était senti perdre pied après avoir dû contenir ses sentiments et les gestes qui lui brûlaient les doigts. Quand il l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce, il s'était arrêté, son esprit s'était figé et son corps s'était calmé. Après l'excitation et le besoin, il ressentait le calme et la satisfaction, un bref instant. Castiel était venu le voir, s'était excusé d'avoir abordé ce sujet et l'avait embrassé sans plus d'explication. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à leur premier baiser avait été multiplié. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu de piège, il s'était rapproché de lui-même et avait montré un intérêt au-delà d'une simple amitié.

Le lendemain quand Castiel lui avait parlé de Gabriel, il avait eu du mal à se concentrer, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur la douceur de ses lèvres et l'envie irrépressible de les gouter de nouveau. Il s'était vite reconcentré en sentant sa gêne. Celui-ci ne voulait pas accuser Gabriel mais il ne voulait pas non plus se laisser manipuler. Dean l'avait écouté, sentant son inquiétude, puis il l'avait rassuré le concernant.

Il lui avait expliqué que Gabriel aimait s'amuser avec les gens, les manipuler pour les amener à faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était jamais méchant mais connaissant le problème de Castiel avec ce genre de comportement ça passait forcément mal. Dean avait souri en pensant que Gabriel avait fait ça pour lui. Il avait fait croire à Castiel qu'il sortait avec Bobby, il réprima une grimace, pour pousser Castiel à se jeter à l'eau. Il devrait le remercier un de ces jours car ça leur avait permis de se retrouver ensemble et de se liguer contre lui. Il avait pu utiliser la situation et avait réussi à convaincre Castiel qu'il fallait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait se comporter de la sorte avec lui. Et ça avait très bien marché.

Cette histoire lui avait permis de plus impliquer Castiel dans sa vie personnelle, le voir se dresser face à Gabriel, sa discussion avec Sam qui les avait invités et enfin sa rencontre avec Bobby. Il avait déjà parlé de Castiel à Bobby en lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui et que depuis cinq ans il avait enfin une bouffée d'oxygène. Bobby l'avait écouté, Dean n'était jamais enclin à parler de choses aussi personnelles, et pour une fois qu'il ressentait le besoin d'en parler, il n'avait rien dire. Dans l'autre sens, il avait parlé à Castiel de Bobby sans beaucoup lui en révéler mais en expliquant le rôle essentiel qu'il avait tenu dans sa vie, ce qui avait surement expliqué la réaction aussi vive qu'il avait eu à ses propos.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bobby s'attaque à Castiel de façon aussi brusque. Il s'était senti mal à l'aise et avait eu peur que Castiel se sente encore une fois piégé. Quand Bobby avait souligné le risque que Castiel l'utilise celui-ci s'était redressé et lui avait fait face en toute confiance. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il respectait Bobby mais qu'il ne se laisserait pas le traiter de la sorte et il s'était défendu de vouloir utiliser Dean pour ses moyens.

Dean, qui s'était raidi en entendant Bobby, était resté sans voix en entendant Castiel se défendre. Il disait qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et depuis cette rencontre, il savait que c'était possible, que Castiel s'était décidé à lui faire confiance et qu'il acceptait l'intérêt qu'il lui témoignait.

Castiel dans son bureau tentait de se concentrer sur la rédaction de son travail. Il se recula pour s'adosser au fauteuil et souffla. Tenter était le bon terme, il pensait aux derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler, après que Dean se soit confié, il l'avait retrouvé dans son bureau et il avait pris pleinement conscience de son trouble. Il avait succombé à son envie et avait goûté ses lèvres. Un premier baiser échangé naturellement. Puis il avait remis Gabriel en place avec l'aide de Dean ce qui avait entraîné la présentation à Bobby et sa prise de position. Il s'était senti accusé à tort et il avait réagi, peut-être un peu trop énergiquement. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et il ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Il avait accepté l'attirance que Dean lui montrait et avait pris conscience de celle qu'il éprouvait et arrivait enfin à l'admettre.

Pour se rassurer et mettre tout au clair, il avait téléphoné à Balthazar et lui avait raconté les derniers événements. Son ami l'avait écouté sans faire de commentaires, il avait gardé le silence même une fois que Castiel avait fini de parler et celui-ci avait été obligé de vérifier qu'il était toujours en ligne.

\- Balth'? Tu m'écoute ?, demanda Castiel inquiet. Balthazar qui avait une propension à se mêler de tout et qui garder le silence, ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr.

Castiel nota le ton joyeux de sa voix et peut être même un certain soulagement.

\- Alors?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire Castiel?, lui demanda son ami.

Celui-ci garda le silence, Balthazar savait qu'il attendait qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui dise qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Il n'est pas comme lui. Castiel senti son corps se détendre à ces mots. Et tu le sais déjà, ajouta Balthazar.

Non il n'était pas comme Dick, il ne l'avait jamais diminué insidieusement devant les autres, il ne lui avait jamais fait accepter quelque chose contre son envie en l'accusant de ne penser qu'à lui.

\- Castiel, tu lui as en partie expliqué ce qui te retient, tu pourrais tout lui dire...

\- Non, trancha-t-il. Il senti soudainement la peur naître au creux de son ventre. C'est trop tôt et je ne sais pas... Balthazar attendait la fin de sa phrase mais elle ne vint pas. D'après ce qu'il savait il était le seul à connaitre toute l'histoire et à l'avoir cru.

\- Je comprends. Castiel entendit balthazar souffler, il avait l'air de chercher ses mots. Dean a l'air de faire attention à ce que tu lui dis, je pense qu'il attend que tu lui dises ou que tu lui montres ce que tu veux.

Castiel l'oreille vissée au téléphone écoutait son ami en acquiesçant.

\- Tu as toutes les cartes en main. C'est à toi de décider, ajouta Balthazar.

Castiel prit une profonde inspiration pour remplir ses poumons, qu'il sentait compressés, pour aspirer la confiance dont faisait preuve Balthazar. Il allait le faire, il faisait confiance à Dean, il avait envie de plus et il sentait lui aussi que tout se passerait bien. Il en avait la certitude.

* * *

Le lendemain de ces révélations Dean et Castiel s'étaient retrouvés au self. Castiel avait fait un pas vers lui, Dean savait maintenant que tout allait évoluer dans le bon sens, même si pour l'instant, Castiel semblait encore plus gêné qu'avant. Il gardait un comportement contradictoire, des paroles qui lui faisaient comprendre qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec lui et des gestes qui restaient retenus. Face à lui, il continuait d'avoir un regard fuyant, il venait de l'inviter à diner avec lui et fixait son assiette intensément. Un diner était l'occasion de se retrouver seuls, hors du travail et c'était un moment qui pouvait mener à autre chose…

Dean était sur le point d'accepter quand il se rappela de leur soirée de gala. Sam et lui étaient contraints de passer la soirée parmi une poignée de directeurs. Il n'avait qu'une envie, foutre en l'air ses responsabilités, envoyer se faire voir ce groupe de vieux grincheux et passer la soirée à espérer que Castiel le laisse aller plus loin ce soir. Il expira fortement en fermant les yeux, Castiel leva la tête pour le regarder faire, un air légèrement choqué sur les traits. Il attendait une réponse un peu plus positive à son invitation. Puis Dean s'expliqua, il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère tout seul pour affronter cette soirée. Il le laissait gérer assez de choses seul pour ne pas lui faire faux bond ce soir. Castiel comprit et lui proposa de passer la soirée ensemble plus tard.

Le soir même, Dean, dans son bureau, finissait de se préparer. Il donna un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de sa salle de bain privé attenant au bureau. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour discipliner quelques mèches, lissa sa veste de smoking en la boutonnant. Il imaginait déjà sa soirée du lendemain avec Castiel, il avait envie de lui faire découvrir un restaurant qu'il connaissait bien mais peut-être qu'il voudrait choisir le restaurant. Il pensa organiser un repas chez lui, en invitant Sam et Gabriel, Castiel ne se sentirait pas en danger et ils pourraient se découvrir dans un cadre plus personnel. Il devrait lui demander. Il sourit, en repensant à ce qu'il avait espéré au début avec Castiel, il s'était fait pitié en se comportant comme un enfant voulant un nouvel ami, et maintenant, il se retrouver à espérer que cet homme le laisse le connaître mieux et qu'il l'accepte.

Dean sorti de la salle de bain et se retrouva dans son bureau, son frère arrivera dans cinq minutes pour cette fichue soirée. On toqua à la porte, il répondit et eu l'heureuse surprise de voir entrer Castiel. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore vu, il entra dans le bureau, balaya la pièce des yeux et Dean lu une surprise sur son visage. Castiel était resté muet, bouche entrouverte, sans bouger. Et Dean en fut immédiatement rempli d'orgueil et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire charmeur. L'homme pour lequel il craquait depuis longtemps, restait sans voix devant lui, subjugué par l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il lui faisait envie, il le voyait. Dean s'approcha de lui, doucement, gardant un petit sourire en coin. Castiel ne le quittait pas des yeux et il y prenait plaisir.

Castiel comptait juste saluer Dean avant de partir et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Il était entré sans le voir et en avançant dans le bureau, il était resté surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Dean en smoking noir, nœud papillon. Une gravure de mode en chair et en os, Castiel n'était pas du genre à baver sur les couvertures de magasine mais se retrouver face à l'une d'entre elles, en chair et en os, c'était plutôt déstabilisant. Il restait là sans bouger, se demandant si c'était vraiment réel, regardant avancer Dean vers lui avec un sourire qui ne lui laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Et à ce moment, il n'avait aucune envie de partir, de lui tenir tête ou de laisser la place à sa raison et à sa peur.

Dean se tenait maintenant face à lui. Il n'osait croire qu'enfin il voyait cette étincelle dans le regard de Castiel. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Castiel doucement en une caresse, il attendit une réaction de sa part pendant quelques secondes en le regardant dans les yeux mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Il fit glisser sa main dans son cou, ses doigts s'agrippant à sa nuque. Il entendait le souffle de Castiel frémir, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas qu'elle s'emballe, leurs regards toujours rivés l'un à l'autre.

Puis Dean pencha la tête, ferma les yeux en approchant son visage de celui de Castiel, avança ses lèvres proches de son oreille.

\- J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser.

Dean murmura dans un soupir, Castiel sentait son souffle chatouiller sa peau et réveiller une excitation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Il ferma la bouche et déglutit en sentant le visage de Dean glisser en sens inverse. Il avait fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, toute sa concentration focalisée sur les sensations éveillées par le contact de sa main sur sa peau et la caresse de son souffle. Il redressa la tête légèrement, prêt à sentir les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes mais à la place, il senti sa main quitter sa peau ainsi que sa chaleur s'atténuer.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, Dean se redressait et portait sur lui un regard noir de désir. Il continuait de se contrôler, il respectait une distance qu'il lui avait imposée pour se sentir en sécurité. Il attrapa le revers du col de la veste de smoking et retint Dean près de lui, il ne pouvait pas se passer de cette chaleur qui se rependait en lui. Le moment sembla rester quelques secondes en suspend avant que Castiel ne plonge en avant et ne vienne déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser, au début, aussi léger que le dernier s'intensifia sous le désir de Castiel. Il senti la main de Dean retrouver sa place sur sa nuque et ses doigts caresser ses cheveux.

Castiel laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant la langue de Dean caresser la sienne et à ce son, il senti son autre main se déposer sur sa hanche. Ses mains ne relâchaient pas leur prise, cramponnées au tissu pour prolonger ce moment. Il en savourait toutes les sensations à chaque seconde. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et fut arraché à cet abandon par la voix de Sam.

\- Dean on va être en retard, lança celui-ci en entrant dans la pièce.

Castiel ressenti une gêne déferler sur lui, il se recula pour s'éloigner de Dean et baissa la tête. Il perdit la douceur de ses lèvres mais pas son contact, Dean le retenait contre lui, ses mains n'ayant pas bougées.

\- Oh... euh... désolé. Je t'attends dehors. Désolé, répéta Sam en grimaçant et en refermant la porte sur lui.

Dean soupira et posa son front contre celui de Castiel, encadrant son visage de ses mains.

\- Il va falloir que j'apprenne à mon petit frère qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, sa joue et effleura ses lèvres. Je dois y aller, en soufflant de dépit.

Castiel hocha la tête sans rien dire. Dean attrapa le nœud de sa cravate dénouée de sa main gauche, sa main droite prête à tirer le morceau de tissu pour le resserrer. Castiel, qui avait lâché sa veste, l'observait avec un nœud à l'estomac, de mauvais souvenirs refaisant surface. Il revoyait cet homme face à lui, resserrer son nœud de cravate lui disant qu'il devait être irréprochable, qu'il n'accepterait pas que son apparence négligée retentisse sur sa réputation et son image. Castiel senti sa gorge se bloquer, il regarda Dean se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, sourire et relâcher sa cravate en laissant glisser sa main le long de son torse, une main retrouvant son cou.

\- Je préfère te voir comme ça, c'est toi.

Castiel dégluti et lui rendit un sourire tendu.

\- Tu serais d'accord pour venir diner chez moi avec Sam et Gabriel demain ?, reprit Dean.

\- Oui, ça serait bien. Dean nota sa voix mal assurée qu'il mit sur le compte du trouble dû au baiser.

\- Ok, en souriant largement. Sa soirée s'annonçait mieux que prévue. J'en parle ce soir à Sam. Il déposa encore un baiser sur ses lèvres, soupirant de devoir déjà s'éloigner de lui.

Castiel sorti en premier du bureau, salua Sam en passant devant lui sans le regarder dans les yeux. Quand Dean sorti enfin de son bureau, il arborait un sourire joueur. Sam le lui rendit, le laissant savourer le souvenir de ce moment.

* * *

Sam travaillait tranquillement pour une fois dans son bureau, sans Gabriel dans les pattes, quand son téléphone sonna. Il aimait beaucoup avoir Gabriel près de lui mais il avait des périodes où il se comportait comme un gamin pourri gâté. Sam devait alors porter toute son attention sur lui et ensuite rattraper son travail, quand il se retrouvait seul, c'était le moment d'être plus productif. Au téléphone, sa secrétaire l'avertissait qu'une certaine Jessica Moore était là et voulait le voir sans rendez-vous. Sam resta surpris, Jessica, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins six ans. Ils étaient sortis à la fac ensemble et quand ils avaient commencé à travailler, ils s'étaient perdu de vue, chacun attiré par un bout du continent. Il demanda à sa secrétaire d'autoriser la sécurité à la laisser monter et de la laisser entrer, quelques minutes plus tard, il se levait pour l'accueillir.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau, Sam fut soufflé, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle paraissait toujours aussi jeune, son tailleur strict adoucit par ses cheveux lâchés et son sourire resplendissant. Elle avança dans le bureau avec un grand sourire et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'invita à s'assoir et lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Elle lui raconta qu'elle était ici pour un possible nouvel emploi et que c'était l'occasion de passer le voir et de parler du passé. Elle lui demanda de l'héberger chez lui quelques jours, elle préférait être chez lui plutôt que dans une chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle et ils auraient ainsi plus le temps de discuter, mais tout ça sans vouloir le gêner ou gêner sa copine. Sam ne put pas refuser, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps, Jessica en fut ravie et lui sauta au cou en le remerciant. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait plusieurs rendez-vous aujourd'hui mais elle repasserait en fin d'après-midi.

Plus tard dans la journée, Sam et Gabriel étaient en train de déjeuner et il essayait de trouver une façon de parler de Jessica à Gabriel et surtout de lui dire qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de lui. Il s'en voulait, Gabriel était adorable avec lui et lui ne parvenait pas à parler de leur relation. Dean et Bobby étaient au courant bien sûr, les employés de l'entreprise devaient le suspecter mais il n'avait jamais eu à l'annoncer à quelqu'un de son passé. Et l'annoncer à Jessica ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, surtout que lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer, il avait eu l'impression que tous ses sentiments oubliés se réveillaient.

Sam observait Gabriel, inquiet de sa réaction sans parvenir à lui parler. Gabriel, quand il s'en aperçu, lui sourit et lui demanda si tout allait bien, Sam déglutit, se força à sourire et acquiesça. Ça lui retournait l'estomac d'être aussi lâche. Il ne savait pas comment faire, Jessica allait revenir en fin de journée et il devrait bien faire quelque chose. Durant le reste du repas, il écouta Gabriel lui parler du diner du soir même chez Dean, il lui expliquait qu'il s'excuserait auprès de Castiel. Il avait voulu l'aider lui et Dean mais il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moyen. Sam lui sourit, c'était une première pour Gabriel de faire des excuses de sa propre volonté. Quand ils se levèrent de table, Sam n'avait toujours pas parlé, la gorge nouée, embrouillé par ce qu'il avait cru ressentir en voyant son ancienne petite-amie.

Jessica revint à l'entreprise avec ses bagages plus tôt que prévu. Elle frappa à la porte de Sam et entra quand elle y fut invitée.

\- Jessica, tu es déjà là. Sam s'était levé de son fauteuil d'un bon et avait immédiatement lancé un regard inquiet vers Gabriel. Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer.

\- Oui, mon dernier rendez-vous a été écourté. Elle salua Gabriel qui se tenait près de la fenêtre. Enchanté, Jessica, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main à Gabriel.

\- Gabriel…

\- Gabriel est un ami, et Jessica a fait ses études avec moi à Stanford, précisa Sam de façon nerveuse.

\- J'ai fait mes études et un peu plus avec lui, plaisanta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Sam.

\- Enchanté Jessica. Gabriel regarda Sam sans commentaires. Il ne savait pas, pour l'instant, pourquoi il le présentait de cette façon, il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. Il y avait peut-être une raison pour laquelle il ne le présentait que comme son ami. Il nota que Sam évitait de le regardait et il était nerveux. Il décida d'attendre pour avoir des explications mais elles furent apportées par Jessica elle-même.

\- J'emménage chez Sam quelques jours, je suis là pour un nouveau poste et je préférais aller chez un ami plutôt que dans un hôtel.

\- Oui je comprends, commenta Gabriel.

Sam se risqua à le regarder, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à dire à Jessica qu'il était avec Gabriel. Ainsi Gabriel n'était pas blessé et il pouvait accueillir son amie, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Si c'était une seconde chance, le destin qui cherchait à les réunir. Sam avait passé la journée à se souvenir de leur couple à la fac, ils s'étaient aimés dès le premier jour et ça avait duré tout le temps de leurs études. Leur séparation n'était due qu'à leur travail, il l'aimait encore et peut-être elle aussi.

\- Je m'excuse, je dois passer quelques coups de fil et je reviens. Jessica sorti dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Sam se tourna lentement vers Gabriel. Celui-ci le regardait sans sourciller mais Sam lisait une colère froide dans son regard.

\- Tu ne lui a rien dit ?, demanda Gabriel d'une voix grave.

Sam l'observait avec crainte, il se força à déglutir pour lui répondre.

\- Non, murmura-t-il. Gabriel hocha la tête le regard dans le vide.

\- Bien. Je crois que je vais devoir passer ces quelques nuits loin de chez moi. Sam senti son cœur se serrer à ces mots.

Gabriel ne lui demanda pas la raison de ce silence, il savait que Sam ne parlait pas de sa vie privée, il avait peut-être du mal à s'assumer face à une ancienne petite-amie. C'était à Sam de parler, il ne pouvait pas le faire pour lui.

\- Je suis…

\- Ne dis pas que tu es désolé, le coupa Gabriel avant de serrer les mâchoires. J'arrive à me contenir pour bien me conduire, moi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse entendre ces mots. Je vais récupérer mes affaires en bas et je vais partir.

Sam restait à le regarder, cette fois-ci il vit la tristesse et la déception dans le regard de son amant. Il fit un pas en avant pour lui prendre la main, il voulait lui expliquer que c'était difficile pour lui d'en parler. Il était sorti à la fac avec elle, ils avaient même parlé mariage. Il tendit la main, caressa la sienne du bout des doigts quand Jessica revint dans le bureau. Il réagit par réflexe et retira sa main. Il aperçut la douleur dans le regard de Gabriel, la colère couvant toujours sous la déception, il sentait Gabriel lui échapper. Celui-ci se détourna de lui et lança à Jessica un sourire sans joie.

\- Jessica, ravi de vous avoir rencontré, je dois partir. Passez un bon séjour avec monsieur Winchester, je suis sûr que vous avez plein de souvenirs à partager. Puis il se tourna vers Sam, Monsieur Winchester peut-être à bientôt.

\- Gabriel… Il partit sans regarder en arrière et sorti.

\- Ton ami t'appelle monsieur Winchester ?, demanda Jessica étonnée.

\- C'est pour plaisanter.

Sam le regardait s'éloigner de lui et il ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Il se détestait, il se détestait de plus en plus. Il le faisait souffrir pour un ancien amour retrouvé.

Gabriel prit l'ascenseur et descendit jusqu'à la salle de sport pour récupérer ses affaires dans son vestiaire. Il ne pensait pas que Sam puisse être si lâche. Il lui avait souvent dit qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il était tombé amoureux de lui alors qu'avant il aimait les femmes. Ça restait finalement quelque chose de bizarre pour lui et il ne l'assumait pas face à une personne de son passé. Gabriel était assis sur un banc des vestiaires vides, en train de penser à ce qui venait de se passer quand il entendit des pas et reconnu la démarche de Sam. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il pourrait se comporter de la sorte et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Il se leva, prit la direction des douches en enlevant son t-shirt. Il se déplaçait sans bruit, pieds nus, retenant son souffle pour ne pas se faire entendre. Toute sa concentration focalisée sur les bruits de pas, il entendit Sam tourner, l'appeler et quand il fut sûr qu'il était parti, il se dirigea vers les douches. Quand il allait entrer dans une cabine à moitié nu, Sam lui attrapa le poignet. Gabriel s'immobilisa, tout son corps se tendit.

\- Je suis dés…, il s'interrompit ne voulant pas énerver Gabriel un peu plus, c'est juste pour quelques jours, tenta d'expliquer Sam en baissant la tête.

\- J'avais compris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as besoin de tirer ton coup avant d'aller la rejoindre ?, lui cracha Gabriel. Il senti Sam avoir un sursaut à son attaque.

Gabriel se colla contre lui et commença à le caresser durement. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire plaisir, il voulait lui faire mal, autant qu'il lui avait fait mal. Il connaissait Sam depuis trois ans, il savait qu'il restait discret sur sa vie personnelle et sexuelle. De ce qu'il savait il avait fait son coming-out seulement à Dean et Bobby. Il n'avait pas eu à le faire pour d'autres personnes, il passait sa vie au travail et avec lui, il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, à part ceux de la société. Il avait peut-être paniqué face à une connaissance de son ancienne vie même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment et il ne voulait certainement pas s'avouer le reste, l'autre raison qui aurait pu pousser Sam à ne le présenter seulement comme un ami.

\- Gabriel arrête. Sam l'attrapa par les épaules pour le faire reculer, les ongles de Gabriel s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

\- Quoi ? Ça aussi je n'y ai plus droit ?, demanda Gabriel en relevant la tête.

Sam, les mains toujours sur ses épaules, se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il ne parvenait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, honteux de sa réaction et de son incapacité à parler. Il était foudroyé par la colère et l'amertume qu'il ressentait dans le comportement de Gabriel. Il n'y avait plus qu'une douleur qu'il tentait d'extérioriser en le blessant à son tour.

\- Je ne voudrai pas que tu te sentes en manque pendant ces quelques jours, reprit celui-ci. Il sentait que Gabriel voulait se venger, et il en avait le droit. Il s'arrêta tout à coup.

\- Finalement je n'en ai pas envie, il regarda Sam dans les yeux, tu devrais la rejoindre.

Gabriel se détacha de lui doucement, Sam sentant son corps le quitter avec regret. Il entra dans la cabine de douche qu'il referma derrière lui. Sam entendit le robinet tourner et l'eau gicla du pommeau.

\- Gabriel…, il voulait s'excuser mais Gabriel ne voulait pas entendre ça. Tu dois comprendre..., il s'arrêta. Gabriel de l'autre côté de la porte se mordit la lèvre, il allait lui dire qu'il l'avait toujours aimé, qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait toujours compté.

-...si tu as besoin d'affaires, dis le moi.

La voix rempli de tristesse de Sam le ferait presque plier mais il resta immobile, le bruit de l'eau comblant le silence terrible qui se répercutait sur les carreaux blancs. Il étouffa un sanglot en écoutant les bruits de pas de Sam s'éloigner. Il n'avait été qu'un passe-temps, une expérience pour patienter et il n'avait jamais vraiment compté pour lui. Il attendait seulement de la retrouver. Il se concentra sur la morsure de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, il préférait ressentir une douleur physique, c'était quelque chose sur laquelle il avait plus d'emprise, quelque chose qu'il pourrait soigner. Il avait l'impression d'être un animal abandonné, laissé seul sur le bord de la route à regarder la voiture de ses maîtres s'éloigner. Et ça faisait mal, d'être trahi par ceux en qui vous aviez toute confiance.

Sam remonta jusqu'à son bureau et cacha au mieux ses sentiments, il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il ressentait, il aimait pourtant Gabriel. Il décida d'attendre un moment pour essayer d'y voir plus clair, la visite inattendue de Jessica avait réveillé des souvenirs et des sentiments qu'il avait cru oubliés. Il sentait que toute sa vie allait être secouée par ces quelques jours, il n'avait jamais pensé que revoir Jessica remettrait autant sa vie en question.

* * *

 **Sam m'a donné du fil à retordre dans ce chapitre!**

 **Je vous remercie d'être toujours là, je vous embrasse.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Sam pensait à Gabriel sur le chemin du retour, où allait-il passer la nuit ? Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Jessica lui parler de sa journée et ça lui rappelait les voyages en voiture avec lui. Il se raisonna, il avait fait un choix. Il n'avait pas assumé sa relation avec Gabriel devant elle et surtout il avait pensé qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance avec Jessica. Il aurait mauvaise conscience pendant un moment d'avoir traité son amant de cette façon mais il espérait retrouver son bonheur passé.

Il avait déjà parlé de Jessica à Gabriel, il savait qu'elle importance elle avait pour lui, il pouvait comprendre. Sam tentait de se rassurer, il pourrait comprendre son geste. Il le faisait souffrir mais ce n'était pas sans raison, ce n'était pas un coup de cœur sans conséquences, une lubie. Il avait aimé cette femme et il l'aimait encore.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez lui, il fit visiter son appartement à Jessica qu'elle qualifia de garçonnière. Il sourit, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de toutes les traces de Gabriel. Il la laissa s'installer dans la chambre d'ami et descendit dans la cuisine, c'était étrange. Depuis trois ans, il partageait son quotidien avec Gabriel et ce soir son appartement lui donnait une impression de vide. Pas de bruits ou de chants à tue-tête, de rires espiègles pour réchauffer les murs. C'était à cause de lui, il le savait mais Gabriel lui manquait, ils avaient parfois été séparés depuis ces trois dernières années mais cette fois-ci c'était bien différent.

Sam était perdu dans ses pensées quand Jessica le rejoignit. Il la regarda s'approcher, il avait éprouvé quelque chose en la revoyant et il devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la saluer, en une secondes tous ses souvenirs l'avaient envahi, tous ses rêves et ses sentiments. Il l'avait déjà perdu une fois, il ne voulait pas à nouveau passer à côté de ce bonheur qu'il avait envisagé. Durant cette journée, il avait repensé à ce qu'il avait rêvé pour eux, une maison avec un chien. Deux enfants jouant en riant, un garçon et une fille. Des carrières identiques dans lesquelles ils se seraient soutenus. Ils auraient vieillis côte à côte, entourés d'une grande famille.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter, Gabriel présent dans un coin de son esprit et son malaise le concernant qu'il étouffait. Ils mangèrent et burent peut être un peu plus que de raison, Jessica heureuse de retrouver Sam, et lui se sentant pitoyable d'avoir trahi Gabriel et perdu dans ses sentiments pour elle.

A la fin du repas, Jessica se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sans avertissements. Sam se figea au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle aussi alors avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Il lui rendit son baiser, caressant ses lèvres, ses mains se posant sur son corps. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sam plongea dans son cou, caressant sa peau, embrassant son épaule, il retrouvait les gestes qu'il savait lui donnait du plaisir. Il retrouvait son parfum léger, il l'entendait gémir, ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux pour le retenir contre elle. Ça n'allait pas, vraiment pas. Sam ferma les yeux plus fortement, glissa sa main sous son corsage et se sentit suffoquer. Il se recula d'un coup pour tenter de retrouver son souffle mais à peine s'était-il reculé que Jessica retrouvait ses lèvres. Sam l'attrapa par les épaules, à ce geste il revit Gabriel serré contre lui dans les douches, il la repoussa, Jessica résista un peu mais il la repoussa plus fort.

\- Sam laisse toi faire…, murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, Jessica. Elle retrouva ses lèvres mais Sam la repoussa de nouveau. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu aimes quelqu'un… ? La question fut suivie d'un silence que Sam rompit avant qu'il ne devienne embarrassant.

\- Non, non, je suis seul. Mais tu as ton entretien demain matin, tu devrais te reposer. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce qu'on en est train de faire s'arrête là.

Jessica lui sourit, un sourire doux qui le comprenait.

\- Tu es toujours aussi mignon et attentionné.

Sam se leva, Jessica n'avait pas bougée, assise encore à table, elle le détaillait. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent maladroit et mal à l'aise. Il tourna sur lui un instant ne sachant pas quoi faire puis se mit à débarrasser en lui disant qu'ils pourraient prendre leur temps, puis s'excusa en lui disant qu'il avait encore du travail. Quand tout fut rangé, il partit dans sa chambre la laissant seule s'installer.

Il se coucha mais ne dormi pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, pensant à Gabriel et à Jessica. Comment savoir ce qui était le mieux à faire ? Il avait une chance de retrouver son grand amour, il devait la saisir même s'il se sentait terriblement coupable de faire vivre ça à Gabriel, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une deuxième chance. Il savait qu'il faisait souffrir Gabriel, il en était bien conscient. Il resta perdu dans ses hésitations et ses questions une bonne partie de la nuit.

Gabriel se retrouvait dans un hôtel, il s'était arrêté dans le premier qu'il avait vu, avait demandé une chambre pour une nuit, espérant que demain les choses auraient retrouvées leur place et leur sens. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la décoration ou aux employés, il avait marmonné quand le réceptionniste lui avait tendu sa carte et lui avait souhaité une bonne soirée. Assis maintenant au bout du lit, son sac sur le sol à côté de lui, le regard perdu dans le vide, il espérait. Il espérait que Sam avait été maladroit, qu'il n'avait pas sût dire les choses, que c'était seulement une peur mal placée. Mais des souvenirs lui revenaient, des phrases anodines qui prenaient tout leur sens.

Il se souvenait de cette fois où Sam lui avait dit qu'il était le seul homme qu'il aimait. Le seul homme, pourquoi avait-il précisé ? Ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait aimer encore une femme, il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il ne voulait pas croire que Sam l'avait utilisé, il le connaissait bien, il ne pourrait jamais faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais il lui avait parlé de Jessica aussi et il savait l'importance qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie. Il se coucha, prostré dans son lit, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur Sam, essayant de donner un sens à son comportement et après avoir passé tout en revue, une seule chose pouvait tout expliquer. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, il avait encore des sentiments pour elle.

* * *

Lorsque Dean avait reçu le message de Sam l'avertissant que Gabriel et lui, ne pouvaient pas venir chez lui pour le repas organisé, il lui avait demandé si tout allait bien et Sam l'avait rassuré, un problème de dernière minute. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il prévint Castiel qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, il préférait l'avertir pour éviter de le mettre dans une situation où il pourrait se sentir piégé. Dean attendit sa réponse et contre toute attente Castiel ne chercha pas d'excuse pour éviter le repas et rassura Dean sur le fait qu'il pourrait passer du temps avec Sam et Gabriel plus tard. Dean en fut content, ils allaient passer la soirée seuls tous les deux.

Comme prévu à dix-neuf heures, Castiel arriva chez Dean. Il ressentait une petite appréhension mélangée à une excitation, il savait que cette soirée allait être le début de quelque chose d'autre. Quand il entra dans le salon, Dean était dehors, il le voyait par la porte vitrée entrouverte, en train d'allumer un barbecue. Il repensa à la dernière fois où il avait mis les pieds dans cet appartement, à ces souvenirs qui avaient refait surface, puis à Balthazar qui l'avait rassuré et enfin à la chance d'avoir rencontré cet homme qui faisait attention à lui. Il voulait lui montrer ce soir ce qu'il ressentait et se livrer un peu plus. Il traversa l'appartement pour sortir sur la terrasse, passant de la fraicheur de la climatisation à la chaleur du jardin. Dean l'accueilli avec un grand sourire, il était habillé d'un vieux jean et d'un tee-shirt qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Castiel le détailla quelques secondes, son corps mis en valeur par ces vêtements simples, ses yeux éclairés par le soleil qui diminuait dans le ciel et son sourire. Il avait rajeuni de dix ans dans ces vêtements et semblait complètement à l'aise et heureux. Dean l'observait lui aussi, il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser mais ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise alors il se retint, il lui expliqua qu'avant il ne portait que ce genre de vêtement et que quand il le pouvait il retrouvait ses vieilles habitudes. Il s'excusa ensuite de la part de Sam et Gabriel mais ce n'était que repoussé à plus tard.

Dean l'invita à s'installer à table, il avait prévu de faire des hamburgers, quelques frites, accompagnés de bières. Après le repas, ils pourraient profiter de la piscine et Castiel en fut ravi avant de prendre conscience qu'il allait se retrouvait à moitié nu devant lui. Il repoussa cette idée inquiétante. La soirée se passait bien et à la fin du repas, Dean finissait sa bouteille de bière quand il surprit le regard de Castiel sur l'eau claire, il en avait envie depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il se leva alla lui chercher un maillot et une serviette et les déposa sur ses genoux.

\- Tu devrais te changer et profiter de la piscine pendant que je débarrasse.

\- Non, je vais t'aider, en faisant un geste pour se lever.

Dean l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu es l'invité et j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Change-toi et profite de l'eau.

Castiel le remercia et prit la direction que Dean lui indiquait, un abri de piscine en bois, pour se changer. Il en ressorti deux minutes plus tard et se jeta à l'eau. Il sentit l'eau fraiche l'engloutir et glisser sur sa peau. Il traversa la moitié de la longueur en apnée avant de remonter à la surface pour reprendre sa respiration. Arrivé de l'autre côté, il s'adossa au rebord et profita de la vue, la ville commençait à scintiller, le ciel éclairé seulement par les dernières lueurs du jour, cette soirée était vraiment parfaite. Il avait oublié son inquiétude de se retrouver seul avec lui, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et cette soirée, seul chez lui, allait les amener à autre chose. Autre chose qu'il redoutait car il allait devoir se livrer à un homme et même s'il avait décidé de faire ce pas ce soir, il sentait l'appréhension de franchir ce cap. Il chassa de son esprit les mauvais souvenirs qui tentaient de refaire surface, il voulait profiter de cette soirée et Dick ne viendrait pas lui gâcher ça.

Dean à la porte vitrée l'observait, ses muscles en action, l'eau glissant sur son corps, il enchaina plusieurs allers-retours. Il décida d'aller se changer lui aussi, il enfila un maillot, s'assis sur le rebord de la piscine et le regardait nager vers lui.

Castiel releva la tête et vit Dean assis en train de l'observer, il était en maillot, son corps bronzé par le soleil et des muscles affutés. Il ralenti pour récupérer son souffle et s'approcha de lui doucement. Arrivé presque à sa hauteur il se redressa dans l'eau, qui lui arrivait maintenant à la taille, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage pour chasser les gouttes d'eau, en avançant vers le bord. Dean ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son corps ruisselant. Castiel fit encore deux pas et se retrouva face à lui, il déposa ses mains sur ses genoux qu'il écarta légèrement pour s'approcher encore de son corps. Dean frissonna au contact de ses mains fraîches, les siennes ne quittant pas le rebord en pierre chaud. Castiel se pencha en avant, Dean déglutit le sentant si proche de lui, les gouttes fraiches tombant de son corps sur sa peau.

\- Moi aussi je peux te laisser sans voix, murmura Castiel à son oreille.

Dean laissa échapper un rire et hocha la tête. Il senti une main quitter son genou pour se déposer sur son épaule quand il l'embrassa dans le cou. Il avait provoqué leur dernier baiser dans son bureau, laissant Castiel l'initier et c'était encore meilleur quand Castiel se décidait à lui sauter dessus de lui-même. Il resserra ses mains sur le rebord, son corps à portée de main, il tentait de se raisonner, il devait y aller doucement. Il devait le laisser faire, pour ne pas reproduire le fiasco de la dernière fois chez lui, sachant tous les deux exactement ce qui les attendait pour la suite.

Il redressa la tête en sentant les lèvres de Castiel s'approcher des siennes. Il gémit quand elles se rencontrèrent enfin et qu'elles furent abandonnées de nouveau. Castiel caressait le reste de son cou, ses mains explorant son torse pour la première fois et le faisant frissonner. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser plus profond. Dean resserra ses genoux contre les hanches de Castiel, celui-ci attrapa ses poignets pour libérer ses mains qu'il retenait encore et les déposa sur sa taille. Il senti les doigts de Dean s'y déposer légèrement avant de s'agripper à son corps. Il se colla alors à lui, l'attirant en passant sa main derrière sa tête et l'autre derrière son dos. Il ressentait la chaleur de sa peau sèche qui réchauffait la sienne. Il avait envie de lui et ne comptait pas attendre plus longtemps pour profiter de ce plaisir qui était si proche.

\- Ta chambre…, demanda Castiel entre deux baisers.

Dean ne fit que gémir, ses mains toujours à la découverte de son corps, ses jambes resserrées maintenant, autour de lui. Castiel attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et se recula pour le regarder.

\- Dean, ta chambre, maintenant, en murmurant d'une voix rauque.

Il le vit retrouver la réalité, ouvrir les yeux difficilement et se détacher de son corps tout aussi difficilement. Il glissa dans l'eau, attrapa le poignet de Castiel et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils mirent un moment à rejoindre la chambre et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, leurs corps déjà emmêlés.

Dean le lendemain se rendit à la réunion des stagiaires de milieu de stage. C'était l'occasion de faire le point sur ce qu'ils avaient appris et sur ce qui leur restait à découvrir. Il y retrouva les étudiants, les tuteurs et Castiel assis dans un coin. Son regard glissa sur lui et Castiel fit un sourire en coin. Ce simple sourire l'électrisa. Il se secoua mentalement et revint sur terre, il dirigea la réunion, rien de passionnant pour lui, les stagiaires étaient impliquées et les tuteurs n'avaient aucun problèmes avec eux. Mais durant cette réunion, Castiel ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Dean tentait de ne pas le remarquer mais il sentait sa peau lentement chauffer sous son regard envieux.

Ils avaient passé une soirée parfaite, pas de malentendus ou de malaises. Castiel était parti tard dans la soirée après qu'ils se soient découvert encore plus. Dean avait tenté de le retenir pour passer la nuit avec lui mais Castiel devait passer chez lui car il était attendu pour un rendez-vous important le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas plus insisté dans ses paroles bien que ses lèvres caressaient encore sa peau tandis que Castiel tentait de se rhabiller. Une fois habillé, Castiel s'était assis sur le bord du lit, Dean s'était rapproché et avait retrouvé son corps, espérant qu'il ait changé d'avis. Il avait pris ses mains dans les siennes, la tête baissée, observant leurs doigts s'entrelacer. Il avait inspiré en levant la tête et Dean s'était figé, sentant son amant soucieux. Il lisait dans ses yeux une douleur qui le hantait, il retira sa main encore prisonnière des sienne et la posa sur sa joue en faisant preuve d'une grande tendresse. Castiel avait penché la tête pour se laissait rassurer par cette caresse et lui avait parlé.

Il lui avait parlé du dernier homme qu'il avait connu et qui lui avait fait du mal. Il avait besoin depuis, de plus de temps pour faire confiance à quelqu'un et il ne pouvait pas lui promettre que par moment il ne s'éloignerait pas de lui. Dean ne lui avait pas posé de questions, il était resté à le regarder, caressant sa pommette de son pouce. Quand Castiel avait eu le courage de rencontrer son regard, il n'y avait vu que de la tendresse, pas une trace de pitié. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas en parler pour laisser ça derrière lui et Dean avait acquiescé avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de l'enlacer.

Quand Castiel s'était enfin levé, il avait relâché sa prise doucement pour le laissa partir. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à penser à lui et ce qu'il avait dû endurer, à fantasmer sur son corps et le plaisir qu'ils avaient pris et à imaginer leur prochaine nuit. Castiel, qu'il avait imaginé passif à cause de son comportement et de ses hésitations, s'était montré entreprenant et plutôt directif. Il lui avait donné du plaisir et en avait pris, et il espérait échanger les rôles la prochaine fois. Quand il était arrivé au bureau, il était déjà impatient de le revoir.

Quand il croisa son regard au bout d'un moment, il y fut piéger et la douce chaleur qu'il ressentait jusque-là se changea en brûlure. Il vit le sourire du professeur s'agrandir juste pour lui. Son regard lui promettait plein de délices et ils se retrouvaient bloqués ici. Il reporta son regard sur son dossier, avisa les personnes présentes, puis les congédia en mettant fin à la réunion.

* * *

Le réveil le lendemain fut tout aussi difficile pour Sam que la soirée, il descendit à la cuisine après s'être préparé et y retrouva Jessica. Il lui fit un sourire fatigué qu'elle lui rendit. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, il ressentait son ventre se tordre, la tête vide. Quand elle se recula, Sam la retint quelques secondes pour prolonger leur baiser puis la libéra en souriant doucement.

Il se rendit à l'entreprise tandis que Jessica profitait de la voiture et du chauffeur pour se présenter à son rendez-vous et faire ensuite une séance de shopping. Elle revint dans l'après-midi, Sam encore en réunion, elle visitait les différents services après s'être renseignée auprès de la secrétaire. Pendant sa visite, elle rencontra Gabriel, le salua et engagea la conversation. Elle était ravie de le revoir sachant qu'il était un ami de Sam. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait comme travail et fut étonné qu'un professeur de sport se retrouve à travailler dans ce genre d'entreprise, Gabriel ne lui raconta pas sa rencontre avec Sam, se focalisant sur l'importance de son rôle auprès de la bonne santé des employés. Puis il l'écouta parler de la proposition qu'on lui avait faite, un pont d'or pour travailler dans une société près d'ici.

Les craintes de Gabriel se confirmaient, elle allait revenir dans la vie de Sam, ils retomberaient amoureux et il l'oublierait. Il avait voulu lui poser la question dans les douches, il voulait qu'il lui dise s'il l'aimait encore mais il avait eu tellement peur de la réponse qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Il préférait penser que Sam ne savait pas comment dire qu'il était amoureux d'un homme, plutôt que de l'entendre dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'il attendait Jessica depuis tout ce temps.

Il la félicita et elle reprit la parole en lui demandant comment Sam se débrouillait à son poste de président. Gabriel prenait sur lui pour lui parler sans animosité, tout ceci n'était pas à cause d'elle mais à cause de Sam. Tout en discutant, ils avaient pris la direction du bureau de Sam. Il entra et invita Jessica à s'assoir sur le canapé. Il vérifia l'heure, Sam n'allait pas tarder, il s'excusa auprès de Jessica et parti. Il ne voulait pas le voir et ne pourrait pas supporter de les voir côte à côte.

Depuis la veille Gabriel évitait Sam, il l'avait pratiquement mis à la porte, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de l'ignorer. Sam avait surveillé les lieux depuis qu'il était arrivé au travail, il avait toujours une crainte mêlées d'espoir de le croiser, de l'entendre parler au détour d'un couloir. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa seconde chance avec Jessica mais il était aussi horriblement honteux de ce qu'il faisait vivre à Gabriel. Il allait devoir lui parler et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Quand il arriva dans son bureau, il fut surpris de trouver Jessica déjà là, il déposa son dossier. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait fait le tour de l'entreprise et qu'elle avait discuté avec Gabriel. À ce moment Sam se figea, il se retourna vers elle doucement ayant peur que Gabriel lui ait parlé. Il avait pu tout lui dire les concernant pour se venger et l'empêcher de retrouver Jessica mais à la place, elle lui vanta ses qualités. Il avait été charmant avec elle, il lui avait tenu compagnie, lui avait expliqué comment Sam se débrouillait à son poste, il ne tarissait pas d'éloge d'ailleurs sur lui.

Sam se senti respiré, soulagé d'entendre ça, tout en sentant une gêne grandir en lui. Il observa Jessica qui était en train de s'avancer vers lui pour lui raconter sa journée. Elle se rapprochait encore de Sam derrière le bureau, elle posa sa main sur son épaule avant de la faire glisser son dos. Il se raidit instantanément, elle se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, il la laissa faire, retrouvant les sensations de ses souvenirs. Il l'attrapa pour la faire assoir sur ses genoux, son bras doit derrière son dos pour la retenir. Il plongea dans son regard, passa sa main gauche sur sa joue et lui donna un nouveau baiser.

Gabriel passa sa journée de travail tant bien que mal, tentant d'éviter Sam et Dean toute la journée. Il avait pensé pouvoir parler à Jessica, la sonder pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de Sam mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Il s'était peut-être un peu trop emporté. Sam pensait avoir des sentiments, Jessica pouvait ne pas en avoir. Restait le problème que Sam l'avait abandonné en une seconde pour retenter sa chance avec son ancien amour. Il se décida de gérer un problème à la fois.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur, la tête basse perdu encore dans ses pensées. Il avait attendu pour aller au self pour minimiser le risque de les croiser mais c'était sans compter sur son manque de chance. Quand il franchi les portes, il balaya la salle des yeux et reconnu Sam de dos et Jessica qui se penchait vers lui pour essuyer le coin de ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas arrêté ou repoussé, il resta debout à les fixer pendant quelques secondes.

Jessica leva les yeux, le vit et lui fit signe. Il la vit parler, elle devait surement prévenir Sam qu'il venait d'entrer. Celui-ci attrapa la main de Jessica encore sur sa joue et la déposa sur la table en la gardant prisonnière de la sienne.

Sa peur était justifiée, il n'avait pas seulement peur de s'afficher mais il avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Il sera le poing, incendiant Sam du regard, Jessica s'aperçu de son changement d'expression. Il ne s'attarda pas plus, il ressorti immédiatement en voyant Sam se lever. Il n'avait plus de doute, il allait venir lui expliquer qu'il l'aimait, qu'il devait tenter sa chance avec elle, qu'il ne pouvait pas rater cette chance et que ce qu'ils avaient vécus avait été sympa mais n'était pas à la hauteur de son amour pour elle.

Il ne voulait plus le voir, ne pouvait plus supporter son hypocrisie. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait, son esprit en ébullition, ne voyant pas Sam sortir à sa suite pour venir lui parler. Prisonnier de cette cage d'acier, ses pensées tournaient en rond, sa colère remplacée petit à petit par une tristesse grandissante. Quand la porte enfin s'ouvrit, Gabriel n'attendit pas et se jeta à l'extérieur. Il enchaina les couloirs et s'enfonça dans les méandres profonds de l'entreprise, descendant jusqu'au garage. Il déboula au milieu des voitures et des chauffeurs sans les saluer et se dirigea vers Bobby qui discutait avec un nouvel employé.

\- Je veux une voiture, dit-il sans préambule, sentant un poids en lui qui ne faisait que grossir.

\- Bonjour à toi Gabriel, lui répondit Bobby calmement et en lui jetant un regard en coin, toujours tourné vers le chauffeur avec lequel il parlait.

\- Bonjour, j'ai besoin d'une voiture. Maintenant. Ajouta-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

\- Gabriel…, en se tournant enfin vers lui avec un air renfrogné. Il savait que Bobby n'aimait pas qu'on vienne le déranger pour rien dans son travail.

\- S'il te plait Bobby, en l'interrompant des larmes menaçantes dans sa voix.

Bobby l'observa un instant mais ne discuta plus, ses traits perdant leur dureté. Il fit signe à un chauffeur de sortir une voiture pour Gabriel, il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas bien et il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et Bobby lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de le regarder partir d'un air inquiet.

Quand la voiture noire sorti du garage pour s'engager dans la rue, Gabriel ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qui se passait autour de lui, tout ce qui faisait écho en lui pour l'instant c'était ce qui venait de se produire. Il percevait le soleil derrière ses paupières fermées qui devenaient rouges, il sentait la douce chaleur le bercer, le roulement tranquille sur le bitume, la conduite souple. Il rouvrit les yeux seulement quand ils approchèrent de chez Sam et lui. La voiture se gara, Gabriel se redressa sur son siège et attendit un moment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, il savait seulement qu'une fois qu'il aurait ouvert la portière, il ne s'arrêterait plus, il y aura quelque chose de brisé. Il s'était toujours méfié des autres et jamais de Sam, il aurait dût faire plus attention.

Il se décida sans s'en rendre compte, il ouvrit la portière, mis pied à terre, entra dans le hall, fit un signe à Ben à l'accueil et monta dans l'ascenseur. Tandis qu'il s'élevait dans les airs, il s'adossa contre la paroi fraiche, s'accrochant à elle. Il ne pensait pas, enfin si, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, Sam. Sam avec la main de Jessica sur sa joue et lui ne la repoussant pas, la scène se rejouant sans fin devant ses yeux. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il descendit et se dirigea dans leur chambre. Il pénétra dans le dressing, sorti un sac de voyage en toile qu'il ouvrit et laissa tomber au sol pour le remplir. Il attrapa au hasard des vêtements qu'il fourra en vrac, attrapa une paire de chaussure et referma le sac. Il se baissa, l'attrapa par la hanse et se redressa en se tournant vers le lit.

Il se figea un instant, les yeux sur le lit. Il ne voyait plus leurs grasses matinées à paresser ensemble mais la possible nuit que Sam avait passée avec elle. Il finit par bouger en se forçant à mettre un pied devant l'autre et à s'approcher de ce lieu où il avait aimé et perdu son amant. Il s'arrêta sur le côté du lit, le corps raide, son esprit torturé, il laissa tomber le sac au sol et attrapa l'oreiller de Sam qu'il sentit et retrouva son odeur. Il le laissa tomber sur le matelas avant d'attraper le sien, ses doigts se refermant sur le tissu doux tels des serres, il serra les mâchoires avant de porter l'oreiller à son visage avec appréhension et inspira profondément. Il retrouva son odeur mélangée à celle de Sam. Il retira l'oreiller de son visage, soulagé et laissa échapper un rire triste.

Il finit par relâcher l'oreiller, fixa une dernière fois le lit défait, comme si les occupants avaient été interrompu avant de se coucher. Il se baissa pour ramasser son sac de voyage, et repris le chemin en sens inverse. Sam n'avait peut-être pas couché avec Jessica, ou peut-être pas dans leur lit, ça ne l'avait rassuré qu'un instant avant de penser aux autres possibilités. Il retrouva la fraicheur de la climatisation en entrant dans la voiture et donna le nom de l'hôtel au chauffeur. Une fois arrivé devant, il descendit l'esprit et le regard vide.

Sam avait rejoint son bureau pour retrouver Jessica qui l'attendait. Elle prit des nouvelles de Gabriel, elle aurait aimé le voir pour discuter. Sam lui expliqua qu'il avait des problèmes en ce moment, Jessica l'observa un moment, il devait faire partie du problème ou alors il était tellement proche de son ami, que ce problème le perturbait lui aussi.

\- Je t'invite au restaurant demain soir, lui proposa-t-elle avec entrain.

Sam la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Avec ton frère précisa-t-elle, j'aimerai le voir avant de repartir. Demain j'ai mon deuxième entretien et je ne pourrais pas trainer plus longtemps chez toi. Mais avec un peu de chance je reviendrais bientôt.

\- Ok, souffla-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Ça lui permettrait de changer de cadre et de penser à autre chose si son frère était là. Gabriel ne voulait pas le voir et il le comprenait, il était peut-être mieux qu'il attende un moment qu'il se calme avant d'aller lui expliquer qu'il se devait de tenter sa chance. Il aurait dû lui parler avant pour le faire moins souffrir mais ça semblait tellement compliqué. Jessica ne lui laissa pas le choix pour son invitation, insistant sur le fait qu'il devait profiter des derniers jours avant qu'elle ne reparte.

Sam passa dans le bureau de son frère avant de partir, il frappa et entra sans attendre, il savait que Castiel n'était pas là et il ne risquait pas de les surprendre. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil face à son frère encore installé à son bureau. Dean l'observa, il paraissait fatigué et préoccupé, le regard éteint. Il lui expliqua que Jessica les invitait au restaurant le lendemain pour faire sa connaissance. Dean ne dit rien concernant Jessica mais demanda des nouvelles de Gabriel et il s'aperçu du mouvement imperceptible de son frère quand il évoqua Gabriel. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, Dean le voyait réfléchir et il reposa sa question, s'inquiétant de son silence. En y réfléchissant, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Sam.

\- Comment tu ne sais pas. Où il est ?

\- Surement à l'hôtel.

\- Il a piqué une crise de jalousie face à Jessica. Ça m'étonne de lui, je le voyais plutôt défendre son territoire, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Jessica ne sait pas pour lui et moi. Je l'ai présenté comme un ami, lui expliqua-t-il en évitant son regard.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Dean resta surpris et grimaça.

\- Jessica s'est installée chez moi et Gabriel est allé à l'hôtel, reprit Sam.

Dean savait que son petit frère voulait faire bonne figure. Il avait suivi les traces de leur père, il avait tout pris en charge quand il s'était retiré des affaires et l'avait appelé à la rescousse pour lui donner un coup de main. Tout ça en s'impliquant corps et âme dans le travail. Dean l'avait vu respirer et vivre seulement depuis qu'il avait rencontré Gabriel et même si ça lui faisait mal de le dire, il s'était épanoui avec lui.

\- Et en revoyant Jessica, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais toujours, je ne lui ai pas parlé de Gabriel et je pense qu'il a compris que je devais nous donner une deuxième chance.

Sam étouffa sa culpabilité en expliquant ça à Dean, il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et termina sa phrase en murmurant. Dean soufflé nota qu'il avait fait un choix mais qu'il ne semblait pas totalement l'assumer.

\- Putain Sam, c'est moi qui suis sensé faire des conneries pareilles. La voix triste de son frère le fit réagir.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais dit … et dans le passé, j'ai pensé me marier avec Jessica. Sur le moment ça m'a paru difficile de lui annoncer brutalement que j'aimais un homme. Et je pense avoir encore des sentiments pour elle, j'ai crois que je l'aime…

\- Tu l'aimes ? Mais tu ne l'as pas vu depuis six ans, s'étonna Dean. Et Gabriel ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois tenter ma chance, tu comprends. Sam avala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

\- Sam, je suis toujours de ton côté, tu le sais, mais là…je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu aimes peut-être toujours Jessica mais elle appartient au passé. Tu risques de perdre Gabriel qui a été là pour toi ces dernières années et qui t'a aidé, je vois bien qu'il te rend heureux.

\- Il nous a surpris au self, elle avait sa main sur ma joue et je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Après ça, il s'est enfui.

\- Je pense que tu devrais prendre un moment sans les voir tous les deux, ce qui te permettra de réfléchir. Tu vas prendre un peu de recul et ça laissera aussi le temps à Gabriel de se calmer.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Jessica l'attendait devant un bon repas pour le remercier de son accueil et pour profiter de la soirée. La veille, il n'avait pas voulu passer la nuit avec elle pour qu'elle prépare son entretien mais ce soir il n'allait pas pouvoir lui servir la même excuse. Elle l'accueilli avec un verre de vin et un baiser. Durant la soirée, Sam ne parvenait pas à se détendre et Jessica s'en aperçu. Elle passa derrière lui et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, malaxant ses muscles à la recherche des nœuds de tension.

Sam tenta de vider son esprit pour se concentrer sur les mains de Jessica sur son corps. Ses mains glissant de ses épaules à son dos et remontant dans son cou. Quand il parvenait enfin à se détendre légèrement, il repensait à Gabriel, il revoyait le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il gardait mauvaise conscience, espérant qu'elle s'estompe petit à petit. Non, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il perdit le fil de ses pensées en sentant les lèvres de Jessica dans son cou et ses mains glisser sur son torse. Il se répétait qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement mais il ressentait toujours ce malaise. Il déposa ses mains sur celles de Jessica et les serra dans les siennes.

\- Je suis fatigué et tu as ton rendez-vous demain matin. On devrait…

Elle se détacha de lui en déposant un dernier baiser dans son cou.

\- Je te promets une nuit torride demain soir.

Sam déglutit à cette promesse, tourna la tête et laissa Jessica déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Désolée pour les fautes restantes et merci de continuer à lire. Je vous embrasse.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Après les révélations de son frère, Dean était resté abasourdi pendant un moment. Comment Sam avait pu se comporter de la sorte avec Gabriel ? Il pensait bien le connaitre et il ne s'attendait pas à ça de lui, de son petit frère si droit.

Il se souvint quand il avait fait la connaissance de Gabriel, c'était dans une période compliqué, il avait beau être revenu pour aider son frère, la majorité du poids de l'entreprise reposait sur ses épaules, il devait gérer beaucoup de pression suite à une restructuration qu'il avait mis en place et sans qu'il lui en parle, il savait que diriger sans John à ses côtés était déstabilisant pour lui.

Quand Sam lui avait demandé de revenir, il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas tout gérer même avec son équipe et que s'il voulait bien venir l'aider, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Dean n'avait pas eu besoin d'un long moment de réflexion, Sammy avait besoin de lui et il avait rappliqué, une fois son patron prévenu et en laissant pratiquement ses outils en plan.

Il avait alors retrouvé son petit frère, dans la peau d'un directeur d'une grande entreprise, responsable du devenir de nombreux employés, attaqués par ses concurrents et jonglant avec toutes ses autres responsabilités. En le voyant faire au fur et à mesures des mois, Dean s'était rendu compte que finalement il n'avait pas tant besoin de lui. Il se sentait plutôt comme un placebo, il comblait l'absence du père. Il le voyait travailler pratiquement jour et nuit, répondant à toutes sollicitations et voulant être au courant de tout ce qui se passait entre ces murs qui était sa nouvelle vie.

Mais il avait su gérer, il s'était plongé dans le travail, la restructuration avait finalement bien été menée et tout le personnel semblait content, il gérait les réunions, les prises de décisions et les clients. Heureusement pour lui, leur père s'était entouré d'une équipe de personnes intelligentes et ils étaient, pour la plupart, de véritables requins. Dean n'avait pas été d'un grand secours et son frère avait toujours autant de travail et de responsabilités.

Et puis, il y avait eu des journées plus calmes, des pouvoirs délégués à des gens de confiance, il lui avait confié plus de tâches et des dossiers importants. Il s'était rendu compte de son changement de comportement, de ses sourires plus présents. Il paraissait plus détendu et même s'il était toujours autant impliqué dans son travail, il n'y passait plus ses jours et ses nuits.

Il l'avait alors interrogé sur son changement, il l'avait tanné pendant des jours suspectant une femme sous ses sourires et quand il lui avait présenté Gabriel, il avait été heureux que son frère le fasse aussi facilement. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était gay mais il lui avait présenté Gabriel sans hésitation.

Sam était ensuite venu le voir pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de Gabriel, et savoir sans oser le demander s'il était surpris qu'il lui présente un homme. Dean lui avait dit que le plus important c'était qu'il soit heureux et qu'il semblait l'être vu le changement dans sa vie. La rencontre avec Bobby s'était faite tout aussi facilement, pour les employés rien n'avait été annoncé officiellement mais ils ne se cachaient pas et Dean n'avait jamais entendu des bruits de couloirs concernant l'orientation sexuelle de son frère.

Il était heureux pour son frère même si pour lui tout avait été plus compliqué avec Gabriel, il ne lui avait pas fait confiance, voulant protéger Sam contre un homme qui pouvait l'utiliser pour son argent, sa place, ses connaissances. Et Gabriel de son côté avait bien senti ses réticences mais ne s'était pas découragé. A force de le côtoyer, il lui avait montré que Sam passait avant tout et qu'il ne recherchait pas des avantages financiers. La suite de leur relation s'était transformée en une petite guerre de celui qui pourra embêter le plus l'autre. Un moyen comme un autre d'occuper ses journées.

Tout le monde était au courant de sa relation, même si ça n'avait pas été dit, et Sam semblait très bien le gérer. Pourquoi, tout à coup face à Jessica, il reniait son amour pour Gabriel ? Pouvait-il en avoir honte ? Ou est-ce que vraiment il aimait encore Jessica et finalement son histoire avec Gabriel n'avait été qu'une passade ou un coup de cœur ?

Il ne le comprenait pas et Sam semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Il disait être encore amoureux de Jessica mais il ne semblait pas trop se rapprocher d'elle. Il avait laissé Gabriel partir de chez eux et ne faisait que le chercher dans les couloirs. Il laissait pourrir la situation, ne parlait pas à Jessica de son histoire et ne disait pas clairement à Gabriel qu'il aimait encore cette femme. D'après ce qu'il avait compris Gabriel n'était pas définitivement parti mais il avait emporté de quoi vivre un certain moment loin de chez eux.

Le changement de comportement de Sam commençait à être perçue par les employés, Jodie était venu le voir pour prendre des nouvelles de son frère, elle s'inquiétait de le voir s'éloigner de Gabriel depuis que cette femme était apparue mais n'osait pas lui en parler.

Lui n'avait pas voulu en parler à Castiel, pas encore, mais quand il l'avait averti que son frère avait besoin de lui, Castiel lui avait demandé si c'était en relation avec Gabriel. Il lui raconta qu'il l'avait vu trainer dans les couloirs en essayant de les éviter tous les deux et Dean n'avait pu que confirmer. Il apprécia qu'il ne porte aucun jugement, il ne connaissait pas Sam si bien que ça et Castiel ne connaissait pas toute son histoire.

Dean pris la décision de faire changer d'air rapidement son frère, il devait s'éloigner de son problème pour pouvoir y réfléchir. Et sans attendre, le lendemain de son aveu, il l'avait embarqué avec lui voir John. Sam avait besoin de faire une coupure, de s'éloigner de Jessica et Gabriel, une sortie hors de la ville lui ferait le plus grand bien et voir leur père pourrait avoir un effet bénéfique sur lui.

* * *

Dean maintenant sur le seuil de la porte observait son père. Il avait demandé à Sam de le voir un moment seul, il avait besoin de lui parler. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et il avait besoin de se rendre compte de son état. Son frère n'avait rien dit, le laissant faire comme bon lui semblait, d'ailleurs il l'avait suivi cet après-midi mais il était ailleurs la plupart du temps. Dean l'avait envoyé rencontrer l'équipe médicale pendant qu'il allait voir leur père.

John était assis dans un fauteuil d'hôpital en bois, dont les coussins rembourrés semblaient plastifiés. Le regard perdu sur l'écran de télévision, la bouche entrouverte. Son visage émacié et mangé par une barbe de deux jours le vieillissait, ainsi que ses cheveux grisonnant décoiffés. La chambre propre, à l'odeur de désinfectant, plutôt spacieuse semblait être suspendue dans le temps, des cadres de photos recouvraient une commode, des livres étaient rangées dans une bibliothèque mais la vie avait fuie depuis longtemps cette pièce. Il avait l'impression que le temps tentait de s'y soustraire ou d'y subsister, bloqué dans une boucle sans fin, sans passé ni avenir.

Son corps, recouvert de vêtements informes, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu porté, et trop grand pour lui maintenant, restait amorphe sans recevoir d'ordre de son cerveau. Son visage sans expression, ses yeux immobiles, lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait sous les yeux mais qu'il était plutôt perdu dans ses pensées, bien loin d'ici. Absorbé dans sa réflexion et son regard toujours posé sur son paternel, il ne manqua pas de le voir reprendre vie. John tourna la tête vers la porte et posa un regard neutre sur lui.

\- Bonjour papa, c'est Dean.

John ne réagit pas vraiment à cette information et Dean vit ses traits se durcir. Une première émotion. Ses yeux le détaillèrent en glissant sur lui avant qu'il ne tourne de nouveau la tête vers l'écran.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! ronchonna John, son regard de nouveau rivé sur les images, Dean ne s'habillerait jamais comme ça. Il n'échangerait jamais son jean et sa veste en cuir contre un costume.

Il sourit à cette remarque, il n'avait pas tort, mais c'était dans une autre vie pensa-t-il avec amertume.

\- Tu as raison. Je peux m'assoir pour regarder la télé avec toi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans la chambre, franchissant le seuil temporel qui les séparait, s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de son père et fixa l'écran. Il sentit John lui jeter un regard vide si ce n'est la légère lueur d'incompréhension. Dean senti sa gorge se nouer, c'était principalement ce sentiment qu'exprimait son père depuis ces dernières années. John fini par reporter son attention sur les images qui s'agitaient devant eux. Ils passèrent peut être un quart d'heure perdus côte à côte, bercés par ces mouvements dans un état presque hypnotique.

\- Dean ? La voix de John avait perdu son ton de reproche.

Celui-ci tourna son regard vers son père et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour papa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il était étonné de le trouver assis à côté de lui mais son fils souriait et ça le rassura.

Dean était heureux qu'il le reconnaisse enfin, il ne lui avait fallu cette fois-ci qu'un quart d'heure pour qu'il se rende compte de sa présence et qu'il se souvienne de lui. C'était beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'il était revenu à la demande de Sam et que son père s'était tenu éloigné de lui, se méfiant de cet inconnu trop familier pour lui.

\- Je viens passer un peu de temps avec toi. John lui sourit. Ils n'avaient jamais montré de signes d'affection l'un envers l'autre mais il savait que son père les aimait, son frère et lui.

\- Pourquoi tu es en costume ?

\- Je travaille dans l'entreprise, avec Sam. Son père fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler de cette information. Il m'a appelé quand tu as arrêté de travailler, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Oui c'est vrai je me souviens maintenant. Il marqua une pause. Toi qui avais juré que tu ne travaillerais jamais là-bas, lui dit-il d'un ton plus sec.

\- Sam avait besoin de moi. Il choisit de ne pas discuter de leur vieille opposition.

\- Alors tu as sacrifié ta vie pour lui ? lui demanda-t-il, un ton de reproche couvant dans ses paroles, en insistant sur le fait qu'il était revenu pour Sam et non pas pour lui.

\- Non je n'ai pas sacrifié ma vie. J'aide mon frère et je repartirai quand il pourra s'en sortir seul.

Ça avait été difficile au début pour lui de revenir. Il était parti en claquant la porte, refusant de suivre le chemin tout tracé de son père et d'entrer dans l'entreprise familiale. Sam lui avait suivi les recommandations et les exigences dont il avait fait preuve. Il était le garçon obéissant, proche de leur père, cherchait son approbation et sa reconnaissance. Dean, l'ainé était celui qui devait prendre la suite et assumer, Sam, le cadet avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour se faire remarquer de son père. Il avait fait les études qui lui serviraient pour reprendre le flambeau, il ne s'était jamais plaint de tout ce qu'il avait exigé de lui, et John, voyant Dean s'éloigner irrémédiablement de ce qu'il espérait, avait reporté toute son attention sur son deuxième fils. Quand Sam finalement s'était retrouvé seul à la tête de l'entreprise, sans son père qui l'appuyait, il ne s'était pas senti capable de faire ça seul et il avait appelé son frère à l'aide.

Dean, de son côté, avait taillé la route avec son Impala et un sac d'affaires. Il avait vécu presque quatre ans en sillonnant les routes et sans se servir de l'argent qui provenait de sa famille. Il voulait montrer à son père qu'il pouvait vivre seul et se débrouiller sans lui pour faire sa place dans ce monde. Il avait vécu de petits boulots et grâce à son éloignement il avait expérimenté son attirance pour les hommes et il avait fini par assumer cette partie de sa personnalité. Cette distance lui avait permis de finir de grandir et il était heureux de ce qu'il avait pu accomplir seul et de ce qu'il était devenu. Un homme fier, sachant de quoi il était capable, travailleur et honnête. Il n'était revenu que pour Sammy. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour les affaires même s'il était en partie doué pour ça. Et maintenant, ils travaillaient côte à côte depuis cinq ans et son désir de liberté et d'aventure s'était évanoui peu à peu, et il n'avait aucune chance de le reprendre tant que Castiel était là pour le retenir.

\- Tu as eu raison de partir. Tu avais besoin de ça pour grandir et t'assumer, lui confia son père après un silence.

Dean resta surpris ne sachant pas quoi dire, avant que John ne reprenne.

\- Ça t'a permis de te connaitre et de savoir ce qui était le mieux pour toi. Tu es un bon fils et un frère loyal mais ne t'oublies pas en voulant faire plaisir aux autres.

Dean senti à cet instant un poids quitter ses épaules, une culpabilité mêlée à un ressentiment, remplacé par une confusion.

\- Tu n'étais pourtant pas heureux de me voir partir. Son père parlait de ce qui les avait séparés, il devait lui demander pour comprendre.

\- A cette époque, je ne voyais que le travail et la vie que je t'avais programmé. Je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir ouvert les yeux de façon aussi abrupte. C'était un peu tard pour que je te retienne et difficile de trouver le courage d'avouer mes erreurs.

Dean ne s'attendait pas à tant de cette visite, son père était dans un bon jour, il avait pratiquement toute sa tête et il ouvrait son cœur. Chose faisable ironiquement peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête et qu'il se sentait libre de parler de ses émotions, chose difficilement abordable. Ils avaient réussis à parler sans se regarder mais en abordant le sujet resté en suspend entre eux. Après un moment de silence, assis l'un près de l'autre, Dean lui demanda comment il allait et si les employés le traitaient bien, puis il enchaina sur l'entreprise, lui expliquant qu'ils accueillaient des étudiants. Il lui parla ensuite de Sam et de Jessica qui lui avait rendu visite. Il nota le sourire de son père à l'évocation de Jessica et arrêta de parler.

\- Sam a été malheureux quand il a dû se séparer d'elle mais je suis sûr qu'il est plus heureux maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demanda Dean plein d'intérêt, se penchant un peu plus en avant.

\- Ils auraient été trop sérieux tous les deux. Sam est assez sérieux pour deux, il a besoin de quelqu'un de plus léger que lui pour l'aider à profiter de la vie et ne pas se noyer dans le travail.

Dean acquiesça à cette remarque, il était d'accord avec lui et Gabriel lui convenait parfaitement même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant lui. Puis il s'aperçu de son regard qui se voilait. Quand ils parlaient de leur passé et de leur vie, John finissait toujours par penser à Mary. Il savait que leurs parents étaient fous amoureux, ils avaient eu une vie heureuse mais qui s'était brisée quand leur mère était morte. A partir de cet instant, leur père n'avait plus été comme avant. Dean fixa la photographie de sa mère sur la commode, son père la tenait dans ses bras alors qu'elle riait aux éclats. Cette photographie était plus vivante que son père assis ici à côté de lui. Il se laissa aller dans ses pensées comme son père avant que celui-ci reprenne la conversation.

\- Et toi Dean ? Tu as une petite-amie, quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

\- Oui.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, une brune aux yeux bleus, tu as toujours aimé les brunes aux yeux bleus, avec un petit sourie en coin.

Dean observait son père, il souriait et était attentif. Son regard vide s'était rempli d'intérêt. Il observait ses yeux noisette posés sur lui plein de tendresse. Il avait envie de lui parler, partager quelque chose d'important et de vital avec lui avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Et c'était le moment ou jamais, une visite en forme de confession. Il observa encore son père quelques secondes dans les yeux, même s'il réagissait mal, il se consolait en se disant que d'ici une heure il aurait oublié ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'approbation de son père, il voulait juste qu'il le connaisse avant de l'oublier.

\- Un brun aux yeux bleus.

John ne dit rien et resta à le fixer. Il devait tenter de savoir s'il plaisantait ou pas. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet ensemble, son père savait qu'il sortait avec beaucoup de filles et qu'il profitait de la vie mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé de son attirance pour les hommes. Jusqu'à maintenant ça avait été secondaire mais maintenant c'était différent. Castiel commençait à prendre toute la place dans sa vie et il voulait partager ça avec lui. Il commençait à douter qu'il avait bien fait d'aborder ce sujet, en ne le voyant pas réagir. Il continuait de le regarder sans animosité mais sans approbation non plus.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?, lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Castiel, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un adolescent anxieux du regard qu'on portait sur lui, ce genre d'adolescent qu'il n'avait jamais été.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?

\- Il est professeur d'économie. Il accompagnait les étudiants qui sont en stage quand je l'ai rencontré.

Son père continuait de le scruter, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de chose aussi intime et il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Et c'est sérieux ? Dean lui fit un sourire timide en hochant la tête.

John leva la main gauche et la posa sur sa joue en lui souriant doucement, Dean se détendit un peu en sentant la douce chaleur de sa main.

\- C'est bien, c'est l'essentiel.

Il s'approcha et prit son père dans ses bras, une accolade pour le remercier et cacher ses yeux embués. Il se recula après quelques secondes et se racla la gorge.

\- Sammy est venu avec moi. Je vais l'appeler, expliqua-t-il en sortant son portable de sa poche.

John resta sans rien dire à le regarder faire et deux minutes plus tard, après avoir pris une série de couloirs aux murs bleu clair et au sol recouvert de linoleum vert, Sam était sur le seuil de la chambre. Il entra doucement, il n'avait pas voulu dire à Dean que cette visite allait être difficile pour lui mais elle faisait remonter tous ses doutes.

\- Papa ?

\- Sam. Son prénom prononcé entre affirmation et questionnement.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Tu vas bien ? Il s'approcha et s'assis à la place de Dean qui se tenait maintenant en retrait, Sam lui faisant signe de rester avec eux.

\- Oui, ça va. Et toi ?

\- Ça va…, lui répondit-il sans y croire, affichant un sourire forcé. John le regarda longuement détaillant ses traits, ses yeux trop tristes pour accompagner son sourire figé.

\- Ne mens pas Sammy.

L'expression de son visage se craquela face à la clairvoyance de son père, il avait essayé de se façonner un masque pour lui rendre visite sans l'inquiéter mais il avait lamentablement échoué.

\- Non, ça va, dit-il la tête baissée.

\- Regarde-moi. John attendit patiemment que son fils ait le courage de relever la tête et quand il le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, il en eu la confirmation.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas être comme toi, se lamenta Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'ai demandé à Dean de revenir parce que je ne me sentais pas capable de prendre ta suite. Et je ne le suis toujours pas. Je n'arrive pas à avoir la vie que tu avais prévue pour moi.

Dean, derrière eux, voulait réconforter son petit frère. C'était la première fois qu'il avouait ce qu'il ressentait comme une faiblesse et il lui en voulait de penser ça de lui-même. Comment pouvait-il se voir de la sorte alors que lui percevait tout son potentiel ? Et même maintenant, à la tête de l'entreprise, il tentait de contenter son père et la vie à laquelle il faisait référence devait tout à voir avec la vie qu'il s'était programmé avec Jessica.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise voyons, en glissant sa main sur sa tête. Je sais que tu y arrive très bien. Tu as rappelé Dean pour ne pas être seul…et pour qu'il croie en toi. Tu t'es toujours vu au travers des yeux de ton frère depuis que tu es haut comme trois pommes.

John leva la tête pour regarder Dean, celui-ci tentait de ne pas montrer qu'il était touché par ce que disait son petit frère et supposait son père.

\- Sam gère l'entreprise d'une main de maître, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais là pour remplacer ton absence. Il a su faire de grands changements pour la société et les employés. Mais il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés dans sa vie personnelle, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Il senti Sam se raidir à ces paroles. Il ne le regarda pas, restant face à leur père.

\- Oui, quelqu'un qui te fasse rire et oublier le travail par moment, ajouta John en regardant de nouveau son plus jeune fils.

Dean espérait réellement que ces quelques mots venant de leur père ouvrirait enfin les yeux de Sam.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu te fasses couper cette tignasse pour trouver cette personne, plaisanta John.

Dean lâcha un rire tendu et Sam se racla la gorge pour tenter de la dénouer.

\- Si c'est Dean qui t'a demandé de me dire ça, tu peux oublier, plaisanta-t-il à son tour.

* * *

Le soir même, Dean et Sam rejoignaient Jessica déjà installée à une table de quatre dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards, d'un restaurant haut de gamme. Dean plaisanta en demandant qui on attendait et Jessica leur révéla qu'elle avait invité Gabriel pour lui changer les idées car il avait l'air très mal aujourd'hui. Les frères se figèrent à cette annonce, Dean lança un regard à Sam qui l'ignora, comment ils allaient passer la soirée à la même table si le possible ex de son frère venait. L'ambiance promettait d'être glaciale.

Dean s'inquiéta immédiatement de l'état de son frère, il avait déjà été secoué par la visite à leur père, il avait avoué la faiblesse qui le rongeait et maintenant il allait devoir faire face à la plus grosse erreur de sa vie selon lui. Et même s'il ne portait pas Gabriel dans son cœur Dean était convaincu que son frère ne pourrait être heureux qu'avec lui. Sur le chemin du retour, Sam n'avait pas décroché une parole, refusant de parler de Gabriel et s'entêtant encore sur son histoire avec Jessica. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, même leur père n'avait pas réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait une chance peut-être que de revoir Gabriel lui rappelle pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Ils s'assirent, Sam à coté de Jessica, son frère en face de lui et quelques minutes après Gabriel arriva. Il avait fait un effort vestimentaire, Sam le détailla, et le manque, dû à son absence au quotidien, le marqua de plein fouet. Il salua les frères sans les regarder, portant toute son attention sur Jessica et s'assit à côté de Dean. Sam l'observait le plus possible sans se faire remarquer et Gabriel évitait obstinément son regard. De façon incompréhensible, Gabriel était venu, la soirée allait être tendue et éprouvante pour tous se lamenta Dean.

Gabriel était nerveux, il avait accepté l'invitation de Jessica pour pouvoir être avec Sam une soirée. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, c'était un besoin viscéral. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas être seuls, qu'il allait forcément souffrir de se retrouver à côté de lui sans pouvoir le toucher et de le voir proche de cette femme, et c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il allait souffrir de le revoir mais il ne pouvait pas s'en passer, ce qui le rendait malade. Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi, si Sam avait honte de lui, il ne devrait pas s'y attacher encore, il ne le méritait pas et il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible.

Une autre raison qui l'avait fait accepter ce diner c'était pour le surveiller. Jessica avait des gestes tendres et Sam les recherchait, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre au fait que leur histoire se finisse aussi facilement, et Dean pouvait les encourager à se remettre ensemble vu le peu de considération qu'il lui portait. Il l'avait lâchement abandonné sans lui dire qu'il aimait encore Jessica et il ressentait toujours les lames de la trahison qui l'avaient transpercé, il l'avait laissé porter entièrement la responsabilité de son départ mais en même temps, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le voir et il voulait entendre de sa bouche qu'il aimait Jessica et qu'il n'était plus rien pour lui. Pour l'instant tout était trop confus, ses émotions contradictoires se battaient et il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait réellement et il avait une excuse, l'invitation de Jessica pour passer une soirée avec lui.

Le serveur pris leur commande et leur apporta leur apéritif, Gabriel avait avalé son whisky le temps qu'ils soient tous servis et en commanda un autre au serveur avant qu'il ne reparte. La conversation était engagée, Dean essayait de faire participer Gabriel tout comme Jessica, c'était ironique, les deux personnes le moins proche de lui le sollicitait. Il se mêla à la conversation, Sam intervenait lui aussi. Il compléta un propos et Gabriel rebondit sur ses paroles. Il avait la nausée, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Tout semblait normal, ils se comportaient comme des amis et ça le faisait vomir. Il ne voulait pas être son ami. Il croisa le regard de Sam quand il leva la tête sans penser à éviter son amant. Et là, ce fut la goutte d'eau. Il se leva et s'excusa. Il prit la direction du bar, interpella le barman et commanda un nouveau verre. Il avait besoin de noyer cette tristesse, cette colère, cette amertume qui prenaient corps en lui. Il avait voulu le voir, il savait qu'il allait souffrir mais c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il n'avait pas pût résister à la tentation de passer un moment avec lui et il se détestait pour sa faiblesse.

Sam, resté à table avec les autres, regardait de façon anxieuse Gabriel. Il lança un regard inquiet à Dean et celui-ci suivit le regard de son frère. Gabriel accoudé au bar avait été accosté par un homme qui se tenait beaucoup trop près de lui pour avoir des intentions honnêtes. Il vit Gabriel le repousser, parler avec lui, puis il avala le verre qu'on venait de lui servir et l'homme paya pour lui. Sam sentit son ventre se tordre. Gabriel prit la direction de la porte et l'homme ne tarda pas à le suivre pour sortir derrière lui. Quand le regard de Dean croisa celui de son frère, il se leva et prit la direction de la porte. Sam avait joué au con, il n'avait pas eu le courage de montrer celui qu'il était et son amour, car vu sa réaction, il était toujours amoureux de Gabriel. Tout lui retomber sur la figure mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère comme ça, incapable de réagir en voyant son amant sortir, retrouvé par un autre homme.

Quand Dean sorti à son tour, il s'attendait à devoir chercher Gabriel et à l'extirper des bras de cet homme mais il le retrouva adossé au mur du restaurant en train de fumer, seul. Dean s'approcha doucement et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, lui demanda Gabriel d'un ton énervé.

\- Je suis venu te surveiller.

\- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton frère, c'est lui qui fait des conneries et qui m'a jeté pour son ancienne copine.

\- Il s'inquiétait…

\- Que je sorte avec un autre homme ? Il ne manque pas de culot. Il me jette sans me le dire mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Son énervement se changeait en colère petit à petit.

\- Je suis mal placé pour parler à sa place mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'est rejeté… Gabriel commença à grommeler en se redressant mais Dean l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Non, je vais être plus précis, il ne m'a pas rejeté parce qu'il ne me l'a même pas dit, il est juste retombé amoureux de son ancienne copine. C'est plus juste à ton avis. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'il ait honte de moi et qu'il me cache.

Gabriel n'évoqua pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, Sam ne l'avait peut-être jamais aimé et il n'avait été là que pour passer le temps. Dean souffla, pourquoi c'était à lui de s'occuper de ça franchement. Il lui attrapa la cigarette qu'il avait encore à la main et l'écrasa dans le cendrier.

\- Tu sais que Sam n'aime pas que tu fumes.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé d'obéir à tout, j'ai un libre arbitre tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais tu sais aussi qu'en sortant avec Sam, qui dirige une des grandes sociétés de la région tu dois renvoyer une certaine image. On doit tous donner une image.

\- Pas besoin, dit-il en ricanant, je ne suis plus avec Sam. Je suis l'homme de l'ombre. Celui qu'on ne présente pas, je n'ai pas besoin de renvoyer d'image. Et il n'a plus rien à me dire d'ailleurs maintenant.

Il se tourna vers Dean avec un sourire triste.

\- Tu as prévenu Castiel de l'image qu'il devait renvoyer lui aussi et du rôle qu'il allait devoir tenir.

\- Ce n'est pas pareille, ce n'est pas moi qui porte à bout de bras l'entreprise et sur qui tous les regards sont focalisés.

\- Tu lui a déjà mentit d'après ce que j'ai compris et il te laisse une seconde chance. Ne joue pas avec le feu, sinon tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Dean ne répondit pas. Comment Gabriel savait tout ça, il savait que Sam ne lui avait pas parlé, il faisait confiance à son frère. Il avait seulement dû les observer et déduire ses faux pas au début de sa relation avec Castiel.

\- Je te raccompagne à ton hôtel, conclue Dean en cherchant son ticket de parking dans sa poche.

Le souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, appuya un peu plus encore là où ça faisait mal et Gabriel contempla la rue pour éviter le regard de Dean.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Ramène-moi pour que je ne puisse pas faire de bêtises et que je ne blesse pas ce pauvre petit Sammy en le gênant.

Dean fit signe au voiturier et lui tendit son ticket. Ils attendirent en silence quelques instants et en profita pour envoyer un message à son frère pour le prévenir qu'il raccompagnait Gabriel. Quand la voiture arriva, ils montèrent dedans et partirent sans attendre après avoir demandé à Gabriel à quel hôtel il était. Ils y arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard. Dean coupa le moteur et ne bougea pas, pas plus que Gabriel, celui-ci perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ce soir ?, lui demanda Dean.

\- J'avais envie de le voir, avoua Gabriel. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir faire comme si de rien était. Il rit amèrement. Qu'est-ce que je peux être con des fois.

\- Quand elle sera partie tout redeviendra comme avant…, tenta de le rassurer Dean.

\- Oui, sauf que maintenant je sais qu'il a honte de moi et qu'il ne m'a jamais réellement aimé. Alors tout ne pourra pas redevenir comme avant. Je pense peut être … je ne sais pas, travailler ailleurs. Je dois partir. Et elle va surement venir s'installer ici…et chez Sam.

\- Sam n'a pas honte de toi… je pense qu'il a été submergé par des souvenirs qu'il idéalisait.

Ça allait être un vrai gâchis si son frère ne réagissait pas.

\- Il est très mal depuis que tu es partit, reprit Dean.

\- Depuis qu'il m'a mis à la porte tu veux dire, le corrigea Gabriel sans quitter la rue des yeux.

\- Gabriel, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Jessica qu'il était avec toi ? Pourquoi tu as fui ?

Gabriel sourit tristement.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que si j'avais parlé, Sam aurait toujours pensé qu'il l'aimait et je suis sure que cette idée serait devenu une obsession et j'aurai été celui qui l'avait empêché d'être heureux. Je préférais qu'il se rende compte de lui-même de qui il était amoureux et j'avais espéré que ce soit de moi.

Il ne pleurait pas, il ne pleurait plus. Il était fixé maintenant, Sam ne l'aimait pas et il ne perdrait pas plus de temps à se torturer. Il avait pensé que cette soirée lui apporterait les réponses dont il avait besoin et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Sam s'était conduit comme un salaud et l'avait jeté hors de chez lui, sans se montrer honnête.

Gabriel resta quelques secondes sans rien dire puis il ouvrit la portière. Un air chaud s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. Il remercia Dean de l'avoir raccompagné et sorti. Il traversa la rue et disparu dans le hall de l'hôtel brillant de lumière. Dean encore à l'arrêt pensa à Castiel, lui aussi avait failli tout gâcher mais Castiel lui avait laissé une seconde chance. Il pensait que si Gabriel pouvait perdre Sam, il se serait battu. Mais là, la situation était différente, le problème n'était pas entre eux mais entre Sam et les autres. Il ne le forçait pas à s'afficher face au monde, il avait l'impression que Gabriel laissait son frère faire son propre chemin. Il devait s'assumer, et il était prêt à le perdre pour lui laisser la chance de s'accepter que ce soit avec lui dans cette situation, ou avec un autre homme plus tard. Et il devait se rendre compte de qui il aimait.

* * *

Sam resté au restaurant avec Jessica était noué d'angoisse. Qu'est-ce que faisait Gabriel ? Il senti Jessica prendre sa main dans les siennes, il tourna lentement la tête vers elle sans la regarder.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Sam, lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Gabriel a des soucis, expliqua-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Sam, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai attendu que tu m'en parles mais tu restes butté. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ?, en voulant retirer sa main mais Jessica resserra sa prise.

\- Dès que je pose les mains sur toi, tu deviens nerveux, tu n'as pas voulu couché avec moi en invoquant des excuses et tu ne te rends pas compte des regards que tu lance à Gabriel avec tristesse.

Sam gardait obstinément le silence, elle sentait maintenant sa main trembler dans les siennes.

\- Qui est Gabriel pour toi ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il laissa un sanglot le submerger.

\- Je t'aime, lança-t-il pour rattraper la situation qui lui échappait.

\- Sam, on aurait peut-être pu vivre quelque chose de fort si on ne s'était pas perdu mais maintenant tu ne m'aimes plus. Ce ne sont plus que de doux et agréables souvenirs. Regarde dans quel état ça t'a mis de voir Gabriel partir. Parle-moi de lui.

Sam avait l'esprit embrouillé. Embrouillé par tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Gabriel, son amour, sa culpabilité. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et tenter d'avoir les idées plus claires et s'ouvrit enfin.

\- Je vis avec lui depuis trois ans. J'ai eu peur de ce que j'ai ressenti pour lui au début mais il a été patient avec moi. On s'est installé chez moi rapidement ... et je l'aime, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Il avait débité tout son histoire avec Gabriel en quelques phrases mais il avait réussi à dire le plus important. Jessica caressa sa joue et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

\- Maintenant tu vas aller le voir. Tu vas lui expliquer que tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie et tu vas le supplier de te pardonner.

Sam le front sur l'épaule de son amie, hocha la tête, il laissa échapper encore un sanglot mais sentait maintenant renaitre l'espoir en lui accompagné d'un soulagement immense.

Quand il sorti du restaurant, il appela Gabriel et lui laissa un message. Il lui expliquait que Jessica savait tout, qu'il s'était aperçu que c'est lui qu'il aimait et qu'il lui promettait de s'excuser de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer tous les jours de sa vie. Il vérifia ensuite le message de son frère et donna le nom de l'hôtel au taxi qu'il avait appelé.

Il resta bloqué dans le taxi une demi-heure, un nœud à l'estomac, la gorge serré. Il imaginait ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire pour s'excuser. Il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il lui pardonne. Une fois arrivé à destination, il paya rapidement le chauffeur et sorti pour se ruer presque dans l'entrée de l'hôtel, un nouvel espoir le transportant et sa nouvelle résolution lui donnant la conviction que tout allait s'arranger. Il allait s'excuser à genou et rendre Gabriel heureux.

* * *

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je vous embrasse à bientôt pour la suite. Bises**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Une fois dans le hall de l'hôtel, Sam avisa le réceptionniste et marcha directement vers lui en demandant le numéro de chambre de Gabriel. Il devait le voir rapidement, le retrouver pour tout lui expliquer et se faire pardonner. Le réceptionniste le regarda avec retenu et lui signifia qu'il ne pouvait pas donner ce genre d'information. Il tenta de calmer l'énervement qui grandissait en lui, cet idiot n'allait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il sorti de sa poche un billet de cent dollars qu'il déposa sur le comptoir et reposa sa question. Le réceptionniste le regarda avec beaucoup moins de méfiance et se décida à lui donner le numéro de chambre. Sam le remercia en poussant le billet vers lui qui disparut sans attendre. Il devait paraitre excité et angoissé mais l'argent réglait souvent les petits problèmes de ce genre. Sam se retrouva devant la porte noire de la chambre de Gabriel, dans un couloir gris éclairé d'une douce lumière. Il se tordit les mains qu'il sentait trembler et frappa avec retenu et inquiétude, espérant que Gabriel veuille bien lui ouvrir.

Il attendit en vain la réponse, tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit aucun bruit dans la chambre ni aucun mouvement. Il redescendit à la réception et demanda à ce qu'on appelle la chambre. Le réceptionniste s'exécuta, le combiné à l'oreille, il laissa s'égrener les sonneries. Il lança ensuite un regard à Sam en secouant la tête négativement, aucune réponse pour le rassurer.

Il se décida finalement à l'attendre dans le hall, il était peut-être parti faire un tour et le mieux était de l'attendre revenir. Il l'appela encore une fois sur son téléphone sans avoir de réponse. Il finit par appeler Dean pour le prévenir qu'il attendait de voir Gabriel.

Sam s'installa dans le salon de l'accueil, le fauteuil face à l'entrée et vérifia une fois encore son téléphone. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se leva pour faire les cent pas, ou pouvait-il être ? Il ne répondait à aucun de ses messages, il ne savait pas où il était et toute sa confiance du début commençait à s'effriter. Le réceptionniste lui lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiet en surveillant ses faits et gestes.

Il finit par se réinstaller dans le fauteuil inconfortable et à somnoler au fil des minutes. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il dormait mal et le moindre moment de repos, il s'endormait. Il avait de nouveau soudoyé l'employé pour qu'il le réveille si Gabriel passait. Accoudé sur le bras du fauteuil, la tête calée dans sa main, il imaginait leurs retrouvailles, il prépara mentalement les excuses qu'il voulait faire et se mit à rêver finalement de leur réconciliation. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur ça, il ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'ils se réconcilient.

Son coude, qui avait glissé le réveilla en sursaut et son bras engourdis se remplis de milliers de fourmis. Il le secoua et vérifia l'heure, il était deux heures du matin passées. Sam lança un regard quelque peu désorienté au réceptionniste et il lui fit signe que personne n'était passé. Il finit par se lever, sortit sur le perron pour prendre l'air et avoir l'esprit un peu plus réveillé. Il regarda dans la rue la circulation calme, il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose et il imagina tout et n'importe quoi, allant de l'accident à l'enlèvement. Est-ce qu'il devrait faire le tour des urgences ? Il ne s'en remettrait pas si un malheur lui était arrivé par sa faute. Il avait envie de téléphoner à son frère pour lui demander son avis mais se retint, il lui dirait sans doute qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien et que si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait, il serait averti.

Il rentra de nouveau dans le hall, donna son numéro au réceptionniste en lui demandant de le prévenir quand il serait de retour. Celui-ci accepta et empocha la carte de visite accompagnée d'un nouveau billet. Il se décida finalement à rentrer chez lui en se raisonnant, s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Gabriel il serait averti, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il marcha un moment avant d'appeler un nouveau taxi. Gabriel refusait peut être encore de le voir et évitait de rentrer à son hôtel pour ne pas lui tomber dessus. Il devrait prendre du temps surement mais il ne le laisserait plus s'en aller loin de lui aussi facilement maintenant.

Il se retrouvait maintenant dans sa chambre, envoyant des messages restant toujours sans réponse. Il devait dormir, une journée chargée l'attendait le lendemain et il était déjà trois heures du matin. Il mit le réveille tôt pour avoir le temps d'appeler Gabriel s'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles dans la nuit et peut-être avoir le temps de passer le voir à son hôtel. Il essaya encore une fois de l'appeler mais la messagerie pleine lui raccrocha au nez. Il s'endormi finalement le portable à la main, veillant l'arrivée du moindre message.

* * *

Arrivée chez lui à minuit, Dean tournait en rond, il s'inquiétait mais ne pouvait pas faire plus pour le moment. Sam allait devoir parler à Gabriel et le supplier de lui laisser l'occasion de s'expliquer, de lui pardonner et peut-être de le reprendre. Et il espérait que Gabriel l'aime assez pour lui pardonner ou pour au moins lui laisser une seconde chance pour qu'il se rattrape.

Dean attrapa son téléphone et hésita quelques secondes avant d'envoyer un message à Castiel. Il savait qu'il travaillait beaucoup en ce moment pour préparer ses cours de la rentrée mais il avait besoin de lui. Castiel le rappela deux minutes plus tard, pour savoir si tout allait bien et Dean lui expliqua la raison de son appel en s'excusant de le déranger. Castiel le rassura et lui demanda des nouvelles de Sam et Gabriel. Dean lui expliqua ce qu'il savait, il avait tout dit à Jessica et il était parti le retrouver. Castiel le tranquillisa, l'essentiel c'était qu'ils puissent se parler pour se comprendre.

\- Je me disais, … vu qu'on est tous les deux réveillés, …on pourrait peut-être se voir. Si tu as le temps, ajouta-t-il après une pause, et envie.

Une légère appréhension était née en lui mais quand il entendit le souffle de Castiel, elle s'envola. Il pouvait presque l'entendre sourire là où il était. Le coin gauche de sa bouche se relever légèrement, ses yeux laissant apparaitre des plissements et son regard prendre cette teinte d'envie. Il enchaina sentant la possibilité d'un nouveau rapprochement.

\- Je pourrais venir chez toi et…

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, soulagé. Il raccrocha déjà impatient de le sentir contre lui. Il arriva une demi-heure plus tard et ils s'enlacèrent immédiatement. Leurs mains, retenant le corps de l'autre, étaient le signe qu'ils s'étaient manqués. Leur étreinte, pleine de tendresse, s'intensifia au fil de leurs caresses et de leurs baisers toujours plus profonds. Castiel emmena finalement Dean vers sa chambre pour passer le reste de leur nuit ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, Dean fut réveillé par l'odeur du café. Castiel, le premier réveillé, avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. Il descendit et le retrouva assis à l'ilot central, le regard posé sur les titres des nouvelles défilant au bas de l'écran mis en sourdine, un café à la main. La baie vitrée, grande ouverte, laissait passer un air encore frais et une douce lumière qui baignait l'ambiance. Il prit le temps de le détailler, en pantalon, le col de sa chemise entrouverte et pieds nus. Dean fut heureux de le voir si à l'aise chez lui et tellement à sa place.

Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, pratiquement. En tout cas, il se réveillait ce matin et il n'était pas seul chez lui. Il aimait l'observer à la dérobé, Castiel était totalement lui et ne se préservait pas derrière une apparence rigide et retenue.

Il descendit encore une marche, Castiel se tourna vers lui en posant la tasse sur la table et en lui souriant. Son cœur se serra quand son regard se posa sur lui. Il ne savait pas comment il arrivait à lui faire un tel effet mais il adorait ça. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait ressentir autre chose qu'un ennui profond, cette fois un seul regard de cet homme et ses jambes tentaient de se dérober. Il s'approcha, se serra contre son dos et l'embrassa dans le cou en passant ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Déjà douché et habillé, tu aurais pu me prévenir je t'aurais accompagné, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en souriant.

\- Je préférais te laisser dormir, tu avais besoin de récupérer, se moqua Castiel gentiment.

\- Et la faute à qui ?, en glissant face à lui, sentant ses bras se resserrer autour de lui, sa bouche goutant toujours son cou.

\- Il ne fallait pas me demander de passer, en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux courts encore en bataille de leur nuit agitée.

\- Je ne regrette pas du tout mon idée.

Dean releva la tête, mordilla ses lèvres en riant, ravi de l'avoir rien qu'à lui dès le matin. Il plongea dans son regard et déposa un baiser doux sur sa bouche.

C'était véritablement une bouffée d'oxygène, sa douceur, sa chaleur, ses mains qui le retenaient contre lui. À cet instant, il savait qu'il l'aimait et à cette pensée, il senti son corps s'alléger. Ils restèrent front contre front, respirant l'odeur de l'autre et goutant encore un moment à leurs caresses avant de devoir se séparer.

A huit heures, ils descendirent et Benny les attendait. Il leur ouvrit la portière et ils s'installèrent à l'arrière de la voiture, Castiel pas vraiment à l'aise de se rendre à l'entreprise avec le président de si bonne heure. Le chauffeur les ayant vus sortir ensemble de chez Dean, c'était le meilleur moyen que tout le monde soit au courant. Celui-ci remarqua les changements dans son comportement et la distance qu'il avait repris avec lui. Une fois en route, il interpella Benny.

\- Benny, je te présente le professeur Novak. Il encadre les étudiants qui sont en stage et dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

Tout en parlant, Dean avait pris la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Benny jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur et fit un signe de tête à Castiel.

\- Il n'est bien sûr pas nécessaire que je te dise de ne pas parler de notre relation ?

Dean senti la main de Castiel se contracter dans la sienne. Il la caressa de son pouce, son regard rivé sur son chauffeur.

\- Non, bien sûr monsieur.

\- Et du fait que tu sois venu nous chercher chez moi ?

\- Je vous ai accompagné à un petit-déjeuner d'affaire où vous avez retrouvé le professeur Novak et je vous conduis maintenant à l'entreprise.

\- C'est parfait.

Dean regarda Castiel, il semblait plus serein, il s'était détendu et il s'autorisa à se pencher vers lui pour lui ravir un dernier baiser.

\- On pourrait passer le week-end ensemble chez moi, lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Sam ne va pas avoir besoin de toi ?, en posant sur lui un regard sérieux.

\- Il va retrouver Gabriel et je pense qu'il va passer son week-end enfermé avec lui, à rattraper le temps perdu.

Il savait que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile mais il espérait tout de même que son frère soit assez convainquant pour que Gabriel lui laisse une seconde chance. Et il espérait vraiment pouvoir profiter de Castiel un week-end entier.

\- Et si ça ne se passe pas aussi bien que ça ?

\- Tu as raison, on verra ça, en se redressant, gardant la main de Castiel toujours dans la sienne.

Quand ils arrivèrent au pied du building, Dean et Castiel entrèrent ensemble. Dean, fier et heureux, Castiel, calme et distant. Il n'avait pas honte de leur relation mais il ne préférait pas s'afficher, les personnes importantes pour Dean étaient au courant, c'est ce qui comptait et il ne voulait pas mélanger affaires et plaisir au travail. Et c'était peut-être encore un élan pour se protéger et éviter de souffrir comme Gabriel devait souffrir en ce moment. Sortir avec quelqu'un de haut placé pouvait toujours avoir des répercussions insoupçonnées.

Cette nuit avait été parfaite. Il était venu pour Dean, être là pour lui car il en avait besoin à cause de son inquiétude pour son frère. Il avait fait ça pour lui aussi, maintenant il était important pour quelqu'un. Et cette nuit s'était achevé avec un matin tendre, son amant endormi contre lui et partageant un petit déjeuner plein de regards, de baisers et de caresses.

Castiel se sépara de Dean quand il descendit à son étage, il passa à son bureau avant d'aller faire un tour dans les différents services. Il termina par une visite à Gordon qui était maintenant dans le service des ressources humaines. Il entra dans la grande salle à l'étage et salua l'équipe en faisant un tour d'horizon, son élève n'était pas en vue mais on lui signala qu'il était dans le bureau de Zacharie Miller. Il devait faire le point sur son passage dans ce service. Il décida de l'attendre et s'installa face au bureau du directeur.

Quand Gordon sorti enfin, il resta surpris de retrouver son professeur à l'attendre et cette surprise s'afficha aussi sur le visage du directeur qui le suivait. En une seconde à peine, Castiel se méfia, sentant une tension s'installer sans raison. Castiel se leva et les salua, il avait besoin de voir son élève, Zacharie lui proposa une salle de réunion et Castiel s'y installa suivit du jeune homme. Quand il s'assit, le jeune homme avait repris contenance et son air impertinent.

Castiel continuait de l'observait et Gordon gardait un regard droit et ne se laissait pas intimider par son professeur. Celui-ci lui demanda des nouvelles de son stage et la raison de son entretien avec le directeur du service. Il lui expliqua que le directeur l'avait reçu en rendez-vous pour lui proposer de prolonger son stage et de participer ainsi à l'aboutissement du travail auquel il collaborait.

Castiel lui demanda de lui expliquer tout en restant sur ses réserves et lui expliqua qu'il devrait d'abord en parler avec le lycée pour être sûr qu'il puisse être pris en charge. Gordon le remercia et demanda à partir, on l'attendait. Il le laissa faire et se promit d'en parler à Dean pour être sûr que ce projet soit acceptable.

* * *

A six heures, le réveil tirait Sam de son sommeil perturbé, il ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller et à sauter sur son téléphone. Aucun message. Il appela sans attendre l'hôtel et demanda la chambre de Gabriel. Une nouvelle fois, les sonneries s'égrenèrent laissant l'angoisse prendre toute la place dans l'attente. On décrocha et Sam retint son souffle, le réceptionniste l'informait que personne ne répondait. Sam se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas l'insulter de l'avoir faire espérer fugitivement qu'il allait entendre la voix de Gabriel et lui raccrocha furieusement au nez.

Il se doucha rapidement, s'habilla, avala un café et parti pour le bureau. Il passa par la salle de sport espérant le voir, mais toujours rien. Il restait confiant, Gabriel savait maintenant que tout était dit. Il tenta de se mettre au travail, ces trois petites heures de sommeil pesant de plus en plus sur son esprit au fil de la journée. Il passa la matinée à surveiller l'heure et son portable. Son espoir s'amenuisant alors que son inquiétude ne faisait que croitre.

Dean passa pour voir comment il allait et s'inquiéta que Sam n'ai pas encore des nouvelles de Gabriel. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille en passant sous silence qu'il voulait partir. Il préférait éviter d'inquiéter Sam sans raison encore valable et mis l'accent sur le fait que Gabriel était venu au repas car il avait voulu le voir. Il avait encore envie de frapper son frère pour l'énorme connerie qu'il avait faite et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, ce qu'il fit finalement le voyant si mal.

* * *

Après le diner désastreux, Gabriel était entré dans sa chambre pour en ressortir immédiatement, il ne pouvait pas respirer, il avait besoin d'air pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il allait devoir dire adieux à cette vie qu'il avait depuis trois ans, abandonner cet homme qui ne croyait pas en leur histoire et oublier son amour. Il marcha un moment dans les rues au hasard et s'arrêta devant un bar bruyant. Sans réfléchir, il poussa la porte et se noya dans le bruit. Une fois installé au comptoir, il commanda un verre et resta à jouer avec. Il ne voulait pas le boire, il devait garder l'esprit clair pour ne pas faire de bêtises. Il se connaissait, il était capable de vouloir se venger et ensuite de tout regretter. Il repoussa plusieurs hommes qui tentaient de lui parler ou de lui offrir à boire, le faux pas n'étant jamais loin.

Il ne voulait pas parler à ces hommes, il voulait Sam tout en le détestant et en souhaitant ne plus jamais le revoir. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir quand il était allé à ce repas mais maintenant au moins il était fixé. Sam n'avait pas réagi en le voyant et ça lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser.

Tout se jouait encore dans sa tête dans une certaine confusion, la soirée qu'il venait de vivre, sa rencontre avec Jessica et le comportement de Sam, sa rencontre avec lui à la salle de sport et la vie qu'ils avaient partagé. Il n'entendait plus ce brouhaha qui le berçait perdu dans ses souvenirs heureux et tragiques. Il reprit le chemin de l'hôtel au petit matin et resta assis un moment sur les marches regardant la ville s'agiter, le réceptionniste de jour arrivant pour remplacer son collègue. Sam ne l'avait même pas appelé après son départ. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en extirper l'engin, l'écran aussi noir que son esprit, la batterie aussi vidée que lui. Il se leva portant son corps lourd jusqu'à sa chambre. Il mit en charge son portable et s'endormit sans attendre.

Au bout de deux heures, son estomac le réveilla, son esprit reprit son activité doucement, il devait manger un minimum. Il alluma son portable et en quelques secondes, l'écran était inondé de message, tous de Sam. Gabriel se redressa en position assise, immédiatement électrisé, un léger tremblement dans les mains. Il l'avait appelé. Il écouta la série de messages, Sam s'excusant de son comportement, lui expliquant que Jessica était au courant de tout et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait lui. Sa voix était légère, heureuse avec des accents de nervosité. Au fil des messages, Sam était plus calme voir inquiet, il pensait que Gabriel ne voudrait pas lui pardonner mais il lui promettait de faire tout ce qu'il fallait, de s'excuser et de le rendre heureux tous les jours. Le dernier message lui tordit le cœur et il s'en voulu immédiatement de réagir ainsi, Sam avait murmuré son prénom suivi d'un s'il te plait poignant.

Quand il raccrocha, il était en colère. Tout était de la faute de Sam et il réussissait à le faire se sentir mal. Il resserra ses doigts autour de son téléphone. Il aurait dû l'affronter depuis longtemps au lieu de le laisser faire, lui parler en face à face. Mais il avait eu peur, trop peur d'apprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Alors il l'avait regardé de loin, espérant au début, jusqu'à se torturer la veille à cause de ce besoin de le voir. Une envie qu'il n'avait pas pu réfréner et qui l'avait fait souffrir. Sam l'avait regardé comme si de rien était, lui avait parlé comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami. Et il avait joué le jeu, alors que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il n'avait pas pu tenir longtemps avant d'avoir été malade et d'avoir fui, encore.

Et maintenant Sam avait parlé d'eux et voulait le revoir. Au fil des messages, il lui disait qu'il était conscient du mal qu'il lui avait fait mais il ne savait pas le mal qu'il avait ressenti. Il n'avait pas vu les larmes qu'il avait versées et il n'avait pas ressenti cet abandon et ce rejet qui l'avait rongé au fil des jours, cette torture d'aimer en doutant des sentiments qu'il lui avait témoigné dans le passé.

Il voulait le voir, ils devaient s'expliquer très sérieusement et ils devaient prendre une décision. Est-ce que Sam l'aimait vraiment et souhaitait faire sa vie avec lui ? Il ne pourrait sans doute par supporter une nouvelle trahison et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner ce qu'il venait de lui faire vivre. Il préférait être face à lui pour s'assurer de ses intentions. Il aimerait savoir déjà comment tout allait se terminer mais il n'était plus sûr de rien concernant Sam. Est-ce qu'il aimait encore Sam ? Oui, il l'aimerait surement toujours mais il pourrait se soigner et l'oublier. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'excuser et d'oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il avait supporté beaucoup de choses et il ne méritait pas ça, même s'il n'était que Gabriel et lui Sam Winchester.

Il n'attendit pas plus pour ne pas perdre son courage, il sauta dans la douche, finit de se préparer et prit la direction de l'entreprise. Il lui dirait le mal qu'il lui avait fait et lui demanderait de s'expliquer, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer ainsi et le laisser attendre sans aucune précision. Il devait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti d'être abandonné comme rien.

En fin de matinée, Sam était toujours sans nouvelles de Gabriel. On frappa à la porte et comme à chaque fois il espérait que ce fut Gabriel. Cette fois-ci c'était Jessica qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles, et lui dire au revoir. Elle s'excusa d'avoir été le déclencheur de ce problème et rassura Sam. Il allait revenir, ils s'expliqueraient, il devait se préparer au fait que ça n'allait pas être facile mais elle était persuadé que tout s'arrangerait au final. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement et il devra trouver les mots justes pour lui faire comprendre et se faire pardonner. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter puis se détacha en posant sur lui en regard doux et confiant. Elle passa sa main sur sa tête et déposa un baiser amical sur ses lèvres. Elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aimerait toujours et il en fit de même avant que son regard ne soit attiré vers la porte.

\- Je venais pour avoir des explications mais je n'en ai plus besoin.

Gabriel dans l'encadrement les observait. Sam et Jessica se détachèrent rapidement et il se tourna vers lui, son prénom mourant sur ses lèvres en lisant la trahison dans ses yeux. Non, il n'allait pas encore tout gâcher. Il se jeta en avant pour le rejoindre, mais Gabriel s'était déjà retourné pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Il s'y jeta à l'intérieur avant que les portes ne se referment sur Sam.

Il se retint à la paroi du fond, ses mains, sur le métal frais, tremblaient. Pourquoi lui avoir dit que tout était réglé s'il disait à Jessica qu'il l'aimait ? Il tenta de calmer son esprit qui s'emballait soudainement quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, il fit volte-face en entendant le ding joyeux de l'ouverture des portes. Il avait peur que Sam ce soit lancé à sa poursuite et qu'il soit là à l'attendre.

Trois personnes entrèrent en le saluant mais aucune trace de Sam. L'ascenseur repris sa course, il ferma les yeux en se maudissant. Il y avait cru encore une fois et Sam l'avait de nouveau trahi, il le faisait souffrir et lui-même se torturait en espérant qu'il s'excuserait. Un nouveau ding retentissant failli le rendre malade à le faire hurler, de nouvelles personnes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Il se recula dans le coin, au fond de cette cage, tentant de disparaître.

Encore un ding joyeux, un brouhaha, une voix sèche donnant des ordres. Il reconnut immédiatement Sam, il empêchait les gens d'entrer et forçait les autres à sortir. Il se senti pris au piège.

\- Tout le monde descend de cet ascenseur, ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Les gens l'observaient sans obtempérer à cet ordre surprenant.

\- Immédiatement, se mit-il à crier.

Les personnes bougèrent en râlant, s'indignant de ce comportement. Gabriel tenta de fuir en passant derrière une femme.

\- Pas toi.

Sam l'attrapa par le bras et le retint avec lui en montant dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne se referme sur eux deux. Gabriel se dégagea de sa prise d'un geste brusque et se recula dans le fond.

L'ascenseur se remit en marche et Sam après quelques secondes appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. L'ascenseur se bloqua dans un bruit sourd et les lumières clignotèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent seul, face à face. Gabriel la tête basse, refusant de le regarder et Sam, le regard focalisé sur lui ne sachant pas comment lui parler.

\- Gabriel…, commença Sam d'une voix mal assurée.

\- La ferme, je veux pas t'entendre. Son ton tranchant de Gabriel le secoua et lui donna plus de force pour parler.

\- Écoute-moi. Il ne s'est rien passé avec Jessica, en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que vous vous embrassez, lui cracha-t-il en le repoussant, et que tu lui dis que tu l'aimes.

\- Non, mais non. Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais toi. Elle, j'ai cru que je l'aimais encore mais ce n'est qu'une amie. Hier, elle a vu que ça n'allait pas et m'a fait parler de ce qui se passait.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui t'a poussé vers moi ?

\- Oui et l'important c'est que maintenant elle sait tout et que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur.

Gabriel le regardait maintenant avec dégout, Sam fut déstabilisé. Le mieux n'était-il pas que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre ou en voie de l'être? Peu importe qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses erreurs.

\- C'est elle qui t'ouvre les yeux…Tu m'as ignoré, rejeté sans problème et parce que madame a parlé tu prends conscience de ta connerie.

Sam le regardait sans comprendre et Gabriel n'avait qu'une envie, lui taper dessus.

\- Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais explique moi pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi ?, reprit-il. Il avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- J'ai eu peur quand elle est revenue et…

\- Oui c'est ça. Sam, le garçon si respectable ne peut pas être amoureux d'un homme. Gabriel ferma les yeux. Ou bien c'est de moi plus précisément dont tu as honte ?, en retenant un sanglot qui lui brûlait la gorge.

\- Non Gabriel, tu ne peux pas dire ça. Sam attrapa son épaule pour qu'il le regarde mais Gabriel se dégagea brutalement.

\- Je ne peux pas !, éructa-t-il. Mais tu ne fais rien pour me faire croire le contraire.

\- Gabriel…

\- Non ferme là. Je veux plus t'entendre me mentir, ses mains enserrant sa tête, tentant de calmer ses pensées.

Sam voulait lui dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se comporter comme ça avec lui mais Gabriel ne l'écoutait pas. Il devait le forcer à entendre.

\- Je ne t'aime plus Sam, c'est fini, reprit Gabriel sans le regarder. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait. Par peur et pour un souvenir, un ancien amour, tu m'as abandonné. En un jour, une seconde, tu m'as oublié. Tu penses que je peux croire en ton amour pour moi après ça mais il n'a fallu qu'un souvenir et un rêve pour que tu m'abandonnes et que tu m'effaces de ta vie.

Gabriel se tenait toujours le plus loin possible de Sam, il s'était redressé en lui criant après de plus en plus fort au fil de sa tirade. Déversant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis plusieurs jours, toute cette bile qui le noyait, toute cette peine qui le ravageait. Il avait de nouveau baissé la tête, il s'était replié sur lui, après lui avoir craché son chagrin et sa douleur. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soufflant. Sam posait sur lui maintenant un regard effrayé.

\- Gabriel, je vais me faire pardonner et tout redeviendra comme avant, tenta-t-il pour récupérer la situation qui lui échappait.

Sam s'avança de nouveau vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de glisser l'autre dans son cou. Gabriel se laissa faire, tremblant, retenant avec difficulté et douleur ses pleurs et sa colère qui pourrissait en lui.

\- Ne fais pas ça, lui demanda-t-il.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux en secouant la tête, cette caresse douce le torturait. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter la chaleur de sa main sur sa peau. Sam ne l'écouta pas et lui caressa la joue, essuyant ses larmes silencieuses de son pouce.

\- Non, arrête, d'une voix suppliante. Il voulut repousser sa main mais Sam se rapprocha encore de lui. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu veux juste me torturer ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, en se redressant légèrement. Il avait été perdu lui aussi mais maintenant il ne l'abandonnerait plus.

\- Passer ta nuit à me laisser des messages pour me dire que tu m'aimes et attendre que j'arrive pour vous voir vous embrasser.

Gabriel, la tête basse, les yeux fermés, revoyait se jouer la scène où Sam le trahissait encore et pour la dernière fois.

\- Non, je t'ai expliqué. Et je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose comme ça intentionnellement, s'offusqua Sam tristement. Pourquoi j'aurais voulu te faire du mal ?

\- Pour te débarrasser définitivement de moi, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et que j'arrête d'espérer que tu veuilles de moi et que tu m'aimes. Que j'arrête de te faire honte. Il tenta de la repousser encore une fois, horripilé de le voir si mal alors que c'était lui qui avait été maltraité.

\- Arrête Gabriel en l'attrapant par les épaules, ses mains l'enserrant fortement, choqué de ce qu'il sous entendait.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Non, ça suffit. Tu sais que je t'aime.

Cette phrase le mit encore plus hors de lui, comment il pouvait lui dire qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait alors que depuis une semaine, il l'avait jeté hors de chez lui, l'avait ignoré et avait fleureté avec une femme.

\- Lâche-moi ou tu vas le regretter, lui dit-il avec rancœur.

\- Je le regrette déjà, Gabriel. Et je ne te lâcherais plus.

Gabriel se senti piégé, par son corps et par la résolution qu'il lisait dans son regard, et quand il voulut faire un mouvement, Sam le retint. Son instinct prit le dessus et il se défendit, lui attrapa le poignet, le tordit et lui fit une clé de bras sans difficulté, faucha ses jambes et le regarda s'affaler à terre. Sam se retrouva bloqué contre la paroi et il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence pour faire redémarrer l'ascenseur tout en le maintenant.

Gabriel le regardait, Sam essayant de se défaire de sa prise en l'appelant. Il s'excusait sans fin et lui, n'arrivait plus à l'écouter, il ne voyait maintenant que son comportement odieux. Il ne pouvait même plus supporter de le voir. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, un air frais lui fit reprendre conscience. Il relâcha sa prise et sorti sans attendre, laissant Sam derrière lui sans un regard.

Il enchaina les couloirs et comme la dernière fois, il se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte à la porte du garage. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil sans entrer, son regard se promenant sur les chauffeurs et les mécaniciens qui discutaient et plaisantaient. Bobby, au fond du garage noyé dans un brouhaha, discutait avec un homme. Le bruit fracassant d'un capot fermé le fit sursauter et son regard se focalisa sur la source du bruit.

Bobby tourna la tête brusquement lui aussi et s'aperçu de la présence de Gabriel, il semblait aller encore plus mal que la dernière fois. Quand la surprise fut passée, celui-ci pivota de nouveau la tête et vit le mécanicien l'observer et lui faire signe d'approcher. Il le regarda un instant sans réagir avant de se mettre en marche comme un automate et de le suivre dans son bureau. Il le fit assoir et lui servit un verre sans lui demander son avis.

Bobby resta silencieux pour lui laisser l'occasion de parler et de lui expliquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir parler mais s'il en avait vraiment besoin, il savait comment obtenir les informations qu'il voulait, ses années dans l'armée lui avait au moins apporté ça.

\- Tu as fait une connerie ?, reprit-il.

Gabriel renifla en grimaçant, son regard sautant d'un point à l'autre dans la pièce pour éviter de regarder Bobby. Tout le monde avait cette image de lui mais personne ne soupçonnait la conduite abjecte de Sam.

\- C'est Sam ? Il attendit mais Gabriel s'était muré dans un silence désespéré. Dis-moi.

Bobby commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas pouvoir le faire parler. Depuis le temps, il commençait à connaître Gabriel, il paraissait fort et superficiel mais il le savait aussi sensible et vulnérable avec les gens qu'il aimait.

\- Jessica est revenue…

\- Jessica ?, murmura Bobby en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Ce prénom n'évoquait rien pour lui.

\- Oui, Jessica. La Jessica, celle que Sam pensait épouser, en s'énervant. Celle qui est revenue et pour laquelle Sam m'a jeté hors de chez lui.

Bobby fut soulagé de voir enfin Gabriel manifester une émotion mais fut choqué par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Il t'a jeté hors de chez lui ?

Gabriel lui lança un regard vide. Il en avait assez de se battre. Bobby leva la tête, son regard attiré par un mouvement.

\- Il est là.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte pour voir Sam approcher dans le garage, il se retourna vers Gabriel en s'inquiétant pour lui mais la chaise était vide.

Sam en arrivant à son bureau, lui demanda s'il avait vu Gabriel, il hocha la tête négativement, retenant sa colère et il reparti aussitôt. Bobby vint se rassoir et appela Gabriel. Aucun mouvement. Il l'appela de nouveau en précisant que Sam n'était plus là. La porte de son débarras s'entrouvrit laissant se glisser Gabriel dans le bureau pour s'assoir à nouveau face à lui. Bobby l'observa un moment, il avait une mauvaise tête, les yeux dans le vague, une douleur se lisait sur son visage. Il se faisait vraiment du souci pour lui.

\- Viens avec moi, lança Bobby en faisant signe à Gabriel de le suivre.

Il descendit les quelques marches pour se retrouver au milieu des voitures et se dirigea vers l'homme avec qui il discutait quand il était arrivé, Gabriel sur les talons.

\- Je te présente Samandriel, c'est notre nouveau chauffeur.

Gabriel le regarda puis se tourna vers Bobby.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il a le permis, il n'est pas trop jeune ?, son visage n'exprimant plus aucune émotion. Il parlait pour occuper son esprit.

Samandriel ouvrit de grands yeux quand ils se tournèrent de nouveau tous les deux vers lui.

\- Non, j'ai mon permis, je vous assure…, son regard apeuré passant de l'un à l'autre.

\- C'est pas un faux ? T'es sûr Bobby ?, en regardant de nouveau le chef du lieu.

\- Non, non… Samandriel prêt à se défendre, cherchait déjà son permis.

\- Gabriel arrête de l'embêter, il ne t'a rien fait ce gamin, en lui souriant. Bobby posa une main sur l'épaule de Gabriel, qui s'était déjà forgé une nouvelle façade. Je te le confie, tu connais cette entreprise comme personne et il a besoin d'une formation accélérée.

Gabriel le regarda un instant avec incompréhension. Il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de ça mais Bobby lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en lui disant que ça lui ferait du bien et les laissa en plan.

Samandriel le regardait avec anxiété, attendant la suite. Il lui fit signe de se mettre au volant, lui demanda de le conduire à une adresse et se laissa mener jusque devant chez Sam. Quand Samandriel s'arrêta, Gabriel se redressa et lui expliqua qu'il devait avoir une présentation soignée, son costume, sa casquette et être à l'écoute des demandes. Il avait assez trainé dans l'entreprise, et discuté avec les employés, pour savoir comment ça se passait. Il fallait savoir se rendre invisible, indispensable mais ne pas devenir esclave de ceux qui se croyaient supérieurs. Samandriel hocha la tête, se leva, fit le tour de la voiture et vint lui ouvrir la portière.

\- J'ai besoin que tu viennes me donner un coup de main, dit-il en mettant pied à terre.

Samandriel le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à l'appartement, il y pénétra à la suite de Gabriel et observa l'endroit. Gabriel se tenait encore sur le seuil, figé, sans oser entrer chez lui, il inspira et se lança. Il passa dans un premier temps par le salon et ramassa ce qui était à lui, puis il prit la direction de la chambre avec Samandriel. Il déposa deux valises grandes ouvertes sur le sol et lui montra ce qu'il devait prendre. Celui-ci se mit au travail et les remplis rapidement tandis que Gabriel faisait le tour des pièces. Samandriel était en train de les fermer quand Gabriel revint avec un sac plein qu'il déposa sur le lit. Il inspecta encore les lieux alors qu'il déposait les valises à côté du lit. Il se retourna et vit la photographie de Sam et Gabriel enlacés. Il était chez Sam Winchester. Il se retourna vers Gabriel, il était en train de regarder la photo lui aussi, son regard se déplaça sur lui. Il vit transparaitre la tristesse qu'il tentait de cacher.

\- On y va.

Gabriel attrapa le sac et l'ordinateur portable ultra fin posé sur la commode et renfermant toutes ses photos. Samandriel récupéra les deux valises et le suivit. Tout fut placé dans le coffre, Gabriel s'assis en serrant contre lui cet objet qui n'avait pas de prix, tous ses souvenirs de sa vie avec Sam.

Il donna l'adresse de son hôtel à Samandriel, une fois arrêté, il déposa l'ordinateur sur le siège, le caressant du bout des doigts avant de l'abandonner pour aller récupérer ses affaires restées dans sa chambre. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, la chambre réglée et se mit à la recherche d'un nouvel hôtel.

Il était sorti de la vie de Sam Winchester aussi facilement qu'il y était entré. En quelques jours sa vie s'était remplie de bonheur et en quelques jours il avait souffert plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru. Aveuglé par ses sentiments qu'il pensait réciproques, il avait cru que Sam l'aurait choisi, qu'il aurait eu le courage de s'assumer et qu'il se serait excusé de son comportement. Mais tous ses choix avaient été contraires. Il l'avait laissé partir sans le retenir, il avait laissé la situation pourrir et maintenant il le torturait, lui faisant croire qu'il l'aimait encore alors qu'il embrassait Jessica.

Une heure après, Sam était rentré chez eux et s'était précipité dans leur chambre. Il nota de petits détails sur son chemin, la porte d'un placard restée ouverte, des livres renversés, l'ordinateur qui n'était plus à sa place. Il entra dans le dressing et fit face au placard de Gabriel. Vide. Il resta sans bouger un moment pour se faire à l'idée qui germait dans son esprit. Il était parti. Pour de bon cette fois et il avait été incapable de le retenir après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Sam senti sa gorge se serrer. Depuis tout ce temps, il retenait ses sentiments enfouis pour être capable de gérer mais cette fois-ci à l'abri des regards, il se laissa aller. Il s'effondra au sol, son regard toujours focalisé sur les étagères vides. Il s'adossa au mur, ramena ses jambes contre son torse et pleura, sur son erreur et sur son couple brisé.

* * *

 **Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires. Je vous embrasse.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Sam était encore par terre dans le dressing. Il avait pleuré pendant longtemps, impuissant, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter. Et il n'y avait qu'une raison à cette tristesse. Il avait été incapable de faire les bons choix. Il s'était laissé berner par de faux sentiments qui avaient été plus simple peut-être pour lui à gérer. Il avait laissé Gabriel de côté sans rien lui dire et le laissant espérer, comme il le lui avait dit, qu'il le choisisse.

Il avait honte de lui-même, à s'en rendre malade, et maintenant c'était trop tard. Gabriel l'avait attendu et lui avait laissé la chance de se rattraper mais il n'avait pas su la saisir au bon moment. Au contraire, il s'était entêté sur son erreur et avait continué de le faire souffrir. Il avait réussi à lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas pour lui et n'avait fait aucun geste pour abréger ses souffrances et ses interrogations.

Maintenant, toujours à terre face aux étagères, l'esprit vide, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son regard se perdait sur les détails du mur, la peinture abimée, les quelques vêtements éparpillés et le côté de son placard rangé. Il avait la tête vide et en même temps remplie de Gabriel, pleine d'idées sans arriver à réfléchir dessus.

Il avait mal aux yeux d'avoir trop pleuré, il appuya ses paumes dessus et inspira profondément avant de les retirer. Il déplia ses jambes pour les allonger et son portable glissa de sa poche. Il le regarda un instant, il n'osait même plus l'appeler. Il prit son téléphone doucement dans ses mains. Il était terrifié de faire une nouvelle erreur. Est-ce qu'il devait l'appeler même s'il savait qu'il ne voudrait pas lui parler ?

Il téléphona finalement à son frère sans trop savoir pourquoi. Dean lui répondit rapidement d'une voix qui se voulait heureuse, une joie forcée pour y croire.

\- Sammy ?

\- Il… il est parti.

Sa voix s'étrangla quand sa douleur se réveilla de nouveau et il entendit son grand frère soupirer. Dean jurait intérieurement, il attendait ça depuis un moment et cette fois Gabriel n'avait plus pu supporter le comportement de son frère.

\- Sam, tu es chez toi ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête, une boule brûlante de tristesse dans la gorge.

\- Oui, se força-t-il à articuler.

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. Une urgence se faisait sentir maintenant remplaçant le faible espoir du début.

Dean avait raccroché dans l'instant pour partir rejoindre son frère, s'inquiétant sur la route. Quand il arriva chez lui tout était silencieux et il n'était pas en vue. Il l'appela une première fois et entra dans le salon, aucun bruit. Il appela alors plus fort son frère, une angoisse le prenant à la gorge. En temps normal, il ne ferait pas ce genre de connerie mais il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il pouvait faire vu l'état dans lequel il devait être.

Il fit le tour des pièces. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il l'appela encore avec anxiété. Il n'était pas sur son lit, il avança et dans la pénombre il aperçut une ombre dans le dressing.

\- Sam ?, l'appela-t-il doucement.

Il le vit tourner la tête vers lui sans le regarder pour autant et il s'approcha. Son frère était assis par terre et ne semblait pas pouvoir, ou ne pas vouloir, bouger. Il s'accroupi à ses côtés et se pencha vers lui en passant une main sur sa tête.

\- Hé Sammy.

Il ne voyait pas son visage, caché derrière ses mains, mais ce n'était pas la peine, il savait qu'il était ravagé par ce qui lui arrivait. Sa position et les difficultés pour reprendre sa respiration, il avait mal pour lui. Il s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Sam se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon et Dean serra son épaule. Il ne parla pas, rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ne pourrait le soulager pour l'instant. Il l'entendait renifler par moment et il comprenait toute la peine qu'il devait ressentir. Il passa sa seconde main derrière son épaule pour la poser dans son dos et le tenir tout contre lui. Il pouvait lui faire sentir sa présence et lui offrir un peu de chaleur au moins. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour alléger sa peine et il ne voulait pas non plus aggraver les choses. Il allait devoir maintenant faire face à la situation et assumer ses erreurs.

\- Ça va aller, murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur ses cheveux, répétant son gestes pour le consoler.

Il sentait le corps las de Sam contre lui, il avait calé sa tête sur son épaule et Dean sentait ses larmes silencieuses humidifier sa chemise.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger sur ton lit. Tu serais mieux.

Il murmurait de peur de briser le calme relatif de son frère et quand il tenta de faire un geste pour le redresser, celui-ci se cramponna à lui et se raidi. Il n'insista pas et ils restèrent encore un moment sans bouger.

Sam ne voulait pas se lever, il se sentait comme dans un cocon protecteur. A ce moment, il avait l'impression que son mal être s'était apaisé et il ne voulait surtout pas bouger pour éviter de le réveiller. Il avait l'impression que tous ses sentiments s'étaient endormis et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il avait cessé de pleurer même si sa gorge était encore pleine de larmes, son esprit n'était plus capable de se concentrer et Dean était là pour veiller sur lui. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour l'instant.

Au bout d'un moment, Dean senti Sam somnoler sur son épaule et évita de bouger le plus possible. Il avait besoin d'oublier un instant et s'il arrivait à dormir ça l'aiderait. Il ignora la douleur qu'il commençait à ressentir dans le dos et ses bras, à cause de sa position et se concentra sur ce qu'il voyait. Gabriel était bel et bien parti. Il avait emporté tous ses vêtements et surement quelques affaires.

Il ne lui en voulait pas même si son frère se retrouvait dans cet état. C'était sa faute et Gabriel au contraire avait été patient avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à se dévoiler face à Jessica et il avait attendu avec espoir que Sam le choisisse. Son frère lui avait expliqué qu'il avait eu peur de parler à Jessica et qu'il avait cru en de nouveaux sentiments. Ça aurait pu être possible mais ça n'excusait pas le comportement qu'il avait eu avec Gabriel, l'ignorant et le laissant sans explication.

Il senti Sam bouger contre lui au bout d'un moment. Il caressa de nouveau sa tête.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se redressa doucement contre le mur. Dean desserra son étreinte et enleva son bras de ses épaules et s'installa contre lui, leurs épaules et leurs bras en contact. Il resta silencieux attendant que son frère se décide à parler. Sam inspira pour se donner du courage.

\- Il est parti.

Il murmurait plus qu'il ne parlait et il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Sa gorge le brûlait et il ne voulait pas dire ces mots à voix haute. Ça aurait rendu tout ça trop réel.

\- Il est parti et je n'ai pas pu le retenir. Je n'ai pas réussi…

Il revoyait le visage de Gabriel et sa réaction. La souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée, le chagrin, la colère, la trahison qu'il avait lu dans son regard. Il avait raison, il n'avait fait que le torturer.

\- Je lui ai dit que je m'excusais, que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il me pardonne et que je ne l'abandonnerai plus… mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il a cru que je voulais me débarrasser de lui mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Sam se remit à pleurer et Dean le consola. Il comprenait son frère mais il devait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Gabriel.

\- Sam, tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais je voulais me rattraper, j'aurais tout fait. J'ai essayé de le forcer à m'écouter.

\- Tu ne peux pas le forcer Sam, en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- Je l'ai cherché partout et quand je suis arrivé ici, il était déjà parti. Et maintenant je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Tu l'as appelé ?

Sam secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu vas t'allonger pour essayer de te reposer et on verra demain, reprit Dean.

Cette fois-ci, il se leva et tira son frère à lui. Il l'entraina vers le lit en le tirant par le poignet et le fit s'assoir. Sam se laissait faire sans réagir. Il lui enleva sa veste de costume, sa cravate, s'agenouilla pour lui retirer ses chaussures. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça pour son petit frère et c'était un maigre réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Sam s'allongea et il s'assit un moment sur le bord du lit près de lui, attendant que celui-ci s'endorme. Sam lui tourna le dos et fit face à la place de Gabriel, il attrapa son oreiller et le cala contre lui, son visage enfoui dans le tissu portant encore vaguement son parfum. Il senti la main de Dean serrer son épaule en signe de soutien et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil et ne sentit pas son frère se lever.

Dean se dirigea dans le salon et envoya un message à Castiel. Gabriel était parti et il allait devoir rester avec Sam pendant quelques temps.

Au petit matin, Sam s'était réveillé l'esprit embrouillé avant qu'il ne fasse le point et que tous ses souvenirs lui reviennent brutalement. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de les fermer fortement, il allait devoir se forcer à faire face à tout ça et ça n'allait pas être facile.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fit le point sur les draps vides et le coussin inutilisé. Il fit appel à tout son courage et toute son énergie et se redressa en position assise. Il regarda autour de lui et ne trouva aucune trace de Dean. Il eut un petit espoir que Gabriel soit revenu et qu'il l'attendait dans le salon. Il se leva tenant difficilement sur ses jambes et traversa l'appartement, il laissa son regard parcourir le salon. Dean dormait dans le canapé et Gabriel n'était pas là.

Sam resta debout sur le seuil de la porte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il observait Dean, son grand-frère, solide et responsable, qui avait eu le courage de faire ce qu'il voulait et d'être celui qu'il voulait. Il aimerait être plus comme lui, et ne pas se retrouver dans la peau du petit frère qui a tout fait pour correspondre aux attentes de leur père et qui avait lamentablement tout échoué.

Dean se réveilla en sentant une présence dans la pièce, il ouvrit les yeux et trouva son petit frère, le regard dans le vide appuyé contre le mur. Il l'appela doucement et le regard de Sam se focalisa sur lui. Il n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions mais il semblait déjà moins agité que la veille. Il se leva et lui fit face, tenta de lire dans son regard mais Sam s'éloigna. Le jour ne lui permettait plus de cacher sa honte et il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard de son frère sur lui. Il lui tourna le dos et l'informa qu'il allait prendre une douche et qu'il l'accompagnerait au travail aujourd'hui. Dean ne dit rien mais il préférait garder un œil sur lui et fut rassurer qu'il vienne avec lui.

Le voyage jusqu'à leurs bureaux se fit en silence, Sam s'était composé un visage pour se donner une apparence neutre et Dean répondait pour lui quand on lui posait une question. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on décommande ses rendez-vous pour la journée et il s'était occupé de choses secondaires qui ne lui demandaient pas beaucoup de concentration. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit mais à un niveau qu'il pouvait gérer.

Dans l'après-midi, Sam avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Bobby. Il avait appelé sa secrétaire et avait intimé l'ordre de lui transmettre le message. C'était la seule personne à pouvoir le faire et il ne s'en privait pas quand il sentait que le problème était sérieux. Sam avait été le voir seulement le soir repoussant l'échéance de ce qu'il allait être un mauvais moment et redoutant ce qu'il allait lui dire, s'inquiétant de ce qu'avait pu lui raconter Dean, ou Gabriel peut-être avant de partir. Il était descendu au garage et s'était assis en faisant comme si de rien était en serrant les dents, attendant que Bobby prenne la parole.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et lui demanda des nouvelles de Gabriel. Sam ne baissa pas la tête, Bobby était en forme et il allait le sentir passer.

\- Tu m'as convoqué Bobby, en insistant sur le terme, dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir ? Son regard droit dans le sien.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais je veux savoir où est Gabriel et s'il va bien ?

Il senti Bobby anxieux et inquiet du sort de Gabriel et ça l'irrita au plus haut point. Il ne lui demandait pas comment lui il allait et dans son ton, il sentait qu'il avait déjà été jugé coupable. Il savait qu'il était coupable mais ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse.

\- Non, tu as raison ça ne te regarde pas. Et tu n'as pas à me convoquer dans ton bureau. Tu n'es qu'un employé de la société. Sam s'entendit dire cette phrase d'un ton cassant avant d'en prendre conscience.

Quand elle fut prononcée c'était trop tard. Sam vit la blessure qu'il avait infligé à Bobby apparaitre en un éclair sur son visage et il s'en voulu immédiatement. Il n'était bon plus qu'à ça, blesser les gens qu'il aimait. Il déglutit sentant qu'une bordée de jurons, noyée au milieu de cris, allait se déverser sur lui.

\- Ça me regarde si tu fais des conneries plus grosses que toi !, se mit-il presque à crier en colère. Et je te rappelle que pour moi, tu es Sammy et non pas monsieur Winchester, en insistant sur son surnom.

Sam se ratatina un peu sur sa chaise. Honteux de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire.

\- Où est-il ?, reprit Bobby, se forçant à retrouver son calme. Il enleva sa casquette pour se gratter la tête et la remit en place.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas où il est et s'il va bien mais je vais m'en assurer. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai eu une visite de Jessica et je n'ai pas présenté Gabriel comme mon compagnon. J'ai passé sous silence notre relation,…je croyais que je l'aimais encore, j'ai eu peur…

\- Tu as eu peur ou honte Sam ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque, ses yeux froncés, durs.

Sam baissa la tête sans répondre. Bobby fulminait toujours, il aurait pu s'attendre à ça de Dean mais pas de lui. Il frappa du poing sur son bureau, Sam sursauta et garda la tête baissée comme un gamin prit en faute.

\- Si j'avais su ça, je t'aurais foutu un coup de pied au cul pour te remettre les idées en place. Comment tu as pu faire ça ?, s'énerva encore plus Bobby.

\- Je suis désolé, tenta Sam en marmonnant, pétrissant ses mains.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Mais il est parti… Sam gardait toujours la tête baissée, écrasé par la honte.

\- Et tu es surpris ?, d'une voix ironique.

\- Non, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me pardonne maintenant. Mais je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour être sûr qu'il va bien, en levant enfin la tête pour regarder Bobby qui put lire dans son regard une nouvelle détermination.

Il ne pouvait pas rattraper tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait faits mais il pouvait s'assurer que Gabriel allait bien. Un silence lourd s'installa, Bobby bougonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Et toi comment tu vas ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète le surprenant.

\- Pas vraiment bien, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai tout foutu en l'air et je m'en veux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas parlé de lui, ça me semble maintenant tellement inconcevable.

Bobby libéra Sam en lui faisant promettre de faire ce qu'il fallait pour s'assurer que Gabriel allait bien. Il le regarda partir en pensant à Dean, lui il avait été un peu rapide avec Castiel mais il ne l'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde car il l'avait libéré de sa vie. Il se retourna, à la recherche de Samandriel, et prit sa direction quand il le vit. Celui-ci vit approcher son chef et réajusta son costume.

\- Tu sais où est Gabriel ?

\- Oui, il m'a demandé de le déposer…

\- Ne le dis à personne, l'interrompit Bobby. Samandriel le regarda surpris avant d'hocher la tête. Il a besoin de tranquillité pour l'instant.

Bobby rejoignit son bureau. Il avait voulu que Gabriel s'occupe de Samandriel pour qu'il ait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas s'il avait des amis dignes de confiance à l'extérieur mais dans le cadre de l'entreprise, il ne pourrait surement plus compter sur grand monde. Il venait de quitter le président et les employés seraient sans doute frileux de se montrer en sa compagnie pour ne pas être dans la ligne de mire de Sam.

Samandriel était quelqu'un de gentil et il n'avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Gabriel. Il serait à son écoute et ne serait pas dans le collimateur de Sam vu qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il s'en voulu d'avoir été dur avec Sam mais il ne pouvait pas le regarder faire des conneries plus grosses que lui et lui tenir la main en lui disant que tout s'arrangerait. La vie n'était pas aussi douce et il devait le comprendre.

* * *

Sam, assit dans son bureau, raccrochait son portable pour la dixième fois depuis ce matin. Tous ses coups de fil tombaient directement sur la voix devenue horripilante de la messagerie de Gabriel. Depuis son départ, rien ne s'était arrangé. Il n'avait plus de ses nouvelles, il ne venait plus travailler et il ne savait pas où le trouver. Sa vie avait empiré depuis son départ.

Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la vue, le soleil qui baissait à l'horizon et ses derniers rayons virant au rouge sang. Il repensa à leur étreinte ici même en parlant de son frère puis tourna la tête, son regard se posant sur le canapé, où Gabriel passait le plus clair de son temps. Il l'imagina se lever et venir se tenir face à lui, se baissant en prenant appui sur le bureau pour se rapprocher de lui. N'importe où il posait le regard, il pensait à lui et ça allait être encore pire quand il rentrerait chez eux.

Gabriel devait être dans un hôtel, il y était descendu la première fois. S'il persistait à vouloir y rester, il épuiserait rapidement son compte en banque. Sam se redressa et réalisa un virement bancaire, il s'étira, se leva, tourna un moment dans son bureau. Il avait dans l'intention d'aller voir Dean mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire de plus. Et il n'avait pas envie de lire dans son regard le « je le savais depuis le début que ça allait finir comme ça ». Finalement il s'affala sur le canapé, à la place de Gabriel et laissa passer la soirée.

* * *

Dean passa par le bureau de Castiel, ils allaient pouvoir passer le week-end entier ensemble. Il s'était fait mettre à la porte du bureau de son frère en ayant été trop présent ces derniers jours et Sam lui avait bien fait comprendre que Bobby lui avait passé un savon et que ça lui suffisait, il préférait passer son week-end seul. Dean avait pourtant insisté mais c'était résolu à lui foutre la paix quand Sam avait appelé Castiel dans son bureau et qu'il lui avait demandé de s'occuper de son frère tout le week-end pour le tenir éloigné de lui.

Une fois la mise au point faite, Dean avait été heureux de pouvoir profiter de ces deux jours qui s'annonçaient. Il était parti avec Castiel, Benny les attendant au pied de l'immeuble pour les conduire directement à son appartement. Celui-ci dès qu'ils étaient dans la voiture avait attrapé la main de Castiel pour ne plus la lâcher. Il avait tout prévu, avait déjà commandé un repas pour le soir même qui avait été livré, ils pouvaient donc s'enfermer chez lui pour profiter de se retrouver.

Ils passèrent une soirée calme, profitant de s'échanger des regards gourmands durant le repas puis des caresses tendres dans la soirée avant de se laisser à plus dans la nuit. Et quand le lendemain Dean vit Castiel prendre son petit-déjeuner sur la table de la terrasse, en caleçon et tee-shirt, dans le soleil doux du matin, il s'était senti heureux comme jamais. Il comprenait maintenant son père. Comment il pourrait continuer à vivre s'il se retrouvait seul sans lui? Il s'approcha doucement dans son dos sans faire de bruit, glissa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, la gauche dans son cou avant de se baisser et d'y déposer plusieurs baisers. Il senti la main de Castiel se glisser dans ses cheveux alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière pour accueillir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

Il s'installa à côté de lui, ne pouvant se détacher complètement de son corps. Ils prirent leur temps pour déjeuner avant de profiter de la piscine et du beau temps. Ils passèrent la journée à paresser, à se parler de leurs vies. Dean n'osa pas lui poser de questions trop précises mais Castiel se confia un peu de lui-même. Tous les deux dans la piscine, en appuie sur le rebord en pierre, il apprit qu'il venait du Michigan. Après avoir fini sa formation professorale à l'université de Saint John à New York, il était revenu chez lui pour enseigner et depuis trois ans, il enseignait dans le lycée privé de la ville.

Dean fut impressionné, il avait été dans l'université la plus côté de tout le pays, lui en comparaison avait fait un passage rapide par la fac de la ville et il se retrouvait à la tête d'une entreprise. Quand il lui demanda la raison de cette orientation, il senti Castiel se mettre sur la défensive. Celui-ci baissa la tête et observa leurs doigts entrelacés, Dean les resserra pour le réconforter. Il ne semblait pas encore prêt à parler de cette période mais il était heureux de déjà mieux le connaitre. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement et Castiel le retint contre lui quand il senti la pression de ses lèvres diminuer. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Castiel se laissa rassurer par ce regard posé sur lui, il lui sourit doucement, chuchotant un merci.

\- On a le temps, murmura Dean en caressant sa joue. Castiel hocha la tête et déposa un baiser dans la paume de sa main qu'il maintenait contre sa joue.

Après le repas, ils se couchèrent un moment à l'intérieur à cause de la chaleur. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, Dean avait envie de se confier. Il tourna la tête vers Castiel pour l'observer. Il regardait le plafond et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai parlé de toi à mon père. Castiel resta surpris un instant avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Et j'aimerais te le présenter.

Castiel hocha la tête sans répondre, il ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose qui le rendait heureux. Il était content que Dean lui fasse confiance et croit en leur histoire pour lui présenter mais John Winchester ne semblait pas réellement prés de ses enfants. Dean attendit un instant cherchant ses mots pour ne pas le froisser. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Castiel, dont le regard restait focalisé dans le sien.

\- Tu ne devras pas en parler. Castiel ne cilla pas, attentif et Dean baissa les yeux. Il est dans une sorte de maison de repos. Il a des problèmes et a besoin d'assistance et d'une équipe médicale. Il se resserra contre lui.

Castiel resta surpris d'entendre ça et mal d'avoir jugé sans savoir. Dean se confiait et ça semblait difficile pour lui.

\- C'est grave ?, lui demanda-t-il sans savoir s'il en avait le droit.

Dean hocha la tête doucement et senti la main de Castiel venir se poser sur sa tête en une caresse.

\- Il a une démence sénile et son état général n'est pas bon.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- J'aimerais qu'il te connaisse avant… Dean n'était plus l'homme sûr de lui qu'il avait vu à leur rencontre et ça le touchant, qu'il se sente assez en confiance pour lui parler de quelque chose d'aussi personnel et douloureux.

\- Oui, d'accord. Je serais heureux de pouvoir le connaître.

Castiel se rapprocha encore de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Dean se laissa bercer. Il s'était fait à la maladie de son père, même si c'était toujours difficile de le voir dans cet état mais avec son frère, ils allaient devoir faire face à sa perte. Une nouvelle épreuve qu'ils devront affronter. Il profita de ses caresses, rassuré d'avoir quelqu'un à qui il pouvait se confier et qui puisse prendre soin de lui.

La fin de journée fut plus légère et Dean n'avait pas attendu que la soirée s'allonge pour attirer Castiel dans sa chambre. Jusqu'à maintenant, il lui avait donné du plaisir mais il voulait ce soir lui rendre la pareille. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement avant que Dean ne s'allonge sur le lit et qu'il se place à califourchon sur lui. Il commença par faire courir ses mains sur son corps, l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Quand Castiel se redressa, il en profita pour le déshabiller et quand Dean senti qu'il tentait de le coucher sur le lit, en passant ses mains dans son dos, il le prit par les épaules et le plaqua sur le matelas. Il sourit en coin avant d'approfondir ses caresses. Cette fois, il ne lui échapperait pas.

Castiel excité s'était laissé faire avec plaisir mais en sentant Dean prendre le dessus sur lui, il commençait à être angoissé. Quand Dean le plaqua sur le lit, il étouffa un hoquet et attrapa ses épaules pour s'y retenir. Il essaya de se raisonner, ferma les yeux et inspira pour se détendre. Il se concentra sur le corps de son amant, il voulait en connaitre plus avec lui et devait se laisser faire. Mais son envie s'altéra quand il sentit Dean écarter ses genoux pour se glisser entre ses jambes.

Dean senti les mains de Castiel se crisper sur ses épaules, il releva la tête pour plonger dans son regard. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ralentissant ses gestes. Castiel fut touché par son regard inquiet et lui rendit un petit sourire mais quand il le senti plus proche, il ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de hanche pour le faire basculer et se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

\- Je ne peux pas…, murmura Castiel en évitant son regard, se sentant honteux, et en caressant son épaule du bout des doigts.

Dean leva la tête pour l'embrasser et l'empêcher de parler. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains pour qu'il le regarde enfin.

\- Ça me va aussi Cas'.

Celui-ci se senti respirer en plongeant dans son regard, soulagé de sa réaction et lui fit l'amour avec encore plus de passion que les fois précédentes. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait le remercier, de lui devoir quelque chose pour ne pas exiger de lui ce qu'il ne pouvait pas encore lui donner.

Dean endormi contre lui, Castiel pensait. Sentir Dean si proche de lui faire l'amour l'avait terrifié. Il avait été sous le joug d'un homme qui savait quoi dire et faire pour le faire se sentir dépendant et le sexe aussi avait eu son rôle dans cette manipulation. Roman avait brisé sa carrière, l'avait maintenu sous sa domination et il avait fait de lui une loque. Et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un homme bon, il n'était pas capable de l'aimer et de lui donner tout ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Il senti un mélange de colère et de tristesse s'insinuer dans son cœur. Il tourna la tête et regarda Dean dormir calmement contre son épaule. Son souffle doux contre sa peau, la chaleur de son corps. Il avait donné une chance à cet homme et voulait faire plus maintenant.

Castiel se réveilla au bout d'un moment. Dean dormait toujours, contre lui. Il se recula, fit glisser doucement son bras emprisonné sous son amant et se leva. Il attrapa son boxer et descendit dans le salon. Puis il fit glisser la porte vitrée et sorti sur la terrasse, il faisait encore chaud mais à cet étage, on sentait une légère brise qui fit naître une chair de poule sur sa peau encore chaude. Il se changea et se glissa dans l'eau fraiche, un vrai plaisir. Il nagea un moment et quand il leva la tête, il vit Dean approcher.

Dean observait son amant sortir de l'eau, son corps émergent, recouvert de gouttes brillantes. Il s'approcha, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui les ébouriffa et se colla à lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une heure et il avait déjà un sentiment de manque. Il s'était réveillé seul, il avait observé la chambre silencieuse un moment avant de refermer les yeux et de penser à Castiel. Il s'attachait de plus en plus à lui et il aimait ça. Il ne se sentait plus seul et il avait toujours une bonne raison de commencer sa journée, le retrouver et partager ces moments avec lui.

Il s'était levé sans attendre pour le retrouver au bord de la piscine et il avait vu une apparition. En se coulant contre le corps de Castiel, Dean frissonna. Il était frais et humide. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Castiel les mordilla. Il prit Dean par les hanches et glissa ses mains sur lui. Il aimait sentir ses mains sur sa peau, il était prêt à se damner pour sentir ses mains sur lui pour toujours et pour qu'il lui fasse ressentir des émotions.

Leur dimanche fut à l'image du jour précédent. Dean était allongé sur un transat près de la piscine, il végétait. Il vit arriver Castiel en maillot et sourit en le voyant marcher la tête plongé dans un livre d'économie. Il grimaça en voyant le livre et se concentra plutôt sur son corps avec un sourire voluptueux. Cette nuit, il avait voulu essayer autre chose mais Castiel ne semblait pas être prêt à ça. Ça ne leur demanderait seulement qu'un peu plus de temps et il savait que ça s'arrangerait. Il le regarda avancer et avant qu'il ait pu le prévenir, Castiel donna un coup dans le pied de la chaise. Il cria, lâcha le livre sur la table et se mit à sautiller pour venir tomber sur la chaise longue voisine.

\- Bordel de merde, mais c'est pas vrai…mmmh ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait toucher son orteil ou attendre que la douleur qui le transperçait ne disparaisse. Il finit par masser son pied doucement en grimaçant sous le regard de Dean maintenant amusé.

\- Je suis choqué d'entendre ce langage dans ta bouche.

\- La ferme Dean, ça fait mal, s'énerva faussement Castiel alors qu'il se mettait à rire.

\- Je t'aime, lui répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Castiel se figea à ces mots, son rire mourant dans sa gorge et se retourna lentement vers Dean. Celui-ci réalisa ce qu'il avait dit quand Castiel le regarda. Il se redressa, voulant se rapprocher de lui.

\- Castiel, je…

\- Ne dis rien.

Dean resta surpris de sa réaction et garda le silence. Il continuait de l'observer et Castiel semblait perdu dans ses doutes. Il s'était comme recroquevillé sur lui, les épaules basses. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il le senti se raidir à ce contact.

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire quelque chose comme ça, reprit Castiel.

\- Quoi ? Que je t'aime ?

Castiel secoua la tête, incapable d'accepter ces mots.

\- Je ne suis pas capable de dire ce genre de chose.

Dean glissa sa main dans son cou et caressa ses cheveux pour le détendre.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me dire la même chose. Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais et je voulais te le dire. Je voulais que tu saches que tu comptes pour moi.

Castiel ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il laissa Dean glisser ses doigts contre sa peau et se focalisa sur ces mouvements. Il avait envie de lui parler mais s'il évoquait son passé, il allait reprendre de la vigueur et ça le perturberait à nouveau. Il sentait une crainte s'insinuer en lui. Dean risquait de ne plus le voir de la même façon une fois qu'il saurait tout.

\- Cas', je t'aime et je te le dirais tous les jours. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Arrête.

\- Je t'aime parce que tu es un homme bien. Parce que tu ne sais pas à quel point ce que tu m'as apporté est important. Tu m'as sauvé de la routine sans saveur dans laquelle j'étais enfermé, tu m'as réveillé. Je connais de toi ce que je vois tous les jours et ce que tu m'as déjà dit. J'attendrais le reste quand ça sera le bon moment pour toi.

Castiel tourna lentement la tête, il posa sur lui un regard profond, un de ces regards qui lui faisait perdre la notion du temps. Il déposa un baiser doux sur ses lèvres et Castiel ne bougea pas mais relâcha l'air emprisonné dans ses poumons. Il se permit de respirer de nouveau, rassuré par les paroles de Dean. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à tout lui dire mais il savait qu'il allait pouvoir lui parler. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, il lui expliquerait ce que cet homme lui avait fait endurerait et se libérerait enfin de ce passé.

Il voulait vivre maintenant et il savait que ce sera possible avec Dean à ses côtés dès qu'il aurait assez de courage pour lui parler.

* * *

 **Voila, un chapitre plus centré sur le Destiel. Merci de suivre cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours.**

 **Et un grand merci pour vos commentaire et vos mise en favoris.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Gabriel, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, assis sur le bord du lit, avait la tête vide. Il restait sans bouger et tentait de garder les souvenirs qui le faisaient souffrir loin de lui. Le regard perdu, son corps au ralenti, il ne pensait ni au passé, ni à l'avenir, ni au présent. Il se retirait de la vie, se retirait de son esprit même, il avait besoin de ça par moment pour tenir le coup. Il était parti de chez lui, la veille et se retrouvait maintenant seul sans savoir quoi faire.

Il avait appelé son frère dans l'après-midi pour pouvoir parler et l'aider à faire le point. Ils n'étaient pas proches, pas vraiment. Ils ne se voyaient pratiquement jamais et se téléphonaient peut-être une fois par mois. Mais s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il savait que Lucifer ferait ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider.

\- Hé Lucy. Gabriel força sa voix à paraitre gaie.

\- Gabe ?

Lucifer, son ainé de cinq ans, nota immédiatement que son frère n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le faire croire. Sa voix était trop enjouée pour être honnête, même pour lui.

\- Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

\- Ce qui est normal pour nous deux je te rappelle.

Gabriel marqua une pause, il avait raison. Et il savait maintenant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

\- Tu vas bien ?, lui demanda Lucifer avec une légère inquiétude.

Il n'était pas du genre à avoir des sentiments exacerbés mais il avait toujours veillé sur son petit frère et celui qui s'en prenait à lui le regrettait amèrement. C'était un principe auquel il ne dérogeait jamais si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Gabriel, il avait à faire à lui. Gabriel se souvenait que certains de ses camarades de classe qui l'utilisaient comme punchingball, du jour au lendemain, faisaient des détours pour ne pas s'approcher de lui. Quand il en avait parlé à Lucifer, celui-ci lui avait répondu avec un sourire malicieux que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il le remercie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais il n'avait plus jamais revus ces garçons l'approcher.

\- Oui. J'avais envie de te parler c'est tout, répondit Gabriel en tentant de mettre le maximum de certitude dans son ton.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir Gabriel. C'est Sam ?, lui demanda immédiatement Lucifer.

Lucifer et Sam ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés mais Gabriel lui en avait parlé et son frère restait très méfiant envers son compagnon. Pour lui, du moment qu'un homme avait du pouvoir, il l'usait pour son bien et il suspectait Sam d'être ce genre d'homme. Gabriel l'avait défendu, Sam n'était pas comme ça, il tenait à lui, faisait attention à lui et le traiter bien. En tout cas, ça avait été vrai jusqu'à récemment. Il ne répondit pas à la question de Lucifer. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter toute l'histoire, il voulait juste entendre son grand frère pour ne plus se sentir seul et être un peu rassuré.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il était trop beau pour être vrai, reprit Lucifer avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse toucher à son petit frère et tandis qu'il parlait, une liste d'idée de vengeance s'allongeait dans son esprit. Il y avait déjà pensé et là son imagination s'envolait.

\- Oui, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Gabriel lâcha un rire nerveux qui étouffa les pleurs qui le menaçaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?, demanda Lucifer.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. S'il te plait, je veux oublier cette histoire. Ça n'a plus d'importance.

Gabriel mentait et ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je lui fasse. S'il t'a fait du mal, je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Gabriel écoutait sa voix qui maintenant tonnait.

\- Tu me rendrais ce service ?, dit-il en riant doucement pour désamorcer la situation, puis se calmant dans un soupir. Il était rassuré que son grand frère soit toujours de son côté mais il ne voulait pas de mal à Sam.

Gabriel ne savait pas vraiment ce que faisait son frère comme travail et il ne préférait pas le savoir. Il était parti de chez eux et depuis, selon ses dires, s'était fait une réputation dans son milieu. Quand il avait essayé de savoir de quel milieu il parlait, Lucifer n'avait pas précisé. Il savait seulement qu'il vivait à Washington, même s'il ne l'avait jamais invité chez lui, et qu'il frayait avec le pouvoir. Et connaissant son frère, il devait avoir un rôle trouble.

Il y avait son frère, toujours présent pour lui et prêt à l'aider et il avait eu un petit aperçu de Lucifer, l'homme qu'il était pour les autres, manipulateur et froid. Un sociopathe inventif. Il savait que cet homme existait mais pour lui ce n'était pas réellement son frère.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander. Je peux descendre sa réputation en flammes en montant de toute pièce un dossier de harcèlement ou de mœurs, ou le rendre fou. Il existe de très bons hallucinogènes.

Gabriel l'écoutait en blanchissant. Son frère parlait naturellement de faire du mal à quelqu'un, il savait résoudre ce genre de problème et créer des problèmes aux adversaires de ceux qui le payaient, quel qu'ils soient. Il l'imaginait très bien assis dans un grand fauteuil en cuir, derrière un bureau imposant et commandant déjà le matériel dont il aurait besoin pour son prochain "travail".

\- Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ? Gabriel se sentit mal à l'aise, il en voulait à Sam mais il n'aurait jamais rien fait pour lui faire du mal et se venger. Et il ne voulait pas que Lucifer s'en prenne à lui.

\- Oui, comme tu veux. Tu sais que tu n'as qu'à me demander. Où est-ce que tu vis en ce moment ?, lui demanda-t-il en changeant brusquement de sujet.

\- Je suis à l'hôtel. Je vais trouver un nouveau travail et tout va bien aller maintenant.

\- Je peux te trouver un travail si tu veux, lui proposa Lucifer.

Gabriel refusa les offres de son grand frère et le remercia, ils discutèrent encore un moment de tout et de rien pour changer de sujet. Quand il avait raccroché, il se sentait un peu mieux, son frère avait réussi à le faire rire et à lui faire ressentir son soutien indéfectible.

Un bruit dans la rue le fit reprendre conscience. Son esprit se rempli rapidement d'images qu'il effaça en se concentrant sur ses projets. Il devait trouver un nouveau travail et rapidement, ses finances étaient correctes mais pas confortables, elles allaient fondre comme neige au soleil s'il s'attardait trop ici. Il s'était décidé à faire le tour des salles de sport et vérifia ses comptes avant de partir. Il ouvrit son portable et la photo de Sam et lui lors de leurs dernières vacances apparue sur l'écran. Il la regarda un instant les souvenirs heureux envahissant sa mémoire et lui tordant le cœur. Il caressa le clavier avant d'ouvrir un dossier et de modifier la photo, quand il ferma la fenêtre, un champ verdoyant les avait remplacé. Il secoua la tête pour effacer la photo et les souvenirs. Il se connecta, vérifia son compte en banque et marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris, en découvrant le chiffre beaucoup plus important que ce qu'il était quelques jours auparavant.

Une colère sourde le rempli, il se leva et n'attendit pas pour appeler son banquier. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole et lui ordonna de renvoyer l'argent d'où il venait. Il entendait sa voix trembler de rage et inspira pour tenter de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas se comporter de la sorte avec les gens pour évacuer la frustration et la colère qu'il ressentait. Il se força à lui expliquer calmement qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de cet argent et refusait qu'on puisse en virer sur son compte aussi facilement. L'homme de l'autre côté du fil qui tentait au début de lui dire que cet argent avait été viré depuis le compte de son compagnon, comprit bien vite que c'était justement la chose à éviter de dire et s'exécuta immédiatement en transférant de nouveau l'argent sur le compte de Sam. Gabriel lui demanda de refuser tous les virements qui pouvaient venir de lui et le remercia en s'excusant de son emportement avant de raccrocher.

Gabriel s'était assis de nouveau et s'était pris la tête dans les mains, les yeux fermés il tentait de comprendre. Sam voulait se rattraper avec de l'argent? Acheter son pardon? S'il croyait que ça allait marcher c'était vraiment mal le connaître. Il ne le reconnaissait plus, qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver? Il secoua la tête déçu du comportement de son compagnon. De son ex-compagnon. Si l'idée était venue de Dean, là il aurait pu le comprendre, depuis le début il pensait qu'il n'en avait qu'après la situation et l'argent de Sam. Mais il pensait que lui le connaissait mieux que ça, et pourtant non, il en avait la preuve. Cette idée, lui donna encore plus la rage au ventre. Il avait vécu trois ans avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas et se sentait de plus en plus déçu d'avoir pu s'attacher à quelqu'un comme lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il devait absolument reprendre sa vie en main, se trouver un travail et passer à autre chose. Ça ne sera bien sûr pas aussi facile mais il devait agir après avoir attendu que la situation s'améliore. Il n'avait plus le temps de se morfondre.

Il passa la journée et les suivantes à se présenter à tous les clubs de sport, à contacter ses anciens collègues et à répondre aux annonces. Quand il put décrocher des entretiens, la plupart du temps, on lui posait des questions sur cette période de trois ans où il avait travaillé dans une entreprise et les possibles employeurs semblaient toujours dubitatifs de son expérience et de sa mise à niveau de formation. Il leur proposait bien de le prendre à l'essai pour l'évaluer mais ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps avec ça et finalement ils choisissaient une personne formée plus récemment ou qui ne paraissait peut-être pas aussi apitoyée que lui.

Il réussit finalement à décrocher six heures de cours dans une petite salle de quartier pour un remplacement mais rien de plus. Il avait expliqué sa situation précaire au gérant et il avait bien voulu l'aider, il devait s'en contenter pour l'instant. Il pouvait aussi se présenter comme coach privé mais là ça lui demandait un investissement financier qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

Il eut le plaisir de voir que dans cette petite salle, l'ambiance était bonne, les clients sympas et son premier cours se passa très bien. Personne ne savait ici ce qui lui était arrivé et rien ne lui rappelait Sam. Il avait ainsi pu retrouver son énergie, ou en tout cas en donner aux personnes face à lui. Quand il était sorti de là, il s'était senti vidé. Il s'installa sur un banc dans le parc face à la petite salle de sport et vérifia ses messages. Il attendait encore quelques réponses d'autres salles de sport et avait toujours espoir qu'on le rappelle pour compléter ses six heures de travail hebdomadaires.

Il ne craignait plus d'être importuné par les messages de Sam en ayant bloqué ses numéros. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours utiliser un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il semblait avoir compris le message. Par contre c'est la voix de Dean qui le surprit un matin, il lui demandait de ses nouvelles et semblait réellement inquiet de savoir ce qu'il devenait. Il précisait d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas un appel pour donner des informations à Sam et lui demandait de lui réponde même si ce n'était qu'un message écrit. Il avait fini son message en lui disant qu'il était vraiment désolé de ce qui s'était passé et qu'il comprenait sa décision.

Gabriel se senti envahi d'une gratitude et d'un soulagement. Son comportement n'était pas déraisonné et Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Au moins il ne perdait pas l'amitié relative qu'il partageait jusque-là avec lui. Ça le surprenait que Dean se soit si bien occupé de lui. Il avait été là après le repas désastreux et il était encore là, maintenant alors qu'il avait quitté Sam. Il lui envoya un message en lui disant qu'il allait bien, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il reçut immédiatement une réponse, Dean l'invitait à lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Une réponse cinglante lui brûlait les doigts mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas à se montrer méchant avec lui, il n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire.

Dean continua à lui envoyer des messages au fil des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose de reprendre son poste. Gabriel resta un moment à regarder ce message sans y croire. Il s'était immédiatement projeté dans la situation. C'était la solution à son problème de travail mais ça serait l'enfer pour son moral. Dean pouvait lui proposer son poste pour l'aider mais Sam allait forcément utiliser la situation à son avantage. Un nouveau message de Dean arriva, il lui précisait que les employés avaient demandés de ses nouvelles et souhaitaient savoir quand ses cours allaient reprendre. Un dernier message suivi, il lui proposait de venir le voir pour parler de son contrat.

Il avait reçu ces messages ce matin, il n'avait pas répondu et Dean ne l'avait pas relancé, lui laissant surement le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Maintenant, il était assis dans le parc face à la salle de sport, encore en train de penser à la proposition de Dean pour reprendre son poste, quand le propriétaire de la salle vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Il devait avoir dans les quarante ans bien sonnés et il était la caricature du sportif bronzé, toujours de bonne humeur et encourageant les autres. Il vint s'assoir à ses côtés et lui demanda si tout se passait bien. Gabriel acquiesça lentement.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller pourtant. C'est à cause de ta situation? Le gérant resta vague à cause du peu d'information qu'il lui avait donné mais aussi pour éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a une chance que je puisse travailler plus de temps dans votre salle ?, lui demanda Gabriel sans répondre à sa question. Il s'était tourné vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir même si au fond de lui il n'y croyait pas.

\- Tu sais c'est compliqué en ce moment, lui répondit-il. Tu as d'autres pistes pour trouver un travail ?

\- On vient de me proposer de reprendre mon ancien emploi.

Le propriétaire pensait que c'était une bonne nouvelle mais Gabriel ne se déridait pas. Il baissa la tête et regarda son portable sans répondre et en jouant avec.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as quitté ton ancien travail ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Problème relationnel avec un employé. Je ne pouvais plus travailler là-bas, ça devenait trop … compliqué, dit-il en grimaçant.

\- C'était un travail qui te plaisait ?

\- Oui, il était parfait. Un petit sourire s'épanouie sur son visage. Je m'organisais comme je voulais, les gens étaient sympas et il y avait une bonne ambiance. A l'évocation de ces souvenirs il se senti plus léger, il avait vraiment aimé travailler là-bas et pas seulement grâce à la présence de Sam.

\- Si j'étais toi, je sauterais sur l'occasion. C'est une chance d'avoir un travail qui te plait. Pour le problème relationnel, tu peux en parler au directeur et mettre les choses à plat.

Gabriel sourit tristement en hochant la tête. Ça aurait été plus simple si le problème n'avait pas été avec le président de la société.

Le soir, l'idée était toujours dans un coin de son esprit, retrouver son ancien poste mais il n'arriver pas à se défaire de l'idée que c'était un piège. D'un côté c'était vraiment tentant, il n'aurait plus de problème d'argent et arrêterait de se faire du souci pour savoir comment payer sa chambre. Il avait envie de reprendre son poste, il connaissait de nombreuses personnes et retrouverait des collègues sympathiques. Mais tout ça était contrebalancé par la présence de Sam et du comportement qu'il aurait. Il pourrait avoir compris le message et arrêterait de le harceler, ce qui serait le meilleur des cas. Mais il pourrait aussi utiliser cette situation pour l'avoir sous la main et ne pas le lâcher. C'était un risque à prendre, il avait décidé qu'il ne l'aimait plus, qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui faire confiance, il n'allait donc pas retomber dans ses bras.

Gabriel attrapa son portable, il était d'accord pour un entretien et discuter de son poste. Un nouveau message arrivait de Dean, le rendez-vous était pris pour le lendemain à dix-huit heures.

Il se présenta au bureau de Dean, inquiet de voir Sam et avec angoisse. Comment il réagirait si Sam était là et qu'il veuille lui parler ? Gloria l'accueilli chaleureusement et lui demanda de ses nouvelles, il ne répondit pas mais lui demanda comment elle allait et si l'entreprise avait réussi à tenir debout en son absence. Elle se mit à rire et il nota qu'elle ne semblait pas si à l'aise que ça. Elle contacta le président pour le prévenir de son arrivée et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait entrer.

Il inspira pour se donner du courage et poussa la porte. Il était tendu et Dean ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que lui. Il se leva derrière son bureau et le salua en l'invitant à approcher. Gabriel fit quelques pas et vérifia le petit salon. Comme il le redoutait, Sam était là lui aussi, en retrait et il sentit la panique le gagner. Il se tenait debout, vouté, le regardant à peine. Il croisa son regard triste avant de tourner rapidement la tête pour se concentrer sur Dean. Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et c'était très difficile pour lui de se retrouver face à lui.

Gabriel fit encore un pas et attrapa le dossier du fauteuil devant lui pour contenir le tremblement de ses mains. Il sentait son cœur cogner et tentait de contrôler le rythme de sa respiration. Il avait l'impression que son esprit s'était figé et que Sam occupait toute la place, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Il se sentait de plus en plus crispé, les mains ne lâchant pas le dossier de la chaise à laquelle il se retenait.

Dean l'invita à s'assoir mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta un instant sans rien dire puis il lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Gabriel ne répondit pas et déglutit, il croyait vraiment qu'ils allaient faire la conversation comme si de rien était avec Sam dans la pièce, à deux pas de lui. Dean n'était pas du genre à être déstabilisé par si peu de chose et continua comme si de rien était. Debout face à lui, il lui expliqua qu'il pouvait reprendre sa place, organiser son emploi du temps et que son salaire serait identique. Il fit une pause puis lui demanda si ça lui convenait.

Gabriel écoutait, il portait toute son attention sur lui, sans le regarder dans les yeux, mais la majeure partie de son esprit était tourné vers Sam alors qu'il était seulement présent et qu'il ne parlait pas. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je suis..., il se racla la gorge à nouveau pour s'éclaircir la voix et parler plus fort. Je suis d'accord à condition qu'il ne m'approche pas.

Dean suivi le geste de la main de Gabriel qui se tendait en direction de Sam sans le regarder. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête et Dean ne voyait presque plus le visage de son frère caché par ses cheveux. Sam hocha doucement la tête en silence sans le regarder. Dean senti son cœur être compressé comme dans un étau en voyant son petit frère prêt à tout accepter pour se faire pardonner, Sam était prêt à tout pour racheter sa bêtise.

Quand Dean reposa son regard sur Gabriel cette fois il était en colère. Contre Gabriel, contre Sam et contre lui pour avoir été d'accord avec cette idée qui était très mauvaise. Il accepta, à son tour et à contre cœur, la demande de Gabriel et lui signifia qu'il pouvait passer au bureau du personnel, son nouveau contrat l'attendait.

Quand il sorti de là, Gabriel avait l'impression que ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il était resté tendu tout le long de leur rendez-vous, sans être vraiment sûr d'avoir prêté attention à tout ce que Dean lui avait dit. Il savait qu'il avait fait souffrir Sam avec sa condition mais ce n'avait pas été son but. Il voulait que tout soit clair avant de revenir. Il ne revenait pas pour Sam, ni pour arranger les choses. Il venait seulement pour travailler. Ses tremblements s'étaient calmés quand il arriva au service des ressources humaines.

Une fois Gabriel parti, Sam se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il senti son frère s'approcher à côté de lui, poser sa main sur son épaule et il ressenti tout son soutien. En voyant le virement qu'il avait fait à Gabriel, revenir sur son compte, il s'était inquiété. Il allait avoir besoin d'un travail et ce n'était pas la période la plus simple en ce moment. Il avait été voir Dean dans l'instant et lui avait demandé de prendre contact avec Gabriel. Son frère avait essayé de le dissuader de se torturer de la sorte mais Sam lui avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve en difficultés par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas lui attirer encore plus de problème et pour ça ils devraient lui rendre son emploi. De plus il avait juré à Bobby qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut pour se racheter et être sûr que Gabriel allait bien. Dean l'avait écouté et en avait discuté avec Castiel. Celui-ci était d'avis de faire confiance à Sam, il pensait à Gabriel sans mettre en avant leur relation. Dean avait finalement été convaincu et il était revenu voir Sam en insistant sur le fait qu'il risquait de souffrir inutilement et il n'avait pas démordu que c'était une mauvaise idée.

A cet instant, Sam avait rassuré Dean mais maintenant c'était tout autre chose. Il savait qu'il risquait de souffrir mais ce qu'il ressentait était bien pire. Quand Gabriel était entré dans le bureau, il avait croisé son regard et rien que là, il ne ressentait plus ce lien qui les avait unis pendant si longtemps. Ça avait été encore pire quand il avait demandé qu'il ne l'approche pas, sans le regarder, il avait eu l'impression qu'il lui arrachait le cœur à pleine main pour le jeter à terre et le piétiner. Il avait eu du mal à rester debout sans se mettre à gémir de douleur. Mais il avait réussi à tout ravaler pour éviter que son frère ne mette Gabriel à la porte. Il allait supporter tout ça pour se racheter et donner une chance à Gabriel de retrouver un travail.

Il avait promis à Bobby qu'il s'assurerait que Gabriel allait bien. Il lui faisait retrouver son emploi, les collègues qu'il avait et il resterait en retrait. Il ne l'importunerait plus, ne le ferait plus souffrir. Il voulait lui donner une chance de retrouver sa vie d'avant. Tout du moins, une partie de cette vie qu'il avait aimée.

Gabriel une fois son contrat signé, prit la direction du garage. Il passa voir Bobby pour lui expliquer qu'il revenait travailler et ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Sam. Celui-ci ne dit rien, il ne raconta pas à Gabriel la gueulante qu'il avait poussé et se garda bien de donner son avis. A la place, il lui dit qu'il était heureux de le revoir, lui parla de Samandriel et lui demanda de continuer un peu à veiller sur lui. Lui mettre le jeune homme dans les pattes lui permettait de donner une raison à Gabriel de passer par le garage et il pouvait ainsi garder un œil sur lui, de plus ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler qui ne connaissait pas toute son histoire et ne se permettrait pas de juger.

Quand Gabriel sortit du bureau de Bobby, il se sentait un peu mieux et plus détendu. Il alla voir Samandriel qui était en train de discuter avec des collègues et ceux-là en voyant Gabriel s'approcher ne s'attardèrent pas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça non plus. Il devenait le pestiféré, il avait eu des soucis avec un des présidents et il n'était pas bien vu de trainer en sa compagnie. Il ignora ces hommes et demanda de ses nouvelles à Samandriel. Celui-ci était heureux de son travail, il lui expliqua qu'il avait déjà conduit Michael Coleman et Naomi Cooper, fier d'avoir été envoyé pour deux directeurs aussi importants qu'eux. Sa motivation et sa fierté le fit sourire.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Gabriel surprit des regards curieux se poser sur lui. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le surveillait et qu'ils étaient surpris de le voir de nouveau ici. Il se retourna vers Samandriel en lui disant qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas rester plus longtemps avec lui car sa réputation entacherait la sienne. Samandriel se mit à rire, il n'avait pas de réputation. Il lui demanda ensuite des nouvelles et Gabriel lui expliqua qu'il revenait travailler ici, il en fut ravi et l'invita à passer le voir quand il le voudrait. Gabriel fut touché par son offre, il avait été là quand il était parti, il avait été en partie témoin de son malheur et le soutenait. Il le remercia et lui promis de passer dès qu'il pourrait.

* * *

Castiel était en train de prendre conscience de son corps à moitié recouvert de celui de Dean. Il se frotta les yeux pour évincer la lourdeur du sommeil et les ouvrit. Il dormait la plupart du temps quasiment sur lui, il ne risquerait pas de prendre froid cet hiver. Il sourit à cette pensée, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se projetait aussi loin avec un homme et ceci l'amena à penser à Roman.

Cet homme, qu'il avait aimé, avait réussi à détruire son estime de soi, jusqu'à le faire douter de ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Il avait réussi à l'isoler et à le faire paraitre fou à son entourage. Il l'avait diminué, maltraité avant de l'obliger à s'enfuir loin de lui s'il voulait garder en parti ses esprits. Il n'avait réussi à fuir seulement grâce à un sursaut de conscience. Il avait parcouru des kilomètres sans savoir où se réfugier. Il n'avait plus d'amis, ni de famille et avait tout abandonné derrière lui. Il avait préféré tout perdre plutôt que de sacrifier le peu de raison qu'il avait encore.

Castiel caressa les cheveux de Dean en le regardant. Roman, même après tout ce temps, lui faisait encore du mal, il l'avait rendu méfiant et bien qu'avec Dean il pensait pouvoir y arriver, il ne pouvait franchir encore quelques étapes.

Il se rappelait de leur rencontre, de ce coup de cœur qu'il avait eu immédiatement et de sa réserve qui l'avait retenu pendant longtemps. Il comprenait qu'il donnait une apparence froide qui n'avait pas rebuté son compagnon mais l'avait dérouté au début. Tout ceci était loin d'eux et tout ce qui les attendait ne pourrait que les rapprocher encore.

Dean se réveilla doucement, ouvrit les yeux et chercha immédiatement le regard de Castiel. Il sourit quand il tomba dedans et se resserra contre lui. Castiel senti son cœur gonfler de bonheur, il avait trouvé un homme à qui il apportait de la joie et qui le rendait heureux et plein d'espoir. Dean voulu se rapprocher encore de son amant mais Castiel l'arrêta, il ne pouvait pas être en retard pour son rendez-vous du matin. Il ronchonna avant de faire promettre à Castiel qu'il lui revaudrait ça le soir même.

Dean avait assez attendu et s'était assez langui, maintenant il profitait du moindre moment passé avec Castiel. Il respectait sa demande de ne pas étaler leur relation au travail mais quand ils étaient à l'extérieur, il ne se détachait pratiquement pas de lui. Il ne se reconnaissait pas sur ce point-là, il avait déjà été amoureux mais il ne s'était jamais comporté comme un homme aussi présent et avide de contacts. Il était heureux que Castiel passe pratiquement maintenant toutes les nuits chez lui, il sentait qu'il lui faisait de plus en plus confiance même s'il ne connaissait pas encore tout.

Il lui avait à peine parlé de cet homme de son passé et ça semblait plus grave que ce qu'il avait sous-entendu. Il gardait encore des traces de cette relation, restait sur la défensive et refusait de se livrer entièrement au lit. Dean pensait qu'à chaque fois qu'il devait se livrer un peu, son esprit érigeait des barrières pour éviter qu'il souffre autant que dans le passé. Un mécanisme de défense qui permet d'affronter le quotidien mais qu'il devrait arriver à contrôler pour se confier.

Pour l'aider, il le rassurait tous les jours, il acceptait ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner et patientait pour apprendre le reste. Il voulait faire le maximum pour lui.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant quelques jours que Gabriel était revenu, il avait retrouvé ses collègues, l'ambiance s'était un peu détendu autour de lui ce qui l'avait aidé à se détendre à son tour. Il n'avait pas revu Sam et Dean était passé le voir une fois pour savoir si tout allait bien, en sous-entendu, est-ce que Sam était venu rôder dans les parages ? Ce contact avait été plus détendu que dans son bureau, il l'avait rassuré sur ce point et l'avait remercié de lui offrir la chance de reprendre sa place. Dean lui avait dit que c'était normal, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il perde son emploi à cause de son frère. Sans Sam dans les parages, Gabriel s'autorisait à respirer et même à plaisanter parfois avec les personnes qui venaient suivre ses cours.

Puis était venu Castiel, il n'avait pas été présent lors de toute cette histoire mais il devait la connaitre de la bouche de Dean. Il était venu pour lui demander de lui donner un cours de self-défense. Gabriel avait été surpris, Castiel semblait toujours un peu tendu et pour alléger l'atmosphère, il lui avait demandé si c'était pour avoir le dessus sur Dean. Il resta à le regarder sérieusement, aucun sourire n'atteignant ses lèvres. Il lui précisa que c'était pour plaisanter et Castiel lui sourit enfin. C'était déjà ça, pensa-t-il.

Il comprenait que Castiel se méfie de lui, il ne s'était intéressé à lui que pour embêter Dean, il lui avait joué un mauvais tour et à part ça, il ne s'était pas vraiment parlé. Une gêne s'installa avant que Gabriel ne reprenne la conversation et ne s'excuse. Il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec ses sentiments pour Dean et il se sentait vraiment crétin maintenant. Castiel le remercia et lui expliqua qu'il avait été désolé d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé avec Sam. Gabriel avait hoché la tête avant de changer brusquement de conversation, il était là pour s'entrainer et il allait le transformer en une véritable arme.

Castiel ne s'était pas prononcé sur la situation entre Sam et Gabriel, il ne savait pas tout ce qui s'était passé, n'avait eu qu'une version des faits et ça ne le regardait pas. Il était venu dans un premier temps pour voir Gabriel et le soutenir, il pensait bien que revenir travailler ici, où son ex-compagnon était président, ne devait pas être des plus facile. Et ça avait été l'occasion pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre et pour qu'il prenne quelques cours de défense. Il pensait que ça pourrait le faire gagner un peu en confiance.

Sam de son côté, restait éloigné de l'étage où travaillait Gabriel, son frère l'accompagnait déjeuner tous les midis à l'extérieur et passait le voir régulièrement. Ça allait, du moment qu'il ne pensait pas à lui et quand c'était trop difficile le soir, il prenait un verre pour faire passer le poids de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Certains soirs, c'était deux verres et il s'affalait sur son canapé pour décompresser.

Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas passer inopinément à l'étage de Gabriel et tentait de pensait à lui le moins possible. Pour ça, il travaillait plus qu'avant et comptait sur un verre le soir pour l'aider à dormir. Il savait que Gabriel ne lui referait sans doute jamais totalement confiance mais il espérait que peut-être ils arriveraient à se parler à nouveau dans quelques temps.

Maintenant Sam et Gabriel, vivaient et travaillaient séparément. De son côté, Dean ne pouvait plus vivre sans Castiel et même s'il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas encore tout dit, il sentait que maintenant il était à l'aise avec lui et qu'il se confierait quand il en ressentirait le besoin. Tout ceci continuait dans un équilibre précaire et Dean commençait à croire que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre petit à petit.

* * *

Gabriel était en train de se changer dans les vestiaires quand il entendit des cadres discuter entre eux. Ils avaient appris que John Winchester venait de mourir et que ses fils avaient été appelés pour prendre leurs dispositions. Gabriel suspendit ses gestes et s'inquiéta aussitôt pour Sam, il avait construit sa vie sur les attentes de son père et la perte de celui-ci allait le secouer surement plus que Dean.

Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Sam mais il se rendit dans le bureau de Dean sans attendre. Il frappa à la porte et entra quand il y fut invité. Il fit deux pas pour avancer doucement, de peur de briser ce moment intime et de les déranger. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment mais il voulait montrer aux frères qu'il était touché par le décès de leur père.

Il trouva Dean assis à côté de Sam sur le canapé, proches l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux le regard vide, Dean marmonnant que tout irait bien et Sam hochant la tête. Il se racla la gorge pour leur signifier sa présence. Dean tourna la tête pour voir qui était entré et Gabriel nota toute la peine dans son regard. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui, Gabriel fit un pas dans sa direction et le prit dans ses bras. Il senti Dean resserrer ses bras autour de lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils échangèrent un regard compatissant, Gabriel leur présenta ses condoléances avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Sam qui était resté assis. Celui-ci avait levé la tête pour le regarder, Gabriel eu le temps de noter la douleur, dans ses yeux rougis, présente chez lui bien plus que chez Dean avant que Sam ne tourne la tête. Gabriel se concentra de nouveau sur Dean et celui-ci le remercia d'être venu.

Un silence gêné s'était installé quand Castiel entra. Il enlaça Dean et celui-ci se réfugia sans attendre contre lui. Gabriel recula, les laissant se retrouver. Il regarda de nouveau Sam mais celui-ci restait penché en avant les mains jointes, se balançant imperceptiblement. Il le fixa un instant et fit demi-tour, se sentant mal pour lui et ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Sam se sentait vide. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait et s'il ressentait quelque chose. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Il se sentait abandonné, il était maintenant orphelin et il n'avait plus personne à rendre fier. A cette idée, il se senti couler. Il avait perdu sa référence, celui pour qui chaque choix avait été fait depuis toujours.

Quand Dean lui avait annoncé la mort de son père, il n'avait pas réagi, se demandant s'il avait bien compris ce que son frère lui avait dit. Puis Dean s'était approché de lui et avait répété que John était mort. Il avait tenté de poser une question, avait balbutié. Il avait voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Une question terre à terre pour pouvoir faire face à cette nouvelle. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il semblait être mort dans son sommeil. Et il s'était demandé à cet instant si c'était possible, si ça arrivait souvent. S'endormir pour toujours, sans savoir qu'on ne va pas se réveiller.

Dean avait fini par lui demander s'il voulait venir avec lui à la maison de repos et il avait hoché la tête. C'était ce qu'il était censé faire. Voir son père mort, lui dire au revoir et reprendre sa vie après cette anicroche. Il avait failli se mettre à rire. Un rire nerveux qui couvait en lui depuis le début de cette conversation. Il s'était retenu, ne laissant échapper qu'un borborygme. Il avait eu l'impression que son esprit se fissurait, une envie irrépressible de rire, de se soulager de tous ces sentiments qu'il retenait et sentait le chagrin commençait à faire son chemin.

Comment il allait pouvoir affronter tout ça? Il savait que Gabriel maintenant allait bien, il allait pouvoir retrouver une certaine stabilité. Il avait pensé qu'il allait suivre le même chemin qu'il souffrirait un moment en sachant Gabriel si proche de lui sans pouvoir le voir et qu'enfin cette douleur s'estomperait mais le décès de son père venait tout fragiliser.

Le médecin les avait reçu dans le centre de soins et leur avait expliqué que lors de son dernier jour, leur père n'avait pas arrêté de parler de sa femme. Il avait raconté aux infirmières la cour qu'il lui avait faite. Il l'avait décrite dans les moindres détails, allant de sa gentillesse à ses taches de rousseur et le soir il avait appelé pendant plusieurs minutes l'amour de sa vie. Il s'était inquiété ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'était pas à ses côtés et il avait dit à l'infirmière de garde qu'il allait devoir la retrouver. Celle-ci l'avait retrouvé le matin, décédé, un visage apaisé.

Dean qui tentait de tenir le coup pour son frère jusqu'à maintenant, se laissait aller dans les bras de Castiel. Il avait perdu leur dernier parent et ça arrivait juste au moment où il pensait pouvoir se rapprocher un peu plus de son père. Il savait que vu sa maladie il était mieux là où il était maintenant mais il ressentait tout de même une injustice. Il aurait voulu profiter un peu plus de lui.

Castiel passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer, lui murmurant à l'oreille ce que lui répétait à son frère. John était mieux maintenant, il avait retrouvé sa femme, ils savaient que ses fils allaient bien et qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Dean se calma et hocha la tête au bout d'un moment. Il irait bien, il veillerait sur Sam, ils continueraient de travailler ensemble et il sera heureux avec Castiel. Il senti un pincement au cœur, il n'avait pas eu le temps de présenter l'homme qu'il aimait à son père. Il se senti coupable d'être parti et de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant si longtemps. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, il n'aurait pas dû rester éloigner de lui pendant tout ce temps. Il resta à l'abri dans les bras de Castiel encore un moment avant de devoir accomplir son devoir de fils et d'organiser les obsèques de son père.

* * *

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires et aux guests. Je vous embrasse.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Dean n'avait presque pas quitté son frère depuis l'annonce de la perte de leur père. Il était resté près de lui pour le consoler, s'était occupé de lui. Il avait été là comme il le devait. Et pendant qu'il s'occupait de son frère, il pensait à ce qui allait se passer maintenant. L'enterrement, le testament, l'entreprise. Il continuerait de veiller sur Sammy en prenant en charge le maximum de tâches.

La première chose à laquelle il avait pensé quand on lui avait appris le décès de son père, c'était sa mère. Ses parents allaient être enfin réunis. Puis il pensa au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de présenter Castiel à son père. Une nouvelle fois le temps leur avait fait défaut.

Il avait appelé immédiatement Castiel en apprenant la nouvelle. Il allait devoir rester près de Sam pour veiller sur lui, il allait devoir tout organiser et il devait gérer l'entreprise, être encore plus présent pour soulager son frère. Mais lui aussi il aurait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer et ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Ils avaient dû se rendre dans le centre de soins pour faire les démarches administratives. Quand Dean s'était retrouvé dans la chambre, devant le corps de son père, il avait ressenti le besoin de lui parler. Lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aborder.

Il avait pris sa main dans les siennes et s'était penché à son oreille. Il avait retenu ses sanglots contrairement à ses larmes qu'il sentait couler. Il avait rassuré son père, il serait là pour veiller sur Sam et ne le laisserait pas seul. Puis il l'avait remercié pour ce qu'il leur avait donné avec leur mère. Ces années de bonheur même si ça avait été trop court. Et il l'avait remercié pour sa réaction à l'annonce de son amour pour un homme en lui expliquant qu'il aurait surement aimé Castiel. Puis il lui avait dit adieu en lui demandant d'embrasser sa mère pour lui et de veiller sur eux.

Il avait fini par se redresser, la gorge nouée qui n'avait pu que le laisser chuchoter était maintenant muette. Il se retourna vers son frère. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, il voulait qu'il sente qu'il serait là pour lui. Sam le regarda les yeux plein de larmes puis regarda leur père avant de s'en approcher à son tour.

Sam avait suivi son frère dans les couloirs, gardant son regard fixe sur un point invisible. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment présent comme si ce qu'il vivait n'était pas la réalité. Ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre de leur père. Il regarda son frère s'approcher du lit et caresser sa main inerte. Dean s'était ensuite assis près de lui et s'était penché pour lui parler à l'oreille. Il le regardait faire sans avoir l'impression de vraiment réaliser. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir ce qui arrivait.

Quand Dean se releva, Sam posa de nouveau son regard sur lui. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues mais il restait droit face à la situation, il lui en était reconnaissant, il savait que son grand frère ferait face pour eux deux. Dean posa une main sur son épaule en regardant leur père. Sam regarda dans la même direction que lui.

Il s'approcha à son tour du lit de son père. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à penser que son père n'était plus. Il ne poserait plus son regard sur eux, ne leur parlerait plus de leur mère, il n'attendrait plus que Sam devienne le dirigeant d'une des grandes sociétés de la région.

Sam avait hésité à se rapprocher trop du corps de leur père. C'était terrible de se retrouver devant un corps sans vie que vous aviez embrassé et étreint quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'osa pas prendre sa main dans la sienne mais s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il lui promettait de continuer à le rendre fier de lui et de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour perpétuer le nom des Winchester et entretenir sa valeur.

* * *

Debout devant le cercueil de leur père, ils attendaient que le prêtre est fini sa prière. Dean les yeux rougis, incapable de verser encore des larmes, laissait son esprit vagabonder. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à tout ça sans prendre un peu de distance. Il leva la tête et tomba dans le regard de Castiel, celui-ci, à côté de Gabriel, ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il se trouvait de l'autre côté du cercueil et soutenait Dean du regard sans faillir. Dean lui fit un petit sourire triste pour le remercier et regarda Gabriel. Il jetait de rapides coups d'œil à Sam, il était inquiet pour lui, il pouvait le voir d'ici. Gabriel était toujours amoureux de Sam. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié ce qui les liait après seulement quelques jours même avec ce qu'il lui avait fait supporter. Il restait seulement en retrait pour ne plus souffrir.

Dean regarda son frère à côté de lui. Il restait silencieux depuis deux jours, il avait arrêté de pleurer mais il ne le voyait pas aller mieux pour autant. Il avait laissé un peu plus de pouvoir à Michael pour qu'ils aient le temps de souffler un peu avant de reprendre le travail et il s'occupait du reste, il avait libéré Sam de toutes les charges dues à son poste.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, ils prirent la direction de chez Bobby. Il avait insisté pour recevoir les personnes chez lui pour rendrai ainsi un dernier hommage à John. Bobby s'était organisé avec Jodie pour préparer à manger et à boire pour tout le monde. Ils accueillirent les frères et leurs collègues.

Dean était arrivé avec son frère, suivi un peu plus loin par Castiel et Gabriel. Bobby les avait pris dans ses bras pour leur montrer son soutien, leur avait donné une tape amicale dans le dos pour cacher sa gêne et les avait invité à entrer. Jodie à son tour les avait embrassé et les avait encouragés à manger. Un acte ordinaire pour faire face à leur douleur morale.

Sam s'était vite isolé, il n'avait pas envie de voir et d'entendre les gens. Il préférait rester seul à ressasser ses souvenirs. Il n'y avait que Dean, et Bobby bien sûr, qui pouvaient l'approcher et lui dire quoi faire. Il avait choisi son costume pour l'enterrement lui-même mais tout le reste avait été géré par Dean. Il se sentait inutile et ne cherchait pas à changer ça. Au contraire, il sentait un certain plaisir à se laisser couler doucement sachant que son frère serait là pour gérer la situation.

Il avait traversé la petite maison de Bobby et se retrouvait maintenant dans le jardin. Il s'était installé à une petite table en bois, isolée au fond du jardin. Il gardait un verre à la main qu'il buvait à petite gorgées. Il sentait l'alcool lui brûler doucement la gorge et l'enivrer petite à petit. Il lui en faudrait plus pour se sentir anesthésié mais il n'était pas pressé. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours tenter d'oublier entièrement ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie quand il ne pourrait plus supporter la douleur lancinante qui revenait par vague.

Dean avait fait le tour des personnes présentes, il avait reçu les condoléances d'amis de la famille, de collègues. Il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Bobby et Jodie étaient restés près de lui pour accueillir les gens et maintenant il avait besoin de calme. Il s'était retiré dans un coin du salon moins occupé par tous ces gens qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. Castiel était venu s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, à une distance respectable, et lui parlait doucement.

Dean essayait de se concentrer sur sa voix, ça lui permettait de se focaliser pour occuper son esprit. Il se laissait berçait presque sans faire attention à ses paroles. Il avait envie de se réfugier dans ses bras pour disparaître d'ici. Il se pencha en avant s'accoudant sur ses genoux, serrant ses mains. Il devait se contrôler, il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. Il reprit rapidement conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui quand Castiel posa sa main sur les siennes. Il eut un geste de recule et regarda Castiel surpris.

\- Cas'?, en jetant un œil vers la porte donnant sur le reste de la maison. On n'est pas seul.

Castiel le regarda dans les yeux et y vit toute la souffrance et le besoin de réconfort dont il avait besoin. Il disait ça pour lui mais son regard se raccrochait à lui sans avoir aucune envie que sa main quitte les siennes.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner plus de réconfort que ça mais je peux au moins faire ça. Castiel lui offrit un sourire doux, glissa sa seconde main sur sa nuque avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Dean lui rendit son sourire et caressa de son pouce sa main tenant les siennes. Il senti la main de Castiel exercer une pression pour qu'il cale sa tête sur son épaule. Dean ferma les yeux et souffla.

\- J'en avais besoin. Il savait qu'il aurait perdu pied sans lui à ses côtés.

Castiel continua de caresser ses cheveux en déposant des baisers dedans. Bobby qui venait voir Dean pour lui apporter à manger, les surpris. Il sourit à Castiel et fit demi-tour en tirant derrière lui la double porte qui les séparait du reste des invités pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Gabriel déambulait dans la maison, en cherchant Sam du regard, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il l'avait vu avec un verre à la main et maintenant il n'était plus en vue. Il fit signe à Bobby de loin qui lui rendit un signe de tête. Il vit Dean parler avec un des directeurs et Castiel qui le couvait du regard. Il finit par sortir dans le jardin et à voir Sam assit, penché au-dessus de la table de jardin en bois.

Gabriel s'approcha de lui, il lui prit le verre presque vide des mains et posa une assiette remplie de petits fours devant lui.

\- Tu devrais manger un peu.

Sam repoussa l'assiette sur la table sans le regarder et s'accouda sur celle-ci. Gabriel restait debout à côté de la table sans savoir quoi faire.

\- C'était une belle cérémonie, reprit-il.

Sam hocha la tête, toujours sans répondre. Il aurait tellement voulu lui parler mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le sentir si proche de lui le perturbait et il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Gabriel s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc, restant dos à la table. Sam tourna la tête vers le reste du jardin, détournant son regard de Gabriel, et vit une voiture noire garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Le jeune homme qu'il avait vu avec Gabriel avant la cérémonie assis sur le capot de la berline noire.

\- Ton chauffeur t'attend ?

Gabriel se pencha en avant pour voir derrière Sam et vit Samandriel dans la rue, la tête penchée sur son portable.

\- C'est la nouvelle recrue de Bobby dont il a voulu que je m'occupe. Un gentil garçon.

Sam sentit un premier frémissement de jalousie à ces mots qu'il refoula immédiatement. Gabriel s'adossa de nouveau à la table avant de reprendre.

\- Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour John.

\- Je crois…que je ne réalise pas vraiment encore...

Sa voix se brisa sans qu'il s'y attende. Et Gabriel le regarda surprit. Il posa sa main doucement sur son épaule, en hésitant. Puis caressa son dos pour le consoler et à ce geste, Sam sa réfugia dans ses bras. Il avait besoin d'une épaule et le ciel lui envoyait Gabriel. Il cacha son visage dans son cou, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Gabriel resserra son bras sur ses épaules et le berça doucement.

\- Tu t'y habitueras, en murmurant. Ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps mais ce vide que tu ressens sera moins présent au fil des jours. Et un matin, quand tu te lèveras, tu ne ressentiras plus ce manque.

Il savait que ce qu'il disait valait autant pour son père que pour lui et Gabriel. Sam inspira pour se calmer, releva la tête et ses lèvres frôlèrent sa joue. Son souffle se suspendit et sa peine s'apaisa un instant, Gabriel occupant de nouveau son esprit. Il tourna la tête pour frôler ses lèvres quand il senti les mains de Gabriel prendre son visage en coupe pour le repousser doucement mais fermement.

Sam fini par se reculer, sans regarder Gabriel dans les yeux. Il avait envie de lui demander si c'est à cause de lui ?, à cause de Samandriel ? Mais il garda le silence.

\- Je vais y aller.

Sam hocha la tête et Gabriel fini par détacher la main de Sam qui tenait encore le revers de sa veste.

\- Je suis désolé Sam mais...

\- Non c'est moi. Ne t'excuses pas, en secouant la tête, honteux de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait besoin de Gabriel mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander d'être là pour lui. Pas comme ça en tout cas.

\- Je veux bien parler si tu veux mais...

Sam secoua la tête et s'excusa. Gabriel le regardait, il lui faisait tellement de peine, il voulait être là pour lui mais pas comme Sam le voulait. Il se leva et s'éloigna de lui alors que Dean arrivait. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et lui expliqua qu'il partait. Dean jeta un regard à son frère en s'inquiétant de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire.

\- Il n'est pas dans son état normal tu sais, en se retournant vers Gabriel.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de Sam. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte c'est tout.

Gabriel s'éloigna et Dean vint s'assoir à côté de son frère.

\- Tu as parlé avec Gabriel ?, il posa la question sans savoir s'il avait encore le droit de se mêler de ça.

\- Oui. Sam inspira longuement pour se libérer du poids qu'il ressentait et en redressant son dos, levant la tête les yeux fermés.

\- Et ça a été ?

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'éclats de voix et on ne s'est pas frappé, on peut dire que ça s'est bien passé.

Il laissa échapper un rire triste avant de serrer les mâchoires. Il se sentait tellement mal et il n'avait rien pour l'apaiser. Il n'avait pas envie que Dean vienne lui demander comment il allait à chaque fois qu'il croisait Gabriel. Il avait eu besoin de lui, il avait été là, mais maintenant ça suffisait.

\- Tu peux arrêter de me surveiller, reprit Sam en soufflant de lassitude, un agacement naissant en lui.

\- Ok. Dean hocha la tête, il lui disait ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre mais il ne le laisserait pas complètement sans surveillance.

* * *

Le lendemain de l'enterrement de leur père, les frères étaient de retour au travail. Sam était passé par son bureau avant d'aller au garage pour voir Bobby. Quand il était arrivé au milieu des voitures, il avait senti un nœud à l'estomac en entendant la voix de Gabriel. Il regarda au fond et le vit discuter avec Samandriel. Il senti son cœur se serrer et fit comme si de rien été, baissant la tête et poursuivant son chemin.

Il toqua à la porte de Bobby et entra. Celui-ci était penché sur des bons de commande et leva la tête. Il lui sourit doucement et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui demanda de ses nouvelles et Sam haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait mal mais il ne voulait pas non plus mentir à Bobby. Il s'assit face à lui en se forçant pour ne pas regarder à travers les vitres donnant sur le garage. Il avait voulu venir le remercier pour les avoir accueilli après l'enterrement, et sans vraiment se l'avouer, il avait espéré pouvoir voir Gabriel de loin. Il resta finalement un petit moment à discuter avec Bobby, celui-ci lui relatant des souvenirs qu'il avait avec John. Sam avait ri sur certaines anecdotes en se sentant chanceux d'avoir pu voir son père peu de temps avant qu'il ne décède.

Quand la conversation prit fin, Sam osa lui parler de Samandriel.

\- Il paraît que tu as un nouvel employé?

Bobby le regarda surpris.

\- C'est Gabriel qui m'en a parlé, en lui souriant. Il devait lui montrer qu'il gérait bien la situation.

\- Oui, Samandriel. C'est un gentil garçon.

Sam eu envie de lever les yeux au ciel mais n'en fit rien. Ils n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche, un gentil garçon.

\- Et j'ai demandé à Gabriel de le former parce qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées, précisa-t-il pour rappeler à Sam la raison de leur rencontre.

Bobby continuait de l'observer, cherchant à savoir si cet intérêt pour Samandriel était positif ou non. Sam lui sourit et hocha la tête en ravalant sa susceptibilité.

Quand il sorti enfin du bureau de Bobby, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau en direction de Gabriel qu'il vit rire avec le jeune homme. Il baissa la tête, serra les dents et sorti sans perdre de temps. Quelque chose au fond de son ventre commençait à remuer et il n'aimait pas ça. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucun droit de ressentir ce sentiment et encore moins de lui faire une scène jalousie.

Dean avait pris en charge un peu plus de responsabilités et Sam n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Au contraire, pour une fois il laissait Dean gérer et il laissait venir les choses. Il lui avait même demandé de le remplacer pour une réunion importante, il ne voulait pas affronter le regard des autres et ne se sentait pas de devoir parler chiffres et rentabilité. A la place, il avait pris un verre pour se détendre et Dean lui avait fait le compte rendu. Un matin, il s'était levé, s'était mis à penser à sa vie et s'était servi un verre pour se donner du courage.

Il voyait que Dean s'en sortait bien et il eut de moins en moins de scrupules à lui demander de le remplacer. Il l'avait fait pour lui faciliter la tâche, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour lui et il avait une bonne excuse. Mais au fil des jours Dean avait fini par le secouer et à le pousser pour qu'il reprenne les rênes qu'il lui avait si gentiment passées, pour le trouver finalement un jour, saoul en fin de matinée, incapable de rester debout.

Il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour ne plus rien ressentir, pour se donner l'impression que tout lui était égal. Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Il croyait pouvoir oublier son désir mais même ivre mort, il pensait encore à lui. Il avait perdu son compagnon et sa référence autant dire qui ne lui restait rien.

Ils avaient fini par se disputer sérieusement, Dean lui avait reproché de se laisser aller. Sam s'était défendu, il venait de perdre son père, il pouvait le comprendre. Et c'était trop dur de devoir vivre avec Gabriel si près de lui. Dean s'était énervé encore plus, bien sûr que c'était une mauvaise idée et Sam s'était énervé à son tour, il avait besoin de temps et il ne lui laissait pas. Dean admis qu'il avait besoin de temps mais il n'avait pas besoin d'alcool.

Quand ils eurent arrêté de crier, Dean l'averti qu'il allait demander à Gabriel de partir, qu'il ne pouvait pas le regarder s'enfoncer de la sorte. Sam avait eu peur et avait supplié son frère, il allait arrêter de boire, il reprendrait le contrôle mais il ne demanderait pas à Gabriel de partir.

S'il faisait ça, il était persuadé qu'il perdrait sa trace et qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Il avait toujours espoir que le temps fasse oublier à Gabriel son comportement et qu'ils pourraient peut-être se retrouver.

* * *

Pour sortir un peu des prises de bec avec son frère et des responsabilités qui commençaient à l'étouffer, Dean était parti faire un tour au self et il eut la bonne surprise de trouver Castiel et Garth attablés en train de discuter. Il s'approcha dans le dos de Castiel et celui-ci se retourna vers lui quand Garth sourit à Dean pour le saluer. Dean s'assit à côté de Castiel, leur demanda comment ils allaient et Garth raconta immédiatement qu'ils parlaient de la thèse de son professeur.

Dean regarda Castiel avec un sourire fier.

\- Tu as une thèse ?

\- Non, le corrigea Garth, il est en train de l'écrire, il doit la soutenir bientôt.

Dean ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et Castiel vit l'éclat de fierté se changer en incompréhension avant qu'un sourire forcé ne réapparaisse sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Garth.

\- C'est impressionnant, un sacré travail. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je m'excuse je dois y aller.

Il se leva sans attendre, perdant son sourire une fois de dos et reprit la direction de son bureau. Il n'avait pas voulu parler devant Garth, mais il se sentait trahi d'apprendre encore des choses sur Castiel alors qu'il en parlait avec un de ses élèves. Il tentait de se raisonner mais il ne voyait que le fait que Castiel parlait de quelque chose d'important pour lui avec un élève et pas avec lui.

Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que Castiel arrive. Il entra sans rien dire pour juger de l'état de Dean. Il avait vu la déception dans son regard et il craignait sa réaction. Allait-il lui crier après ou au contraire l'ignorer, blessé dans sa fierté d'apprendre des choses sur lui de cette manière ?

Il se racla la gorge, Dean gardait le silence et l'ignorait. Ça sera plus facile pour lui expliquer pensa-t-il mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler il senti que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple pour lui. Il devait lui parler maintenant, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il repoussait l'échéance, il avait voulu attendre le meilleur moment mais celui-ci n'existait pas. C'était l'occasion de tout lui dire.

\- Comparaison des modèles sociétaux passés, présents et futurs. C'est le titre de ma thèse, expliqua-t-il après une pause.

Dean continuait de garder le silence. Castiel se senti en danger, il n'allait peut-être pas l'écouter aussi facilement. Il avait l'impression de revivre ces moments où Roman le faisait se sentir fautif. Il se raisonna, Dean n'était pas comme lui.

\- Je suis désolée que tu l'aies appris comme ça, reprit-il.

\- Tu comptais me le dire un jour ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose de difficile à avouer. Il était en colère et tentait de se contenir. Je fais une thèse. Tu vois c'est facile.

Dean ne le regardait pas, il ne voulait pas se battre avec Castiel mais en ce moment la moindre contrariété prenait des proportions déraisonnées. Il faisait front pour gérer l'entreprise et son petit frère et il pensait qu'il pouvait compter sur Castiel. Mais le fait d'apprendre des choses sur lui de cette façon lui faisait penser qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et que ses sentiments n'étaient toujours pas réciproques. Il serra les mâchoires pour se calmer, il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et il devait faire attention.

\- Je dois te parler de plusieurs choses et je pense que c'est l'occasion.

Dean fini par lever la tête, il avait réussi à capter son attention et à calmer la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir.

\- Ça fait partie d'un des événements de mon passé, la voix peu assurée.

Il baissa la tête, le regard de Dean braqué sur lui le mettant mal à l'aise. Il se tenait toujours éloigné du bureau et n'osait pas avancer.

Dean se recula dans son fauteuil, il sentait maintenant en plus du reste une culpabilité. Ce n'était donc pas une petite chose pour Castiel et il ne lui cachait pas ça sans raison. C'était un de ces aspects de sa vie passée qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu en parles avec Garth et pas avec moi ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. Dean s'en voulu immédiatement et il nota le sursaut de Castiel au ton employé.

\- Parce qu'on n'a pas les mêmes rapports. C'est mon élève alors que toi tu as une place bien plus grande dans ma vie. Et tes réactions ont plus d'importance pour moi, ton avis est plus important.

Castiel allait prendre la parole de nouveau quand la porte du bureau de Dean s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre Michael. Celui-ci s'excusa immédiatement de les interrompre avant d'expliquer que c'était urgent. Puis il se tourna vers Castiel en précisant que c'était confidentiel. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Dean qui le rassura en lui disant qu'ils reprendraient cette conversation plus tard. Castiel hocha la tête et sorti sans attendre. Quand il se retrouva dans le couloir, il se permit de respirer à nouveau, il allait le faire. Il allait enfin parler de Roman et Dean le connaitrait entièrement.

Une fois la porte refermée, Dean se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et fit signe à Michael de prendre la parole. Celui-ci lui expliqua que des informations avaient été vendues à leurs concurrents. Dean resta surpris quelques secondes. Comment ça pouvait être possible ? Leurs équipes étaient composées de personnes fiables.

\- D'où vient cette info ?, lui demanda-t-il immédiatement.

\- Nous nous sommes aperçus que plusieurs contrats avaient étés abandonné. Pour pouvoir améliorer la prise en charge et le suivi des dossiers, j'ai demandé à une partir de mon équipe de les éplucher. Et pour les cinq que nous avons passés en revue, les contrats ont été finalement décrochés par Crowley.

Dean grimaça en entendant ce nom. Leur plus gros concurrent et le plus vil. Il ne reculait jamais devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça vient de lui ?

Michael hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

\- Et il semblerait qu'il y ait quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui lui vende des informations.

Dean se figea. Il ne pouvait pas être vendu par un des leurs. Il avait mis longtemps mais maintenant il croyait en cette entreprise, son frère avait passé assez de temps et d'énergie pour la reprendre et la développer après son père.

\- Vous en avez parlé à mon frère.

\- Non, comme vous avez dit que vous repreniez en quelque sorte la direction, je suis venu vous voir directement.

\- Vous savez déjà qui a pu fournir ces informations ?

\- Oui, il s'agit d'un stagiaire. Garth Fitzgerald.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Dean avait froncé les sourcils et essayait de concevoir Garth en train de faire ça.

\- Si monsieur. Nous avons étudié ses déplacements à l'aide de son badge. Il s'est rendu dans mon service alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à y faire. Et ça plusieurs fois.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Garth ne semble pas…

\- Je suis désolé de vous contredire mais c'est un étudiant que nous ne connaissons pas.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- J'aimerais lui parler. Pouvez-vous le convoquer avec son tuteur ?

Michael acquiesça et fit demi-tour pour partir.

\- Et demandez à monsieur Novak d'entrer.

Ça faisait beaucoup trop de problèmes en même temps, il devait compartimenter et gérer les urgences avant le reste. Quand Castiel entra, il garda le silence, Dean avait l'air soucieux.

\- Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- On a un souci.

\- Grave ?

\- Un souci qui semble lié à un de tes élèves.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Ses élèves étaient correctes et il les avait bien surveillés. Il ne pouvait avoir un doute que sur Gordon mais ne dit rien.

\- Qui ?

\- Garth.

\- Garth ? Ce n'est pas possible… Il vit Dean se passer les mains sur le visage, il était tendu et c'était un nouveau problème à gérer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ?, lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant de regarder de nouveau Castiel.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait vendu des informations de la société.

Castiel eu envie de rire devant l'invraisemblance de la situation.

\- Garth ? Il ne ferait jamais ça. Tu as dû te tromper.

Dean se senti piquer au vif par cette réflexion et par le ton amusé employé.

\- Je l'ai convoqué avec son tuteur pour qu'on puisse en parler calmement. Son regard était devenu sérieux. Il n'était plus son petit ami mais le président de la société.

\- C'est déjà tout vu. Garth n'est pas responsable. Et l'autre jour j'ai vu...

Castiel était sur la défensive. Il ne pouvait pas accuser son élève aussi facilement et sans preuve. Il connaissait Garth, il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait et ne laisserait pas Dean l'accuser à tort.

\- Ecoute on va faire les choses à ma manière, en l'interrompant.

Il avait pris un ton qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé jusque-là avec lui et Castiel senti son ventre se nouer.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis le président de cette société et toi et tes élèves, êtes accueillis gracieusement, reprit-il en le regardant durement. Il avait posé ses mains sur le bureau pour se lever. Son visage était maintenant fermé et sa colère était montée d'un cran.

\- Tu es seulement un des présidents de la société, sans détourner la tête, son regard fiché dans le sien.

Castiel n'avait aucune raison d'ergoter sur un si petit détail qui n'avait aucune importance ici mais se sentir attaquer à travers ses élèves, il ne le supportait pas. Dean se redressa entièrement, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Et je veux assister à l'entretien. Je ne laisserais pas Garth seul, en avançant d'un pas pour insister.

Dean serra les dents et hocha la tête. Il sentait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que la situation leur échappe. Il préférait éviter de parler plutôt que de dire des choses qui dépasseraient sa pensée et ne feraient qu'envenimer la situation.

Ils attendirent un instant, Dean se rassit à son bureau et Castiel fit quelques pas en regardant la vue.

\- Sam va bien ? Il était en colère contre Dean à cet instant mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il préférait parler d'autre chose.

\- Ça ne va pas mais ça ira mieux. Ça lui a fait beaucoup à gérer d'un coup.

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans le bureau. Castiel était tendu, il ne pouvait pas réellement croire que Garth ait pu faire une chose pareille. Tout était plus compliqué car Dean était dans une mauvaise passe qui ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir correctement.

\- Garth n'a pas fait ça. Il parlait pour lui-même mais Dean réagit.

\- On va d'abord lui demander ce qu'il a à dire.

Castiel allait répondre quand on frappa à la porte.

Zacharie entra suivi de Garth. Celui-ci paraissait encore plus chétif. Il se triturait les mains et lançait des regards effrayés à Dean et à son professeur. Dean les invita à s'assoir et Castiel prit place à côté de son élève.

\- Garth, nous avons été mis au courant d'un problème dans la société. Il marqua une pause pour juger de la réaction du jeune homme. Celui-ci attendait la suite. Dean se tourna vers Zacharie avant de reprendre.

\- Il semblerait que des informations confidentielles aient été vendues à des concurrents.

\- Quoi ?, réagit immédiatement Zacharie.

Garth regarda les trois adultes les uns après les autres, ne comprenant pas où le président voulait en venir. Dean regarda de nouveau Garth. Il cherchait du soutien auprès de son professeur qui lui offrait un regard confiant.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à nous dire concernant ce problème ?

Garth tourna vivement la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, en secouant la tête. Pourquoi je saurai…Et la compréhension illumina le visage de Garth. Je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas moi, se défendit-il en écarquillant les yeux, apeuré tout à coup.

Dean fit un geste de la main pour le calmer et pouvoir reprendre la parole.

\- On a des preuves. Quand tu utilises ton badge, tu laisses des traces et tu as été dans le service financier alors que tu n'étais pas dans ce service à ce moment.

\- Non, il faut me croire, en se tournant vers Castiel. Je ne suis jamais retourné dans le service.

Dean allait reprendre la parole. Il n'aimait pas se faire prendre pour un idiot encore moins par quelqu'un en qui il avait placé sa confiance, à qui il avait donné une opportunité et qu'il avait voulu aider.

Castiel fit signe à Dean de se taire et ce geste augmenta l'irritation qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il s'était attrapé avec lui.

\- Garth, est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte de quelque chose de bizarre ?, lui demanda Castiel.

Il secouait la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Prend le temps de réfléchir. C'est important, reprit son professeur en se penchant vers lui.

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

\- Ecoute Garth, je ne veux pas mêler la police à cette affaire. Je préfère que tu nous parles.

Quand Dean évoqua la police, Castiel et Garth le regardèrent surpris.

\- Dean attend, tenta de tempérer Castiel d'une voix inquiète.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Castiel retenant difficilement son exaspération puis reporta son attention sur Garth.

\- Ecoute, on va suspendre ton stage le temps d'avoir plus d'informations.

Garth hocha la tête. Dean lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir, il se leva suivit de Zacharie.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur de ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait, lui dit Zacharie.

Castiel lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant qu'il ne se retourne et qu'il suive Garth.

Dean laissa sortir Zacharie avant de souffler. Castiel recommença son discours comme quoi Garth était incapable de faire ce dont il l'accusait. Il sentait son irritation augmenter, Castiel lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, ne tenait pas compte de ses craintes et surtout des indices.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne fais pas confiance à ton directeur, je l'ai vu discuter avec Gordon...

\- Ça suffit, en l'interrompant d'une voix dure. Castiel s'était tu d'un coup.

Il secoua la tête, il n'était pas en état de gérer cette situation. Il venait de perdre son père, il tentait de tenir à bout de bras son frère qui se laissait couler et il n'avait pas pu voir Castiel depuis plusieurs jours et il lui avait manqué cruellement. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir, ils se prenaient la tête.

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être juste là pour lui, le soutenir, lui dire que tout irait bien. Il avait été patient, l'avait rassuré et Castiel n'était même pas capable de comprendre qu'il avait besoin de ça à son tour. Dean était resté assit à sa place. Son poing fermé sur le bureau tremblait. Il avait la tête baissé et il ne parvenait pas à voir l'expression de son visage.

Castiel continuait de lui cacher des choses. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais il avait du mal à supporter cette idée en ce moment. Il avait besoin de soutien, soutien qu'il pensait pouvoir trouver auprès de Castiel mais vu ce qu'il venait de se passer il comprenait que ce n'était pas le cas. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle lui tombait dessus et Castiel lui tenait tête sans essayer de l'écouter et de comprendre son rôle de président. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Garth sans sanctions. Il avait fait quelque chose de très grave et il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir impunément. Mais Castiel semblait ne pas vouloir le comprendre. Il lui tenait tête, lui soutenait que Garth n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire alors qu'il y avait des preuves qui l'incriminaient.

Il sentait qu'il allait craquer, tout ça lui tomber sur le coin de la figure et Castiel s'éloignait de lui. Il se leva tentant toujours de contrôler la mauvaise humeur qui bouillonnait en lui. Il était en colère et ça ne se calmait pas, en entendant Castiel continuer de défendre Garth sans tenir compte de ce que lui, lui disait.

Il s'était levé ne lâchant pas Castiel du regard. Il l'observait devant la baie vitrée, il s'énervait lui aussi, il le trouvait têtu et complètement aveugle de ne pas vouloir se rendre compte que Garth était incapable de faire ce genre de chose.

Il se rapprochait de lui alors qu'il continuait de parler, d'agiter les bras, de secouer la tête. Dean ne l'écoutait plus, il était rempli de colère et il était subjugué par celle de Castiel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état mais cette fois-ci, il avait envie de lui.

Il s'approcha et fondit sur ses lèvres. Toutes leurs tensions se concentrèrent un instant avant de se libérer dans leur baiser et leur colère se transforma en désir brut. Dean ne le laissa pas respirer et le plaqua contre le mur. Castiel le retenait fermement contre lui, même s'il sentait que Dean n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner. Dean avait besoin de libérer sa frustration et sa colère, tout comme lui.

Les mains de Castiel s'étaient déjà attaquées à la ceinture de Dean quand celui-ci attrapa sa main gauche qu'il plaqua au mur. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de sentir son homme contre lui. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas pu être proches et son envie était dévorante. Il avait besoin de lui. Il finit par relâcher sa main pour le prendre par les épaules et le retourner contre le mur.

Castiel sentait Dean contre son dos. Il se tendit alors que ses mains caressaient son torse. Il sentait le souffle erratique de son amant dans son cou et ses lèvres déposaient des baisers alors que ses dents glissaient sur sa peau. Dean murmura un « Cas » interrogatif alors que ses caresses s'étaient arrêtées et il comprit immédiatement. Il était suspendu à sa réponse. Il inspira, prit sa décision et hocha la tête. Il retint un gémissement en sentant les hanches de Dean se coller à lui. Celui-ci se laissa aller et un gémissement lascif traversa ses lèvres.

Castiel inspira de nouveau profondément pour se détendre, il en avait envie autant que Dean. Il senti les mains de son amant s'attaquer cette fois à sa ceinture et ferma les yeux. Une voix murmurait à son oreille, une voix cassante qu'il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaitre. La voix que Roman prenait quand il le rabaissait, quand il lui faisait endosser la responsabilité de tous ses problèmes. Castiel ferma plus fortement les yeux et se concentra sur les mains de Dean, il hoqueta en le sentant plus fortement contre lui. Il inspira et eu l'impression de retrouver le parfum de Roman. Il sentait presque cette culpabilité noire et visqueuse qu'il avait entretenu pendant tellement longtemps et qui s'insinuait de nouveau en lui. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

\- Arrête. Il inspira pour se forcer à calmer les battements de son cœur. Arrête, répéta-t-il plus fort.

Dean se recula immédiatement sans le lâcher complètement. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'écarter que Castiel faisait volte-face et le bousculait pour s'éloigner. Dean fut déstabilisé et se rattrapa à son bureau. Le temps qu'il retrouve son équilibre et recherche son regard, il était déjà à la porte et celle-ci se refermait sur lui.

Dean resta immobile un instant, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il se rhabilla convenablement et sorti dans le couloir. Castiel n'était pas en vue et il devait déjà avoir pris la direction de la sortie. Il entra dans son bureau, referma la porte sur laquelle il s'adossa. Il souffla en se passant une main sur le visage. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

* * *

 **Je vous remercie d'être toujours là, pour vos mise en favoris et pour vos commentaires.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Castiel ne voulait pas se laisser manipuler comme dans le passé. Il n'était plus ce pantin qu'il avait été pour satisfaire un homme. Il avait des idées, des sentiments et il les exprimerait comme bon lui semblait. Il n'allait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite et ses envies par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'était enfui du bureau de Dean, effrayé par le comportement qu'il avait eu face à lui et maintenant il était en colère contre lui-même. Dean s'était montré entêté, il était resté sourd à ses inquiétudes et lui avait sauté dessus. Et Castiel avait l'impression de s'être comporté comme cet homme qu'il ne voulait plus être. Celui qui acceptait de livrer son corps pour satisfaire les envies de son partenaire en mettant de côté ses sentiments.

Il avait laissé Dean accuser un de ses élèves et il n'avait pas voulu écouter ses réticences. Il avait surpris Gordon avec Zacharie, il y a quelques temps de ça et il lui en avait parlé. Il connaissait Garth beaucoup mieux que lui et Dean n'avait pas daigné entendre son avis. Et au lieu de lui tenir tête pour discuter avec lui, il s'était laissé aller et il avait permis à Dean de se comporter comme bon lui semblait avec lui.

Il regarda son portable qui sonnait encore, Dean l'appelait depuis la veille sans relâche. L'écran de son portable s'éteignit. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il avait besoin de temps après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il devait d'abord comprendre sa réaction.

Castiel s'affala sur le canapé de son petit appartement et ferma les yeux. Il avait été sur le point de tout lui raconter concernant son passé, il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il s'était retrouvé dans une situation où tout lui avouer était le plus simple. Dean devait savoir pour le comprendre et savoir pourquoi il lui cachait encore des choses le concernant. Mais le sort s'en était mêlé et ils avaient été interrompus. Le moment était passé et les révélations qui suivirent avaient compliqué leur relation.

Jusqu'à maintenant, et depuis qu'il lui avait donné une chance, Dean s'était montré patient, à l'écoute. Ils s'étaient rapprochés finalement assez rapidement et Dean s'était attaché à lui jusqu'à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Castiel n'avait pas voulu se poser encore la question mais il ressentait surement la même chose. Il s'était abstenu d'en parler, même d'y penser. Cette proximité lui faisait encore peur et il ne pouvait pas lui affirmer une telle chose, avouer un sentiment aussi fort, sans que Dean le connaisse entièrement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et souffla. Il avait besoin que Dean sache ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'il voit ses réactions pour lui faire enfin totalement confiance et cet épisode ne plaidait pas en leur faveur. C'était une des rares fois où ils n'étaient pas d'accord et au lieu d'être capable d'en discuter ensemble et ils s'étaient jeté l'un sur l'autre, une envie de l'autre les guidant bestialement.

Castiel plia les jambes et entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa son menton dessus. Il en avait eu envie autant que lui et il avait aimé sentir les gestes de Dean. Mais sa peur avait repris le dessus, sentir Dean perdre autant sa retenu l'avait inquiété et la situation s'était résumé à ce qu'il voulait fuir. S'abandonner à un homme pour lui faire plaisir.

Il ferma les yeux, son front sur ses genoux. Il en avait eu envie lui aussi, mais ça ne comptait pas. Il devait être assez fort pour contenir ses pulsions et ne pas se laisser guider par elles. Il était un homme de raison et si Dean ne savait pas se contrôler, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et il ne pouvait pas se livrer à lui.

* * *

Dean avait passé la veille à laisser des messages à Castiel mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'est qu'il n'avait aucun autre moyen pour le joindre. Il avait déjà contacté le lycée mais il était bien entendu fermé en cette période. Il avait déjà bien pensé obtenir l'information d'une autre façon mais ça ne plairait surement pas à Castiel. D'un autre côté il devait agir car il avait peur de le perdre s'il ne le voyait pas rapidement pour s'expliquer.

Il était en train de donner des directives à sa secrétaire quand Michael se présenta. Il voulait faire le point avec le président pour connaître la marche à suivre. Dean ralenti son empressement, il fallait d'abord faire des recherches approfondies et il connaissait une personne capable de ça.

Il ne pouvait pas accuser Crowley d'avoir volé des informations privées sans avoir des preuves irréfutables. Ils n'allaient pas régler leurs comptes eux-mêmes, ils laisseraient la police faire son travail mais il voulait apporter déjà toutes les preuves aux inspecteurs. Il n'allait pas les laisser fouiner dans leur entreprise.

Il congédia Michael, prévoyant d'appeler à nouveau Castiel. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix et de le rassurer. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, il avait été sous pression et ça ne se reproduirait plus. Il était prêt à tout pour lui et il devait lui expliquer en face à face. Il tomba comme il s'y attendait sur son répondeur, lui laissa un nouveau message et raccrocha. Dean souffla de dépit, il était vraiment inquiet, Castiel avait dû se sentir agressé et il refusait depuis de s'expliquer directement avec lui.

Depuis, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur le problème de Crowley mais une part de son esprit restait obnubilée par Castiel et l'état dans lequel il devait être. Debout devant la baie vitrée, il était perdu dans ses pensées sans faire attention à la vue, ni aux bruits qui venaient du couloir.

\- Hé Deano, quoi de neuf ? Il sursauta à l'interjection de Gabriel et fut immédiatement irrité par le surnom employé et son ton enjoué.

Gabriel était entré dans son bureau sans lui demander son avis, comme à son habitude, et souriait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gabriel ?

Celui-ci resta surpris de son ton, il n'était peut-être pas venu au bon moment. Il s'arrêta au milieu du bureau sans oser s'approcher un peu plus.

\- Hé Deano, on se calme…, en lui faisant un signe de la main et en perdant quelques peu son sourire.

\- Putain Gabriel c'est vraiment pas le moment. La colère avait remplacé son inquiétude en un instant en entendant la voix de Gabriel.

\- Ça va, pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, je venais juste te voir.

Gabriel restait face à lui sans bouger, stupéfait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean réagissait aussi violemment.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas la peine de venir me faire la conversation. J'ai des problèmes importants à gérer.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à décompresser tu sais, le sermonna gentiment Gabriel en soufflant.

Il n'avait pas voulu l'ennuyer, il se sentait un peu seul et il avait souhaité parler avec Dean. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait plutôt été de son côté et il ne s'attendait pas à être reçu de cette façon.

\- J'ai des soucis par-dessus la tête et tu veux que je décompresse, lui jeta-t-il à la figure. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Castiel et je dois m'occuper de mon frère qui est dans un sale état depuis que tu es parti et ça ne s'arrange pas avec le décès de notre père.

Dean s'était avancé d'un pas en accusant Gabriel.

\- Ne me mets pas ce problème sur le dos, lui répondit-il en se contrôlant.

Gabriel se senti injustement attaqué même s'il savait que Sam n'allait pas bien depuis qu'il était parti.

\- Tu n'es peut être pas responsable mais il faut dire que ta présence n'arrange pas son état.

\- Si tu essayes de me culpabiliser, arrête de suite. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine du problème. Et je ne suis pas là pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je veux juste travailler.

Dean était sur le point de lui demander comment à son avis, Sam vivait la situation mais il fut interrompu quand son frère entra dans son bureau. Il avait un verre à la main, le nouvel objet à la mode dans le monde de Sam et qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Il observa son frère avancer dans la pièce alors que Gabriel s'était retourné pour voir qui était là. Il passa entre Gabriel et lui pour déposer son verre encore à moitié plein sur le coin du bureau sans montrer aucune émotion. Puis il fit demi-tour en passant derrière Gabriel. Il s'arrêta en l'ignorant et se concentra sur Dean.

\- Rejoins-moi dans un quart d'heure.

Puis il sorti sans rien dire de plus. L'ambiance, déjà tendue, s'était glacée **.** Dean avait senti Gabriel se raidir et baisser les yeux pour ne pas voir Sam. Il avait fait un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de son frère et s'était renfermé. Sam avait fait comme si de rien était, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'énervement de Gabriel face aux accusations de son frère et il n'avait pas tenu compte de leur colère.

Quand Sam fut parti, Gabriel regarda Dean, une colère encore contenue, et il partit sans attendre. Gabriel pensait qu'il pouvait venir discuter avec Dean, faire comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Dean était à cran et il avait été celui sur qui il pouvait déverser toute sa colère. Il était celui qui avait fait souffrir son frère et qui continuait, Dean s'inquiéterait toujours pour Sam et le ferait passer en premier même si tout ça au final n'était pas de sa faute à lui.

Sam sortait de la salle de bain en s'essuyant le visage quand son frère arriva dans son bureau. Il n'était plus qu'un corps vide, sans âme, sans sentiment. Il n'était plus qu'une carcasse qu'il trainait d'un endroit à l'autre et ça lui suffisait. Il ne souffrait plus. Enfin c'est ce qu'il obtenait quand il ne voyait pas Gabriel mais quand celui-ci était dans les parages, il sentait une jalousie l'envahir. Il avait essayé de l'ignorer mais l'alcool le rendait beaucoup plus irritable et colérique, et sa jalousie ne faisait que croitre. Suite à sa dispute avec son frère, il avait diminué sa consommation d'alcool mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir complètement l'arrêter.

En entendant Dean et Gabriel se crier dessus, il avait pris conscience de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son frère et il avait décidé de réagir. Dean resta à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Quel est ton plan ?, en jetant la serviette sur un fauteuil.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour la fuite des informations, pour quoi d'autre ?, en s'asseyant fatigué, dans son fauteuil. Se rafraichir avec un peu d'eau ne le dessoûlerait pas mais ça pouvait un peu le réveiller.

\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr, Dean souffla.

Sam ne savait pas que Castiel était parti et il ne voulait pas aborder ce problème maintenant.

\- J'ai demandé à Michael de trouver d'autres dossiers qui pourraient avoir été volés par Crowley. Sam grimaça au nom et Dean lui soumis l'idée qu'il avait eu. Je pourrais contacter quelqu'un que je connais pour trouver des informations auxquelles nous ne pourrions pas avoir accès.

\- Comment ça ? Sam se frotta les yeux. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas autant concentré sur les affaires.

\- J'aimerai avoir le maximum d'informations avant de faire appel aux flics. Autant éviter de perdre du temps et qu'ils viennent trainer ici.

\- Ok, je suis d'accord. Tu t'occupes de contacter cette personne. Et on ira voir Bobby pour recueillir d'autres informations.

Dean hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

\- Ça va toi ?

\- Oui. Il fit une pause avant de s'expliquer. Je vais freiner ma consommation d'alcool. Il grimaça en jetant un regard rapide à son frère. J'ai compris que tu avais trop de chose à gérer et je ne veux pas être un problème de plus.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter complètement de boire. Ça ne serait pas plus mal.

\- Je vais commencer par la freiner, on verra plus tard. Un problème à la fois.

Sam ne le regardait pas directement dans les yeux et Dean en fut touché. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son frère agir ainsi. Dean hocha la tête, il allait devoir lui parler encore de cette mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise mais il faudra attendre un meilleur moment. Il lui tourna finalement le dos pour repartir et passer son coup de fil.

\- Je suis désolé. Sam préférait s'excuser sans être face à son frère. Il avait trop honte de se comporter ainsi même s'il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement pour l'instant.

Dean hocha de nouveau la tête et poursuivi sa route.

Dean, de retour dans son bureau, attrapa son portable, chercha dans ses contacts celui de son amie et lança l'appel avec une petite appréhension. Il ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps et elle lui ferait surement remarquer, si elle acceptait de répondre. La sonnerie fut brusquement interrompue.

\- Allo ?

\- Charlie, c'est Dean.

\- Dean ? Je ne connais pas de Dean.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas sans nouvelles…, tenta-t-il de s'excuser.

\- Vous pouvez préciser. Dean comment ?

Dean continua sans répondre à sa question. Il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer par le ton de reproche qu'elle gardait.

\- Mais tu pouvais m'appeler toi aussi. C'était pitoyable de reporter la faute sur elle mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune excuse valable.

\- Je me suis lassée après t'avoir laissé une série de messages auxquels tu n'as jamais pris le temps de répondre. Cette fois-ci, elle était en colère. Dean grimaça.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Et moi dont.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Tu sais que je me contente de peu. Un code à craquer, un programme à créer et je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, elle se mit à rire heureuse d'entendre son ami depuis si longtemps, sa colère déjà estompée.

\- Je suis content. Il hocha la tête, elle était toujours autant plein de vie que lorsqu'il l'avait connue.

\- Et toi ? Tu t'es transformé en businessman arrogant avec toute la panoplie, attaché-case, larbins et une série de conquêtes.

\- Pratiquement et je t'appelle pour le travail en fait.

\- Un service à me demander ?

\- Un grand service et je sais que tu es la meilleure pour ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi flatteur Dean Winchester. Je t'écoute.

Cette fois, son amie était entièrement sérieuse, elle avait perdu le ton dur de reproche et son intonation moqueuse.

\- Première partie, ça concerne le travail. On a eu des clients détournés par une entreprise adverse dirigé par Crowley. Les preuves internes que l'on a, nous font suspecter un étudiant qui est en stage en ce moment chez nous mais je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il n'a rien fait.

\- Tu veux savoir d'où vient la fuite ?

\- Oui et tout ce que tu peux trouver sera bon. Je compte faire intervenir la police mais je veux leur fournir le maximum de preuves pour gagner du temps et éviter qu'il traine entre nos murs.

\- Un vrai chef d'entreprise. Dean sourit à sa remarque, il avait vraiment évolué depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son frère.

\- On m'a dit de me méfier d'un de mes directeurs Zacharie Miller et d'un autre élève Gordon Walker. Tu peux voir ce que tu trouves les concernant ? Il l'entendait pianoter alors qu'il lui donner les informations.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Et j'ai un autre service à te demander. Personnel celui-ci.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai rencontré un homme … auquel je suis très attaché et j'ai été stupide. Le problème c'est qu'il ne prend plus mes appels, je ne sais pas où il vit, je n'ai aucun moyen de le retrouver.

\- Et tu crois qu'il a envie d'être retrouvé ? Dean garda le silence.

Il y avait déjà pensé, il savait que Castiel s'était enfui car il s'était senti en danger et il devait s'expliquer si ce n'était pas au téléphone, ça devra être de vive voix. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, il accepterait d'attendre le temps qu'il faudra mais il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

\- Je dois le voir pour m'expliquer. Et si après ça, il me met à la porte alors je respecterais sa décision. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de penser à ça mais il ne pourrait pas faire autrement.

\- Ok, je vois ce que je peux faire. Son nom?

\- Castiel Novak, il est professeur.

\- Un professeur? Tu as vraiment changé Dean. L'adresse de ton homme est déjà trouvée. Tu as de quoi noter ?

\- Déjà?

\- Tu parles à la prêtresse de l'informatique n'oublie pas, plaisanta Charlie.

Dean se jeta sur le stylo qui trainait sur son bureau. Il nota l'adresse sur un post-it et la regarda sans y croire. Elle avait mis moins de cinq minutes pour lui redonner espoir. Il remercia son amie et raccrocha après lui avoir donné son adresse mail pour qu'elle lui puisse lui envoyer tout ce qu'elle trouvera. Il caressa le papier portant l'adresse de Castiel un instant et l'enfoui dans la poche de sa veste. Il était rassuré il allait pouvoir lui parler et s'excuser et il fut aussitôt anxieux de sa réaction.

Dean alla chercher ensuite son frère et ils prirent la direction du garage. Ils savaient que beaucoup de discussions, contrats et plans se concrétisaient dans les voitures. Un endroit où les gens se sentaient en sécurité et baissaient leur garde. Si c'était le cas et avec un peu des chances des chauffeurs auraient pu voir Zacharie discuter avec Crowley ou entendre certaines informations.

Dean fit passer son frère devant pour le surveiller alors qu'ils traversaient le garage et ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Bobby. Celui-ci les accueilli et à la demande de Sam, il avait déjà passé en revue les plannings des chauffeurs et les demandes de trajets. Heureusement que Sam avait insisté pour que tout soit géré par informatique. Même s'il continuait d'avoir recours au papier, plus pratique au quotidien selon lui, il gardait une trace informatique juste au cas où.

Dean lui raconta de nouveau ce que Michael avait découvert puis l'échange avec Garth. Bobby l'écoutait sans rien dire. Dean leur fit part ensuite de ses doutes sur le rôle de Garth, il n'y avait aucune chance selon lui que le jeune homme ait fait ça.

\- Et Castiel, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?, demanda Bobby.

\- Il a défendu Garth alors que je lui demandais d'attendre des preuves. Il est persuadé que le problème vient de Gordon.

\- Il doit être rassuré que tu essaies de défendre Garth.

Dean ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Sam le regarda avec interrogation avant de se tourner vers Bobby qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui.

\- Il ne le sait pas, on s'est disputé, marmonna Dean sans les regarder. Je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?, se lamenta Bobby en soufflant.

Sam regarda son frère en doutant que Castiel puisse disparaitre complètement seulement s'ils s'étaient disputés. Il laissa cette idée de côté avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur leur problème premier.

\- Tu as parlé à Gordon ?, reprit Sam.

\- Non, je préfère avoir plus d'informations avant de l'accuser pour ne pas que ça avertisse ses possibles complices.

\- Bon, fais les choses correctement et gérer un problème à la fois, conclue Bobby.

Quand ils sortirent du bureau, Sam osa lever la tête et resta figé quelques secondes. Il vit Gabriel donner une accolade à Samandriel et s'éloigner de lui. Il avança quand Dean le poussa pour pouvoir sortir du bureau de Bobby, il baissa rapidement la tête pour ne pas tomber et descendit les quelques marches. Il prit la direction de la sortie avant de changer brusquement de direction alors que Dean répondait à un appel sur son portable. Celui-ci se rendit compte du problème qui se profilait quand Sam était déjà devant Samandriel.

Sam avait presque réussi à se retenir. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était prêt à voir Gabriel avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et il se retrouvait devant ce jeune homme avec qui Gabriel passait le plus de temps en ce moment. Le chauffeur le regarda arriver vers lui sans oser bouger et terrifié.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?, lui demanda Sam sans préambule.

Samandriel hocha la tête sans répondre, gardant un air apeuré, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Alors je te préviens, si tu poses une main sur lui, tu le regretteras. Sam s'était penché en avant et menaçait le jeune homme d'une voix dure.

Sam, le regard focalisé sur le chauffeur, n'avait pas vu Gabriel s'approcher d'eux. Celui-ci le repoussa, la main sur l'épaule, et s'interposa entre lui et Samandriel. Sam n'avait pas détaché ses yeux du chauffeur et ignorait Gabriel. Dean venait d'arriver lui aussi, il attrapa son frère par le bras pour le calmer et voulant l'entrainer à sa suite.

\- Sam, ça suffit. Pas besoin de te donner en spectacle. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, certains mécaniciens s'étaient relevés et observaient la scène.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils peuvent penser.

\- C'est nouveau ça, marmonna Gabriel.

Il vit une lueur de colère passer dans le regard de Sam avant que celui-ci ne se retourne et parte escorté par son frère.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, Sam se dégagea de la prise de Dean et le repoussa. Il se recula vivement pour lui échapper.

\- Lâche-moi, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix en colère.

Sam s'en voulait, il n'avait pas pu se retenir encore une fois, et voir Gabriel et Samandriel s'entendre aussi bien lui avait fait péter les plombs. La remarque de Gabriel l'avait secoué et c'est ce qui avait fait retomber sa jalousie. Dean le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Sam c'est plus possible, lui dit-il d'un ton irrité. Il avait encore eu peur que son frère fasse une connerie, il était obligé de le suivre comme son ombre pour le surveiller.

\- Fou moi la paix et dégage. Ne me fais pas la morale, tu es aussi nul que moi, lança Sam en ricanant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Castiel pour qu'il te fuie comme ça ? Tu lui as menti ? Tu l'as trompé ?

Sam affichait un sourire méprisant et il n'eut pas le temps d'évoquer d'autres idées qu'il recevait un coup de poing de Dean qui lui fit percuter le mur derrière lui. Il se retint pour ne pas tomber et porta la main à sa joue. Il prit appuie contre le mur pour s'élancer en avant et attraper son frère par les épaules avec l'intention le plaquer au sol. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face à se battre pour extérioriser cette colère qui couvait. Sam réussi à atteindre son frère au ventre et le fit reculer immédiatement. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un instant, se jaugeant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Sam ? Tu veux faire le vide autour de toi ? Bien. Tu as gagné. Félicitations, lui cracha Dean en criant hors de lui.

Il se recula d'un pas en se tournant pour partir.

\- Je suis déjà seul. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix blessée.

Dean s'arrêta, il souffla, se massa le front une main sur la hanche. Il fit demi-tour pour se placer de nouveau face à son frère qui s'était laissé glisser à terre contre le mur.

\- Je croyais que tu allais te reprendre en main, pour toi, pour l'entreprise et tu trouves toujours une nouvelle connerie à faire. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le comportement de son frère mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne le ferait jamais.

\- Pourquoi je me reprendrais en main. Je suis tout seul, j'ai perdu Gabriel et je n'ai personne à rendre fier.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais rendre fier papa. Que tu voulais prendre sa suite, répondre à ses attentes.

\- Il est mort Dean. Il n'a plus de souhait, plus de sentiment, il n'existe plus.

\- Et moi ? Moi je suis là, Sammy.

\- Pendant combien de temps ? Tu es déjà parti une fois, j'attends juste le moment où tu vas m'abandonner de nouveau. Ne me fais pas croire que cette entreprise te tiens à cœur alors que tu n'en a rien à faire, s'énerva Sam à nouveau.

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'accroupi face à son frère.

\- Je ne compte pas repartir Sam.

Sam souffla, il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que Dean lui disait. Il lui disait seulement ce qu'il voulait entendre pour régler le problème.

\- Écoute-moi. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que ma place était ailleurs, un autre travail, un autre état, une autre famille. Mais je suis revenu pour toi et je ne le regrette pas.

\- Tu as dit que tu repartiras quand je n'aurais plus besoin de toi…

\- Ce n'est plus vrai. Je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais t'aider que tu pouvais avoir encore besoin de moi par moment. Et depuis que je me suis plus impliqué dans l'entreprise j'y ai pris gout.

Sam releva la tête doucement. Dean regardait le sol devant lui, il semblait pensif.

\- Je suis désolé. Je vais arrêter mes conneries.

Dean s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis ça. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas tout faire tout seul Sammy.

\- Cette fois c'est vrai. Je dois arrêter de faire du mal à Gabriel et je dois t'aider, je sais que tu ne peux pas tout gérer comme tu le fais.

Dean hocha la tête et se tourna vers lui pour le remercier avec un petit sourire.

\- Et Castiel ?, demanda Sam. C'est à cause de l'accusation sur Garth.

Dean rejeta la tête en arrière contre le mur.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai encore fait une erreur. Je dois réparer la situation mais je dois le voir pour ça.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Il faudrait déjà que je sache ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

* * *

Gabriel avait pris de nouvelles habitudes. Il travaillait à temps plein mais il prenait le temps tous les matins de faire un jogging dans son nouveau quartier. Ça lui permettait de faire de l'exercice au grand air et de découvrir son quartier. Celui-ci était plutôt agréable avec ses cafés et ses bars, quelques petites boutiques et une circulation plutôt calme.

Ce matin, il était parti peu motivé. Le soleil brillait mais le comportement de Sam continuait de le perturber. Il avait passé un moment avec Samandriel pour s'excuser de l'agression de Sam, en lui disant qu'il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait et qu'il était vraiment désolé qu'il s'en soit pris à lui. Samandriel l'avait rassuré mais il se sentait toujours aussi mal et en colère à nouveau contre Sam.

Il traversa la rue pour rejoindre le parc un peu plus loin. Il courait sur le trottoir, la tête perdue dans ses pensées quand il percuta violemment un homme. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre, Gabriel se releva rapidement en ignorant ses égratignures, et pour aider l'homme en costume cravate, en s'excusant platement. Il ne l'avait pas vu et il était vraiment désolé de lui être rentré dedans aussi violemment.

L'homme s'était relevé rapidement en écartant les mains et en passant en revue les dégâts. Son café était renversé sur le trottoir et sur sa chemise blanche. Il releva la tête encore surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer et posa son regard sur Gabriel. Celui-ci continuait de s'excuser, il lui offrait de lui payer le teinturier, de lui rembourser son café.

Gabriel l'observait nerveusement, il se sentait coupable et il n'avait pas envie de recevoir une soufflante de bon matin. Il vit l'homme lui sourire avant de se mettre à rire. Gabriel se tu en le regardant faire. Il aurait sûrement réagit comme lui avant et ne se serait pas inquiété pour un si petit accident, s'il n'avait pas l'esprit rempli de colère, de doute et de tout un tas de sentiments que Sam continuait de provoquer.

L'homme semblait avoir son âge, peut-être plus jeune, châtain avec les cheveux courts, un costume pas aussi bien coupé que ceux des Winchester mais qui lui allait bien, s'il n'avait pas été recouvert de café. L'homme se calma et regarda Gabriel en gardant un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Gabriel encore une fois, toujours surpris de sa réaction et en lui faisant un petit sourire gêné.

\- Ça peut arriver. Ce n'est pas grave, en chassant le problème de la main, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Non, je veux vous payer le pressing.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Vous rembourser alors au moins votre café, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non ça va.

\- Si j'insiste. J'ai ruiné votre chemise.

\- Elle n'est pas ruinée, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire, mais je veux bien prendre un café avec vous.

Gabriel le regarda quelques secondes ne sachant pas quoi dire. Un inconnu l'invitait à prendre un café, il y a longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé.

\- Je …

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul ?, lui demanda l'homme qui semblait s'inquiétait tout à coup.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

\- Bien alors un café. Vous voulez vous excuser absolument en m'offrant un café. On peut le prendre ensemble, ça sera plus agréable.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr…

Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de se retrouvait dans cette situation et ne sachant pas s'il en avait envie.

\- Juste un café pour apprendre à se connaître, tenta l'homme encore une fois pour le faire céder.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

L'homme avait perdu son sourire et hocha la tête. Il n'était plus avec Sam mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

\- D'accord, je ne vais pas plus insister, je passerais pour un lourdaud.

Gabriel lui sourit et s'excusa encore une fois, il lui tendit un billet pour rembourser son café mais l'homme refusa de le prendre. Il reparti en petites foulées jusqu'au parc. Il se retourna avant de dépasser l'angle de la rue, l'homme le regardait s'éloigner et lui fit un signe de la main. Il fit son parcours habituel, ses pensées négatives sur Sam remplacées par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il passa en fin d'après-midi au garage pour voir Samandriel. A peine était-il arrivé que Sam entrait à son tour. Le voir encore ici l'énerva immédiatement.

\- Tu as encore quelque chose à dire à Samandriel ?, lui demanda Gabriel quand il se posta devant eux et faisant barrage pour qu'il n'approche pas Samandriel.

\- Je voudrais te parler.

Gabriel marqua une pause surpris. Sam avait perdu son comportement supérieur et agressif de la veille. Il surprit un regard entre Sam et Samandriel quand ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- S'il te plait, ajouta Sam mal à l'aise en le regardant de nouveau.

Il hocha la tête sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, surpris par le comportement calme qu'il adoptait avec le jeune homme.

Sam prit la direction du bureau de Bobby qui n'était pas là. Il ouvrit la porte pour le faire entrer et le suivi en fermant derrière lui. Gabriel se retourna pour regarder Sam qui se tenait devant la sortie. Il s'inquiéta brièvement que tout parte en vrille encore une fois entre eux et ses pensées furent interrompues quand Sam prit la parole.

\- Je voulais m'excuser… de tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Sam semblait avoir du mal à parler, à contrôler l'émotion dans sa voix. Il baissa la tête avant de continuer.

\- Je n'avais pas le droit de me comporter comme ça. Et tu as eu raison de … de me quitter. Je ne t'ai pas traité comme tu le méritais. Je me suis mal comporté avec toi, avec mon frère, avec Bobby. Maintenant c'est fini, je vais remettre de l'ordre, reprendre ma place et aider Dean.

Gabriel vit Sam prendre une profonde inspiration. Il semblait lutter pour pouvoir dire ce qu'il avait préparé et ça lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Il le sentait honteux de son comportement et

\- En ce qui te concerne, je veux que tu sois heureux. Je veux dire, je souhaite que tu sois heureux, c'est ce que tu mérites. Tu as été patient et compréhensif avec moi, il sourit tristement. Je suis le seul coupable de cette situation. Tu as droit à un homme qui t'aimes et qui te rende heureux parce que tu es un homme bien, qui mérite un homme à sa hauteur.

Sam se racla la gorge, Gabriel restait sans voix face à lui. Il ne s'attendait plus à voir Sam être aussi raisonnable. Il était submergé par la tristesse et un sentiment de gâchis.

\- Je … voilà…, c'est ce que je voulais te dire. On pourra peut-être rester amis si tu veux bien, ou collègues. Enfin, je sais pas… Tu verras… Voilà…, je vais te laisser.

Sam lui jeta un regard rapide avant de parti, il voulait être sûr que Gabriel l'avait écouté et le voir ainsi sans réaction l'abattu un peu plus. Il se tourna sans attendre et parti. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il avait déballé son sac, sans s'arrêter pour ne pas craquer. Il devait le laisser partir, il devait arrêter de faire autant de mal en laissant la situation autant se dégrader entre eux. Il s'arrêta une fois dans le couloir, quand il fut seul. Il se retint au mur et se força à respirer. Gabriel s'était tenu face à lui, le visage tendu. Il avait été prêt à se défendre, il ne lui faisait plus confiance même pour discuter. C'était la seule réaction qu'il pouvait avoir maintenant quand il se tenait face à lui. Il avait pensé à une nouvelle attaque de sa part, un nouveau discours sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser.

Depuis que son père était mort, Sam avait compris certaines choses. Il avait voulu se conformer à ses attentes, il avait construit sa vie dans cette optique et avait considéré Gabriel comme une erreur de parcours en revoyant Jessica. Mais il s'était gravement trompé. Gabriel avait été sa chance, il l'avait aidé à se découvrir, à équilibrer sa vie entre son travail et leur histoire. Ils avaient partagé un amour profond qu'il avait renié et il comprenait maintenant la souffrance de Gabriel. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de se comporter comme s'il avait encore des droits sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer jaloux alors que c'est lui qui l'avait repoussé, ni lui montrer encore des sentiments amoureux. Il pouvait au mieux espérer qu'il soit d'accord pour être amis et garder espoir qu'ils puissent se parler plus facilement.

Gabriel n'avait rien dit et il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Sam s'était excusé de tout ce qui s'était passé, comme il l'avait déjà fait, mais cette fois il ne lui demandait rien. Il ne lui demandait pas de lui pardonner, de le comprendre et de revenir avec lui. Au contraire, il le laissait décider seul de ce qu'il voulait en lui souhaitant d'être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Gabriel, seul maintenant dans le bureau de Bobby, en restait sans voix, il lui disait qu'il méritait un homme digne de lui, qui ne le ferait pas souffrir comme lui, l'avait fait. Il se senti perdu, il avait l'impression qu'ils se quittaient une seconde fois, ce qui était totalement absurde car il n'était plus ensemble même si Sam l'espérait toujours. Mais maintenant lui aussi tournait la page et ils s'éloignaient encore un peu plus.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était donc fini. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble et Sam décidait enfin de le laisser tranquille. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il était soulagé que Sam reprenne enfin le contrôle de sa vie et de l'entreprise après tout le souci que Dean s'était fait pour lui. Il était heureux de voir qu'il avait enfin compris ce qu'il avait pu ressentir et qu'il ne lui imposait pas son avis. Mais il avait aussi ressenti ce pincement au cœur qui lui fit plus mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Gabriel finit par sortir du bureau sans être trop sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Il approcha de Samandriel qui lui demanda comment il allait. Il souleva les épaules, incertain. Il se tourna vers lui tout à coup.

\- Sam est venu te voir ?

\- Il est venu s'excuser ce matin.

Gabriel allait de surprise en surprise. C'était donc vrai, Sam avait décidé de se reprendre en mains et il tentait de réparer tout ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Il était soulagé, ça voulait dire qu'il allait mieux et se sentait assez fort. Lui en revanche, se sentait perdu. Il avait aimé Sam, puis l'avait détesté et maintenant il se retrouver sans savoir quoi faire. Il allait devoir refaire sa vie loin de lui, il le savait déjà mais là il en prenait pleinement conscience.

* * *

Gabriel courait pour se vider la tête ce matin. Sam s'était expliqué et il n'existait plus de problème entre eux. Sam l'avait en quelque sorte libéré et il se retrouvait perdu. Il ralenti quand il vit un homme de l'autre côté de la rue lui faire signe. Il traversa et se rapprocha du café. L'homme se leva de la table où il était assis quand il s'approcha de lui. Il le salua et Gabriel lui rendit son bonjour avec hésitation.

L'homme lui offrit un sourire en lui tendant un café dans un gobelet en carton. Gabriel resta à le regarder sans bouger. L'homme perdit quelque peu son sourire.

\- J'avais juste commandé un café en plus au cas où vous passeriez…

L'homme baissa le bras voyant que Gabriel ne faisait aucun geste pour le prendre.

\- … c'est juste pour discuter, reprit l'homme.

Gabriel s'arracha à la contemplation et à ses doutes, et tendit la main pour attraper le café.

\- Merci.

L'homme retrouva son sourire avant de se présenter.

\- Je m'appelle Amaël.

\- Gabriel. Et merci pour le café. C'est moi qui vous en en devais un.

\- Ça sera pour le prochain, en le fixant sans ciller.

Amaël lui demanda s'il avait le temps de s'assoir un moment, ce qu'il fit. Ils discutèrent un moment. Ça lui était étrange de se retrouver à parler avec un inconnu et surtout un inconnu qui flirtait avec lui.

Il pensa à Sam, il avait choisi de reprendre sa vie en main et lui devait faire la même chose. Il essaya de se détendre et se mit à poser des questions à son tour. Il apprit qu'Amaël occupait un emploi de bureau et passait ses journées à corriger des dossiers. Il grimaça en plaisantant et le fit rire. Tout semblait tellement facile avec lui. Il se mit à mieux l'observer, des yeux noisette chauds, des traits fins mais masculins et une silhouette agréable.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain pour un nouveau café. Gabriel était rassuré, cet homme aussi sympathique lui avait fait perdre les dernières appréhensions qu'il pouvait avoir concernant le fait de tourner la page.

* * *

 **Un grand merci d'être toujours là à me lire. Je vous embrasse.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Sam était dans son bureau, il tournait en rond sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui, son appartement trop vide le déprimait. Il avait l'impression d'y mourir à petits feux, le silence, les souvenirs, le manque et sa résolution. Sa résolution qui tournait encore dans son esprit, pour libérer Gabriel, pour reprendre pied. Il voulait lui offrir tout ce qu'il pouvait et en ce moment c'était de l'espace et une amitié.

Et il se retrouvait à faire ce qu'il pouvait, à faire son travail pour s'occuper l'esprit, aider son frère et sauver leur entreprise. Il avait été rassuré d'entendre Dean lui confirmer qu'il ne comptait pas repartir. Il ne serait pas seul quoi qu'il se passe.

Il avait été seul pendant trop longtemps après le départ de son frère. Il était resté auprès de son père, c'est ce qu'il avait choisi mais son frère était trop important pour lui pour qu'ils vivent aussi loin l'un de l'autre. Depuis qu'il était enfant, Dean avait été là pour lui apprendre un tas de bêtises mais aussi pour l'élever. Leur père était trop pris par les affaires, ils avaient perdus leur mère et la première image masculine qu'il avait c'était lui.

Ça l'avait peiné d'apprendre qu'il parte mais il le comprenait, Dean ne s'entendait pas avec leur père ayant des aspirations opposées. John dirigeait, ordonnait et faisait croitre ses affaires alors que Dean aspirait à une vie plus simple, un travail qui lui apporterait du plaisir et lui permettrait d'avoir du temps disponible pour ses amis.

Sam savait que c'est ce qu'il avait trouvé quand il était parti. Il lui avait raconté son apprentissage de la mécanique déjà bien dégrossi par Bobby, ses rencontres et ses préférences sexuelles qu'il avait acceptées plus facilement loin de son père. Et il s'était fait des amis, il n'était plus dans un monde d'affaires financières où toutes les personnes que vous pouviez rencontrer avaient un intérêt à vous parler.

Sam avait attendu le plus longtemps possible mais il avait été obligé de l'appeler au secours et comme il s'y attendait, son frère n'avait pas perdu un instant pour revenir. Il était revenu pour lui mais ça avait été dur de se réhabituer à cet environnement et Dean s'était retranché. Il n'avait pas tissé de liens amicaux, ni sentimentaux. Sa vie se résumait à Bobby et lui, principalement jusqu'à ce que Castiel arrive.

Il savait le bien que ça faisait, il avait vécu presque la même chose avec Gabriel. Il se noyait dans le travail et Gabriel avait réussi à le faire revivre. Jusqu'à récemment, il était persuadé que Dean repartirait quand il n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Il lui avait expliqué que le monde des affaires n'était pas ce qui lui convenait mais leur dernière discussion avait balayé ses doutes.

Dean avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec Castiel et à cause de lui aussi il avait été obligé de plus s'investir dans le travail et il y avait pris gout selon ses dires. Peut-être qu'il se rendait compte maintenant de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire et de la responsabilité du devenir de tous leurs employés. Il avait fait un effort pour lui, il était revenu travailler ici, il devait maintenant lui rendre la pareille. Il allait reprendre ses activités et soulager son frère de plusieurs tâches et ils feraient face ensemble au problème qui mettait en péril leur entreprise.

Il se plongeait dans les dossiers courant, vérifiait, notait, appelait. Il pensait, réfléchissait, planifiait. Il attendait, comme son frère, des nouvelles de son amie et il tentait de contrôler son envie. Bien sûr quand il avait voulu effacer son envie de Gabriel, il l'avait remplacé par une autre addiction. Et celle-ci était presque aussi difficile à perdre que l'odeur doucement sucrée de Gabriel au réveil.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard s'était focalisé vers ce qui lui manquait. Il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées et elles étaient toutes tournées vers l'état léger qu'il pourrait retrouver. Sa bouche entrouverte était sèche, il la ferma et déglutit. Il braqua de nouveau son regard sur son bureau quand son frère entra sans frapper.

Sam se recula dans son fauteuil et jeta son stylo sur le bureau. Il s'étira alors que Dean s'asseyait face à lui. Son frère prit de ses nouvelles alors qu'il se frotter le visage de ses mains pour se réveiller et il lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de Charlie. Pas pour l'instant, elle était douée mais il lui fallait au moins vingt-quatre heures.

Il en profita pour lui dire aussi qu'il avait parlé à Gabriel et qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de boire. Il vit son frère se détendre un peu même si son regard restait méfiant. Tout n'était pas arrangé mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Dean étira les jambes et s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

\- Je vais aller voir Castiel, annonça Dean.

Sam souleva les sourcils surpris.

\- Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

\- Non. Je lui ai laissé des messages mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

Sam vit son regard se voiler, il s'inquiétait surement de cette visite et de la réaction que pourrait avoir Castiel. Il les avait vus proche lors de l'enterrement et Castiel semblait se détendre près de lui. Il avait eu des gestes moins retenus et couvait Dean du regard. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave entre eux pour qu'il disparaisse de la sorte.

\- Tu vas le prévenir de ta visite ?

\- Non. Il ne sait pas que je sais où il vit.

Cette fois Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai trouvé aucune information sur lui… et j'ai demandé à Charlie de trouver son adresse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moyen, répondit Sam en grimaçant.

Dean se pencha en avant, s'accoudant sur ses genoux et croisant les doigts.

\- Je sais. Il va surement mal le prendre mais je dois le voir, en secouant la tête.

Sam gardait le silence et attendait la suite.

\- Ces derniers temps je n'ai pas pu beaucoup le voir, beaucoup de choses se sont enchainées. Il se redressa en serrant les dents et en évitant le regard de Sam. Et j'ai appris quelque chose sur lui qui m'a mis en colère… et on n'a pas pu en discuter. Dean fit un geste vague de la main.

\- Quoi ? Il est parti comme ça ?

\- Non, j'étais en colère, lui aussi, on ne s'était pas vu depuis deux jours et… et je lui ai sauté dessus. Et il n'a pas apprécié.

\- Ce n'est pas en le traquant que ça arrangera la situation.

\- Il m'a raconté qu'il avait eu une histoire compliqué dans le passé. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente traité comme il l'a pu l'être par cet homme.

\- Et tu vas faire comme lui ?

Dean secoua la tête agacé, avant de regarder son frère.

\- Je dois lui expliquer.

Sam hocha la tête. Il savait que Dean était amoureux de Castiel et qu'avec tout ce qui leur arrivait en ce moment, il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. C'était une mauvaise idée, si Castiel s'était senti agressé, ce n'est pas en le traquant de la sorte qu'il allait arranger les choses. Il décida de ne pas plus discuter, Dean s'était décidé et ne changerait pas d'avis.

Dean lui parla ensuite de Gabriel en lui disant qu'il était fier de sa réaction, qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Sam hocha la tête sans répondre et son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers la bouteille de whisky. Dean n'eut pas besoin de suivre son regard quand il le vit se frotter les lèvres avec le dos de sa main. Il inspecta ses yeux, il n'était même pas conscient de ses réactions physiques. Il se leva et ramassa la bouteille pour l'apporter à la secrétaire de Sam en lui demanda de la faire disparaître.

Dean se rassit de nouveau face à son frère qui baissa les yeux, honteux.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Je veux juste t'aider.

Sam acquiesça, en lui faisant un sourire contrit.

* * *

Dean s'arrêta au coin de la rue. Il sorti le papier de sa poche pour vérifier l'adresse. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il l'avait tellement lu et relu qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Il avait juste besoin de se rassurer, prendre encore un moment pour se convaincre qu'il ne faisait pas une bêtise et que c'était le mieux pour eux.

Il enfoui de nouveau le papier dans la poche de son pantalon sans le lâcher. Il approcha de l'immeuble en inspectant les lieux. C'était bien entretenu mais vieillot, sans sécurité. Il monta l'escalier et arrivé au premier étage son cœur cognait plus fort, il gravit encore un étage, son souffle devenait plus difficile.

Il pensa à Gabriel fugitivement qui se serait bien moqué de lui, le voyant souffler alors qu'il n'avait monté que deux étages à pieds. Il savait que son souffle court n'était pas dû à l'effort physique mais à la tension qu'il ressentait mais il préféra ignorer cette idée.

Il avança dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte portant le numéro d'appartement indiqué par Charlie. Il avait l'impression que tout se jouait maintenant. Il devait parler à Castiel, s'excuser et lui faire comprendre. Il était anxieux, il inspira pour se reprendre et déglutit. Il leva la main pour frapper contre la porte quand il entendit une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas, il suspendit son geste pensant s'être trompé d'appartement. Puis la voix de Castiel s'éleva pour répondre quelques secondes plus tard.

Dean resta figé, il n'était pas seul. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité et se retrouva à ne pas savoir quoi faire devant cette porte. Il se pencha en avant pour se concentrer sur les paroles quand il entendit son nom être prononcé.

La voix qu'il ne connaissait pas n'était pas tendre avec lui. L'homme parlait à Castiel calmement, un ami surement qu'il avait appelé car il s'était mal comporté avec lui. La voix de Castiel n'était pas énervée mais plutôt triste, il avait l'impression qu'il s'en voulait lui aussi. Il n'entendit plus rien d'un coup, il colla son oreille contre la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

Des soupirs, le froissement de gestes. Et une idée s'imposa à lui, l'ami de Castiel essayait de le remplacer. Il les imaginait assis côte à côte, proches, les mains de cet homme sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras, l'embrassant. Il savait que lorsqu'on était perdu ou déprimé et que quelqu'un vous portait une attention particulière on avait tendance à se réfugier dans ce plaisir fugace.

Il serra les mâchoires et attrapa la poignée, il la tourna et avec surprise la porte s'ouvrit. Il entendit des soupirs plus distinctement, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruit sur un petit appartement au milieu duquel un homme tenait Castiel dans ses bras. Ils étaient installés sur un canapé qui était dos à la porte et ils ne l'avaient pas encore entendu. Castiel était vouté et semblait sangloter, il senti sa gorge se nouer. Il ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, asseyant d'analyser la situation, réfléchir avant d'agir, puis quand l'homme passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns en lui murmurant à l'oreille, il n'y tint plus.

\- Lâche le, il ne reconnut pas sa voix grave où une colère contenue grondait.

L'homme se retourna brusquement ainsi que Castiel. Celui-ci, surpris, écarquilla les yeux.

\- Dean ?

Sa voix était surprise et fragile, celle-ci lui tordit le ventre. Il restait là, à le regarder sans bouger, le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il était dans son appartement alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit où il habitait et qu'il avait pris toutes les garanties pour ne pas rendre publique son adresse. Balthazar, quant à lui, se leva et se tourna complètement vers lui.

\- Ah alors c'est toi qui l'as mis dans cet état ? Sa voix trainante prenait un malin plaisir à l'enfoncer et à matérialiser par là, tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Castiel.

Son ton était irrité surement par le fait de tout ce que Castiel avait pu lui raconter et de le voir débarquer ainsi chez son ami. Il contourna le canapé pour s'approcher de lui avant de reprendre.

\- Et tu oses venir ici maintenant. L'homme fit un pas dans sa direction alors que Castiel le regardait toujours inquiet.

Dean nota rapidement les cernes foncés sous ses yeux et le manque d'éclat de ceux-ci.

\- Je veux parler à Castiel et tu n'as rien à savoir sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Balthazar s'approcha un peu plus cette fois-ci en colère.

\- Tu veux dire qu'en sachant tout ce qu'il a vécu, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que lui sauter dessus. Il parlait ponctuant ses paroles d'un geste du doigt tendu, l'accusant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, marmonna Dean la bouche sèche.

Balthazar venait de l'attraper par le revers de sa veste et Dean répondait simplement la vérité à sa question légitime. Il vit Balthazar s'arrêter dans son élan à ces mots qui le figèrent. Il fronça les sourcils puis se retourna vers Castiel en le lâchant.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?, il semblait tout à coup douter que Castiel lui ait donné toutes les informations. La question devait être posée car c'était la base de son accusation. Tout le problème résidait là, la réaction de Dean en connaissant le problème de Castiel.

Castiel le regardait sans répondre. Il vit la colère prendre possession de Balthazar. Il secoua la tête pour se contrôler.

\- Castiel ?, lui demanda-t-il impatient.

\- Non, murmura celui-ci. Pas tout.

Balthazar hocha la tête. Il avait fermé les yeux et les rouvrit en se retourna vers Dean qui n'avait pas bougé. Il lui fit un sourire gêné, lissa sa veste de costume où il l'avait attrapé pour la défroisser et lui tendit la main.

\- Désolé. Je suis Balthazar, un ami de Castiel.

Dean ne savait pas comment réagir, cet homme connaissait Castiel mieux que lui. Il savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lui serra la main sans répondre, encore interloqué, alors que Balthazar reprenait.

\- Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de parler. Je pensais que Castiel t'avait expliqué…, avec un geste de la main vague.

Balthazar recula en lui lançant un regard désolé puis se tourna vers Castiel. Il l'observa quelques secondes sans bouger puis s'avança à nouveau vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Castiel, s'il te plait. Parle-lui, en murmurant à son oreille.

Puis il se retourna brutalement vers Dean qui les regardait, perplexe.

\- Oh et merci pour le stage des élèves. Ça a été grandement apprécié.

Il se dirigea vers la porte encore entrouverte et passant à côté de Dean qui ne bougea pas. Celui-ci entendit la porte se refermer plutôt qu'il la vit. Son attention focalisée sur Castiel, celui-ci fit un mouvement mal à l'aise sous le regard de Dean.

Ils se regardèrent intensément et avec gêne, sans pouvoir dire un mot pendant un moment. Son visage était marqué et son corps adoptait une position de protection, les épaules basses, sans le regarder directement dans les yeux. Comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Dean avait été en colère et jaloux, et maintenant il se sentait dépourvu. Il ne pourrait rien faire si Castiel décidait de ne pas lui parler. Et pour ça encore fallait-il qu'il lui pardonne d'être venu ainsi chez lui.

Il avait eu peur que Castiel lui en veuille, peur quand il l'avait découvert dans les bras de cet homme et il avait encore plus peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre maintenant.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir. Je suis désolé d'être venu comme ça.

Dean restait loin de lui pour l'instant dans l'espoir qu'il se sente le plus en sécurité possible. Sécurité qu'il avait mise à mal en arrivant chez lui sans prévenir il le savait et ce n'était pas non plus très malin de faire passer son besoin avant le sien. Il allait s'expliquer quand Castiel parla.

\- Comment tu as trouvé où je vivais ?

Dean soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux en baissant la tête.

\- J'ai demandé à une amie de faire des recherches. Je suis désolé d'en être arrivé à faire ça mais on doit parler. J'avais peur que si j'attendais trop tu ne veuilles plus me revoir. Tu es parti sans qu'on ait eu le temps de se parler…

Quand il leva la tête pour regarder Castiel, celui-ci le regardait peiné.

\- Tu n'avais pas à agir comme ça avec moi dans ton bureau.

Dean se senti accusé injustement et s'agaça.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? J'étais en colère contre toi et j'avais envie de toi. Et toi aussi tu semblais en avoir envie. Je ne comprends pas.

Dean fit un pas en avant alors que Castiel baissait les yeux et déglutissait.

\- Il se comportait toujours comme ça avec moi. Et je ne laisserais plus quelqu'un faire ça. Je ne me laisserais plus faire.

Dean n'osait pas lui demandait directement ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Il ne pouvait que s'expliquer pour l'instant.

\- Je t'ai lâché quand tu me l'as demandé. J'attendais que tu me parles, pas même que tu m'expliques, j'aurais encore attendu si tu l'avais exigé.

\- Tu fais reposer la faute sur moi car je suis parti mais tu n'avais pas à te comporter comme ça. Tu as rejeté mes explications, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter concernant Garth et tu m'as sauté dessus. Comment tu voulais que je te parle après ça ?

\- Je suis désolé mais tu mélanges tout. Ce qui s'est passé avec Garth, n'a rien à voir avec nous.

\- Si, ça a tout à voir au contraire. Je me suis retrouvé dans une situation que je m'étais juré de ne plus revivre. Il faisait toujours ça, quand il n'avait pas un contrat, Roman se vengeait sur moi.

Dean restait muet, cet homme avait enfin un nom et il se mit à le détester immédiatement. Castiel avait été abusé et il n'était toujours pas défait de cette emprise.

\- Et j'ai eu l'impression que tu te vengeais sur moi parce que je t'avais tenu tête. Roman me rejetait quand j'essayais de l'aider, en m'accusant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais. Comme tu l'as fait toi aussi quand je t'ai parlé de Garth.

\- Je …, commença Dean pour se défendre.

Castiel souri avec regrets.

\- Il était comme toi au début. Il était à mon écoute, avait un regard amoureux, je me sentais en sécurité et en confiance. Et puis, petit à petit, il a changé.

Dean baissa la tête. Castiel le voyait donc comme l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir. Il senti une lame effilée pénétrer dans son cœur en le brulant de honte et de remords. Il reprit, Dean voyait que ça lui demandait un effort important mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

\- Il me demandait mon avis, des conseils et quand je me suis senti totalement en confiance, il a commencé à s'énerver quand je voulais l'aider me disant que je n'y connaissais rien. Je ne lui ai pas tenu rigueur de ces comportements les mettant sur le compte du surmenage, son attitude avec moi étant toujours adorable le reste du temps.

Dean se rapprocha pour soutenir Castiel. Il le voyait souffrir en revivant ces années et il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, loin de lui. À sa hauteur, il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne mais Castiel recula d'un pas.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je dois tout te dire maintenant.

Il ressenti un ton d'accusation dans sa voix. Castiel fronça les sourcils, il avait l'air de tellement souffrir.

Dean hocha la tête, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il se sentait tellement mal pour lui et misérable de lui fait revivre un épisode aussi difficile de sa vie.

\- Je vivais dans la crainte de ses réactions toutes mes décisions étaient guidées par le fait que je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Ce comportement n'était même pas conscient à ce moment, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que plus tard. Je le voyais comme un homme fort et intelligent qui avait daigné poser les yeux sur moi. Je me sentais chanceux, je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour le rendre heureux et je me demandais toujours ce qu'il allait penser. La première fois que je l'ai vu se mettre en colère, je suis resté tétanisé, il n'avait jamais eu un mot plus haut l'un que l'autre, et je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Il s'est aussitôt excusé, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait eu une journée difficile et il s'en voulait de m'avoir parlé aussi durement. Je l'ai rassuré, je l'ai excusé et il est redevenu parfait pendant quelques semaines. Tout est revenu à la normal avant de s'envenimer.

Castiel secoua la tête, conscient maintenant qu'il aurait pu tout faire, rien n'aurait jamais convenu.

\- Il avait toujours quelque chose à me reprocher. J'étais en retard, mal habillé, pas assez intelligent, pas assez à l'écoute de ses désirs. Je ne faisais jamais assez. Il m'a forcé à abandonner ma thèse car je n'étais plus disponible pour lui.

\- Plus disponible ?, lui demanda Dean surpris.

\- J'avais mon travail d'enseignant, un travail de recherche qui prenait tout mon temps libre et je n'étais plus chez nous à l'attendre. Il m'a culpabilisé et au bout d'un moment j'ai cédé.

Le dégout de lui-même marqua ses traits quelques secondes.

\- On s'est engueulé très violemment quelques temps après et il m'a expliqué qu'il m'avait évité la honte d'échouer.

\- Toi, tu as été fier quand tu as pensé que j'avais une thèse, lui n'a vu que le risque de passer pour un homme moins instruit que son compagnon, lui dit-il en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Il a fini par s'excuser et je lui ai pardonné. Mais par la suite, il a commencé à faire des insinuations sans me critiquer clairement. Il a réussi à me culpabilisé car je lui en voulais alors qu'il avait fait ça pour moi. Et tout s'est enchainé même s'il y avait des moments plus simples où j'avais l'impression de retrouver l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Le discours sur son travail est devenu plus pessimiste, les gens ne le comprenait pas ou l'utilisait pour ses relations, ils étaient égoïstes et manipulateurs alors que lui était droit. J'ai commencé à être déprimé de l'entendre me rabâcher ce discours jour après jours, critiquer ce monde dans lequel on vivait et où seulement les gens qui savaient manigancer et tricher réussissaient. Castiel se mit à rire tristement. Et il m'a ensuite reproché d'être déprimé et de ne pas être là pour lui, pour le soutenir alors qu'il en avait besoin.

Castiel s'assit dans un fauteuil, essuya ses yeux plein de larmes et inspira pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions. Dean en fit de même sur le canapé en face de lui et agrippa le bord de l'assise pour contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Il voyait Castiel souffrir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

\- J'ai passé des nuits sans dormir, me morfondre, m'en vouloir car je n'étais pas à sa hauteur et que je ne répondais pas à ses désirs. J'ai fini par me rendre compte de sa perversité, il me poussait à bout pour me faire craquer et quand j'étais écroulé, il souriait et me réconfortait. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que quoi que je fasse, je ne pouvais jamais être à la hauteur de ses attentes et qu'il prenait plaisir à me voir me démener de la sorte. Il faisait reposer toutes les fautes sur moi alors qu'il créait le problème. Il me demander d'être toujours là pour lui et m'accusait ensuite de l'étouffer et de lui demander trop de temps.

Dean écoutait Castiel sans oser l'interrompre, la gorge remplie de larmes et de honte.

\- Il me répétait que j'avais eu de la chance qu'il soit tombé amoureux de moi. Il était juste, avait un sens moral important et que je n'aurais pas pu trouver un homme meilleur que lui. J'ai réussi à partir…. Mais ce n'est pas toujours simple pour moi depuis.

Castiel se tu, le regard perdu dans le vide. Dean l'observait, il devait penser à tout ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer. Faire face encore une fois à tout ça le remuait profondément. Il n'osait pas parler mais il devait dire à Castiel qu'il avait compris, qu'il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait revivre cette période de sa vie, mais qu'il serait là pour lui.

\- Je suis désolé Castiel. Désolé que tu ais vécu ça mais je ne pourrais jamais te faire endurer ceci. Je te considère comme une chance. Je me suis toujours senti bien inférieur à toi. C'est toi qui es intelligent et fort.

Castiel renifla en riant doucement.

\- Si tu es fort Castiel. Tu as réussis à t'enfuir de cette relation toxique, tu as reconstruit ta vie et tu t'ouvres à de nouvelles rencontres.

\- Je n'ai pas pu te parler au moment important, je me suis enfui…

\- Le plus important c'est qu'on ait réussi.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, avoua-t-il en fuyant de nouveau son regard.

Dean lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à parler tout en craignant ce qu'il allait encore apprendre. Il redoutait ce qu'il allait lui avouer mais Castiel avait besoin de se confier entièrement pour se libérer enfin de tout ça.

\- Cet homme était… est un homme d'affaire influent. J'ai compris une fois loin de lui ce qu'il cachait. C'est un pervers narcissique qui se nourrit du mal qu'il fait aux autres. J'ai lu beaucoup sur le fonctionnement de ce genre de personnalité et il y a un trait de leur caractère qui concerne aussi la sexualité.

Castiel avait fini sa phrase presque en murmurant.

\- Il… Castiel se cacha les yeux avec sa main avant de la faire glisser sur son visage…il était dominant et il m'a traité… il m'a maltraité.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais ses mots frappèrent Dean violemment.

\- Quand il a eu des demandes particulières au début, j'ai pensé que c'était une envie d'essayer quelque chose d'autre et je n'étais pas contre mais ses demandes ont été de plus en plus déviantes, jusqu'à proposer à un de ses collaborateurs de coucher avec moi alors que j'étais dans la pièce. Et je crois que c'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Il me considérait plus comme un objet, que comme une personne.

Castiel ne le regardait plus et se cachait. Il avait porté ce poids trop longtemps et se sentait honteux encore de ce qu'il s'était passé alors que ce n'était pas sa faute. Les doigts de Dean serraient maintenant tellement fort le tissu que ses jointures blanchissaient. Il se retenait de parler pour insulter le monstre dont avait été victime Castiel. Celui-ci reprit péniblement.

\- Quand on s'est retrouvé seul après cet événement, je me suis énervé et il a balayé ma colère d'un geste de la main en riant. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais plus le supporter et que je le quittais et il s'est mis à crier. Il m'a promis qu'il ferait de ma vie un enfer et qu'il détruirait ma réputation si je tentais quoi que ce soit. C'est moi qui l'avais poussé à avoir ce genre de comportement et le gens devaient l'apprendre. Quand il s'est aperçu que je ne changeais pas d'idée et que je lui tenais toujours tête, il m'a attaqué physiquement en m'insultant. Il m'a fait tomber et il est resté au-dessus de moi à me hurler dessus. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, c'est comme ça que je le remerciais. Quand il s'est calmé, il s'est excusé d'un air agacé en me disant que si je m'étais mieux conduit, il n'aurait pas été obligé de s'en prendre à moi.

Castiel releva enfin la tête et croisa le regard de Dean. Celui-ci fut soulager de voir qu'il ne tentait plus de l'éviter mais il fut encore plus blessé par tout ce qu'il lisait maintenant dans ses yeux. Il était meurtri, en colère, dégouté et il avait retrouvé un éclat de flamboiement qui animait maintenant son regard.

\- Je l'ai regardé se redresser sans oser bouger, une seule idée en tête. Je devais partir immédiatement. J'ai entendu l'eau de la douche couler. J'ai couru dans la chambre, ramassé mes papiers, un sac de vêtements et je suis parti. Je suis allé chez un collègue qui m'a hébergé une nuit et quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'il m'était arrivé il ne m'a pas cru ou peut-être pas entièrement. J'ai modifié mon compte bancaire pour qu'il n'y accède plus, j'ai prévenu mon travail que je démissionnais et je suis parti le plus loin possible que je pouvais. J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour m'en sortir… et je ne ferais plus la même erreur.

Dean prit cette dernière phrase de plein fouet. Elle lui était adressée directement à cause du comportement qu'il avait eu avec lui et il comprenait pourquoi Castiel prenait les choses de cette manière alors que lui n'y avait vu qu'une maladresse.

Le collègue de Castiel avait eu des doutes sur ce qu'il lui avait raconté mais lui n'en avait aucun. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre tout ce que Castiel avait dû subir et il comprenait son désir de contrôler et l'horreur qu'il avait du mensonge. Il avait peur quand il était arrivé et maintenant il était bouleversé.

Il envie de prendre Castiel dans ses bras pour le mettre à l'abri et le réconforter mais il n'osait pas bouger. Il avait eu besoin d'un moment pour tout lui avouer et il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente forcé s'il s'approchait. Castiel continuait de l'observait, il attendait surement maintenant de savoir quel impact ce qu'il venait de raconter aller avoir sur lui. Dean baissa la tête et essuya les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux. Il se leva doucement, observant les réactions de Castiel. Il fit trois pas et s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Il senti Castiel se tendre mais ne bougea pas pour échapper à sa proximité.

Dean posa une main sur son genou, Castiel continuait de l'observait intensément et avec appréhension. Il plongea un peu plus profondément dans son regard maintenant qu'il s'était ouvert à lui. Il était toujours aussi fort et il continuait de l'impressionner. Castiel était dévasté par son histoire, par le comportement qu'il avait eu avec lui et par le fait d'avoir enfin parlé de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais avec tout ça, il sentait à travers ses yeux une force immense qui brillait et qui le faisait avancer.

Dean posa sa main gauche sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes, avant de glisser la main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque. Il l'attira à lui jusqu'à glisser son visage dans son cou, son front sur son épaule. Castiel se laisser faire et Dean l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé de tout ce que tu as vécu. Je tuerais cet homme si je le pouvais et si je savais que ça pouvait te libérer.

Il senti la main de Castiel s'agripper à sa veste. Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux en le consolant avant de reprendre.

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse d'avoir agi avec toi de cette façon. Mais je te jure que je ne te ferais plus de mal, si tu me laisses t'aimer encore, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour te rendre heureux.

Il entendit Castiel renifler et soupirer contre lui. Son corps tremblait d'émotion après tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer et il espérait qu'il lui laisserait une chance de se rattraper. Encore une fois pensa-t-il amèrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger un moment. Dean sentait par moment le corps de Castiel trembler contre lui et il resserrait sa prise. Au bout d'un moment il se redressa pour s'assoir sur le bras du fauteuil et se laissa glisser contre Castiel, celui-ci se décala, Dean s'approcha encore et Castiel se lova contre lui. Il se remit à lui parler en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Il serait là pour lui, pour ce dont il aurait besoin. Il le rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui disant que tout ceci était fini et que d'en avoir parlé le libérerait un peu plus. En tout cas il l'espérait.

Dean avait été secoué d'apprendre tout ça et en colère qu'un homme avait pu avoir ce genre de comportement avec Castiel ou avec n'importe qui. Il se jura de le venger, il lui avait confié qu'il était dans les affaires et il connaissait son nom, ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses.

Castiel avait fini par s'endormir entre ses bras et il en avait profité pour repenser à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Castiel avait vécu un enfer et s'en était sorti non sans dommage mais il était fort. Il s'était reconstruit une vie pratiquement seul, surement aidé par Balthazar. Il avait pris le risque de s'attacher à lui et Dean n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que le faire replonger dans cet enfer.

Quand Castiel se réveilla au bout d'un moment, Dean déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de se reculer pour pouvoir le regarder. Castiel resta contre lui sans lever la tête. Il fuyait maintenant son regard, surement honteux de l'image qu'il devait renvoyer.

\- Cas' regarde-moi …s'il te plait.

Dean murmurait pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il caressa sa joue tendrement et sans pression. Castiel releva enfin son visage vers lui. Ses yeux avaient repris leur profondeur et il voyait une puissance encore fragile y reprendre place.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, reprit Dean toujours aussi doucement. Tu préfères que je te laisse seul un moment.

Castiel ne dit rien mais se resserra contre lui en secouant la tête négativement.

\- D'accord, alors on va rester là alors pour l'instant.

Castiel se cacha de nouveau dans son cou et Dean resserra ses bras sur lui en posant son front sur sa tête. Il était sa priorité, son bien-être, son bonheur, il passait avant lui et ses problèmes.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans le lit du petit appartement. Dean serrant Castiel dans ses bras pour le réconforter et par peur de le perdre. Il ne s'endormit qu'après lui, rassuré de le sentir se détendre dans ses bras.

Au petit matin, quand il se réveilla, il prépara le petit déjeuner en laissant Castiel dormir. Il le rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard. Castiel eut du mal à le regarder dans les yeux avant de s'assoir face à lui à la table. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de se faire face au grand jour avec cette révélation entre eux. Dean lui servi une tasse de café et garda le silence. Il ne savait pas ce dont il avait besoin. Revenir sur la conversation d'hier, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé pour l'instant. Castiel décida pour lui.

Je me suis retranché pendant longtemps pour ne plus souffrir… mais je suis heureux d'avoir pris le risque avec toi. Tu n'as rien à voir avec cet homme, je le sais maintenant.

Dean se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui, il glissa une main dans son cou avant de déposer ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes.

Je suis désolé, de ce qui t'ait arrivé et de ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'aime.

Un nouveau baiser léger tout en retenu pour ne pas l'effrayer. Castiel releva légèrement la tête en la penchant sur le côté alors que Dean se redressait.

Je t'aime aussi.

Dean resta interdit quelques secondes et il se mit à sourire comme un idiot. Il sentait ses lèvres s'étirer sur son visage sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il était heureux et triste à la fois, il avait fait du mal à cet homme et se jura à ce moment de passer sa vie à le rendre heureux pour effacer son passé.

Il glissa sa main, de son cou à joue, pour le caresser du bout des doigts en plongent dans son regard. Il le retrouvait pénétrant et peut être encore plus puissant qu'avant. Il avait eu besoin de se livrer entièrement avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il avait besoin d'être sûr de lui et cette marque de confiance n'avait pas de prix pour lui.

* * *

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos messages. Je vous embrasse.**

 **A très vite.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Dean assis à côté de Castiel finissait son petit déjeuner. Ils se regardaient par moment entre gêne et plaisir. Ils connaissaient maintenant tout l'un de l'autre et Dean se sentait soulagé même si ce qu'il avait appris était difficile.

Castiel avait passé sa main dans la sienne et leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. Ils ne parlaient pas et continuaient à se jeter des regards doux et amoureux, un sourire se promenant sur leurs lèvres.

Dean sentait sa gorge se serrer, il allait devoir parler de l'affaire qui l'occupait à l'agence à Castiel et y retourner. Et il devait surtout lui parler de la réaction qu'il avait eue dans son bureau.

Il avait le regard perdu dans son café noir quand il senti la main de Castiel se resserrer sur la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire triste qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Je dois te parler de l'affaire…

Il se racla la gorge, se força à déglutir en laissant son regard se poser sur leurs mains, avant de reposer son regard sur lui et de reprendre. Tous ses mauvais souvenirs se réveillant.

\- J'ai demandé à une amie, …celle qui a trouvé ton adresse, précisa-t-il avec crainte,…. de chercher des informations sur Zacharie et sur Gordon.

Castiel le regardait surprit qu'il se soit intéressé à Gordon.

\- Et Garth ?, lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, la tête penché en lui portant toute son attention.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais suspecté. Je le connais peu mais il ne peut pas faire ça, dit-il en secouant la tête négativement, son regard de nouveau perdu sur la table.

\- Pourquoi alors..., pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça dans ton bureau ?, lui demanda Castiel en cherchant son regard.

\- Je ne pouvais pas l'écarter de l'enquête sans être sûr d'abord. Je devais lui parler et m'assurer de sa version des faits.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sans le regarder.

\- Je comprends maintenant que tu ne voulais pas te laisser faire mais à ce moment … je n'ai vu que le côté obtus de ta réaction. Je dois tout faire pour protéger la société de mon frère, je dois me comporter comme un directeur et je ne pouvais pas agir sans passer en revue tous les possibilités.

Dean se mordilla de nouveau la lèvre avant de regarder Castiel et de reprendre.

\- Mais je ne savais pas, pour toi… j'étais presque sûr que Garth n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire mais te voir me tenir tête sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer et sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi je réagissais ainsi m'a énervé. Je me suis senti seul…

Cette fois-ci c'est Dean qui resserra ses doigts, en crispant les mâchoires.

\- On doit se parler Cas'. Tout se dire. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il déglutit et lui fit un sourire triste. Castiel, son regard le pénétrant, toujours braqué sur lui et Dean baissa les yeux. Il se pencha vers lui et glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Dean se laissa faire et leurs fronts se touchèrent. Ils restèrent sans parler, profitant de ce contact réconfortant.

\- Tu sais tout de moi maintenant et je te promets de ne plus rien te cacher. Je suis désolé.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour que leurs lèvres se trouvent et ils échangèrent un baiser doux. Dean se laissa faire, laissant Castiel prendre le contrôle du baiser avant d'y répondre. Il appuya à son tour ses lèvres contre les siennes et ouvrit la bouche en sentant la langue de son amant. Ils échangèrent un baiser plus passionné se laissant aller avant que Dean ne se recule.

Castiel le regarda faire, il avait un sourire sexy et le regardait par en dessous, un regard tendre et rieur. Soulagé de tout le poids qu'il avait jusque-là sur les épaules. Castiel s'avança et déposa un baiser rapide sur sa tempe, avant de se reculer de nouveau. Il le faisait fondre et il prenait plaisir à le regarder en se tenant si proche de lui, à détailler ses tâches de rousseurs discrètes sur son nez et ses pommettes, l'éclat de ses yeux où il pouvait lire l'envie et la timidité, ses joues légèrement colorées, le plissement de ses yeux et ses dents qui venaient mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Dean avait du mal à soutenir le regard de Castiel qui semblait le scanner. Il lui lançait des regards rapides avant de le détourner mais il ne pouvait résister longtemps avant de vérifier que ses yeux l'étudiaient toujours. Il se sentait revivre après avoir retenu sa respiration ces derniers jours, il n'avait plus été vraiment lui-même sans Castiel à ses côtés et le retrouver lui redonnait toute sa fougue.

\- Je dois aller travailler, finit-il par lui dire en déposant un baiser dans la paume de sa main.

\- Tu pourras me dire quand tu auras des nouvelles de l'affaire ?, lui demanda-t-il avec crainte.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux venir quand tu veux dans l'entreprise.

\- Merci, lui répondit-il en souriant. Je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir le droit avec cette affaire. J'aimerais aller voir mes élèves.

Dean posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l'attirer à lui et déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Il devait rattraper son retard.

\- Et Sam et Gabriel seront heureux de te revoir.

\- Comment vont-ils ?, demanda Castiel surprit d'avoir oublié de demander de leurs nouvelles.

\- Ils arrivent à se parler. Sam s'est excusé auprès de Gabriel et ils cohabitent dans l'entreprise.

\- Ils cohabitent ?

\- Oui, en hochant la tête et d'accord avec la pensée de Castiel. Mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils se retrouvent.

\- Oui, j'espère pour eux.

\- Bien, cette fois je dois y aller.

Il s'immobilisa un instant alors qu'il prenait appui pour se lever.

\- Qui est Balthazar ?

\- Mon collègue et mon ami, lui répondit Castiel en souriant, se doutant d'une jalousie mal placée.

\- Ton collègue ?

\- Oui, le directeur du lycée… et le seul qui connaisse mon histoire et qui l'ai cru avec toi. Castiel se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille avant de reprendre. Et c'est lui qui m'a poussé à te faire confiance.

Dean laissa un grand sourire apparaitre sur son visage qui chassa l'angoisse.

\- Je devrais le remercier alors.

Dean se leva et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier. Il attrapa sa veste de costume sur le dossier de la chaise et l'enfila avant de vérifier que ses poches contenaient bien son portable et ses clés. Il releva sa manche pour vérifier l'heure à sa montre.

\- Benny m'attend depuis un quart d'heure, je dois y aller.

Il fonça sur Castiel pour lui ravir un dernier baiser et s'en alla. Castiel resta assis à la table le regardant partir. Tout ça n'était pas si terrible, il avait eu peur du regard de Dean, que son comportement ne change mais en réalité, il craignait d'étaler sa honte. Il avait déplacé le problème sur lui alors qu'il aurait dû avoir confiance en lui.

Quand Dean monta dans la berline, Benny nota immédiatement que l'état d'esprit de son patron s'était complètement modifié par rapport aux derniers jours et ça le rassura.

Benny lui demanda des nouvelles et Dean le rassura. Il allait bien et Castiel serait bientôt de retour dans l'entreprise. Il laissa sa main caresser le siège en cuire. Il était impatient de pouvoir reprendre leurs habitudes, aller au travail le matin côte à côte, déjeuner ensemble et enfin passer la soirée et la nuit à se retrouver et à apprendre à mieux se connaitre.

En arrivant à son bureau, il se plongea dans le travail et il eut la bonne surprise de voir arriver Castiel en fin de matinée. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et en retournant à son étage, Dean reçu un appel de Charlie. Elle avait trouvé des informations et devait leur faire un compte rendu. Il prit la direction du bureau de Sam sans attendre et l'invita à le rejoindre dans le sien. Charlie allaient les appeler pour faire le point avec eux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés autour de l'ordinateur, Sam, Dean et Castiel, attendant l'appel de Charlie. On frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Gabriel entra avec hésitation.

\- Je venais voir Castiel, lança-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Castiel s'avança vers lui et ils se donnèrent une accolade alors que Dean jetait un regard à son frère.

\- Reste avec nous Gabriel. On va te mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe.

Sam prit la parole à son tour.

\- On suspecte Zacharie et un étudiant Gordon Walker d'avoir vendu des informations confidentielles de la société à Crowley.

Sam se décala et fit une place entre lui et Castiel pour qu'il puisse se tenir devant l'écran, avant de reprendre.

\- Dean a fait appel à une amie pour trouver des preuves de leurs activités.

\- Tu as parlé à ton élève ?, demanda Gabriel à Castiel.

\- Non. Je viens juste de revenir dans l'entreprise et il est préférable qu'il ne sache pas qu'on le suspecte.

Gabriel hocha la tête et son regard se focalisa sur l'écran, comme les autres, quand la connexion s'établie.

\- Dean j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Charlie fronça les sourcils. C'est qui ça ?, en les pointant du doigt. Je n'aime pas parler devant des personnes que je ne connais pas, particulièrement pour un travail de cette sorte.

\- Castiel et Gabriel. Tu peux leur faire confiance, répondit Dean avec un signe de la main.

\- Ah c'est ce Castiel. Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais absolument son adresse, d'une voix suave, en lui offrant son plus beau sourire et un clin d'œil.

\- Charlie c'est pas le moment, s'énerva-t-il pour cacher son malaise.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Désolée.

Elle se mit à taper sur son clavier en reprenant.

\- Je viens de vous envoyer des photos. J'ai piraté les caméras des buildings voisins et en passant les images en revue avec un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale j'ai pu isoler celles où se trouvait Zacharie Miller.

Dean ouvrit le mail qui venait de leur parvenir et une photo de Zacharie accompagné de Gordon apparu sur l'écran. Ils étaient dans un parc semblait-il.

\- J'ai suivi ses déplacements avec les caméras placées dans les rues et j'ai pu avoir la preuve qu'il a rencontré ce jeune homme plusieurs fois dans le parc du coin. Que ce soit entre midi et deux ou en fin de journée. Ils se sont vus plutôt régulièrement pendant deux semaines plus rien depuis la semaine dernière.

\- Comment on a pu passer à côté de ça, se lamenta Dean en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi Gordon aurait fait ça ?, demanda Sam.

\- L'appât du gain et son demi-frère travaille dans une filière de Crowley. Il a vu son intérêt personnel poussé par une petite voix venu de chez vos concurrents, répondit Charlie.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais senti ce Zacharie, commenta Gabriel.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai l'impression qu'il porte sur lui sa fourberie, acquiesça Charlie. Mais il y a autre chose, si cet homme a vendu des informations à Crowley, il a dû les transmettre. Il a pu les envoyer mais je n'ai rien trouvé dans ses mails ou sur le net de façon plus générale, j'ai pensé alors qu'il avait pu les déposer non pas directement chez vos concurrents, je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi con mais peut-être dans un lieu déterminé. Mais là encore je n'ai rien trouvé et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché sur des milliers d'heures de vidéo. Je ne remercierais jamais assez celui qui a eu l'idée d'inventer la reconnaissance faciale. Et de toute façon je ne peux pas passer la ville au peigne fin sans savoir le lieu ou la date.

A ce commentaire, Dean se rendit compte de son visage fatigué et du léger tremblement de ses mains. Elle avait abusé du café comme toujours dans ces cas-là.

\- Tu n'as pas bu trop de café n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Dean. Je suis une grande fille et je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand frère pour veiller sur moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être ton grand frère.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Tant mieux, répéta-t-il en souriant.

\- Bon revenons à notre problème. Autre stratégie, il avait pu les donner à quelqu'un. J'ai donc analysé les différentes personnes qu'il a pu rencontrer. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai dû faire appel à des amis pour m'aider. J'ai ignoré vos employés, j'y reviendrais tout de même plus tard, car vous faite une enquête poussée sur chacun d'eux avec des mises à jour régulières.

Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère.

\- Ça a toujours fonctionné comme ça, se défendit Sam.

\- Tu as enquêté sur mon passé aussi ?, demanda Castiel inquiet.

Sam ne le regarda pas mais fixa son regard sur son frère en hochant la tête. Castiel suivi le regard de Sam et vit le visage étonné de Dean. Il ne semblait vraiment pas au courant de tout ça.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant de ce qu'il y a dans ton dossier. J'ai demandé un avis et on m'a répondu que tu n'avais rien de suspect.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça, Sam ?, lui demanda Dean énervé.

\- Il a bien fait, il est obligé de s'assurer que les personnes qui vous approchent n'ont rien à se reprocher si vous voulez leur faire confiance. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Charlie se tut, leur laissant le temps de faire retomber la pression. Au milieu, Gabriel ne disait rien et se faisait petit pour tenter de se faire oublier. Est-ce qu'il avait été lui aussi sujet à une enquête de la part de Sam depuis qu'ils étaient séparés ?

\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ?, demanda Sam en foudroyant Charlie à travers l'écran.

\- J'aurais pu apprendre ça en piratant vos données mais bien sûr ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Dean !, s'exclama Sam.

\- Quoi ? J'ai plus confiance en elle qu'en nos directeurs. Et j'avais plutôt raison.

Sam souffla et arrêta de discuter.

\- Pour continuer, j'ai ignoré aussi tous les endroits trop en vue qui ne semblaient pas convenir à ce genre d'échanges. J'ai finalement retrouvé un visage qui revenait assez régulièrement et qui avait même mis les pieds chez vous.

Dean ouvrit la nouvelle photo que venait de leur envoyer Charlie. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit Gabriel failli s'étouffer. Elle montrait Zacharie en train de parler avec Amaël au coin d'une rue peu passante.

\- Amaël, murmura Gabriel.

\- Oui, Amaël Smith.

\- Tu le connais, lui demanda Sam en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oui, on s'est rencontré par hasard il y a une semaine. En fin je pensais que c'était dû au hasard. Il a…il m'a offert un café et on s'est vu plusieurs fois depuis.

\- Tu lui as parlé de la société ?

La question de Sam tentait de paraitre dénuée d'émotions mais Gabriel sentait qu'il avait été piqué au vif.

\- Non jamais. On s'est vu pour boire un café et parler de nos vies. Ce n'est qu'hier qu'il m'a parlé de mon travail en insistant un peu trop lourdement sur les étages auxquels j'avais accès.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas répondu. Je sentais que son ton avait changé depuis notre rencontre, il semblait beaucoup plus inquiet et impatient de me connaitre. Je … j'ai coupé court à la conversation et je lui ai dit que je devais partir.

Gabriel se garda de lui dire qu'il avait coupé court à la conversation en l'embrassant, à ce moment il pensait qu'un homme était intéressé par lui et non par les informations qu'il pouvait lui livrer. Sam accusa le coup, il n'avait pas le droit de s'emporter mais cette idée de le voir avec un autre homme l'horripila. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, Gabriel avait le droit d'embrasser qui il voulait, même si c'était un homme qui essayait de leur voler des informations confidentielles. Mais est-ce qu'il allait douter de sa loyauté ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres, tant il était énervé, même s'il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

\- Ne me pose pas cette question Sam car cette fois je te jure que je vais te frapper.

Gabriel le regardait d'un œil mauvais. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre, Sam n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il le comprenne. Il en fut un peu rassuré, il espérait que ce soit quelque chose qu'ils ne perdent pas.

\- Gabriel, tu l'as vu parler avec quelqu'un ?, demanda Dean pour couper court à cette scène de ménage sans fin.

Gabriel secoua la tête.

\- Ils doivent se douter de quelque chose c'est pourquoi Amaël te mets plus de pression. Ils ont besoin d'informations rapidement, de savoir si on les suspecte.

\- C'est quelqu'un à garder sous surveillance, compléta Charlie.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on va faire.

Sam avait repris un peu de contenance et revint à leur problème.

\- Dernier point à aborder. J'ai vu aussi Miller parler avec cette femme.

Dean ouvrit une nouvelle fois la photo envoyée par Charlie. Sur l'écran apparu Zacharie accompagné de Naomi Cooper.

\- C'est Naomi…

\- Cooper, l'interrompit Charlie. Elle est votre directrice juridique. Je sais. Mais ce que je sais et que vous ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle a un compte off-shore qu'elle approvisionne grâce à cette enflure de Miller en vous détournant de l'argent.

\- Quoi ?

Sam se baissa pour poser ses mains à plat sur la table. Il secoua la tête, totalement dépité par tout ce qu'il apprenait.

\- Si j'étais vous je virerais les personnes qui sont censés enquêter sur vos employés. Elles ne sont pas très douées.

\- J'espère que tu n'as rien d'autres à nous apprendre Charlie, lui demanda Dean.

\- Non, j'ai fait le tour. Je suis désolée d'être celle qui apporte les mauvaises nouvelles. Mais si vous avez encore besoin de moi faites-moi signe.

Dean hocha la tête en la remerciant et coupa la communication. Ils restèrent tous les quatre sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

Sam faisait les cent pas devant la baie vitrée, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Gabriel l'observait discrètement. A côté de lui, Dean était toujours assis, perdu dans ses pensées et accusant le coup, la main de Castiel sur son épaule.

\- Il faut mener de front les deux affaires sinon un des deux nous échappera. La fuite des informations et le détournement de fonds.

\- Je suis d'accord. Tu as un plan ?, demanda Dean en relevant la tête vers son frère.

Sam ne répondit pas et leur tourna le dos.

\- On doit surveiller Amaël et l'amener à nous parler.

\- Il ne parlera jamais, connaissant Crowley, il doit être à sa botte corps et âme, ou il doit en avoir extrêmement peur.

\- Il y a un moyen. Il est venu me voir pour avoir des informations. Je l'ai rencontré juste au moment où je n'étais plus avec Sam… ils ont peut-être pensé que je voudrais me venger et que je parlerai librement de ce que je savais. Je peux retourner la situation et lui faire croire que je suis prêt à dire tout ce que je sais et le faire parler. Gabriel était sûr de lui et son idée avait l'avantage d'être simple.

\- Mais tu ne sais rien, coupa Dean.

\- Mais lui, ne le sait pas.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux, refusa Sam.

\- Trop dangereux ou vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

Sam secoua la tête.

\- On a confiance en toi Gabriel, la question ne se pose même pas, répondit Sam du tac au tac en levant les yeux au ciel.

La question qu'il s'était posée n'avait été que motivée par une jalousie qui continuait de le tirailler. Il savait que Gabriel n'était pas avec Samandriel mais il n'avait pas encore pensé aux hommes à l'extérieur, et le fait qu'il en est rencontré un aussi vite l'avait contrarié sans mesure. Même si tout ceci était dû à des manigances.

\- Bien je pense qu'on va pouvoir trouver du matériel d'espionnage sans difficulté et je lui donne rendez-vous, trancha Gabriel.

\- Admettons qu'on fasse ça, coupa Dean. Ça va nous servir à quoi ?

\- On aura une preuve solide des agissements de Crowley. Une fois cette preuve remise aux autorités en leur indiquant les possibles associés, ils se mettront tous à parler.

\- C'est un plan qui a le mérite d'être simple mais qui repose sur Gabriel, reprit Dean, et je ne remets pas en cause ta loyauté, mais c'est risqué pour toi.

\- Il n'y a pas de risque, Amaël ne me suspecte pas. Et j'ai peaufiné mon jeu d'acteur depuis la dernière fois où j'en ai eu besoin.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gabriel était un peu nerveux, le moment était arrivé. Il allait retrouver Amaël et l'inviterait à passer la soirée avec lui. Il devait lui soutirer des informations et il devait le mettre en confiance pour ça. C'était la première étape, il devait l'amener à passer la soirée avec lui. Il aviserait pour la suite.

Il sortit pour faire comme chaque matin son parcours de jogging, il retrouva Amaël devant le café et s'installa avec lui à une table.

Gabriel n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'on pouvait lire en lui trop facilement. Il se ressaisit quand Amaël lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il releva la tête et lui sourit en le rassurant, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit mais leur rendez-vous et son café lui feraient du bien.

Amaël lui sourit, lui parla rapidement de son travail d'une façon détournée et Gabriel se fit une joie de lui répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas si bien que ça là-bas, tu sais.

\- Tes patrons sont des cons. Rassure toi c'est partout pareil, lui répondit-il en riant.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué. J'ai eu une histoire avec … une personne de l'entreprise et ça s'est mal fini. Quand j'y pense si je pouvais lui faire payer tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

Amaël l'écoutait sans rien dire face à lui. Il y avait été trop fort, il devait se douter de quelque chose.

\- Enfin je ne préfère pas en parler, je ne peux rien y faire et je refuse de m'énerver pour lui, reprit Gabriel.

\- Oui, je comprends, c'est toujours plus compliqué quand on sort avec quelqu'un avec qui on travaille.

Gabriel bu une gorgée de son café, il l'avait appâté maintenant il devait l'attirer un peu plus.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on prenne un verre ce soir ? J'ai besoin de compagnie pour penser à autre chose.

\- Oui avec plaisir. Dis-moi où et quand, et j'y serais.

\- Vingt heures, à l'hôtel du coin de la rue. Je t'attendrais au bar.

Gabriel se leva de la table, glissa sa main sur la joue d'Amaël et l'embrassa tendrement. Gabriel retint un haut le cœur. Il y allait peut être un peu trop fort mais il ne voulait pas rater son plan.

\- A ce soir, lui murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Amaël le regarda partir alors que Gabriel lui faisait un dernier signe en partant en petites foulées. Il sortit son portable de sa poche sans attendre. La sonnerie ne s'éternisa pas.

\- Je le retrouve ce soir. Je pense que je pourrais en apprendre plus.

A neuf heures, Gabriel était dans le bureau de Dean, en présence de Sam et Castiel pour leur faire son compte rendu de la matinée. Il avait effleuré le sujet d'une possible vengeance avec une personne de la société, son désir de le voir le soir même et lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Sam se tenait en retrait, écoutant le récit de Gabriel. Dean le félicita puis regarda son frère. Celui-ci fit un pas en avant et regarda Gabriel avec inquiétude.

\- Tu peux arrêter là si tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable.

\- Gabriel arrête. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ça n'a rien à voir avec la société ou la confiance que j'ai en toi. Je m'inquiète. Tu peux le comprendre ça ?, s'énerva Sam.

Gabriel regarda Dean en ignorant Sam.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Amaël ne suspecte rien. Ce soir je le fais parler et je l'enregistre. Après vous n'aurez qu'à remettre l'enregistrement à la police, ainsi que les photos et ils s'occuperont du reste.

Sam ne dit rien de plus, il pensait que la situation avec Gabriel s'était arrangée mais il lui en voulait encore. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait sans tenir compte de ses doutes et de ses inquiétudes.

Dean ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sorti une lanière en tissu équipée d'un micro. Il le tendit à Gabriel.

\- Pour ce soir. Quand tu as enregistré le fait qu'Amaël collabore avec des individus pour nous voler des informations tu arrêtes. Pas besoin qu'il cite le nom de Crowley, il ne le fera sans doute pas et on a les relations qu'il faut pour orienter l'enquête pour la suite.

Gabriel avança d'un pas pour récupérer le matériel que tenait Dean. Celui-ci ne le lâcha pas avant que Gabriel ne le regarde.

\- Tu as compris. Tu te tires, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable s'il se rend compte que tu lui mens. On écoutera tout pour agir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit mais ne prends pas de risque.

\- Oui, j'ai compris. Il parle et je trouve une excuse pour partir. Simple comme plan.

Gabriel sorti du bureau, il était nerveux et il avait besoin de se retrouver seul et de se défouler en tapant sur un sac en cuire. Il monta dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre à la salle de sport et fut surpris de voir Castiel le suivre.

Il appuya sur le bouton du cinquième étage avant de s'adosser à la paroi en croisant les bras. Il aimait bien Castiel, il était calme et ne lui prenait jamais la tête.

\- Tu préfères être seul ?, lui demanda celui-ci.

\- Non, toi ça va. Je te supporte, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Merci. Castiel marqua une pause, semblant chercher ce qu'il voulait dire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Gabriel descendit suivi de Castiel.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?, reprit celui-ci.

\- Vas-y, en lui faisant un signe de la main pour l'encourager.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?, en le regardant ouvrir son casier dans le vestiaire.

\- J'ai besoin de me défouler.

\- Non je veux dire…

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire.

Gabriel s'assit sur le banc du vestiaire en soufflant, son tee-shirt dans les mains. Castiel se tenait debout face à lui.

\- Sam est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Il m'a offert son amour et une famille digne de ce nom avec Dean et Bobby. Pour une fois je peux leur rendre ce qu'ils m'ont offert et c'est ce que je vais faire. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué. Ils ont besoin d'aide pour veiller sur leur famille qu'est la société et je vais les aider à le faire.

\- Tu n'en veux plus à Sam ?

\- Je… c'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour penser à ça, en se relevant pour finir de se préparer.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre la défense de Sam, après ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez devenus amis. Et je trouve que tu es dur avec lui, alors qu'il s'inquiète simplement pour toi.

Gabriel grimaça mentalement. Tout ça devrait être derrière eux. Ils en avaient assez parlé et ils s'étaient assez affronté à ce sujet.

\- Oui, je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Sentir qu'il se fait du soucis alors qu'on n'est plus ensemble… c'est assez difficile à supporter. J'ai besoin de le repousser pour ne pas avoir l'esprit encombré. C'est compliqué pour moi de me comporter comme son ami. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir.

Castiel l'observait, les paroles et les gestes de Gabriel étaient paradoxaux. Il continuait de remballer Sam et se mettait dans une situation périlleuse pour l'aider.

\- Tu l'aimes encore?

Castiel n'avait pas été témoin de tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais il les avait vu ensemble et il voyait encore dans leurs gestes un attachment important entre eux. Gabriel soupira en fermant les yeux. Il les ouvrit doucement pour regarder Castiel qui restait attentif.

\- Écoute...c'est un peu trop tôt pour parler de ça. Il a fait des choses horribles auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas et franchement je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui faire encore confiance. Je fais ça pour les aider, parce que je peux le faire et ça n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments que je pourrais encore avoir pour Sam.

Castiel garda le silence. Gabriel ne plaisantait pas, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Il pensait qu'en lui parlant il pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair mais ça ne semblait pas l'aider. Il voulait aider Sam et Dean et ses sentiments possibles envers Sam passaient pour l'instant au second plan. Bien que son comportement soit celui de quelqu'un d'amoureux, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vous embrasse fort. A bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Bises**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Gabriel se préparait pour entrer dans son personnage et retrouver Amaël. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean. Il se tenait devant le miroir en pied dans sa chambre. Il inspira, se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant.

Il avait décidé de faire ça tout seul. Il avait donné l'idée, il avait attiré Amaël et il s'était préparé. Gabriel avait téléphoné à son frère, deux fois en si peu de temps, Lucifer s'était inquiété. Il avait fini par lui dire ce qu'il allait faire et à sa grande surprise, son frère l'avait félicité.

Sans attendre, il lui avait donné des conseils et lui avait recommandé du matériel. Deux heures après, il recevait le dit matériel dernier cri, quasi indétectable. Du matériel qui ne devait sans doute pas être accessible facilement et par n'importe qui.

Il avait placé le matériel sur la commode. Gabriel ramassa sa montre et s'installa sur le bout de son lit. Il installa le micro au dos de sa montre avant de l'attacher autour de son poignet. Il tourna son poignet dans le bracelet. C'était impossible à déceler.

Il laissa son regard se promener dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il ne se sentait pas chez lui et il avait du mal à se reconstruire. Il avait eu la chance de retrouver son travail et ses amis, ce qui l'avait aidé. Sa relation avec Sam s'était apaisée mais maintenant, il avait besoin d'un endroit qui soit à lui, qu'il puisse remplir de souvenirs.

Il se jura de chercher un appartement dès que cette histoire serait terminée. Il prendrait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie l'attendait. Il se leva et se mit à la fenêtre.

\- Vous m'entendez ?, murmura-t-il.

Aucun bruit dans la pièce, à peine le brouhaha de la rue.

\- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas répondre mais vous pouvez frapper contre le mur, en se mordillant l'intérieure de la joue.

Sans attendre il entendit deux coups frappés sur le mur au-dessus du lit. Ça le rassurait de savoir que Dean et Sam étaient dans la chambre à côté. Il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec eux mais il savait que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit ils seraient là sans attendre.

Gabriel avait imposé un mot de passe pour ne pas les voir débarquer trop tôt avant qu'il ait pu avoir un maximum d'informations de la part d'Amaël. Sam avait discuté pendant longtemps, en lui disant que s'il tardait trop ou s'il sentait qu'Amaël se doutait de quelque chose, il débarquerait tout de même sans qu'il ait utilisé le mot de passe.

Et quand Gabriel eut le dernier mot, concédé par Dean, Sam le regarda en serrant les mâchoires. Il n'était pas d'accord mais il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Une petite victoire qui ne remplit pas Gabriel de joie.

Gabriel allait devoir jouer et se montrer convainquant, montrer un certain intérêt à Amaël sans en faire trop. Il senti son visage se contracter de dégout. Il allait devoir faire attention. Il était un peu mal à l'aise aussi que Sam écoute tout ce qui allait se dire. Il ne voulait pas le reconquérir, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir mais ce qui allait se passait ce soir entre lui et Amaël allait surement tout remuer. Il espérait seulement que ça ne leur ferait pas plus de mal.

Il avait dit à Castiel qu'il faisait tout ça pour l'entreprise, pour Sam mais que ça n'avait pas à voir avec les sentiments qu'il pouvait encore avoir. À ce moment, il le pensait. Il avait pris cette décision pour les aider mais en y réfléchissant. Sa motivation était peut-être beaucoup plus personnelle.

Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait besoin de prouver quelque chose. Il n'était pas seulement le prof de sport, l'ex compagnon de Sam Winchester, l'ami irritant de Dean. Il s'était laissé vivre jusqu'à maintenant, il avait profité de ce que la vie lui offrait sans chercher à en avoir plus et sans faire d'efforts. Tout avait été simple avec Sam, tout s'était bien passé dans son travail. Maintenant, il pouvait montrer de quoi il était capable, montrer qui il était.

Il lissa sa chemise en regardant le ciel puis souffla en faisant face au miroir.

\- C'est parti.

Il ouvrit la porte monta dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le bar de l'hôtel. Il vérifia les personnes présentent, un jeune couple qui observait la rue par la fenêtre, un vieil homme au fond face à la salle et encore quelques personnes disséminées. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le lieu soit si fréquenté.

Il s'installa au comptoir, le barman s'approcha et Gabriel lui indiqua qu'il attendait quelqu'un.

\- Faites-moi signe quand vous voulez commander.

Il hocha la tête pour le remercier. Il n'aurait pas dit non à un petit verre pour se détendre mais il valait mieux qu'il garde l'esprit clair.

Gabriel regardait autour de lui, il avait l'impression de trouver la situation, et toutes les personnes qu'il voyait, suspectes. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait arrêter de dévisager tous les clients, c'est lui qui devait paraitre suspect maintenant. Il fit demi-tour et se réinstalla face au comptoir. Il se força à inspirer doucement pour calmer l'angoisse qu'il sentait au fond de son ventre.

Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était angoissée, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit anxieux. Ce soir, il voyait un ami, il devait se détendre.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il vit du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'approcher. Il se retourna et reconnu Amaël. Celui-ci lui souriait chaleureusement et Gabriel ne put se retenir de penser qu'il était heureux car il pensait qu'il allait le baiser. Dans les deux sens du terme, surement.

Gabriel corrigea son sourire qu'il sentait tendu et Amaël s'assit à côté de lui. Il fit signe au barman et ils commandèrent deux bières. Amaël lui demanda de ses nouvelles avant qu'ils soient servis et une fois fait, ils burent une première gorgée. Gabriel sentait sa gorge nouée et se força à avaler l'alcool frais.

Il sentait le regard de cet homme sur lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de le regarder mais se força, une fois encore, à se tourner vers lui.

\- Je suis content de ne pas passer cette soirée seule, dit Gabriel en essayant de paraitre convainquant.

\- C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi, en lui souriant doucement.

Il avait l'impression de retrouver l'Amaël de sa première rencontre, celui qui le charmait et qu'il avait pris plaisir à voir. Il aurait très bien pu sortir avec lui et aller plus loin. Heureusement que Charlie leur avait révélé ses agissements.

Gabriel devait l'amener doucement à lui parler. Il choisit donc de parler de lui-même pour le mettre en confiance, lui montrer qu'il se livrait facilement.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le moral en ce moment et j'avais besoin de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un.

\- Je suis toujours heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi.

\- Je pensais que le travail m'occuperait l'esprit mais l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe dans l'entreprise.

\- C'est normal tu sais. Il te faudra un moment pour oublier l'homme dont tu m'as parlé et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Il le savait, il se l'était répété tellement de fois qu'il commençait à le croire. Gabriel marqua une pause avant de reprendre sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Vu ton travail, tu dois connaitre Winchester Corporation.

Amaël hocha la tête.

\- Ne le répète pas, mais il semble qu'il y ait de gros problème en ce moment.

\- Vraiment ?

Gabriel se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ses mensonges aussi gros lui donnaient envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe mais ils semblent tous très tendus à l'étage de la direction.

Gabriel bu une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Il avait toute l'attention d'Amaël.

\- Et tu n'as pas su ce qu'il se passait ?, lui demanda-t-il sans se montrer trop intéressé par la réponse.

\- J'ai préféré ne pas savoir.

Il lui laissait penser qu'il pouvait avoir accès à toutes sortes d'informations s'il le désirait. Il reprit pour assener le dernier détail qui le ferait lui manger dans la main.

\- Tu sais le dernier homme avec qui j'ai vécu m'a trop fait souffrir. Sam m'a trahi. Il pensait que diriger lui donnait tous les droits. Et j'évite de le rencontrer pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Deuxième information importante, il avait été proche de Sam et maintenant il lui en voulait.

\- Sam ? Comme Sam Winchester ?

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire qui c'était... Gabriel secoua la tête et passa sa main dans les cheveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais encore attention à sa réputation alors que je lui en veux tant. Tu le connais ?

\- Le PDG de l'entreprise du même nom. C'est avec Sam Winchester que tu vivais ?

Gabriel hocha la tête.

\- C'est à lui que tu en veux ?

\- J'aimerai tellement me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait mais je sais que c'est impossible pour moi. Quoique je fasse leurs avocats me mettront sur la paille. J'ai par moment des bouffées de colère, je serais capable de le tuer à mains nues.

Gabriel avait reposé son regard sur le comptoir. Il devait faire remonter tout la rancœur qu'il avait à l'égard de Sam tout en sachant qu'il l'écoutait. Peut-être un dernier acte cathartique. Il senti la main d'Amaël se poser sur son épaule et il se força à se détendre alors que son corps et son esprit étaient en alerte.

Il senti la main glisser jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

\- Je crois que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Gabriel haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui confier.

\- Mais je préfère ne pas parler ici, en regardant autour d'eux, il y a trop de monde.

Il n'était pas prêt à se lever et à le suivre n'importe où.

\- Tu cherches une excuse pour que je t'entraine dans ma chambre ?, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je ne dirais pas non mais surtout je t'offre une occasion de pouvoir te venger.

Gabriel resta sans bouger. Il devait calculer ce qu'il y a avait de mieux à faire. Il devait tenter de discuter pour forcer Amaël à lui parler dans le bar. S'il l'inviter dans sa chambre, il n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passerait. Il voulait aider Sam mais pas jusqu'à devoir coucher avec cet homme.

\- Tout ça m'a l'air très secret. Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque d'être entendu en train de te parler d'espionnage industriel.

Il avait raison de faire attention, il prenait toutes les précautions. Amaël se pencha en avant pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Invite-moi dans ta chambre, je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu.

Sa voix était devenue trainante et promettait beaucoup plus que simplement une occasion pour se venger de Sam.

Gabriel réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Il devait absolument confondre les personnes qui trahissaient l'entreprise. Il se rassura en pensant que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui tournait mal, il pouvait donner le mot de passe choisi pour que Sam et Dean débarquent dans la chambre.

Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui, Amaël toujours trop proche, l'observait. Il finit par se lever et Amaël le suivi. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la chambre de Gabriel. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Amaël s'approcha de Gabriel.

\- Il t'a fait tant de mal que ça ?, lui demanda Amaël maintenant au milieu de sa chambre.

Il devait parler de Sam et de sa trahison, lui montrer à quel point il avait été blessé et autant lui dire la vérité pour parler juste.

\- Il m'a mis à la porte de notre appartement du jour au lendemain après qu'il ait retrouvé une ancienne petite-amie d'université.

Amaël grimaça et Gabriel gouta toute l'ironie de la situation. Même un enfoiré comme lui se rendait compte de la gravité de la situation, ou alors il jouait très bien son rôle. Amaël lui releva la tête en passant deux doigts sous son menton et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Gabriel sentit son corps se tendre à ce contact.

\- Je sens que tu vas pouvoir me remercier alors.

\- Commence par t'expliquer. On verra après.

Gabriel se força à lui rendre un sourire joueur en repoussant la main qui était déjà posée sur sa taille et en s'éloignant de lui. Il pensait à Sam de l'autre côté du mur. Il était en train de l'entendre le critiquer et embrasser un autre homme.

\- J'ai un autre travail dont je ne t'ai pas parlé. Je suis chargé par mon employeur de récolter des informations chez les concurrents.

Amaël s'était adossé au mur et observait Gabriel comme s'il était prêt à lui sauter dessus.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?

\- C'est grâce à moi que ton Sam a des problèmes.

Gabriel accusa le coup, c'était dit. Amaël s'était vendu sans difficultés. Il imagina immédiatement à Sam et Dean, dans la chambre à côté.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir te remercier, lui répondit-il en se forçant de nouveau à sourire.

Amaël s'approcha à nouveau et l'embrassa. Gabriel lui rendit son baiser avant de poser sa main sur son torse et de le repousser encore une fois.

\- Par contre avant de te montrer toute ma gratitude, en glissant sa main sur son bras dont la main avait retrouvait sa hanche, j'aimerai savoir par curiosité comment tu t'y es pris.

\- J'ai des contacts chez Winchester Corporation. Ils ont pu sortir des documents qui ont été utiles à mon employeur.

\- Tu as des espions ?

Amaël hocha la tête avec un sourire lascif. Gabriel se rendait compte qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir le repousser encore longtemps. Amaël se baissa pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

\- Et moi aussi maintenant ?, lui demanda Gabriel pour gagner du temps.

Il devait garder son calme et rester concentré sur les informations qu'il devait obtenir.

\- J'aimerai que tu te rapproches de Sam, au moins amicalement, pour voir s'il se doute de quelque chose.

Amaël passa une main dans les cheveux de Gabriel et en attrapa une poignée pour le forcer à pencher la tête sur le côté. Il avait peur que son pouls rapide ne trahisse sa peur, avec un peu de chance, il penserait qu'il était excité.

\- Et il doit me citer un nom en particulier ?

Il senti que sa voix était devenu tremblotante et il pria pour qu'Amaël ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Il déglutit quand il senti les mains encadrer son visage.

Amaël, se recula et le regarda, suspicieux, il se doutait de quelque chose. Gabriel le prit par le cou et l'approcha pour l'embrasser, un baiser plus appuyé pour lui faire oublier ses doutes.

\- Je préfère être sûr d'avoir la bonne information et ne pas passer trop de temps près de Sam.

Cette excuse sembla fonctionner. Amaël plongea de nouveau dans son cou pour l'embrasser et il remonta sa main sur son torse.

\- Crowley.

Cette fois Gabriel souffla de soulagement, ils avaient toutes les informations. Il fallait maintenant qu'il se dégage de ses bras. Il tenta de le repousser mais Amaël ne le laissa pas faire. Il le renversa en arrière et Gabriel se retrouva allongé sur son lit, sous lui.

\- Ça rendrait Sam fou de rage de me trouver au lit avec un autre homme.

\- Je ne comprends pas, si vous n'êtes plus ensemble…, en suspendant la série de baisers qu'il déposait maintenant sur son torse.

Il n'avait pas choisi la meilleure technique pour garder Amaël à distance en parlant de la jalousie de Sam.

\- Il est … possessif. Même si je ne vis plus avec lui, il considère que je suis encore à lui.

Gabriel mentait même s'il avait été blessé par le comportement de Sam, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se comporter de la sorte. En tout cas, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Amaël se redressa alors au-dessus de lui et le regarda presque tendrement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être comme ça. Il ne parait pas…

Gabriel se mit à rire tristement avant de l'interrompre.

\- Moi aussi je me suis laissé attirer par l'apparence qu'il donne à voir et je me suis trompé sur lui. Et je le regrette tous les jours depuis.

\- Laisse-toi faire et arrête de penser à lui. Je crois que j'ai droit à une récompense pour cette occasion en or de te venger de Sam Winchester.

Gabriel attrapa la main d'Amaël qui s'était déjà attaquée à sa ceinture.

\- Si tu veux que je me rapproche de lui, il ne vaut mieux pas le mettre en colère.

Amaël se redressa, à califourchon sur Gabriel, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

\- Comment tu veux qu'il soit au courant ?

Gabriel resta figé, il déglutit et choisi ses mots avec prudence avant de parler. Il se redressa et passa ses mains dans le dos d'Amaël.

\- Il ne peut pas mais si je dois me rapprocher de lui, je ne veux pas t'avoir dans la tête. J'aurais déjà assez de mal à lui faire croire que je ne lui en veux plus. Je ne peux pas en plus lui cacher que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Gabriel embrassa le torse d'Amaël en priant que ce qu'il était en train de dire allait le convaincre. Sam et Dean ne pouvaient pas débouler maintenant dans la chambre sinon tout était fichu et il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec lui.

Amaël n'avait pas bougé et ne disait rien.

\- Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?, lui demanda Gabriel doucement.

\- Je crois que je pourrais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu aies les informations.

Gabriel s'empêcha de souffler de soulagement et sourit. Amaël se leva et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se leva à son tour et Amaël lui écrivit son numéro de téléphone sur un morceau de papier. Puis Gabriel le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte où ils échangèrent un dernier baiser.

Une fois la porte refermée, Gabriel posa le front dessus en fermant les yeux. Il senti ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa détermination. Son corps se mit à trembler légèrement au souvenir des mains de cet homme sur son corps.

Il sursauta et lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand on frappa à la porte. Il attrapa la poignée, se passa la main sur les yeux pour reprendre contenance puis ouvrit. Sam se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, leur regard se croisèrent rapidement avant que tous les deux ne baissent les yeux.

Gabriel fit demi-tour et s'assit sur son lit. Sam le suivi et prit appuie sur la table face au lit.

\- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, lui dit Sam d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, tu as écouté. Je pense que vous avez toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin.

\- Oui mais… je parlais de toi.

Gabriel garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre. Sam l'observait, il gardait ses mains jointes, serrées entre ses cuisses.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche, en contenant un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et Dean ?

\- Il est parti vérifier qu'Amaël était bien parti. Je vais l'attendre ici, pendant que tu prends ta douche.

Gabriel hocha la tête, ça le réconfortait de ne pas être seul après ça. Il se leva, attrapa quelques affaires dans un tiroir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un regard pour Sam.

Il entra sans attendre sous l'eau chaude, en prenant le temps de laisser couler l'eau sur son corps et de le laver de ses gestes qu'il sentait encore. Il s'énerva tout à coup, il avait cru que cet homme lui portait un intérêt sincère. Il s'était même permis de penser qu'il pourrait être heureux sans Sam à ses côtés. Et tout ceci s'était soldé par une nouvelle manipulation.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et les agrippa, il tira dessus en grondant entre ses dents. Il devait arrêter de croire en ces conneries. Il devait se reprendre en main et ne plus chercher l'amour. Il devait juste essayer de mener sa vie correctement être heureux. Et ce bonheur ne devait pas dépendre d'un homme.

Il entendit la porte claquer puis des voix en pleine conversation. Dean était revenu et faisait le point avec Sam. Il frotta énergiquement son corps et sa peau devint rouge. Il devait se débarrasser de ces sensations. Il arrêta finalement l'eau au bout de dix minutes, s'habilla rapidement et sorti pour trouver Dean et Sam toujours en train de parler.

Dean se leva quand il le vit et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Merci Gabriel pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

\- Oui, on a tout enregistré. On va envoyer ça au service concerné, en espérant que tout soit vite réglé.

\- Je préfèrerais, je n'aimerais pas devoir rencontrer une nouvelle fois Amaël, j'ai l'impression que la prochaine fois je serais obligé de passer à la casserole.

Sa voix se voulait légère et rieuse mais il ne put que leur faire entendre sa blessure. Un silence gênant s'installa quelques secondes avant que Dean ne reprenne.

\- Je vais aller récupérer le matériel dans la chambre à côté.

Dean s'avança vers lui, le pris dans ses bras pour lui donner une accolade et sorti. Une fois la porte refermée, Gabriel reprit.

\- Je voudrais changer de chambre. Je ne préfère pas rester là cette nuit.

\- Oui, je m'en occupe.

Sam attrapa sans attendre le téléphone et appela la réception. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de ça, Gabriel fit ses sacs, ce fut rapide, il n'avait pas vidé grand-chose. Ils étaient pratiquement encore pleins.

\- Un employé arrive, il va nous conduire à une nouvelle chambre. Je vais t'aider.

Sam partit sans attendre dans la salle de bain et ramassa les affaires de toilette. De retour dans la chambre, Gabriel attendait debout au milieu de la pièce, deux sacs à ses pieds. Sam baissa les yeux, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. L'entendre parler de leur histoire avec un autre homme, le voir si perdu et être encore obligé de déménager.

Quand on frappa à la porte Sam ramassa un sac et alla ouvrir. Gabriel lui emboita le pas avec le reste de ses affaires. Ils suivirent le garçon d'étage en silence, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler et la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

Arrivés devant une porte, le jeune homme ouvrit, les laissa entrer et leur présenta la chambre.

\- Cette chambre est à votre convenance messieurs.

Sam jeta un regard à Gabriel qui avait laissé tomber ses affaires au sol.

\- C'est parfait. Merci.

Il lui serra la main et lui donna un pourboire. Sam ferma la porte sur lui et revint voir Gabriel.

\- Tu veux…

\- Tu peux rester dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Juste dormir, lui demanda-t-il en regardant le sol.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Sam s'en voulait maintenant de lui avoir laissé faire ça. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Il était déprimé, par ce que cet homme avait fait, par ce que lui avait fait. Pour s'être fait avoir une deuxième fois comme il l'avait dit à Dean.

Il voulait être là pour Gabriel, c'était le minimum qu'il lui devait. Gabriel déposa un sac sur la table et en retira des vêtements, il passa dans la salle de bain pour se changer et quand il revint Sam n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Je comprendrais…

\- Non, tu as besoin et je suis là.

Il avait retiré sa veste tout en parlant, pour la poser sur le dossier de la chaise. Quand il se retourna, Gabriel avait ouvert le lit et s'était glissé entre les draps. Couché sur le côté droit, la couette remontée jusqu'au cou, Sam retrouvait presque ses souvenirs heureux.

Il retira ses chaussures, ouvrit sa chemise et s'avança vers le lit. Il retira son pantalon et le déposa sur le bras du fauteuil près du lit. Il en fit de même avec sa chemise. Il se glissa sous la couette sans un mot. Allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouvert, il s'inquiétait de ne pas toucher Gabriel. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il abusait de la situation.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel se tourne vers lui. Il lui attrapa la main et la passa par-dessus son corps. Il avait besoin d'un contact, savoir que Sam était là et veillait sur lui.

Sam se laissa faire, il se tourna, son torse vint couvrir le dos de celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son amant et il resserra légèrement son bras autour de lui. Il posa sa main sur son torse doucement et son front contre sa tête.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé faire ça.

\- C'était mon idée. Vous êtes maintenant débarrassé de ce problème.

\- Merci.

Sam s'empêcha de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et soupira.

\- Dort, ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Gabriel posa sa main sur celle de Sam et ferma les yeux à son tour. Sam sourit de soulagement, tout n'était peut-être pas fini entre eux.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent au son du réveil. Sam tendit le bras pour attraper son portable et éteindre ce bruit strident. Il laissa le téléphone glisser sur la table de chevet et se cala de nouveau contre le corps chaud de Gabriel qui n'avait pas bougé. Il raffermi sa prise et se resserra contre lui en grognant.

Il avait l'esprit encore confus et il avait besoin de cinq minutes de sommeil en plus. Il se souvint de la veille, le piège, Gabriel qui lui avait demandé de rester avec lui. Il gratta doucement du bout des doigts le torse auquel il se raccrochait avant de suspendre son geste et de se raidir.

En se réveillant contre Gabriel, il avait naturellement retrouvé ses habitudes mais il ne pouvait pas se comporter ainsi. Il resta un instant sans savoir quoi faire, il était préférable qu'il le relâche même s'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il retira sa main doucement et s'allongea sur le dos. Gabriel bougea un peu mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas ... c'était un réflexe... une habitude...

\- Tu ronfles. Tu as pris rendez-vous chez le professeur Karl?

Gabriel commença à se redresser en ignorant la réflexion de Sam.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'avais d'autres priorités... et d'autres soucis.

Sam attrapa de nouveau son portable alors que Gabriel s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Il tenta d'ignorer la distance que Gabriel avait de nouveau imposée. Il avait besoin d'un costume pour pouvoir retourner au bureau. Il resta allongé et cinq minutes plus tard son chauffeur, à qui il avait demandé de venir le chercher à l'hôtel ce matin, toqua à la porte et lui tendit des affaires de rechange. Dean avait beau se moquer de lui, c'était pratique d'être prévoyant.

Il attendit un moment que Gabriel sorte pour prendre sa place. Il commença à se déshabiller dans la salle de bain, son esprit perdu sur les souvenirs de son réveil. Il leva la tête et se vit dans le miroir, il souriait. Puis il grimaça en pensant que Gabriel n'avait pas dû autant apprécier ce réveil que lui. Il avait ressenti un vrai plaisir, une paix qu'il n'avait plus goûtée depuis longtemps. Gabriel n'était peut-être pas prêt à le faire revenir dans sa vie mais au moins il avait pu profiter d'une nuit en sa compagnie.

Quand il eut fini de se préparer, il revint dans la chambre.

\- Tu profites de la voiture?, demanda-t-il à Gabriel.

Il avait juste envie de prolonger ce moment qu'il partageait même s'il n'avait pas la même signification pour tous les deux. Gabriel fini par hocher la tête et se leva. Ils descendirent ensemble et le chauffeur les conduisit dans un silence pesant jusqu'à l'entreprise.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, Sam appuya sur le numéro du dernier étage et Gabriel sur le numéro cinq. Sam le regarda faire en sentant un petit pincement au cœur. Il avait espéré que Gabriel ait envie de prolonger un peu leur moment.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au cinquième étage, Gabriel descendit et se retourna vers Sam en retenant la porte.

\- Il serait peut-être préférable qu'on déjeune ensemble... si on me surveille. Il vaut mieux jouer le jeu le temps qu'ils soient tous arrêtés...

Sam resta muet de surprise, il n'aurait jamais cru que l'invitation vienne de Gabriel. Et même si c'était pour leur plan, il préférait mettre l'accent sur le fait que c'est Gabriel qui avait initié de partager un moment avec lui.

Une fois la surprise passée, il accepta et lui proposa de venir le retrouver dans son bureau. Gabriel ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et paraissait gêné. Il relâcha la porte qui se ferma et les sépara. Sam s'adossa à la paroi et se permit de sourire à nouveau. Il voulait y croire et leur situation paraissait s'améliorer de minute en minute.

Ce sourire ne le quitta pas de la matinée, il savait qu'il allait passer un moment avec Gabriel qui ne se solderait pas par une dispute.

* * *

Gabriel arriva devant le bureau de la secrétaire de Sam en fin de matinée. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Il l'écouta patiemment avant de changer de sujet.

\- Et Sam, ça va?

Il lui posa la question tout en jouant avec son portable. La jeune femme le jaugea un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Je me suis inquiétée pour lui pendant un moment. Mais ces derniers temps, il semble remonter la pente. Ce matin il était même souriant, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Gabriel ne voulait pas que Sam se fasse de fausses idées. Lui aussi avait passé un bon moment en sa compagnie, il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi non plus depuis longtemps, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout était oublié. Il changea de sujet brusquement.

\- Il a pris rendez-vous avec le professeur Karl?

La jeune femme ne se formalisa pas de la question et pianota sur son clavier pour chercher une trace de rendez-vous.

\- Non, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous à ce nom.

Gabriel déverrouilla son téléphone, rechercha le contact et lança l'appel. Au bout de deux sonneries, une femme lui annonçait le secrétariat du professeur Karl.

Elle lui énonça une série de dates et d'heure quand il lui dit qu'il voulait prendre rendez-vous, Gabriel penché au-dessus du bureau faisait défiler l'agenda de Sam. Il était en train de bloquer une date de rendez-vous alors que Sam sortait de son bureau accompagné d'un client.

Il attendit qu'il ait terminé et demanda à sa secrétaire de donner un rendez-vous à l'homme qu'il raccompagnait tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les gestes de Gabriel. Il salua son rendez-vous et fit signe à Gabriel de le suivre dans son bureau. Il le fit enter et referma la porte derrière lui. Sans attendre, Gabriel prit la parole.

\- Tu as rendez-vous à la fin du mois avec le professeur.

\- Merci mais je m'en serais occupé...

\- Et je viendrais avec toi, il a besoin d'informations sur ton sommeil que tu ne pourras pas lui donner.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Sam avait peur de se faire de fausses idées et Gabriel n'était pas sûr de vraiment savoir ce qu'il attendait de tout ça.

\- C'est juste pour ton rendez-vous, précisa-t-il enfin.

Sam hocha la tête et prit la direction de son bureau. C'était mieux que rien pensa-t-il. Il ferma le dossier encore ouvert sur son bureau et se tourna vers Gabriel. Celui-ci regardait par la baie vitrée.

\- On pourrait aller déjeuner avec Dean et Castiel.

\- Oui, je voudrais parler avec Dean, savoir s'il a eu des nouvelles.

Sans attendre ils prirent la direction du bureau voisin et Dean et Castiel les rejoignirent avec plaisir pour déjeuner.

Alors qu'ils étaient installés, Dean à côté de Gabriel et face à Castiel, il lui expliqua qu'il avait déposé toutes les preuves. Un inspecteur allait les passer en revue et devrait intervenir dans la journée. Il avait mis assez de pression à leur contact pour que l'affaire soit réglée rapidement.

Dean en profita pour le remercier encore chaleureusement. Sans lui ça aurait pris plus de temps et ça aurait été plus compliqué. Gabriel lui dit qu'il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire mais Dean l'interrompit.

\- Ne dit pas ça. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien hier soir, après que cet homme…

Dean se rendit compte trop tard qu'il valait mieux éviter de mettre sur le tapis les gestes qu'Amaël avait eu la veille quand Sam lui fit les gros yeux. Castiel se rendit compte de leurs échanges visuels et changea de conversation sans attendre, en parlant à Gabriel de ses séances d'entrainement.

Ils passèrent ainsi un moment entre eux, presque comme avant. Et tous furent heureux quand Gabriel se mit à asticoter Dean sur sa façon de parler à Castiel. Il découvrait leur nouveau rapprochement et Dean paraissait de plus en plus amoureux fous de lui.

* * *

 **Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires, vos mise en favoris et de continuer à me lire. Je vous embrasse.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Dean était sur les nerfs depuis la veille. Gabriel avait réussi à enregistrer Amaël et cette preuve ajoutée aux autres avait été transmise au service de police spécialisé dans l'espionnage industriel. Son contact dans la police lui avait indiqué que ce genre d'affaire devait être mené conjointement avec le FBI.

Il avait été un peu méfiant au début, il ne voulait pas que des agences gouvernementales mettent leur nez dans leurs affaires mais s'il voulait se débarrasser définitivement de Crowley, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Sam l'avait rassuré, ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher et coopérer avec eux simplifierait la situation. Dean s'était plié à leurs demandes, ils avaient déjà en main toutes les preuves, il devait maintenant leur donner accès à leur système informatique. Il avait, sans attendre, prévenu Charlie en lui demandant si elle était d'accord pour jeter un œil sur leur installation après qu'ils soient passé.

Elle le rassura, elle remettrait tout en place et elle améliorerait même leur installation après qu'ils soient passés avec leurs gros doigts.

\- Et alors où ça en est avec Castiel ?, lui demanda son amie.

La question laissa Dean pensif un instant et il sourit. Il était heureux, rien que le fait de penser à Castiel lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis en rapport avec la société.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient pris le temps de parler et ils continuaient d'apprendre à se connaitre. Castiel lui avait parlé de sa thèse, son envie de s'instruire et de montrer de quoi il était capable. Il lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'il avait dû fuir son ancienne vie, il pensait avoir tout abandonné, il lui avait fallu du temps pour se reconstruire et il l'avait fait en partie grâce à l'aide de Balthazar.

Il avait de plus en plus de respect pour son amant en apprenant ce qu'il avait traversé et ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir depuis. Et en entendant ça, Dean avait senti de nouveau une haine se réveiller en lui. Cet homme, Roman, avait fait du mal à Castiel et il s'en était sorti sans dommages.

ll avait su se reconstruire une nouvelle vie, il avait repris le travail qui lui plaisait et enseignait. Dean avait immédiatement remarqué qu'il était un bon professeur en voyant ses élèves si attachés à lui. Et il avait découvert que la confiance que ses élèves mettaient en lui était réciproque. Castiel avait parlé de son travail de thèse avec Garth alors qu'il l'avait tenu à l'écart.

Enfin, c'était avant. Maintenant Dean comprenait toutes les réactions qu'il avait eu et tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Dean ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui, oui, désolé, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il souriait toujours et parla de Castiel à Charlie.

\- Il va soutenir sa thèse dans quinze jours. Il est en train de préparer son oral et il est très stressé en ce moment. J'essaye d'être là pour lui… et de le détendre comme je peux.

Charlie se mit à rire et Dean la suivi en riant lui aussi.

\- Je suis sûr que tu fais tout ce qu'il faut.

Dean s'arrêta de rire quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Sam entra pour le prévenir que la police était là. Dean lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il arrivait en retrouvant une mine plus sérieuse.

\- Je dois raccrocher Charlie. Notre plan avance.

Il lui promit de la rappeler rapidement pour la tenir au courant et raccrocha enfin. Il suivi son frère qui était déjà sorti de son bureau et ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble pour rejoindre le dix-huitième étage.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils purent voir des agents en uniformes garder les portes donnant sur le service des ressources humaines. Dean et Sam avancèrent avant d'être stoppé par un des agents.

\- Laissez les passer.

L'inspecteur que Dean connaissait s'était approché, l'agent repris sa place et Dean le regarda avant de faire un signe de tête à l'inspecteur. C'était bizarre de voir tous ces étrangers dans leurs locaux.

\- Je vous laisse assister à tout ça mais je ne veux pas vous entendre, dit-il d'une voix tendue et sérieuse aux deux frères. Gordon Walker a déjà été conduit au poste de police et ses parents ont été convoqués. Nous avons des preuves de communications téléphoniques et le double de la carte d'identification de Garth Fitzgerald qu'il n'avait pas jeté.

Dean se senti soulagé, Garth avait été mis hors de cause. Il comptait aller le voir pour lui expliquer la raison de son interrogatoire dans son bureau et s'excuser auprès de lui.

\- Son cas est pratiquement classé. Reste à voir comment ça va tourner pour Miller et Cooper. Vous avez pu collecter beaucoup de preuves, ça nous aidera.

\- Crowley ne risque pas de se débarrasser de preuves contre lui s'il est mis au courant.

\- Des agents perquisitionnent déjà ses bureaux. Tout est mené conjointement pour éviter ce genre de problème.

Sam et Dean ne répondirent pas, observant la scène avec inquiétude et soulagés de voir que tout semblait être bien géré. Des dizaines d'agents en costume avaient demandé aux employés de se tenir dans un coin et ils s'étaient installés sur leur poste de travail pour accéder aux données et aux comptes. Ils les regardaient faire et certains des employés s'étaient mis à leur tenir tête, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'arriver ainsi et de fouiller dans les ordinateurs de la société. L'un d'entre eux s'aperçu de la présence des co-directeurs et les interpella.

\- Messieurs Winchester. Faites quelques chose, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça.

\- Laissez-les faire leur travail. Ils doivent vérifier des informations compromettantes.

Les employés les regardaient avec inquiétude. Dean était touché par leur attachement à la société tout comme Sam. Il était rassuré par le fait qu'ils avaient réussi à donner à leurs employés l'impression de faire partie d'une famille. Dean prit la parole. Il aurait voulu leur expliquer, les rassurer en leur disant qu'ils n'étaient pas en faute mais ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- S'il vous plait, respectez le travail de ces agents. Laissez-les faire et restez en retrait.

Les hommes et les femmes présents à l'étage se turent et se calmèrent, seuls quelques murmures entre eux s'élevaient jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentissent.

Zacharie Miller était escorté hors de son bureau, encadré par deux agents. Il avait été menotté et criait à corps et à cris qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Cet homme grand et carré d'épaule, qui avait l'habitude d'être traité avec respect grâce à son poste, était choqué d'être traité ainsi et criait pour retrouver ce respect qu'il aimait tant.

Quand il fut au milieu de la pièce sous le regard de tous, il se redressa un peu plus et se mit à crier plus fort.

\- C'est une honte. Je vous ferais virer tous autant que vous êtes.

Aucun des agents présents qui travaillaient ne releva la tête. Dean pouvait presque voir la bave écumer aux lèvres de Zacharie. C'était un employé qui voulait toujours se faire bien voir par ses supérieurs et qui était prêt à écraser ses subalternes et ses collègues pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser traiter ainsi sans rien faire devant tout le monde.

\- Messieurs Winchester. Dean, Sam, je n'ai rien fait. C'est une erreur, une énorme erreur. Vous me connaissez.

Dean, qui pouvait voir la colère déformer les traits de Zacharie, n'avait qu'une envie, lui filer un coup de poing pour le faire taire. Sam dû sentir le changement d'humeur de son frère car il posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

Zacharie les observa, ils savaient ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait plus aucune chance de les convaincre. Il se ratatina sur lui un peu et se laissa entrainer par les agents du FBI en continuant de hurler. Il était maintenant retenu sur l'étage, près des ascenseurs, quand l'un d'entre eux s'ouvrit.

Deux nouveaux agents s'avancèrent en encadrant Naomi Cooper qui arborait un air outré. Quand le regard de Zacharie croisa le sien, elle lui jeta un regard haineux. Le responsable de la perquisition s'approcha d'eux.

\- Vous êtes arrêté sur une accusation d'espionnage industriel, en s'adressant à Zacharie, et de détournements de fonds, en regardant Naomi.

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ça. Je vous ordonne de me relâcher.

Naomi n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter. Elle avait beaucoup plus d'aplomb encore que Zacharie.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Je te le jure, Naomi.

\- Ferme-la, espèce d'idiot, lui cracha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- J'aurai mieux fait de m'associer à Michael. Il est plus intelligent que toi, malheureusement il est beaucoup trop intègre.

\- Naomi, ne dit pas ça. J'ai tout fait pour toi… Je t'aime.

\- Mais ferme-la, je veux plus t'entendre espèce d'incapable, lui jeta-t-elle à nouveau à la figure.

Zacharie se tut et elle balaya des yeux les gens dans la pièce devant elle. Elle gardait son air arrogant même menottée. Son air changea quand son regard se posa sur Dean qui avait un sourire en coin. Son regard devint haineux et son corps se tendit.

\- Et toi, tu te crois malin. Tu n'es pas à ta place mon pauvre, tu es incapable de seconder ton frère convenablement. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton garage de bouseux et de laisser travailler ceux qui s'y connaissent. Vous êtes tous les deux plus occupés par vos histoires de couples que par votre travail.

Dean resta silencieux. Il se sentait illégitime dans son travail et Naomi venait de l'accuser d'usurper son poste devant tout le monde. Il serra le poing de colère mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit et refoula cette vérité.

Sam lu immédiatement dans le comportement de Dean qu'il croyait réellement ce que cette femme disait. Il le regarda et fut touché par l'expression troublée de son frère, il ne se sentait pas légitime à ses côtés. C'était Dean tout craché, il faisait son travail mais il continuait de penser qu'il n'avait pas les capacités de faire ça.

Dean n'avait pas fait d'études mais il avait observé son père travailler. Il connaissait cette entreprise aussi bien que lui et il avait des facilités dans les affaires qu'aucune école n'aurait pu lui apprendre. Ils formaient tous les deux une équipe imbattable et Sam voulait que Dean en soit conscient. Il posa sa main sur son épaule mais Dean ne le regarda pas.

Plusieurs agents passèrent entre eux, en portant des dizaines de cartons remplis de documents. Dean détourna son regard de Naomi et s'écarta de Sam. Quand Zacharie et Naomi furent enfin emmenés par les agents, Dean reprit la direction de son bureau sans regarder en arrière.

Dean s'enferma dans son bureau, Naomi avait vu clair dans son jeu. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place et elle l'avait noté. Il ne pouvait pas mentir plus longtemps. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Il avait la gorge nouée, il en voulait à cette femme. Elle les avait volés, elle avait mis à mal la confiance qu'ils avaient en leurs directeurs. Maintenant que ces problèmes étaient réglés, il allait devoir dire au revoir à Sam. Il n'en avait pas envie mais son frère avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus doué que lui, quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment le seconder et pas en amateur.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait envie de voir personne.

\- J'espère que tu ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Dean serra les dents, il avait promis à son frère de ne pas l'abandonner mais il devait avoir quelqu'un près de lui qui savait ce qu'il faisait. Sam s'assit à côté de lui, il savait déjà qu'il allait essayer de le convaincre de ne pas abandonner son poste.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle a raison, lui répondit-il avant de recommencer à ronger son ongle.

\- Comment peux-tu prêter attention à ce qu'elle dit après ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait d'études Sam, lui répondit-il en haussant le ton et en se levant pour faire face à la vue et s'éloigner de son frère pour garder intact sa résolution. J'ai toujours travaillé dans des garages et depuis que je suis revenu je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide.

\- Tu m'as promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas Dean.

Sam commençait à être inquiet, Dean remettait encore une fois tout en question et voulait s'éloigner de lui.

\- Oui mais maintenant tout va mieux aller. Tu es débarrassé de ces traitres. Ta relation avec Gabriel semble se calmer. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Dean devait faire comprendre à son frère qu'il serait mieux sans lui. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

\- T'es vraiment idiot.

Sam s'était levé et il le vit s'approcher de lui dans le reflet de la vitre.

\- Tu crois que j'avais besoin de toi seulement au moment où ça n'allait pas ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de s'embrouiller avec son frère mais ce sujet était glissant.

\- Je vois juste le fait qu'il n'y a plus de raisons que je reste là.

Sam resta muet et Dean reprit.

\- Je vais retrouver mes habitudes et mon vrai travail. Celui que j'aime faire et pour lequel je suis doué.

Il mentait et il priait pour que Sam le croie. Il avait besoin de le laisser partir pour trouver un associé talentueux. Cette dernière phrase blessa Sam, Dean lui avait menti et il n'avait aucun intérêt pour le travail qu'ils partageaient et surtout il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à rester prêt de lui.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as mieux à faire ailleurs. Je suis désolé de t'avoir contraint à rester si longtemps ici.

Sam fini par partir, vexé d'avoir cru que Dean aurait pu être heureux de partager sa vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de retenir son frère même si ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de faire tout ça sans l'avoir à ses côtés. Il lui en avait assez demandé et si Dean ne voulait pas rester pour lui, il ne le forcerait pas.

Dean resta face à la vue. Il avait une boule dans la gorge. Il était triste de devoir se séparer de Sam. Ça avait été dur de revenir ici et ça allait être encore plus dur de repartir.

* * *

Gabriel vint voir Sam dans son bureau. Il pensait qu'il serait venu l'avertir de la descente des agents mais il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la journée. Il s'était donc décidé à venir pendre des nouvelles, peut-être que tout ne s'était pas bien passé.

Gabriel entra et trouva Sam derrière son bureau. Il avait l'air peiné et perdu dans ses pensées. Il l'appela et Sam leva la tête lentement vers lui.

\- Dean va partir.

Sam lui avait annoncé cette nouvelle sans attendre et il voyait que tous ses soucis avaient maintenant pour origine son frère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne veut pas rester ici, il n'aime pas son travail dans l'entreprise. Il veut retrouver sa vie d'avant, son travail.

Gabriel s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Il n'aimait pas voir Sam dans cet état mais ne savait pas comment le consoler. Depuis que Sam avait passé la nuit avec lui, Gabriel était beaucoup plus gêné de se tenir près de lui.

Il avait eu du mal à supporter les gestes et les caresses d'Amaël et il avait eu besoin de Sam. Cet homme et la situation l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux. Il savait qu'il était amoureux de Sam et qu'il le serait toujours mais cette soirée lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'un autre homme. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais se laisser toucher par un autre.

Il avait eu besoin de Sam cette nuit-là et il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre cette pulsion, il y avait cédé et Sam avait été là sans chercher à en obtenir plus. Il avait eu besoin de sentir sa chaleur et sa protection et il lui avait offert.

Gabriel avait été gêné et troublé par les gestes tendres que Sam avait eus au réveil. Ils s'étaient presque retrouvés comme dans le passé, se réveillant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans problème entre eux. Il avait profité des caresses sur son torse en retenant son souffle. Et quand Sam s'était reculé, se rendant compte de ses gestes, il s'était excusé. Gabriel avait refoulé ses envies et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain pour que Sam ne se rende pas compte de l'état dans lequel il était. Il s'était rendu compte à ce moment-là, qu'il voulait le retrouver mais pas dans cette situation.

Même si Sam l'avait fait souffrir, il voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Ils devraient parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il devait être sûr que Sam avait compris ce qu'il lui avait fait subir mais il ne pourrait pas rester loin de lui pour toujours.

Il se rendait compte maintenant que toute la rancœur qu'il avait ressenti envers Sam, une grande partie venait de son comportement. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il n'arrivait pas à l'abandonner. Il l'avait attendu, espérant qu'il viendrait le retrouver pour s'excuser après avoir ouvert les yeux, il s'était inquiété pour lui au décès de son père, il avait pris des risques pour l'aider. Il en avait voulu à Sam et il s'en était voulu de ne pas arriver à l'oublier.

Gabriel n'était pas totalement à l'aise avec le comportement qu'il devait adopter avec Sam. Là, il avait besoin de soutien, il avait été là pour lui et il ressenti le besoin d'être là pour lui en retour maintenant.

\- Je sais que vous vous entendez bien mais Dean a peut-être besoin d'autre chose.

\- Oui, il a besoin de s'éloigner de l'entreprise, lui répondit Sam d'une voix atone.

\- De l'entreprise mais pas forcément de toi.

\- Je ne sais pas…Dean…, je crois qu'il a besoin de se retrouver un peu seul. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas…

\- Sammy. Dean t'adore. Il ferait tout pour toi.

Gabriel prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de reprendre.

\- Il a peut-être été touché par cette histoire et il pense qu'il ne peut pas faire confiance aux gens qui travaillent ici. Ou alors il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait. C'est lui qui a ouvert les portes de l'entreprise aux élèves.

Sam le regarda avec espoir. Connaissant son frère, il pouvait très bien se sentir coupable de toute cette affaire et ne pas lui en parler et partir pour lui éviter d'autres ennuis. Il se releva prêt à retourner voir Dean mais il s'interrompit dans son élan.

\- Merci Gabriel.

Celui-ci lui sourit et le perdit presque aussitôt quand il senti que Sam allait ajouter quelque chose d'important. Il s'était rapproché de lui et se triturait les mains.

\- Gabriel… je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

Il allait parler mais Sam l'interrompit.

\- S'il te plait, attend. Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, que je t'ai abandonné, rejeté et tu n'as pas tort. Je me sens encore misérable de ce que j'ai pu te faire endurer et je ne m'excuserais jamais assez.

Sam ne le quittait pas des yeux et Gabriel pouvait y lire toute la honte qu'il ressentait encore pour ce qu'il avait fait dans ses grands yeux tristes.

\- Mais je t'aime… et je t'aimerai toujours… même si c'est difficile pour toi de me croire maintenant.

Gabriel avança, posa ses mains sur ses joues pour attirer son visage et le rapprocher de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se recula de quelques centimètres sans le relâcher. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque. Gabriel avait gardé les yeux fermés et Sam était silencieux. Il sentait le tremblement de son souffle et goutait toutes les sensations si douces qu'il retrouvait. La douceur de ses lèvres, son odeur, la chaleur de ses joues sous ses mains.

Gabriel sentait son cœur s'alléger et tous ses doutes s'envoler. Il n'avait plus besoin de se poser de questions. Il aimait Sam et il voulait vivre avec lui.

Il s'approcha de nouveau et embrassa ses lèvres en prenant le temps. Les mains de Sam se posèrent sur ses hanches. Ils allaient avoir besoin de parler mais pas maintenant. Maintenant il profitait de l'instant présent. Il sentait son cœur s'alourdir et sa gorge se serrer. Il était de nouveau heureux.

Il ne voulait pas penser à tout ce qui les attendait mais son cerveau embrumé jusqu'à maintenant par ses émotions se réveillait. Il mit fin au baiser auquel Sam avait à peine osé répondre.

Quand Gabriel ouvrit les yeux, Sam n'avait pas bougé. Penché en avant, les yeux fermé, les lèvres rouges, les mains toujours sur son corps. Il retira les siennes de ses joues ce qui sembla réveiller Sam.

\- Va voir ton frère. On aura le temps de parler plus tard.

Sam hocha la tête, ses yeux étaient plus brillants, il restait surpris par son geste et il ne semblait pas s'en remettre. Il finit par faire demi-tour pour sortir de son bureau.

* * *

\- Il a tout ce dont il a besoin.

Dean était debout dans son bureau et tournait le dos à Castiel. Il était venu prendre des nouvelles de la perquisition et Dean lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait partir car il n'était d'aucune aide pour Sam.

\- Et tu crois qu'il n'a pas besoin de son grand frère ?

\- Non, je l'ai rassuré au moment où il s'est retrouvé seul. Maintenant, il a Gabriel et une équipe soudée autour de lui. Sam n'a pas besoin de moi.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que ça sonne comme une excuse pour te donner bonne conscience de l'abandonner, l'accusa aussitôt Castiel.

Dean se retourna pour se défendre.

\- Je ne l'abandonne pas mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Il a besoin de gens capables pour l'aider, ce que je ne peux pas faire.

\- Dean ! Arrête de te déprécier de cette façon.

\- C'est la vérité. Tu le vois bien toi. Tu as fait des études et tu t'y connais beaucoup mieux que moi qui travaille dans une société.

\- Arrête, souffla-t-il.

Castiel se leva et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à l'écouter.

\- Sam n'a pas besoin d'un spécialiste en économie. Il a besoin de son grand frère en qui il a une confiance aveugle.

Dean tenta de se défaire de sa prise en évitant son regard mais Castiel resserra ses mains sur ses épaules. Dean baissa la tête, il refusait de changer d'avis et il ne voulait pas voir la déception dans les yeux de Castiel.

\- Ça se voit que vous êtes proches tous les deux. Vous avez été là l'un pour l'autre dans les moments difficiles, vous avez le droit de partager des moments plus heureux aussi. Si tu n'aimes pas ton travail, demande à Sam de changer de poste. Tu pourras l'aider autrement ou simplement être près de lui pour partager sa vie. Si tu penses que tu n'es pas assez diplômé pour aider ton frère, c'est simple tu reprends tes études.

Castiel marquait un point. C'est vrai qu'il avait été heureux de retrouver Sam et de passer du temps avec lui. Même s'ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble, il pouvait rester dans les environs et continuer à se voir régulièrement. Mais il avait appris à aimer cette entreprise et il n'avait aucune envie de trouver un autre travail.

\- Je ne sais pas…je lui ai dit que je voulais partir.

\- Tu pourrais lui expliquer ce que tu penses vraiment et ne pas lui mentir en pensant bien agir pour lui.

\- Je ne veux pas partir…

Dean leva la tête et regarda enfin Castiel avant de reprendre. Il pouvait se confier à lui, même s'il avait honte de lui-même.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais faire des formations, ou lui demander ce dont il a vraiment besoin pour l'entreprise ?

\- Oui et tu pourras lui apprendre surement certaines pratiques dues à ton expérience.

Dean sourit doucement et Castiel passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est des trucs de mon père qu'il doit connaitre lui aussi.

\- Vous en avez déjà parlé ?

Dean secoua la tête négativement.

\- Ça vous permettra de parler de lui alors et d'évoquer des souvenirs.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Castiel l'embrassa. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la façon dont Dean se voyait. En entendant ces paroles si dure sur lui-même, il ne pouvait jouer qu'un rôle le reste du temps. Il n'était pas sûr de lui et de la légitimité de sa place.

Ils furent interrompus par Sam qui entra dans le bureau de Dean.

\- Je dois te parler… maintenant, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Castiel.

Celui-ci relâcha Dean et sorti du bureau sans attendre après lui avoir offert un regard de soutien. Dean reporta son attention sur son frère.

\- Moi aussi et je commence. Dean prit une inspiration. Je ne veux pas partir…je…

\- Dean…

\- Attends. Je sais que je ne suis pas d'une grande aide. Mais je pourrais faire des formations ou occuper un poste différent…

Dean allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser mais Sam ne le laissa pas finir. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Dean se laissa faire en appréciant ce câlin, il resserra ses bras autour de Sam.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça dit Sam dans son cou.

Dean lâcha un rire en hochant la tête et Sam en fit de même, soulagé que son frère ne le laisse pas.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé et ça n'a rien à voir avec tes compétences. Je veux que tu restes avec moi mais je ne t'imposerais rien. Je me fiche du travail que tu feras, je veux juste qu'on profite d'être ensemble.

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais que c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire pour toi.

\- Le mieux c'est que j'ai mon grand frère près de moi. Si tu n'as pas envie de travailler dans l'entreprise je le comprends mais je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- Je veux bien travailler ici mais je veux t'être utile… ne pas …

\- Dean, tu as tout pris en charge quand j'étais incapable de travailler. Tu as su décider et organiser le travail en faisant appel à nos directeurs. Tu es aussi capable que moi.

Dean ne répondit pas mais serra son frère un peu plus fort contre lui.

* * *

Dean ne quittait pas Castiel des yeux. Face à la salle de cours aménagée de la faculté qui commençait à se remplir, Castiel avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son angoisse. Il allait soutenir sa thèse devant ses collègues, amis et élèves et il était venu avec lui pour l'aider dans cette épreuve. Une cinquantaine de personnes avait répondu à l'invitation et depuis deux jours, il ne dormait plus.

Castiel se levait au milieu de la nuit pour relire un chapitre de sa thèse ou des articles. Dean était obligé de venir le chercher dans le salon et le forcer à venir se recoucher. Quand il ne voulait pas lâcher sa lecture et qu'il était trop tendu, Dean lui massait les épaules alors qu'il finissait de lire un chapitre et ils s'endormaient finalement enlacé sur le canapé.

Dean voyait que toutes ses pensées étaient occupées par le sujet sur lequel il travaillait depuis trois ans. La comparaison des modèles économiques. Il y a un an de ça, il se serait demandé comment des gens pouvaient se passionner pour ça. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Castiel il avait appris beaucoup de chose.

Il vérifia sa montre, il restait un quart d'heure avant que le jury n'arrive. Garth franchi la porte et fit un signe de tête à son professeur. Castiel ne put lui rendre qu'un sourire tendu à la limite de la grimace. Garth s'approcha de Dean et le salua à son tour en lui serrant la main. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux, il lui avait présenté des excuses après la perquisition et lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui avait aussi proposé un travail pour les vacances dans la société pour étoffer son CV et Garth avait accepté avec plaisir.

Il avait aussi fait un discours aux employés avec son frère pour leur expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Deux de leurs directeurs avaient étés arrêtés, ils n'avaient pas considéré cette entreprise comme leur famille et l'avait volé. Sam insista sur le fait qu'il voulait retrouver toute la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en ses équipes avant et qu'ils travailleraient tous dans cette optique. Dean avait complété en disant qu'il allait s'impliquer encore plus qu'avant car il avait décidé de rester travailler avec eux.

Ce discours avait été apprécié et avait permis à tout le monde de se sentir plus investit après ce qui était arrivé.

Dean se retourna pour voir que la salle se remplissait doucement. Tous les élèves qui avaient été en stage étaient là. Ils s'en étaient tous bien sorti et il était fier de leur avoir donné cette opportunité. Il était prêt à recommencé en prenant tout de même plus de sécurité.

Balthazar au fond de la salle discutait avec Bobby et Jodie. Il était venu un peu plutôt que les autres pour avoir le temps de parler à Castiel et lui changer un peu les idées pour lui éviter de s'angoisser inutilement. Dean en avait profité pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui durant ces dernières années et d'avoir plaidé sa cause. C'était en parti grâce à lui qu'ils étaient maintenant ensemble.

Il se retourna pour voir Castiel, il murmurait, il voyait à peine ses lèvres bouger. Il était en train de répéter une énième fois sa présentation. Castiel releva la tête pour le regarder, il avait besoin de son soutien. Dean lui fit signe de se calmer et de respirer plus profondément, ce qu'il fit trois fois de suite avant de se mettre à mordiller sa lèvre.

Depuis le matin, Castiel tournait en rond, il était venu le voir sur la terrasse en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Dean l'avait regardé sans comprendre avant de se rendre compte qu'il parler de sa présentation et lui avait demandé pourquoi.

\- Je … je ne peux pas parler devant toutes ces personnes. Je ne peux pas …. C'est tout.

\- Tu as peur de quoi Cas' ?

\- Si je me trompe, si mon sujet n'est pas à la hauteur d'une thèse, si le jury me dit que tout ce travail ne sert à rien,…

Son regard devenait de plus en plus effrayé et sa voix tremblait.

\- Cas', écoute moi.

Dean s'était placé face à lui en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et lui parlait d'une voix calme.

\- Si ton sujet n'avait pas été bon, ton directeur de thèse ne t'aurait pas laissé travailler dessus.

Il attendit une réponse et Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Et les membres du jury t'ont déjà renvoyé des remarques pour travailler ta présentation et les commentaires étaient plutôt flatteurs.

Castiel hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Mais si j'oublie tout, si je me retrouve devant tout le monde à ne plus savoir quoi dire. Si je ne sais pas répondre aux questions qu'ils vont me poser.

Dean déposa ses mains sur la nuque de son amant, ses pouces caressant ses joues et embrassa ses lèvres doucement.

\- Je sais que tu n'oublieras pas ta présentation mais si tu as un doute, je serai là et je te soufflerai. Je connais ta présentation par cœur depuis que tu t'entraines. Et pour les questions, tu prends le temps de réfléchir, tu respires et tu reformules.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et il le senti se détendre un peu. Il avait tout de même eu besoin de refaire son discours d'encouragement l'après-midi et une heure avant sa soutenance pour calmer Castiel.

Dean fut tiré de ses souvenirs par l'arrivée du jury. Les cinq membres prirent place sur le côté de l'estrade. Le président se présenta ainsi que tous les membres avant de présenter le sujet de la thèse de Castiel à l'assistance et de l'inviter à la soutenir.

Castiel prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. Sa voix, au début tremblante, s'affermi rapidement quand il se retrouva plongé dans son sujet au fil des diapositives qu'il présentait. Il expliqua la raison de ce sujet de recherche puis les conclusions qu'il en retirait et l'ouverture possible sur d'autres thèmes.

Quand il mit un point final à sa présentation, Castiel regarda Dean avec soulagement puis le président reprit la parole. Tous les membres du jury posèrent une ou deux questions puis ils se retirèrent pour délibérer. Pendant ce temps, Castiel s'approcha de Dean qui le rassura. Sa présentation avait été parfaite et il avait su répondre à toutes les questions qu'on lui avait posées.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le jury était de retour. Dean essaya de lire sur leur visage leur avis mais ils restaient neutres. Le président fit se lever l'assistance pour énoncer la conclusion de ces trois années de travail.

\- La thèse de monsieur Novak, portant sur les modèles économiques, a su nous donner un aperçu de ses connaissances approfondies dans ce domaine et toute l'analyse fine qu'il a pu en faire pour une adaptation pratique qui devrait être apporté aux modèles utilisés à l'heure actuelle. Les membres du jury et moi-même accordons à monsieur Novak la mention très bien pour ce travail.

Les applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Dean regarda Castiel avec fierté, celui-ci lui rendit un sourire épanoui et ria, soulagé, avant de lancer un regard à la salle et de remercier les gens d'un signe de tête. Puis il s'approcha du jury, leur serra la main en les remerciant et le président lui conseilla de publier des articles, il sera d'ailleurs heureux de pouvoir l'y aider.

Tous les invités s'approchèrent de Castiel pour le féliciter. Dean le prit dans ses bras rapidement pour laisser la place aux autres, ils auront le temps plus tard de fêter ça entre eux. Balthazar prit Castiel dans ses bras en lui tapant dans le dos, fier de son ami et Anna lui sauta dessus en criant. Bobby lui donna une accolade en lui disant qu'il était désolé de n'avoir rien compris à son sujet et qu'il était heureux pour lui. Sam et Gabriel vinrent le féliciter tout comme ses élèves.

Tout le monde fut invité à venir prendre un verre pour fêter la soutenance dans une salle mise à disposition par la société. Tous les invités s'y retrouvèrent une heure après mais Dean entraina Castiel dans son bureau un instant.

\- Je veux te remettre ton cadeau maintenant.

Dean lui tendit un paquet très fin et sobre.

\- Enfin j'espère que tu comprendras …

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase et Castiel déchira le papier et se retrouva avec un article de journal à la main. La feuille était plastifiée et l'article avait pour titre « Une descente aux enfers ».

Castiel commença à le lire et son regard s'embua rapidement de larmes. Dean vit ses doigts se resserrer sur la feuille. Castiel ne l'avait pas encore regardé et il était inquiet de l'impact de ce cadeau sur lui. Il allait s'expliquer quand Castiel releva la tête. Son visage était ravagé et ses yeux rouges.

\- J'ai fait ça pour toi… pour un nouveau départ. Je veux t'offrir une nouvelle vie.

Castiel laissa échapper ses larmes et prit Dean dans ses bras en le serrant fortement contre lui. Dean ressenti l'étreinte de son amant comme un soulagement et une revanche.

L'article traitait du PDG Richard Roman dont l'entreprise était maintenant en faillite après la révélation de plusieurs accusations de maltraitance mais aussi de détournements de fonds. Il avait été reconnu coupable et il passerait sans doute le reste de sa vie en prison.

Ils restèrent enlacer longtemps avant que Dean, avec regrets, ne dise à Castiel qu'ils devraient retrouver leurs invités. Castiel hocha la tête et se recula. Il avait un peu reprit le contrôle de ses émotions mais Dean voyait toujours ses yeux briller.

\- On va être heureux ensemble, murmura Castiel avant de relâcher Dean. Tu m'as apporté tellement, je crois que tu n'en as pas conscience.

\- C'est grâce à toi tout ça. Je n'ai fait que me laissé séduire.

Castiel ferma les yeux et laissa son front reposer contre celui de Dean. Il avait eu une journée trop pleine d'émotions et il aurait voulu se retrouver dans ses bras chez lui, seuls, et laisser retomber la pression.

Quand ils reprirent la direction de la fête, Dean aperçu au fond d'un couloir Sam penché sur Gabriel adossé au mur. Ils ne les avaient pas écoutés, perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

Gabriel passa ses mains sur les joues de Sam puis dans ses cheveux pour les repousser en arrière. Il semblait détailler les moindre parties de son visage avant de l'embrasser et de recommencer l'étude de ses traits.

Sam en adoration devant son amant se perdait dans ses yeux et se laissait dévorer par son regard. Il retrouvait toute la chaleur de cette attention braquée sur lui et les gestes tendres et plein de dévotion. Il s'avança à son tour pour lui donner un baiser en toute retenu.

Dean sourit, il était heureux que son frère puisse retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Il s'était perdu dans ses doutes et les attentes de leur père mais Gabriel avait été fort. Il avait su laisser de côté cette erreur et lui donner une seconde chance. Et à les voir se retrouver, il était sûr qu'ils seraient heureux pour toujours.

Il se retourna vers Castiel qui l'entrainait vers les invités. Son cœur était gonflé de satisfaction et d'orgueil, il aimait un homme fort et intelligent qui l'aimait en retour. Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Il resserra la main de Castiel dans la sienne et quand il se retourna vers lui, il l'embrassa rapidement puis il lui sourit avant de se retrouver au milieu de leurs amis et collègues.

Une nouvelle vie les attendait, une nouvelle implication pour lui dans la société, une vie de couple épanouie avec Castiel, une relation encore plus forte avec son frère, une carrière en plein essor pour Castiel. Ils furent happés par leurs amis et ils passèrent la soirée, heureux d'être entourés et sachant qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt seuls pour finir de fêter la réussite de Castiel.

* * *

 **Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec vous et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**

 **Je vous remercie de l'avoir lue, suivie et commentée.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort et vous dit à bientôt.**


End file.
